Forgotten Legends
by Reily96
Summary: REMAKE. OoTverse. Recovering from Ganon's reign, Link and Zelda are force apart for political reasons. Zelda, as ruler, is faced with a difficult choice, and Link can only watch. But Hyrule's very first villain has secretly returned... LinkZelda pairing
1. The Master Sword Goes Home

Happy December everyone! Before anyone asks, no this isn't Reily! It's Evan again! Reily's allowed me to upload the first chapter of this story, mostly because it's very special to me! Why? Because this story is what inspired her to create me! You'll see who I''m based off of in later chapters; if you know anything about me, or have read the original, then you know, or will know, who it is!

In case nobody knows, Reily told me to explain a few things. This is a remake of a story that Reily made a couple of years ago called, _The Legend of Zelda: Return of Evil!_ Spooky, huh? Anyways, looking back on it Reily realized she hates it now and wanted to improve on it since she used to like the story when she was making it. So there's going to be quite a few changes. For example, we'll have some new characters entering the story and from what I understand, there's going to be a lot of scenes omitted from the old to put it new and improved ones! Hmm... an interesting saying that one, new and improved... How can something be improved on if it's new...? Ah, but anyways aside from that, she did also tell me to mention that there's going to be more Vaati than there was in the original. I'm not sure why that's such a good thing, but that's what she told me to say! Um, so yeah. That's all for now. I'm sure Reily has more to say at the bottom! Bye bye!

* * *

The Temple of Time had remained empty for at least two years. In fact, since the day that Link had defeated Ganon, and he and Zelda ran out of the tumbling castle no one had gone near the remains of Hyrule Castle Town. It was only to be expected. The place was a wreck, through and through. The only ones who lived there was the Poe Collector and the ReDead… and one couldn't even be sure if saying they "lived" was right.

The old Castle Town was in such a bad state that it was decided they wouldn't rebuild there, but just to start over completely and make a new Castle Town. And after two years, it was at least half way complete. Complete enough to have people already living there and a coronation being planned for the Princess Zelda to be named queen.

But there was one thing that needed to be attended to before Hyrule could really get back on track.

The Hero of Time and the Princess of Destiny had entered the Temple of Time.

"You're sure about this, Link?" Zelda asked as they walked to the pedestal of time.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You can never go back if you do this." She warned.

"I know, you've told me about a hundred times already." He said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry… It's just… You can never get those seven years back if you do this, Link. I took your childhood fro-"

"You didn't." He said, quickly turning to face her. "I didn't have to help you, it was my choice. And it's my choice to do this now, too. I feel like… like there's more here than back there; and it's not right to just leave while Hyrule is still recovering."

Zelda just gave him a small and sad smile. "I know I'm not going to change your mind… I just had to be sure."

Blushing slightly, he just turned around and went up the small steps to the pedestal of time. Despite the cloudy skies outside, sunlight still blared brightly through the window of the Temple and onto the pedestal. He unsheathed the Master Sword and stared at it for a few seconds. The sword had been his partner… and so had Navi. And like Navi, the Blade of Evil's Bane also had to leave him.

"_I need to have my own journey now, Link… one I can only do by myself. I'm sorry, but goodbye."_ Is what Navi had told him.

But the sword remained silent.

A swell of sadness rose up in him but he didn't let it show. Taking a last firm grip on the sword, he thrust into the pedestal. He didn't make sure it was firmly inside, he just ran out of the dais before a shocking blue light erupted up from the platform. He stumbled at the last moment and ended face planting out of the dais, but he had made it out.

Zelda ran to help him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" He said, glancing over his shoulder to the still rising blue light. It was almost like watching a waterfall in reverse.

He stood and looked at Zelda, who still had her hand on his arm. Again, he felt blood rush to his face and averted his eyes. "Let's go."

The princess hesitated as she watched Link walk on ahead. Did he really want to be in such a rush?

She caught up with him and together the two left the remains of Castle Town, carefully avoiding the ReDead that still roamed. Zelda had warned that they wouldn't didn't disappear very easily; they weren't really human corpses after all, just dark magic in a condensed form.

Once past the broken bridge over the moat of the destroyed town, they went over to a tree where Epona waited. Link helped Zelda up onto the mare, still avoiding eye contact with her.

They began the trek to New Castle Town silently. And it remained silent.

It was a day neither of the two really looked forward to. The day of their separation.

Hyrule, in the state of disarray that it was in, needed a leader. Zelda was the last heir to the Hylian royal blood line, so the duty fell to her. But Link… Link had no place in any of that. He saved her but… he was still a boy from the forest. The high class that had survived Ganon's reign of terror had returned and were as stuck up as before, if not more and, hero or not, they frowned upon Link because he was from the forest, because he "didn't know the intricacies of political life." They didn't care to listen… so Zelda was forced to listen and bear what they had to say, because without those stiff nobles there was no money for Hyrule to rebuild.

Into New Castle Town Link guided Epona through, the city busy and bustling despite it still being incomplete. Past the marketplace, through the trail and up the steps of a new Hyrule Castle, Link finally brought his horse to a stop.

As he helped Zelda down, a woman emerged from the castle and awaited her at the top of the steps. The woman was one who Link personally thought had a face that made a chunk of ice look warm, and she was definitely not looking at the young man very nicely.

For a moment, Zelda and Link's hands did not part. They just looked at each other as if waiting for the other to say something, but no words came. The woman at the top of the stairs gave an impatient, "ahem," and Zelda finally pulled away.

"Zelda, wait." Link called out. Now was his chance. If he was going to tell her, it had to be now.

The princess looked back at him, a glimmer of hope in her expression. "Yes?"

"I… I-" he had begun, but he chickened out at the last moment, "I… I hope everything goes well."

"Ah… thank you…" She said while trying not sound disappointed. With another sad smile, she said, "Good bye for now, Link. We'll see each other soon, I'm sure." And then she continued up the steps.

He just watched her and cursed himself for not being able to say it. Three simple words and he couldn't say them!

The woman waiting for Zelda put a hand on her shoulder as she came up the last step. "It's for the best." She told the princess.

"Faruch," Zelda said kindly, "I know Impa appointed you to care for me in her stead but… shut up."

The woman called Faruch was left gaping before she realized she must've looked like an idiot just standing there.

As both Link and Zelda left their separate ways, they grabbed their dominant hands. Their Triforces made the backs of their hands itch… Did it have something to do with their emotional yet silent separation?

It actually had nothing to do with that. It had more to do with something occurring at the place that they had just come from.

In the ruined old Castle Town, in the rubble where Ganon's castle had been, something blasted through the ground, sending old and new rubble flying. And floating up from the newly formed tunnel that had come from the blast was a man. He wasn't so much floating, though, as he was using the wind to guide him. He did nothing for a few minutes except defy gravity and look up at the sky. Finally, lowered himself to the ground and smiled.

"A terrible looking day is still a great day to be free." He then looked at his surroundings and forked an eyebrow. "Well… Hyrule sure has changed since I last graced it with my physical presence… No use staying in this ruined place."

He decided to walk out. It had been a while since he walked. But when he discovered ReDead, walking became overrated so he did what he did best and used the wind fly right out of the town.

It was good to be back.

* * *

Heya! It's Reily this time around! Whoo, I'm excited for this! And Evan was right, I do have a little more to say this time around. Each chapter will be having a bit of author commentary, you know, kind of like a DVD. That's mostly because I like to talk and redoing this story really has me going. Back when I first wrote it, I loved Return of Evil... I mean, it was the first story I ever completed ever. I looked back on it a while ago though and I realized something... It sucked. It sucked big green donkey balls. So now I'm rewriting it so some people, won't say who, will have personalities, so I can have more Vaati (because I love pervy sorcerers), and overall so I can make this better and add more Vaati. :D I have a thing for wizards, teehee.

So yeah... No set schedule except that you'll be getting updates at least once a week, most probably towards the end of it. You can expect more than one this week, though, simply because I'm just starting and I'm really raring to go! That and I have three hour intervals between my classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays so... yeah, nothing better to do. XD

See ya soon!


	2. The Bard of Ilantia

New character introduced in this chapter. He wasn't in the original and, as I seem to be doing lately, I just inserted him into the story to develop him. Oddly enough, he fits extremely well into the storyline.

Holy crap?! How long has it been 4:30 AM?!

* * *

Zelda finally knew how hard being a monarch was, even though she still wasn't official. She just stared at the papers in front of her, waiting to either be signed off or thrown out. With a sigh, the princess just stared out into the space that was her "office." With the castle still under construction in many areas, they had just thrown a desk into a small, finished room and called it her workplace for the time being.

She always knew it was a tough job, ruling the people… The memories of her father before he died told her he was a very busy man with lots of responsibilities. And now she was in his place. Constantly stressed and always making decisions that could affect hundreds of people… how did he handle it?

Relief wasn't about to come easily.

Just outside the office door, she heard what sounded like fighting. An unfamiliar voice was swearing very loudly while the guards stationed at her door were telling him to shut up.

"You don't understand, I need to see the princess! It's important I see her now – I won't get paid if I don't tell her the message!"

"Yeah, yeah sure. What kind of message is it, huh?" One of the guards asked, not really caring for an answer.

"It's from Ilantia! Just let me go, assheads!"

Yep. Zelda thought it was time to intervene. She went over and quickly opened the door, seeing the guards in a position that said they were about to pound the ever loving crap out of their victim. Upon seeing their princess, though, they stood t attention.

"Sorry for disturbing you, Highness, but we found this vagrant attempting to go into your office."

"That's really rude, I'm so not a vagrant!" The would be victim stood up quickly and Zelda could understand why he would be confused for a tramp.

He looked young, but everything else about him looked positively… well, trampy. The first noticeable thing was his hat; it was definitely a fashion no in Hyrule had ever seen. It was a worn brown, bent in box with a brim. That's what it looked like, at least. The there was his coat, which was also a worn type of brown and sleeveless. His clothes, like his hat, were of a different fashion as well, baggier. And last but not least, his boots had spurs. Only knights wore spurs and this person was obviously not a knight.

"Ah… you said you were from Ilantia, correct?" She asked him.

He looked at her as if he had just seen her for the first time. He stood erect and then took off his hat, revealing dirty blond hair, and then bowed deeply. "Princess Zelda. My name is Chopin, a bard from Ilantia. My king sent me here to give you a message. Had I known the castle wasn't casual dress, I would've worn my fancy coat." He then stood again, placing his hat firmly back on his head. "And I must say princess, you are one of the sexiest women I have ever seen."

The guards had him pinned on the floor again, twisting one arm painfully upwards.

"Ow, oh goddesses it was a _compliment_!" The bard cried out. "Augh, stop it, I need that arm! I can't write with the other one!"

"Let him go," the princess said, not quite sure what she was doing. "Um… alright, do you have any sort of proof that you are what you say you are?"

As Chopin brushed himself off and gave dirty looks at the guards, he reached inside a coat pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter. He did his best to straighten it, though it still retained some wrinkles, and then handed it to the princess.

She took it and read it over, noting the seal on the top of the page and the signature of the king of Ilantia on the bottom. Most importantly, she noted what the letter said, "I apologize on behalf of anything Chopin might say; he has no tact but he's one of the best bards we have. I trust him with my life."

"Nice guy that king," Chopin commented. "Swell old guy; don't know what he means by 'no tact,' though."

_I think I do,_ she thought. "I apologize for the behavior of the guards, they were only doing what they thought was best. Please come in." She said politely.

Chopin just turned and stuck his tongue out at the guards before following the princess in. The guards seethed, but did nothing.

Taking her place back at her desk, she gestured to the chair in front of the desk. He turned it around and then sat on the chair while it was backwards, very comfortably draping himself over the back of the chair.

"So, where do you want me to start off, princess?" He asked.

"Deliver it however you'd like." She said with a shrug.

He smiled. "I like you, princess. You're not like all the other nobles who're so strict and fancy and… wordy."

"Thank you… years of practice you could say." Seven years actually.

"Anyways, the message… First off, you know anything about Ilantia?"

She shook her head sheepishly. "It has been some time since I heard anything of it – not since I was a child actually."

"Thought as much." The bard commented. "Well, it's a small country but quite the innovative place. You should see what we can do with steam, my caravan's actually powered by it! But I'm getting off the subject. After that Ganonfork, Ganoncork, or whatever his name is –or was? We're not too keen on the details but whatever – when he took over Hyrule, we secluded ourselves. No contact at all with you guys for seven years. That put us in a bit of pickle; you guys were our source of trade. When we noticed that Hyrule seemed livelier, we figured that what's his face was knocked off the throne. So they had me do some investigative trips over the last two years, told'em what I found out and they sent me here." He paused for a moment, "Eh, sorry, I've talked a lot about nothing really important."

"No, no, that's fine," she said. "I like hearing Ilantia's side of it."

"Anyways, simply put the king's really, really old. It looks like he can keel over any minute. He just wants to reestablish ties with Hyrule and Ilantia."

Zelda just stared for a moment. "That can't be all."

"You're right." He nodded. "For some reason he wants to meet you."

The princess's brow furrowed. "Meet me? But why?"

Shrugging, Chopin just said, "I'm not in the need to know, so I don't know. He says you don't have to, but he's throwing in the guilty words, "It would please an old, dying man if you would do so." Also, some Ilantians might take it as an insult if you didn't come – just putting that out there."

She frowned. What was she to make of this? The king of Ilantia wanted to meet her – a dying man's wish… But why would that be his wish? She wasn't quite sure what to do. "I have to think about this, go over it with my advisors."

"That's fine. Kingy said I couldn't come back without an answer, so I'll be around." Said the bard, getting off the chair and stretching before heading towards the door to let himself out.

"And where's 'around'?" She asked.

The bard smiled proudly. "Just look for the Beast in the marketplace and that's where I'm at, you can't miss it. See you, princess."

_The Beast?_ She thought. What on earth was he talking about? _That Chopin… he has to be the strangest person I've ever met._ That was saying a lot too, because as Sheik she met a lot of strange people.

* * *

"Get up," said an irritated Malon. To any normal person, she may have seemed crazy because it appeared she was talking to a stack of hay. Rolling her eyes, she dug a hand in the hay and, instead of straw, pulled a bunch of hair attached to a yowling Link. "I told you to get up!" She snapped as she let him go.

"Goddesses, you didn't have to pull my hair!" He countered. He had been sleeping but that rude awakening had definitely woken him up. "Why are you so moody?"

With a frustrated sigh, Malon explained, "I expect napping on the job from my dad, not you, Link. You have to pull your weight around here, if not Ingo's going to get really angry."

"But he's always angry…" muttered Link.

"That's true, but if you get him angry enough, even my dad can't stop him from kicking you out and I won't try to stop him." She told him as if she knew this would get him up, about and working.

"Yeah, you couldn't stop him because you're too short." He said smartly. He walked past her, grabbed a broom and began to sweep.

Her face reddened from embarrassment. "I'm not that short!"

"Yes you are." He replied, still sweeping the stable floor without a care in the world.

"Ooooh, just go ride Epona somewhere!" She said frustrated. "She's hasn't seen outside of the stable in days!"

He dropped the broom as if expecting she would say that all along and quickly saddled up the mare. Getting on the horse and riding out just as swiftly as he had prepared her he said, "Thank you!" past Malon and went on his way.

The ranch girl sighed again, but this time it was a bit of relaxed breath. She wasn't really trying to get him to work, just get out. He needed it. "You're welcome."

And Link was glad he jumped at the opportunity to take Epona out. It was true that he was being a bit of a bum at Lon Lon Ranch and he really had no good reason for it save for the fact that he was somewhat depressed, despite the cheerful attitude he tried to give off. The ride, he felt, was a good way to get his mind off things… even if the ride was taking him some place close to one of the people he wanted to keep his mind off of. But going to New Castle Town wasn't the same as going to the castle… and it wasn't like he could go there if wanted to without pulling off another sneak in like he did seven years before.

_But it definitely didn't feel like seven years ago._ He thought to himself with an amused smile.

Wandering through the gates to New castle Town, which were still under construction, he noticed a small crowd gathered in the corner of the marketplace. He couldn't see what the commotion was about, but did notice the strangest looking caravan, if that's what it was, behind the crowd. With a curious frown, he dismounted and tied Epona to the nearest pole he could find. He didn't need to worry about anyone trying to steal her because of how wary she was of people, so he told her just to wait patiently.

As he neared the crowd, though, the back of his left hand had the oddest itching sensation. In fact, it was going beyond itchy and into painful. But why was his Triforce itching? It didn't even react this strongly when Zelda was around…

Putting himself into the crowd, his ears picked up a few voices and what they were saying. Overall, they said mostly things about a foreign entertainer about to do a show. Pehraps a bit rudely, he managed to push himself to the front of the crowd.

Just as the young hero thought, the vehicle was a caravan, if not an odd looking one – almost like some kind of a beast. There were no animals nearby to pull it, and it had what seemed to be a small coach with some sort of a snout. Pipes jutted out of the roof of the caravan and, upon closer inspection, Link noticed they all lead to the snout of the strange coach. And then, in very messy Hylian, there was a poster on the caravan, in between two windows. "Chopin: Professional Bard," it had read. Aside from being a very strange name, he wasn't sure how one could be a professional bard.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, around the back of caravan came the bard, himself, with a guitar in his hands. A very odd looking fellow, Link thought, but he was foreign according to what everyone had said.

"Hey, hey!" It was a little girl with a stuffed bear half her size in her arms that spoke, and she was looking right at the bard.

"Yes?" He asked, smile on his face.

"You have a funny name, Mr. Choppin."

The bard still smiled, but Link noticed the bard's eyebrow tick in annoyance from under the brim of his hat. "It's pronounced show-pan actually…"

"But it's spelled choppin." Said the little girl matter of factly.

"But it's pronounced," said the bard a little irritated, "Show. Pan." He made sure to enunciate.

The little girl's mother pulled her back and apologized before she could say anything else.

Taking a breath, as if to calm himself, the bard Chopin finally spoke. "Hiya all. As you can guess, my name is Chopin, not choppin. Don't ask me why it's pronounced like that, my mother was crazy. So without further adieu, allow me to begin this show and if you enjoy what you see," he pulled off his hat and placed it top down on the ground, "It'd be nice if you could show it."

And so the bard began his show. To his surprise, Link found that the bard actually could sing just as well as he played his guitar. He sang songs that most everyone in the crowd had never heard of, probably stories from his own native country. And he was very much into the songs, singing them the way they seemed to have meant to be sung – with emotion, liveliness… as _stories_. But of course it wasn't just the bard singing and playing his guitar; Link wasn't quite sure how, but the man was using some type of magic with his show. If he was telling a story that was meant to scare, somehow the atmosphere around him would darken and something creepy filled the air. While if it was a cheery or humorous story, he might jump around and small flowers sprang up where his boots landed. It wasn't very big magic, but it was there and it helped him do his job, which was to entertain.

After several songs and a trip to his caravan to drop off the money he was making, he returned and said, "Hehe, I wasn't planning this for a while – you know until I knew it better because it's one of your own legends. Kind of afraid if I screwed it up people would eat me, but ah since I've only got time for one more and I'm feeling confident, I'll give a whirl. So here's an old Hylian song I found:

_In the land of Hyrule fair_

_There once was an incident of despair_

_The princess was turned to stone_

_While the culprit left in a cyclone_

_Vaati was his name_

_Godhood was his aim_

_His goal was to steal the Golden Power_

_Though his magic already made many cower_

_But a boy in green_

_Who was quite keen_

_Sought to lift the princess of her curse_

_And with a magic hat he did traverse_

_He collected the elements earth, wind, and fire_

_Until the Four Sword he did acquire_

_But the Golden Power the mage did find_

_Within the princess it was confined_

_Taking the statue to his tower_

_He would steal the power by the end of the hour_

_But the hero did come in time_

_To punish the mage for his crime_

_They battled thrice_

_And the young hero did win with a final slice!_

_So the princess's curse was lifted_

_With the tide of evil shifted_

_But the mage was not destroyed_

_Just trapped inside of a void_

_And he awaits the day_

_That his seal vanishes away_

_So he can resume his scheme_

_And reign supreme._"

The song garnered applause, and Link also found himself clapping with the group. For some reason, the story just really seemed to stick out at him and the way it was told… He thought he knew what a professional bard was now. Thinking on the story as he walked back to Epona, he realized it sounded a bit similar to what he had dealt with just two years ago… except the villain and state of the princess was quite different.

He was so lost in thought about it, he bumped into someone.

Whoever the someone was, they had dropped their glasses and immediately dove down to retrieve them as if it were the last thing they'd do in their life. As soon as the fellow had his glasses back on, he looked up at Link, who was just staring back at him blankly.

"Um, terribly sorry, sir!" The fellow mumbled before quickly running off somewhere else.

He just followed the strange fellow's back as he disappeared into the dispersing crowd. For some reason, that person just seemed so… so strange. Link brushed it to the back of his head and absently began stroking the back of his left hand, almost forgetting that the burning sensation hadn't quite stopped, though it was dimming somewhat.

Untying Epona, he got back onto his horse and figured he'd spent enough time slacking from work. Time to go back to Lon Lon.

And he had left just in time to miss Zelda walking out into the marketplace, accompanied by four guards. All the people paused to bow as she passed, and while Zelda found it unnerving, she knew it would be pointless to tell people to go about their business. So she went on, noting that Chopin was indeed right in saying that they just had to look for the "Beast" to find him. Sure enough, in front of a caravan that very much resembled a beast, the bard sat strumming his guitar absently.

"Heya, princess. Had to admit, didn't think you'd come here yourself." Chopin looked at the gaurds and smiled broadly as he remembered two of them. "Oh, and hey to you guys too. I was just busy thinking of another song called "The Tale of Two Assheads." It's about you two."

The guards grumbled and frowned, while their other two companions sniggered. Zelda hid a small smile of her own and went to business, "After speaking with my advisors, it seems I'll be making a trip to Ilantia in a week's time."

Chopin grimaced and shrugged. "Too bad, I was hoping to stick around a while longer. This old fashioned bard stuff is kind of neat. I'm not used to optional payment, so it's like a kind of adventure! … But I may as well get a head start…" Standing up and gently scooping his rupee filled hat he headed around the back of his caravan, and then came back out with his hat on his head and a bucket of water in his hands.

Zelda was actually supposed to leave as soon her business was done, but she was intrigued by what the bard was doing.

The bard opened up the snout of the coach and dumped the bucket of water in another basin already filled with water. He went back and forth, filling the basin with water until it was completely full.

"This is why I parked by the well," Chopin told her, knowing that she had stayed by just to watch what he was doing. "This thing needs a lot of water to run."

"It runs on water…?" She asked. She could've sworn he mentioned something about steam but… how would that work?

"Kind of." He said. He thought of explaining it in full but decided otherwise. "You'll see."

He went back into his business with the snout of the coach. Zelda couldn't really see what he was doing, but eventually he closed the top of the snout and then began to spin a crank on the nose of it.

Something sounded like it was bubbling. Everyone, Zelda, guards, bystanders, stared at the caravan with a certain degree of confusion and fear. Chopin, on the other hand, looked a bit irritated, merely muttering, "Come on… start already… stupid rust bucket…"

The caravan finally made a loud burbling noise and didn't stop. Everyone took a step back.

Chopin beamed and slapped the snout, quickly recoiling and waving his hand in the air. "Oww…" He then embarrassedly looked over at all the fearful people. "It uses steam to run… It's no internal combustion engine but it still gets it to run. It's also very hot… Much like your body, princess."

When the guards made to seize him for insulting the princess, he just ran into the coach of the caravan and pulled a lever, making the caravan burble louder. That caused the guards to freeze in their tracks.

"I'll be going now!" Chopin said quickly before pulling another lever and causing the caravan to lurch forward.

People backed away or just ran away completely at the sight of the caravan burbling and growling through the marketplace and eventually out of the town completely. Zelda just stared at the caravan, remembering how back when she first spoke with the bard he mentioned that Ilantia used steam. What exactly would she see while over there?

* * *

ANYWAYS, BLARING DIFFERENCE NUMBER 1 OF THIS STORY FROM THE ORIGINAL... Sorry, I had fun with the caps lock there. Anyways, chapter 2 in the original had Zelda's coronation. This time around, that's going to be held off for quite a while. Zelda's going to remain princess for a while yet. Also, I never really got into Ilantia much except that it was a neighboring country. Also, there was no old dying king in the original. He's new.. but not really a very exciting character.

Chopin, on the other hand, I believe is a very exciting character. But he's my own character, so that's just my opinion. And for those wondering, he truly believes he is complimenting Zelda, he's not intentionally hitting on her. He's just has no tact and is a bit of a mouthy guy. And yes, he is named after a certain composer who specialized in the piano. I DECIDED TO BE A NERD, OKAY. But the real Chopin and this Chopin are quite different, if you haven't noticed already. XD


	3. Ranches and Wizardly Houses

**Midna Hytwilian**, as a fellow Vaati lover I felt the original didn't contain nearly as much Vaati as I wanted. And I'm glad you like Chopin. By far one of my more eccentric characters and I love'im for it. XD As for the song, thanks. The song actually wasn't going to be in there, but I felt the chapter would be a bit lack luster if I put in a summary of the song rather than the song itself. I had the hardest time with it because I hate, hate, HATE rhyming. I'm not a songwriter and I wanted to stab myself multiple times while while writing it. Go ahead and use any tune you like because I was so not willing to put that much of an effort into it. XD

And **Eclipse Storywriter**, glad you're enjoying it. Yeah, that Chopin has no relation to the actual Chopin. His mother was just a bit of a fangirl, don't ask about how it fits into the Zelda-verse because I couldn't tell, but in his original story that's how it worked. XD Hurr, he's mostly in here just so I can fiddle with him (no pun intended) because he's a new character. So far, I'm loving him. XD

Oh, and just putting it out there that chapters will be at least 2000 words per chapter. I'm telling you ahead of time because I have no idea how long each chapter is going to be, so they won't always be 4000 word chapters like the last one. That was just how it worked out.

* * *

It was just another day at Lon Lon Ranch; the horses raced around feely, the cows mooed, and the cuccoos crowed… And Link was actually working. Hey, it was the least he could do after Talon let him stay.

At the moment, he was cleaning the stables. He didn't understand why Ingo complained about it so much, it wasn't that bad. But then again, cleaning horse leftovers was much better than fighting off monsters and encountering constant near death experiences. Though he had to admit, he did miss the adventure sometimes. It was a crazy thought, really, because there were several times during his adventure that he wished he was just a regular Kokiri. But if he had just been a regular Kokiri… he'd have never had met Zelda.

At that moment Malon came in, looking as if she had just run a mile. "Link," she panted, "She's… she's… I need to catch my breath…"

Link wandered over wondering if she was going to be alright.

After a moment she managed to stand up straight and speak again, "It's Zelda! She's here!"

"What?" He gaped. "But… but why is she here?"

"Apparently she's going somewhere and doesn't have a horse meant for long journeys. She and that mean looking woman are here, but I can manage to distract said scary woman…" She ranch girl hinted.

"I don't know…" Link said. He really did want to see Zelda but they weren't supposed to see each other. _Didn't stop you the first time around_, a voice in the back of his head told him.

"Don't "I don't know" me; I know you've been dying to see her." Upon seeing Link's puzzled expression she said, "Don't think you don't show it – I'm a girl, I know these things. So go see her!" She was practically pushing him out of the stables.

"Fine, fine, I'm going!" He conceded, amazed at how pushy Malon could be.

Grinning in triumph, the ranch girl proceeded out the stables first in order to distract Faruch. Link was a little more hesitant than she was to get out. He considered just staying in the stable, but a thousand scenarios came into his head as to why he shouldn't.

He took the first nerve wracking step out of the stables.

He looked towards the corral. Malon, as she had said she would, was leading Faruch away towards a group of horses. And then he saw her, Zelda. She was facing away from him, seemingly staring out at the corral. The Triforce on the back of his hand began to itch.

So did Zelda's. She glanced at her Triforce, wondering why it tingled. The princess frowned and then realized it didn't mean anything bad. In fact… she turned and saw Link by the stable doors.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Link finally got up the courage to walk towards her. He wanted to say something meaningful, but all that came out was, "Hi…"

"Hello…" Zelda replied. "You work here now?" She asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Um, yeah." He averted his eyes over to a horse absently trotting by in the corral. "So… What's happening? Why are you here – not that I'm not happy to see you or anything!" He said clumsily. What was wrong with him?! He used to be able to talk so freely around her? Was it because they weren't supposed to see each other that he had become a dunce at speech?

"You haven't heard?" The princess asked, momentarily forgetting that she shouldn't have even been talking to him. "I'm going out of the country. We need horses for the journey."

He looked at her in shock and blurted out, "What? You're leaving the country? Why?!"

Seeing his panicked state she just smiled guiltily and quickly said, "Oh no, not forever, just for political reasons. For some reason the king of Ilantia wants to meet me."

"Ilantia? What's that?" Asked Link cluelessly.

Zelda had forgotten that he didn't know much about anything outside of Hyrule and explained what little she knew about the next door neighbor of Hyrule.

"Oh…" He suddenly felt quite dumb. "What do you think they want?"

With a shrug and a sigh she said, "I have no idea. Even the messenger, that bard, didn't seem to know."

"You mean that bard with the weird name?" Asked Link. Zelda nodded and he said, "I caught his show the other afternoon…" Pausing, he was reminded of his hand and the burning sensation he had felt that same afternoon. "Zelda, has your hand been feeling funny?"

She forked an eyebrow. "Funny how?"

"The other day it was burning, the Triforce I mean. I t wasn't seriously burning but… it sure felt like it."

The princess glanced at the back of her hand where the Triforce of Wisdom softly glowed. "It had tingled a bit, and it did ache the other evening. I hadn't really paid it much attention, though…"

Frowning, he said, "If you've been feeling it too… Do you think it means anything?"

She bit her lip. "No… no, I mean… Ganondorf is sealed within the Sacred Realm and with him his own Triforce…" Zelda didn't say it all too convincingly.

"Well… what if it's not him?" He immediately realized how stupid that must've sounded.

"I don't know… It's strange, but I don't really know what it could be…"

It was quiet again, except for the general ranch noises all around them.

Link spoke first, "When would we be able to see each other again or I guess I mean: when would it be fine to see each other again, without having to get Malon to distract anybody?"

Zelda smiled sadly at him. "I don't know… a few weeks, a few months…"

"A few years…" He commented grimly.

Silence again.

And again Link spoke. "We can elope."

She looked at him a bit shocked. He was blushing and once again not looking at her, but he seemed to be serious… and so she seriously contemplated it before reality brought her mind back to present. "You know I can't do that…"

"Just throwing it out there…" he mumbled.

"Sorry you two. Faruch's done choosing horses." Malon cut in suddenly.

Both blonds jumped. They hadn't even noticed her walk towards them.

"I should probably go then…" Link mumbled, knowing full well that if Faruch saw him she might eat him alive.

With a small frown Zelda nodded quickly. "Yes…"

He began to wander away, almost as if he was waiting for something else to be said. But nothing else was said. He made it back to the stables without interruption.

… Back to work…

Only Malon came to disturb him afterwards.

"I'm going to make some deliveries in town. Do you want to come?" She asked in a clear attempt to try and clear his mind.

Considering it for a moment as he paused, he shook his head. "No, not today."

It was little disheartening for Malon, but she expected it. As she went back to the cart, which Ingo was loading, and hitched a horse to it, she wondered if she had done the right thing in letting Link know about Zelda. When she had glanced at them from afar they seemed fine enough, but by the time she had returned to them everything seemed awkward again.

Driving the cart towards New Castle Town, she continued to wonder about what had happened. From her understanding Link and Zelda loved each other but hadn't outright admitted it. Malon may have been a farm girl but she knew love when she saw it and when those two looked at each other it was clear as day. But they couldn't be together - at least not at the moment - and it was clearly hurting both of them. As a lover of love stories, everything about the whole situation really bothered Malon. The worst part of it was that she really couldn't do anything to fix it.

Knowing that regretting that there wasn't a thing she could do to help Link and Zelda, she focused more on what she was doing. Driving into Castle Town, she gave casual hello's to the people she recognized and made her first delivery to the inn. After that, she kept the cart going delivery by delivery until she stopped at the new place in her delivery route.

It was a strange little house that belonged to an old wizard named Agahnim. Looking at it, she wasn't at all sure how it hadn't fallen in yet. It was a crooked house; everything about it was lopsided, even the windows and the door. It looked ruddy and old, despite it having only been there a year, and its windows were murky and not at all transparent. Stranger yet was that the chimney always had smoke of some strange color coming out of it. Today's color was green.

Trying not to seem like she was utterly and confused by the house, she hopped off of the cart, took down a crate from the back of the cart, and walked over to the crooked door. Malon was about to knock but hesitated only for a moment, just because the door seemed like it would fall over at the slightest breeze. But the knock didn't cause it to fall over and it felt surprisingly firm against her knuckles. She heard shuffling from behind the door and after around thirty seconds it swung open violently enough for Malon to take a few steps back.

A hunched over old man peered at her with leery, watery eyes. Contrary to how she had thought wizards usually looked, the old man was beardless, but did have quite the uneven stubble going on. He had a nose as crooked as his house and was balding with long, wispy white hairs popping out from his head.

"Who're you?" He asked warily.

The initial shock of the rapidly opened door behind her, she straightened up, stepped up and said, "I'm Malon from Lon Lon Ranch. I have your delivery!"

He looked from her face to the crate in her arms. "That's not it, I hope." He grunted as he stepped aside. "Just put it down there."

"No, but I can't exactly carry all your orders at once." She told him, placing down the crate where the old man had pointed. It was then that Malon noticed the inside of the house was significantly larger than it appeared from the outside. "And if you don't mind my asking, why do you need so much milk?"

"Just some spells," the wizard answered before turning a bit and yelling up the stairs, "Gufuu! Get down here and help this girl out!"

"Yes Master!" Responded a voice from the second floor. The owner of said voice appeared just seconds afterward: a very pale fellow of about average height with very un-average long purplish hair and a pair of ridiculously large glasses.

As if he didn't look any goofier, he fell down the stairs and from the sound of his glasses crunching, it seemed he landed on his face.

Malon squeaked and immediately made to see if he was alright, but Agahnim held out his arm in front of her.

"No, no. He's fine." The wizard assured. "Isn't that right, Gufuu?"

The younger man lifted up an arm and gave a thumb's up. "J-just fine…" He said weakly. After a moment, he sat up with his back to Malon and Agahnim. She heard him mutter something and then he finally stood up and brushed himself off. His glasses were no longer crunched.

"See, he's just fine. Not a scratch on him." Agahnim told Malon. "Now go help the girl, Gufuu."

"Yes, sir!" And without further instruction, the jittery fellow named Gufuu went straight out the door.

The ranch girl quickly followed.

"Um… Excuse me, but what are we doing?" Gufuu seemed to have taken about three steps out before he realized he had no idea what was going on.

She held out her hand to make proper introductions first. "I'm Malon from Lon Lon Ranch, here to drop off Agahnim's crates."

For a moment, the pale fellow just looked at her hand slightly confused, then he gingerly took it. "I'm Gufuu, Master Agahnim's apprentice."

Smiling she said, "Nice to meet you. Your master wanted you to help me unload and there's just three more crates. So if it's not too much trouble-"

"Oh, none at all!" Said the apprentice mage.

And so he helped her unload the car and was surprised to see him not break anything. For some reason she just had the feeling that he was very clumsy. But despite the clumsiness and obvious social awkwardness around him, she had to admit that it was actually kind of cute. So when she left to go off to make her other deliveries she was kind of disappointed. For some reason, that jittery and spazzy Gufuu had her curious.

Agahnim caught her curiosity as she left. Glancing over at his apprentice, he forked an eyebrow. "Sometimes I wonder if it's intentional or not…" He mumbled.

"Hm? What's intentional, sir?" Asked Gufuu.

"Nothing, just talking to myself…" the old wizard said, "Now go back to work."

"Yes, sir!" Said the apprentice anxiously.

Two steps later he tripped.

_Hmph… it's probably not intentional._ Agahnim thought.

* * *

CREATOR COMMENTARY TIEM: Yup, already I'm screwing around with the order of everything in this remake. Keke, it's definitely going to be different from the original. For example, if you've read the original, you know who Gufuu is right off the bat. Here you probably know who he is right off the bat too, because this time around I'm not going to hide it. I decided not to this time because there's one particular scene in the future that I do so look forward to writing! Still, I don't want to actually confirm it until I'm a little more blatant about in the story. But oh my goodness do I love Gufuu! The inspiration for my dear Evan came from him!

Anyways, aside from that we also have Link's sort of confession to Zelda. Sort of. If you've read the original, it was kind of implied they already confessed to each other, but here not so much. I feel it's more real and the characters will develop better this way. I've also decided to take a lot of the ANGST away from Link in this version, because I didn't like emo Link in the original.

Next chapter will be Zelda's visit to Ilantia. Exciting.


	4. Arrival at Ilantia

I'm sorry; this chapter's mostly pointless filler. But I really, really wanted to do the last bit of chapter so bad that I made a whole chapter just to lead up to it. XD

**Midna Hytwilian**, I also luffles Gufuu. He was such a great character that I couldn't give it up, and so Evan was spawned of him. XD And yeah, I think a lot of things were missing from the old version and even though I never got into it, because that would've involved spoiling what i was trying to hide, Agahnim was suspicious in the original but I never showed it because I wanted to keep a big secret... I won't be doing that this time around though. This time we get to see ALL the suspicion. :3

**Eclipse Storywriter**, yes he's working. XD he was much lazier in the original. As for the Zelink... well, let's just say that's a heavy factor in the story.

* * *

Zelda had very strange dreams. Not strange as in prophetic, but just strange. She dreamt of fairies and rabbits, specifically fairies riding rabbits into a war against caterpillars. It got progressively stranger as it went on, as it seemed the mastermind of the caterpillar army was a kitten that wore mittens. When Faruch woke her up, she had to admit she was glad for it. The dream was much too strange for her tastes.

"We're here, Princess." Said her substitute caretaker.

She stretched a bit in the dim carriage. They had been riding for days to get to Itlantia's capital city of Tairong, and she had no idea what to expect. After all, there wasn't much in way of information about Hyrule's next door neighbor since communications had been cut off for years. She only had Chopin's brief explanation to have any idea what it was like, and her mind had a very difficult time wrapping itself around the idea of a steam-powered city.

She opened up the curtain of the carriage window and looked ahead as best she could. All she saw were walls ahead of them.

"Nervous, Highness?" Faruch asked.

"A little bit," she admitted. Seeing the walls looming ahead really was working on her nerves. "What do you think it's like?"

The older woman shrugged. "I've no idea, Highness."

Zelda was about to find out.

The carriage passed through the gates and was welcome to a very different sight than that of Hyrule's Castle Town. Tairong's buildings were all taller than the one's at Castle Town, and just about all of them had metallic attachments and pipes jutting out of them and towards the sky, some pumping white smoke and others black. And the buildings also had a radically different architecture from those in Hyrule; there didn't seem to be any sort of elaborate design. It seemed to embrace simplicity more than anything else; just rectangles and squares, very geometric with the occasional flourish on the corners or in between floors.

The carriage then suddenly shook violently when something sounded almost like a roaring beast. After a scare of having no idea what was going on, someone opened the door to the carriage.

It was the familiar face of Chopin.

"Hey, princess."

"How dare you-" Faruch began.

Zelda held up a hand to her. "Chopin, I don't understand. What's happening?"

"Your horses aren't used to all the noise. It's scaring them, so you'll have to hoof it from here," he then waggled his eyebrows with a smile, "Pun intended."

The princess was positive that Faruch's head was very close to exploding because Chopin was talking to her with "commoner's stupidity" as she put it. The older woman probably became even more upset when she took the hand that the bard offered to help her down with. And then Faruch must've been positively boiling when the bard made no move to help her out of the carriage. And sensing that caretaker replacement was about to go off on a tangent about Chopin's insolence, Zelda gave her a look that said "Don't speak unless spoken to, please."

"So what'll become of the horses and the carriage?" Asked Zelda.

"Oh, they'll be taken care of; no worries there. The horses are probably going to be taken to the stables out of the wall," He peered over his shoulder at Faruch, "And don't worry, Batty, no one's going to steal them. Aside from your driver insisting he stay with the animals, we don't use horses here." The he looked straight ahead. "Stay close, it's a pretty busy place and easy to get lost in."

It was then that Zelda noticed what had frightened the horses so much. In front of the carriage was a basically a mini-version of the snout of Chopin's caravan. It was different, somehow. Something about it was smaller.

"Internal combustion," the bard explained as he saw her questioning face. "Doesn't use steam. It's relatively new, so you don't see much of it around. Personally, I like steam better; it may be slower but you never run out of fuel."

Zelda just nodded absently, having a very weak idea of what Chopin was talking about as he lead her through the busy and bustling streets of Tairong. The people around were speeding along as if always in a rush and didn't give the trio a second thought as they went through. Zelda noticed that fashion here was also different from Hyrule, but she did note that none of them quite dressed anything like Chopin – except for a small section of caravans where a group was sitting around and laughing. Other bards, she figured.

As they kept going, there was a change in scenery. The streets were less crowded and the people wandering around them began to change. Soon enough it got to the point where there were no people wandering the street and the architecture of the buildings became positively fancy. Fancy enough that even Faruch had her head turning. And the biggest and most decorated house of them all was gated.

"That's the palace," Chopin pointed out.

"It's so…" Zelda struggled to find a word appropriate for it.

"Different, eh?" Said the bard with a smile, "Yeah, kind of why I had the issue of what was casual dress or not in your place. I mean no offense but it was the kind of place where I didn't think I'd have to use my fancy coat."

Zelda would've been slightly offended if she hadn't known that the man in the raggedy coat ahead of her had as much tact as a monkey. Faruch, on the other hand, was red in the face.

They passed through the gates, where the guards bowed as Zelda walked by. Past the gates was an enormous courtyard, a corner of which was covered in what seemed to be at least five caravans – one of them Chopin's.

"This is where I need to leave, princess." The bard said. He tugged at his coat and told her, "Need to spiff up if you know what I'm getting at. So um…" He looked around and brightened as he saw someone come up to them. "This guy! He'll take you to where you need to go, right short stuff?"

The person who had arrived was indeed short. Dressed in very elaborate clothing and wearing a very bad wig, the middle aged man just shot the bard of look of utter and complete disdain. He then turned to the princess and gave her a pleasant smile, "If you'd follow me, Princess…"

So she did.

The short man wasn't at all talkative and gave off the air that he really didn't want to talk about anything or anyone. In fact, Zelda could say she thought this man was an extremely antisocial fellow judging from the fact that even as Faruch attempted to make conversation, he just ignored her completely. So rather than try her own hand at socializing with him, she let her eyes wander as she followed.

Once again the difference in taste between Hyrule and Ilantia was evident. The castle in Hyrule was made of stone, but from the looks of this place it possibly only had some sort of weak stone work, maybe even the hard to come by material known as plaster. Whatever the case, the walls were smooth and pretty, even the ones that weren't covered in some sort of elaborate tapestry.

And speaking of tapestries, while they did use the same weaving as a Hylian tapestry, the content within in them was… well, different but at the same time not. The main thing that told them a part was the color schemes. Hylian tapestries were bright and filled with color, unless relating to darker times in history where darker schemes were naturally used. All the tapestries that she'd seen here, though, were all dark. Not drab, but dark and somewhat creepy. She did remember glancing at one with the Triforce and the goddesses, but that was overwhelmed by a circle of thirteen beings around it. She'd never seen such a thing before in Hyrule. Were the thirteen beings unique to Ilantia?

Their guide had stopped them in what seemed to be a lobby of some sort and told them to wait there. So they waited, but they weren't alone. In one area of the lobby sat four people, three men and a woman, each holding a different sort of instrument. They weren't playing them but they did seem to be talking about them. They also all wore sleeveless coats and spurs on their boots, like Chopin. Bards, Zelda thought. In another area of the room were two young men, nobles by the looks of it. They were talking to each other, minding their own business. They looked similar, probably brothers. One had brown hair and the other dark, possibly black hair, the latter being the slightly taller. The brown haired one glanced their way for a moment before quickly going back to the conversation with his maybe brother. She wondered who they were.

And just as that thought crossed her mind, she noted that someone had joined the other bards. It was Chopin and he definitely didn't look like he didn't belong. Everything about the way he dressed was… well, just plain fancy. His coat was clean and detailed, the hat a darker and more shimmery shade, the shoes were shiny… the only thing that didn't change were his gloves. The only real complain was that-

"Hey, Chopin. That coat still makes you look gay." It was the darker haired pair of the brothers. He had a teasing but snarky smile on his face. His brother just seemed to be shaking his head in disapproval, but was still smiling.

Chopin just smiled pleasantly and called back, "Yeah, you noticed because you are, Prince Mordrid."

And so the banter continued. No one was angry, but it was all in good humor. Zelda could just sense Faruch's impending sneezing fit, because the woman had no sense of humor. She was probably thinking about how insolate Chopin was being to the prince.

"Look at the bard! How insolent – speaking to the prince in such a manner…" The woman muttered under her breath to Zelda.

The princess just rolled her eyes and wandered over to where the princes were, figuring she might as well make introductions.

The darker haired one, Mordrid, seemed to read her mind. The snarky look was still on his face as she approached, and before she could introduce herself he said, "Mordrid," he gestured to himself and then pointed a thumb at his brother, "Brodrick. And despite the fact that I'm taller, better looking, and definitely more debonair, he's the older. Oh, and we're the princes."

Brodrick, though still smiling, rolled his eyes hopelessly, stepped forward and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, Princess Zelda."

She smiled back and took the hand.

The older brother seemed a bit surprised and then commented, "Nice grip."

"Thank you." Zelda said as she took back her hand, ignoring the fact that Faruch definitely was not enjoying the casual atmosphere around them.

"You just got here, right?" Asked Mordrid. "What do you think so far?"

The Hylian princess thought for a moment. How could she describe the short time she'd been there? She thought of something quickly. "It's very new – to me and Faruch, at least. Before Chopin came, actually, we didn't know that steam engines even existed."

"Steam engines are dying now, actually," commented Brodrick. "Internal combustion is really getting a start now. Some of our experts think it might completely overshadow steam completely, even though most everything is run by steam."

"Internal combustion?" She asked absently. "I've heard some comment about it from Chopin but I really have no idea what it means."

The brothers looked at each other and frowned and Brodrick continued, "It's really difficult to explain. We're no experts on the matter ourselves…"

"We could probably show you, though," Mordrid piped in.

"Well we can't do that!" Faruch burst. She actually looked very red in the face, as if about to pop. The woman was probably just itching to explode about how improperly everything was done here. "That little man told us to wait, and that's what we're doing!"

"Truth be told," Mordrid put in flatly to Faruch, "Grandfather probably won't be able to see you today – feeling a bit more under the weather than usual. And no one really cares what Riah thinks, expect maybe his mother…"

The older woman's lips just went really thin as she glared at the black haired prince.

Brodrick continued, "All in all, my brother's mostly right. Grandfather isn't up to seeing anyone right now. And it really wouldn't be a problem to show you around."

"Absolutely not!" Faruch shouted.

Both princes just stared at her before the younger went, "You know… you and Riah could just spend all day agreeing with each other."

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Said a very indignant Faruch.

"That both of you are sticks in a very, very thick and deep puddle of mud."

And so Faruch retaliated, seeming to forget she was arguing with someone of higher rank than her. And the prince just calmly and smartly back talked with a very smug smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Brodrick cocked his head to the side as if saying "Mordrid opened it up for us" and walked ahead. Zelda smiled again and followed. If this was how things worked in Ilantia, she had to admit she definitely liked it so far.

"So where are we going?" Zelda asked.

"To show an internal combustion engine," started Brodrick. "We have one to test out in what people are calling "automobiles." Really they're just horseless carriages but everyone seems to think it sounds better."

Zelda just repeated the strange word in her head. Automobile. It did sound kind of catchy.

The prince lead her back out of the palace and around the caravan lot in front until they were at what she would have at first mistaken for some kind of junk yard. But there was definitely a machine of some sort there with some kind of wagon like frame and a bunch of people all around it. They didn't seem to pay any attention at all to the two who had just joined them, but were busy with some sort of thing in the hood of the strange machine.

"Back away!" One of them called. Everyone scattered, and Brodrick took a few steps back. Zelda followed his lead.

There was now only one person near the machine, and that was because he was in it and looking very, very nervous. He pulled a lever. A loud roar made Zelda shiver a little, but the machine just shook and then its roar turned into a low growl that wasn't like the burbling of a steam engine. The man inside of the automobile sighed with relief.

Then there was a loud pop and something came shooting out from the hood and into the sky and fell down with a thud. Whatever had fallen had burrowed in the ground and was steaming hot. The people all around groaned and went back to the machine, but Zelda just remained in place and quite confused.

"If it had worked correctly, the automobile would be moving around. It doesn't use steam but rather just heat, so it's a bit more dangerous. It goes faster than a steam engine but the fuel is a bit harder to come by since it needs to be made rather than just taken from a well."

"I think I understand a little…" Her voice came out a bit shaky, but she was still a little shocked by the show just now.

"I'm surpised," the elder prince said. "You handled that very well."

She just chuckled a bit awkwardly, "Ah… I've dealt with a lot in the past nine years so I don't panic too easily…"

"That's good." The prince said approvingly. "A big country like yours probably needs a strong leader like you." He said as he began to walk back towards the palace.

"I'm not sure if I'm that strong," she commented. Her mind briefly recalled two years before when she had let her guard down for only a moment, that moment being all that Ganon needed to kidnap her… and there wasn't a thing she could do. "But I'll try my best, that's for sure."

"I'm sure you will."

They continued past the stairway to the palace and to the other side of the courtyard in silence. It was mostly a garden type area, but throwing off what could've been a very pretty garden was a large, black obelisk towards the walls around the palace. In the obelisk were detailed etchings and carvings, all of them looking extremely familiar. And she was able to put a face to it quite easily, as she had just seen it on a tapestry not even an hour before. The Triforce and the goddesses surrounded by a circle of thirteen beings.

"What is that?" Zelda asked.

"I thought you'd find it interesting. Chopin said you didn't have the Immortals in Hyrule." Brodrick said.

"Immortals?"

"Life, Death, Selene, Time Spinner, Yua, Yui, Lenora, Jonaish, Regina, Marijn, Liberus, Xene, Bartoz. The names of the thirteen High Immortals." Brodrick said, his gaze firmly on the obelisk and very serious. "We believe in the goddesses here, princess… That doesn't mean we have faith in them."

She forked an eyebrow and tried not to look too offended. "Are you going to explain why?" It didn't come out very polite. In fact, it came out like a demand.

He just kept his eyes on the obelisk. "The goddesses created the world, people, animals, everything around us… and made Hyrule their holy land. Then they abandoned everyone else. They only take any part in the dealings of Hyrule, never any where else."

She resisted the urge to call him a liar. The goddesses were good and holy, they wouldn't just abandon their creations… or would they?

Perhaps sensing that unspoken question, Brodrick just glanced at her and said, "Hyrule is the only country that has faith in the goddesses."

She furrowed her brow and then looked back at the obelisk. "So you have faith in these Immortals?"

"Sort of. We honor them and respect them… I wouldn't say worship, though. They aren't deities. They are simply beings that have always been… Well, technically two have always been. The rest are their children." He said. When she didn't say anything he went on, "Life and Death are two things that have always been and will be. They are the original Immortals, the ones that have always been. Together, they had none children."

She did the math in her head. "What about the last two."

"The first two."

"What?"

He glanced at her and gave her a small smile. "The first two. Before Death and Life had children together, Death loved a mortal and with that woman he had two children, his eldest: Selene and Time Spinner. But the woman, in giving birth to Death's children, as well as just having been around for much too long, died shortly after the birth."

"This all seems very farfetched you know." Zelda told him skeptically. "How do you know they exist?"

"Because they help us – when it tickles their fancy that is. With the right summoning technique, you can call them before you. Sometimes they just wander in mortal forms just for the heck of it." He explained with a shrug.

She still didn't like the idea of the Immortals.

"The Time Spinner is well known for coming down into the mortal realm, actually. It often takes the form of a beautiful young girl, it's said. No one's sure what it really looks like or what sex it truly is."

"The most helpful, I guess." Zelda drawled.

"On the contrary, the Spinner's actually the biggest jerk of them all. You see, even though it's not one of the original Immortals and was Death's second born, it's the most powerful of all Immortals, and takes great pleasure in knowing so. It just likes to cause people trouble and suffering every chance it gets. Which isn't terribly difficult since it does have the power of Fate, or more accurately Fate is the only thing that tames the Spinner."

"This is all very strange." Zelda was beginning to get a headache. "Why even mention this?"

"Because a lot of people will be very upset in the future over this…" Brodrick said it as if it troubled himself more than anyone else.

After a moment of very uneasy silence, Brodrick said, "I'm going back. You can come too, if you'd like or just stay out here for a while. Just know that Riah may get angry if you're not at dinner by six." And he walked away.

She considered following suit, but hesitated. She still eyes the obelisk unsurely. For years she had unwavering faith in the goddesses… but knowing that part, probably most, of the world didn't have faith in them…

"Hello there, pretty lady."

Zelda nearly jumped out of her shoes. Even the Sheikah senses she'd developed over seven years hadn't detected anyone nearby. Uneasily, she turned to see a small and beautiful girl. But it was very strange beauty, almost unreal… and her hair was whiter than snow. She wasn't used to seeing white hair on anyone so young…

"Hello…" was all Zelda could manage. Something about the girl just scared her.

The girl smiled. "Care to hear your fortune?" She asked sweetly.

"Not really…" Said the princess, trying to figure out how she could get past the girl without offending her too much. What if she was a noble's daughter or something like that?

The girl's smile, a smile that seemed have a very arrogant quality about it, never faltered. "I'll do it for free. Just need your hand. I'll leave right when I'm finished. Promise."

Biting her lip, Zelda took her glove off of her hand and extended it to the girl palm upwards.

"Oh no, I don't need your palm." Said the girl as she took it with her own ice cold hand. She flipped it so she was looking at the back of the hand.

Zelda shuddered. She didn't like the girl's touch, she really didn't. It was like her hands weren't really hands but… but something else… And then something else actually caught her attention. The Triforce of Wisdom began to glow faintly. It didn't tingle or anything, but it glowed.

The girl's green eyes peered up at Zelda's blue. Once again, Zelda felt some sort of shock of fear, especially after noting the girl had slit pupils. Her smile never faltering the girl looked back to her hand.

"Fate has plans for you, big plans. It seems like you'll have face another great evil, O Princess of Destiny." Zelda gaped, but said nothing. The girl continued with an almost maniacal little ting to her voice, "You'll be forced to make a decision that will impact both your own life and the well being of two countries, while also having to fight an ancient magical force… Oh, it only seems to get worse from here. Fate is grim for you, indeed, Princess."

Zelda withdrew her hand and held it close. "You've done your fortune telling now please leave!" She said a little more squeakily than she would've liked.

"Kekeke, as you wish, Princess…" The girl didn't move.

Zelda blinked, and as she did so the girl before her almost seemed to change into something… something else. But her eyes closed and opened before she could tell what, and the girl was gone.

She had asked for proof of the Immortals.

She had gotten it.

* * *

That last part... I just wanted to add some TS. XD

Commentary time... Not much to comment on except the introduction of two important characters, Brodrick and Mordrid. Of the two, I like Mordrid better simply because he's more my taste in guy. XD And yes, he is named after a certain Arthurian figure who I thought had a really cool name - and yes, the spelling of it is changed. And they are also rather different in personality, I think. Once again, I just liked the name. Brodrick... Well, I certainly like him much better in this version because in the original he had no personality whatsoever. Like... at all. I have no idea how I could've made such a blank shovel of a character! But this time around, he does have a personality, and he is going to have development. He's going to be a character goddammit.

Anyways, since Christmas is next week, there may not be an update. So Merry Christmas where it applies, and to everyone else have a happy Christmahannukwanzaakuh.


	5. Engagements and Ghosts

Kekeke, hello there my friendlies! I'm ba-ack, and just in time to update before New Year's! Haha, I'm awesome (though I have no idea why this makes me more awesome). So yesh... Happy New year's all around. Remember, no drinking and driving and be safe! But getting wasted at your own home is just fine. 8D

**Midna Hytwilian**, ho hum, yesh Gufuu is equal to Evan... MAH BABEH! Does this technically mean I spawned a baby with Vaati somehow? 8O Ilantia's just the default name I use for just about any fanfic foreign country. XD In actuality, I'm kind of developing Chopin's own world here as I'm working on an original story for him. I've been getting steampunky lately, keke. Oh and TS isn't really evil, it's just an asshole of epic proportions. TS is incapable of being on any side because what it does requires it being on a neutral plane... Neutral doesn't exclude asshole-iness, though. XD As for TS's gender... if you look really carefully at Chapter 36 of _Starcatchers_, I let it slip because I really had no choice in the matter. If you're really curious, that's where to look. 83

**Eclipse Storywriter**, hurr, yeah, they're pretty light hearted in Ilantia. X3

**6foot4-and-vicious**, gosh I should hope so since the story was technically already pre-written. XD Thanks.

* * *

Zelda had spent the rest of that day and a good chunk of the next still very disturbed by the experience with the Immortal she could only assume was the Time Spinner Brodrick spoke of. She hadn't spoken to either of the princes, nor had she seen them, that day, but Riah did tell her that she would be able to meet with the king in the afternoon. As she had been doing since the moment Chopin told her he wished to meet her back in Hyrule, she wondered what the king could possibly want. Again she was reminded of the unpleasant girl from the day before who had given her a grim fortune.

_It's nothing… It was just a very strange girl… not an Immortal. That's just silly…_ She told herself. But she knew she had dealt with an Immortal, no matter how much she would deny it.

The afternoon came quickly enough and she made her way to where Ilantia's sickly, old king waited for her with the help of a very hard of hearing old man called Sir Dominik. Faruch was more than a little annoyed that she was told that she couldn't accompany the princess, but Zelda didn't mind. She really couldn't stand that woman.

"RIGHT THIS WAY, PRINCESS. MUSN'T KEEP KING TANDALL WAITING." Sir Dominik shouted as they came to the highly decorated double-doors that led to what she assumed was the king's salon.

Sir Dominik opened one of the doors and gestured for her to enter. She did so, and the old man closed the door behind her. The king's salon was a very personal space, if it could be judged by appearances. It definitely looked like a place that people spent a lot of time in. It was clean, filled with warm colors and paintings of what seemed to be a family. If she could hazard a guess, she suspected she saw a painting of Mordrid and Brodrick as children with their parents.

Looking for the king wasn't very hard because it wasn't a particularly large room. She saw a chair, a wheelchair to be exact, by the window. Slowly, the Hylian princess approached and bowed. It was only when she stood again that she realized how old this king was. The fellow who led her in, Sir Dominik, looked positively young when compared to the king. He was all wrinkles, liver spots and wispy beard and hair. The skin around his eyes sagged so much that she wasn't sure if he could see, and when she saw his milk-white eyes, she was sure he was blind – or at least had very poor vision. No crown decorated his frail head, or anything else that would have called him a king. He simply appeared to be a very old man on a wheelchair, enjoying the feeling of the sunlight by the window.

"Ah… Princess Zelda," the old king began, white eyes glancing slightly upwards at her. "Please… please take a seat." A bony hand moved stiffly in a gesture to a chair.

She dragged the chair a little closer and sat, half thinking the king may die before the conversation even began.

"I… I apologize for not being able to see you yesterday," His voice even sounded old… Not raspy, but slow and soft. "As you can see I'm quite advanced in years… Some days I can't even make it to the chair."

She said nothing.

You're probably wondering why I've asked you here, though…"

"Yes, Majesty. Hyrule has not heard from Ilantia in years – we expected contact through couriers, perhaps, but never a request like this." She told him, not hiding how puzzled she still was.

"Yes it is a rather strange request I suppose… I would've gone myself but, as I said, I am quite old." He said. "Before I get to what I want to say, however, I would like to hear… I would like to hear about Ganondorf's defeat, how you managed to survive all these years…"

She explained as best she could as quickly as she could. Curiosity was killing her and Zelda wanted to know why the king had asked her here. Her short and very undetailed anecdote seemed to be good enough for the old king.

"I see… And Hyrule is prospering again?"

"To be honest, not quite… but we predict that things will be as they once were in the years to come." She said hopefully.

The old man's head inclined forward a bit, as if nodding, and his white eyes went to his window. It was then that Zelda had noticed there was no view of the countryside or any thing like that from this window; just buildings with smoke pouring out of pipes.

"What do you think of Ilantia?" Tandall asked.

"It is very different from Hyrule. We did not know steam could be harnessed in such fashions… Technologically, you seem to be far more advanced than us – possibly more prosperous than we could hope to be for a long while to come." She said honestly.

The king's expression remained unreadable but something about him seemed off… as if he was sad.

"I wouldn't call this country prosperous." He said sorrowfully. "Do you know why bards are an important part of Ilantian society?"

"No," she replied. She hadn't really thought to ask, to be honest, and it was probably a question that should've been on her mind.

"We have advanced in technology, but in doing so the people are possibly suffering more. Our technology is all we have. Food has always been a struggle, out surplus water goes to powering out engines… children work to help their families get by… Bards help in entertaining the people, helping them forget the hardships they go through. Much like the Triforce Bearers of Wisdom and Courage are heroes in Hyrule, bards are Ilantia's heroes… but even they can't take the hardship away."

Zelda wasn't entirely sure where this was going. If he wanted to establish trade… "If you wish to establish trade-"

"No, dear Princess Zelda… What I wish to ask of you is much, much greater than asking for aide…"

A sense of discomfort crept up her spine and she bit her lip. "And what is it you wish to ask…?"

"I will die soon and when I do, my grandson Brodrick will take the throne. He is a good young man with a good sense of responsibility, and I'm rather grateful he's the heir rather than Mordrid. My only wish before Death or his daughter takes me to the Beyond, is for you and Brodrick to be wed… for Ilantia become a part of Hyrule."

_"You'll be forced to make a decision that will impact both your own life and the well being of two countries…"_

Most everything else that Tandall said sounded as if she was hearing it within a glass bottle. She just heard mumbles about how she would remain the main monarch but how she should still keep Brodrick's opinions in mind; about how Ilantia, however small, had much to offer in way of technology; about how if even if Ilantia could not be completely integrated, it at least be a province.

The only question that was on Zelda's mind was, "Why…?"

Old king Tandall seemed to have expected that and just smiled in a grandfatherly fashion. "I just wish for this country… a country I've ruled for over 80 years… I just want it to be prosperous, the people to be happy… for it to be in the grace of the goddesses."

Silence.

"Think it over, speak with your advisor," said the king kindly. "You may leave now."

Despite appearing to have left rather absently, Zelda's thoughts were racing. Common Sense was saying, "Well it is a good deal, Zelda. The technology can really help Hyrule to heal from Ganon's reign."

But Raw Emotion said, "It's way too sudden! Don't do it, Zelda! I mean come on! I don't even know this guy! But I do know Link…"

"But it's not very smart," countered Common Sense, "It's actually quite selfish. Doing this could help hundreds of people, bring about more peaceful relations."

Raw Emotion wasn't having it, though. "So? I'm a part of the people too? Shouldn't what I think and feel matter just as much as the next person?"

"Not when I'm responsible for all these people." Common Sense said firmly.

Frustrated that she was arguing with herself within her very mind, she marched around the castle looking for a particular person. After all, with Common Sense and Raw Emotion duking it out, she wasn't thinking very straight. So when her vision came upon Mordrid walking down the hallway…

The first thing the younger prince did upon seeing her face was rather smart. He turned on his heel and walked as quickly as he could away from her. He wasn't fast enough, though, so he broke into a slow run and said, "I have no idea where he is, I swear! Ask Chopin, he's at his caravan!" And he disappeared around the corner.

Current target out of sight, the gradually-growing-more-frustrated-by-the-minute Zelda marched right of the palace and down the steps towards where the bard caravans were. Recognizing the tactless bard's Beast, she knocked – or more accurately banged – on the small door of the caravan. At her banging she heard what sounded like various things toppling over and breaking and a very groggy voice going, "I'm up! I'm up!"

The small door opened up a bit. Upon realizing who his guest was, Chopin quickly pulled up his pants and slammed the door again. "Oh! Princess! Ah… hold on…"

Growling something very unladylike, Zelda's foot tapped impatiently on the floor as she waited for the bard to make himself decent. Another few moments passed and the door finally opened again, this time with a fully casual dressed Chopin.

"Ah so… Wow, you really don't look very pretty with that face on…" He grimaced.

His lack of tact was not helping the princess's mood. "Prince Brodrick - where is he?"

Fiddling with the brim of his hat, the bard checked the position of the sun and made a guess. "The obelisk courtyard maybe? He hangs out there a lot – praying for his parents I suppose… I dunno… Are you going to beat him up?"

But he never got an answer. The princess just went over to the garden where she had an unfortunate experience with an Immortal and, sure enough, Brodrick was there looking up at the obelisk.

"You knew what he was going to ask of me." Zelda hissed.

Brodrick glanced at her before looking back at the obelisk. "If it's any consolation I'm not terribly fond of my grandfather's plan either."

"Then why are you so calm?" She asked belligerently.

"Because I don't have a choice in the matter." He said it firmly and, to her surprise, proudly. "Grandfather told me what he planned to ask of you and I accepted it – much as I may not like it very much – because he's right. Ilantia is a failing country, forever to be dependent on other countries for everything. I'll do what I can if it means my country still lives… even if it means it must become a part of another…"

Perhaps the prince's harsh reality had finally hit her, or perhaps her own harsh reality came back again. She was still bitter, but Zelda knew what he was talking about. But some little feeble hope that this wouldn't come to pass still lingered in her mind. "You're talking as if you're so sure that this marriage will happen."

For a moment, he was quiet. Then he bitterly said, "Ilantia is offering everything that it is… Your advisors won't pass that up."

And he was right. Whether either of them liked it or not, and even if it wasn't official at that moment, and impending marriage between them was definitely in sight.

* * *

The afterlife of Poe the poe was a sorrowful one, indeed. Poe was old, even by the standards of poes… In fact, one could even say he was ancient because he was so old. So the afterlife of the Poe the poe was not just sorrowful but downright miserable.

He had devoted his short life to serving the one man he admired most in the world, died serving that man, and continued to serve him as his faithful ghostly servant. Unfortunately his Lord and Master was long gone… and he had been for centuries. So without that one drive to keep him going, Poe was subject to an afterlife of eternal bitterness and just plain scaring the bejeesus out of living people. And that grew boring very quickly.

So on one particularly gloomy night in Kakariko Graveyard, Poe had expected the same old nonsense that he'd been nonliving through for the past several centuries. Not wanting to bother with the young grave keeper who so admired Dampé when he was alive (and the man was somewhat interesting when he wasn't challenging everyone in sight to a race), the young man didn't scare at all. With lack of entertainment or anything productive to do at all, Poe decided he would spend yet another terrible night in the back of the graveyard which was inaccessible to most living humans.

He had heard New Castle Town's clock tower ring when midnight came and sighed miserably as he reminisced about the olden days… The wind that blew just reminded him so much of his Master. In fact, it was like he could almost hear him…

"You stupid oaf, are you listening at all?" Said his Master in front of him.

"Hallucinations are new…" Poe mumbled as he looked at the eerily accurate hallucination of his Master – a seemingly young and handsome pale man with long lavender hair, red eyes, a black marks beneath the eyes. "Oh Master, it's almost like you're really here."

The hallucination rolled its eyes angrily. "I am here you disgrace of a ghost."

"If only you were…"

The hallucination smacked him over his hooded head. It took a few moments for the ghost to register, however, that the hallucination not only smacked him, but made contact… very painful contact. And normally a living person couldn't touch him unless it was…

"OH! Master Vaati! You _are_ here!" The ghost squealed with delight. The specter was overwhelmed with such joy and happiness, not only did he make to hug his Master, but had he been living he was sure he would have been crying his eyes out.

The wind mage stepped out of the way as the ghost made for a creepy embrace and passed right by his Master. Vaati then grabbed the ghost's hood and yanked him back.

"Do you really want to know if there's a life after the afterlife, Poe?" Vaati hissed.

The poe then bawled in happiness. "Oh Master, I've missed your after-death threats!"

"And I forgot how idiotically strange you are." Said the wind mage flatly, letting the ghost's hood free. And then Poe's lord and master did something very unexpected… he smiled. "I missed it."

That was enough to cause the ghost to recoil and cringe. "M-Master… are you… are you alright…?"

"Better than I have been in a very long time," replied the mage almost happily. "That's the longest I've been trapped in that damned sword yet; it's good to be out."

Poe just did nothing but uncomfortably watch his Master, who was now wrapped up in what seemed to be just enjoying everything around him.

Vaati… Sorcerer of Winds, the greatest man that Poe had ever met… A mage who specialized in wind magic, obviously, and that had a lust for power and pretty ladies. But he was always thwarted by that one boy (or rather four of the same boy). Poe hadn't been around during the whole of the last battle, however, so he had simply assumed that his dearest Lord and Master was no more… After all, the last he saw was his Master transforming into the One Eyed Beast and throwing himself at the boy (or four boys, he still wasn't sure if singular or plural would be correct). And that was centuries, maybe even almost a millennia, ago!

So after all this time… Poe could understand why his Lord and Master would be so overjoyed to be out and about again.

"Times have changed, haven't they, Poe?" Asked Vaati contently.

"Very much so, Master. It's been a very long time, after all." Said the ghost, feeling more comfortable now that he understood his master's unusually kind behavior towards him. Still, he didn't want to seem too forward but… "Erm… do you have any ideas about… what you're going to do?"

"A very stupid question from a very stupid poe," the disdain had returned to Vaati's voice, but his expression still remained rather content. "Of course I do." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black triangular trinket. "And it's right here."

The black triangle, Poe noted, didn't seem at all special… at first. It took only a few seconds for the ghost to feel it and gasp. "Oh… oh my! Master Vaati is that…?"

"Yes," said the sorcerer smugly, "This simple little shape is the answer to all that I've been trying to accomplish. Now I just need the other three."

Poe shuddered in excited glee. "Is there anything I can do, Master?"

Rolling his eyes, but never dropping his smile, Vaati said "Another stupid question, dear Poe. I made a bit of a mess as I escaped; I'd like you to clean it up so no one finds it and decides to investigate."

"Oh but of course, Master! No task is too demeaning for your most faithful and number one servant!" Said the ghost happily.

Vaati found himself smiling again. Almost exactly like the good old days… except the days to come would end up much better than his past efforts.

* * *

So yadda, yadda, politics sucks and we have an unwilling engagement. DON'T CARE. Well I sort of do because brodrick is showing the first signs of - dare I say it - a peronality! -tear- I'm so proud. :D

I DO, however, care about the later half of the chapter because that's where the TRUE STAR of this fanfic is introdcued... The epic and most fantabulous Vaati! Squee. I luff me some uber-sexy wind mage. e.e And I threw Poe in here too because I like the character a lot but can't really use him out of any thing that isn't Zelda related. D: Poor Poe. Oh well, back to Vaati. Back in the original, I didn't do this. We were all kept guessing about the ever so beautimus sorcerer and his whereabouts until I started gradually giving up hints. I didn't try to hide it too hard. If I wanted to hide it, you wouldn't have guessed who he was (Keke, see _Ocean Fortress_). But you know what... THIS STORY NEEDED MORE VAATI BECAUSE I AM AN ETERNAL VAATI FANGIRL.

Speaking of which, I bought Spirit Tracks and I must say -even though I knew he wasn't anywhere in it, the lack of Vaati in the game pisses me off. Even more so that the game uses Force Gems and that reminds me of a certain wind mage who needs to be another Zelda game but probably won't because FSA KILLED HIM OFF. -sob- On the bright side, I was introduced to Byrne, who is totally awesome. 8D They could have use a different background story for him, though, because it's kind of reminiscent of Vaati and Ezlo...

Ugh, sorry for ranting. See ya next week.


	6. Sheik Returns

Shiny new semester is shiny. Cold weather is also cold and I have no clothes for cold weather. FFFFFFFFFFF.

**fleets: **Pfft, you don't have to review every chapter if you don't want to. XD

**Eclipse Storywriter:** Well, Zelda was a guy for seven years, or at least pretended to be. And Vaati's a smexylicious bad guy, of course he's going to have colorful personality. XD And yes, I've read the Minish Cap manga - actually, I own it. It's cute, but far from canon and doesn't really stick to what I think really happened. But if it wasn't for the manga, I probably never would've even bought the game. XD

**Midna Hytwilian:** I think everyone's been in that sort of situation, where you see the person's face and go "Damn, I really need to get away from so and so." XD And SURE, go ahead and mention Poe as much as you like because I am a whore when it comes to getting my stuff and characters advertised. And OH MAI, apparently I did but i can't seem to remember the sex or the pregnancy! D:

This chapter was like totally forced and therefore sucks because I'm having a block of EPIC PROPORTIONS. I can't remember the last time I had a block this bad. Is that gonna stop me from writing? HELL NO. But I might not be updating as much as I'd like... That and I do have my classes which require work. So yeah... Worst case scenario, expect a chapter every two weeks. Not making it final, I'm still going to try to do the "one chapter a week" thing but if it doesn't happen, don't be too surprised.

Also I find it important to mention something: I realize a lot of people like to think that Sheik is not Zelda and a completely different person. You're certainly welcome to believe that but I'm a canon fag, and canon says that Zelda is equal to Sheik. Don't give me shit about it because I will start a flame war and I will win.

* * *

After Zelda's visit to Lon Lon Ranch, Link hadn't heard much anything from New Castle Town. Well, he did hear things from there but it was mostly Malon ranting about the old wizard Agahnim's apprentice. Apparently, she had a thing for him so it was kind of annoying to listen to. All Link knew was that Zelda had gone to Ilantia and come back just a few days ago.

That was all.

That was all he care to knew.

It wasn't that he didn't want to hear about Zelda, it was just more the fact that since he couldn't see her he'd just rather not hear anything about her at all. Perhaps that was one of the downsides to pretty much being a kid stuck inside of a young adult's body… his mind still worked like a kid's. At the same time, he thought like the young adult he was. It was all very confusing, really, and in the end he just decided that he'd rather not think of anything involving Zelda at all because he got all confused.

Because of all his confusion and the battle of his child's heart against his young adult mind, he'd become very absent minded and sleep hadn't been very pleasant. All his dreams seemed to remind him of something that added to the ongoing battle raging inside of him.

It was a rare night in which his dreams were crazy weird, and not haunting him about something going on in his life, when a dagger flew threw his window and hit the wall with a "thok." Being a light sleeper who was used to monster attacks in the middle of the night, he woke up and immediately went for the sword he no longer had. Remembering that he was in his room at Lon Lon Ranch and not in the wilderness, he calmed down and looked to the wall where the dagger was.

His brow furrowed at the sight of it, wondering why on earth anyone would be throwing a dagger into his room. At first, the thought of a begrudged Gerudo still loyal to Ganondorf entered his mind… then he noted that the dagger wasn't constructed like any sort of Gerudo blade he'd ever seen. That and it had something tied around it. Suspicion outdid curiosity, though. He wandered to his window and looked outside to see nothing except for the ranch, then back to where the dagger stuck from his wall. Now that he really looked at it, the blade did seem familiar.

He took it down and undid the string around the hilt, releasing the paper that was attached to it. He unfolded it and looked at short note written on it.

"Meet me outside the ranch at the old stone wall."

No name, but he didn't need a name to recognize the handwriting. He understood why that dagger was so familiar to him as well… but why like this?

Despite the questions in his mind that were bringing his mass amount of confusion back, and adding to it too, he quickly slipped on his boots and left his room. As much of a hurry as he was in, he was still careful to leave quietly as to not wake anyone up. He knew Talon could sleep through the end of the world, but everybody else -especially Ingo – were much easier to wake up.

Satisfied he managed to leave without making much noise he exited the ranch and walked around to where the wall in the note was. He wondered if anybody knew why that wall was there. It didn't seem to serve any sort of purpose and for some reason was built into the wall around the ranch. It'd been there for a long time, he knew that much…

But that question left his mind quickly enough when he saw someone sitting on the short, stone wall. He neared said person, but did not take a seat on the wall.

"It's been a while since you've been Sheik." He commented.

"I've kind of missed him," said Zelda through her disguise. She had done the complete disguise, red eyes, face mask and all. "Sorry for calling you out so late."

"I just want to know what you have to say that you couldn't put in a letter or something."

Sheik remained silent before sighing and finally saying, "I'm getting married."

"What?" Link blurted out.

"Ilantia's king… that's what he wanted. He wanted me to marry his grandson, the prince. The advisors all said it was a good idea…" She said.

"B-but… you don't even know each other!" Link said. It was a question from his child's heart, not his young adult's mind.

"Neither of us is really comfortable with it…" she explained to him the whole situation, "In the end… it all seems to be for the better of everyone."

Link just remained quiet. Why was she telling him? This was going to be big news when it came out, so why tell him? He'd hear about it soon enough… "Then that's good…"

It was silent again. Zelda didn't want to hear that. She wanted him to say it was a terrible idea… And speaking of terrible.

"While I was there," she began, "I met… I guess you call her a demi-god of a sort. She said that I would have to fight an ancient magic. Do you know what to make of it?"

"An ancient magic?" He asked. "That could be anything. Hyrule's filled with ancient magic."

"I suppose it is…"

It was still awkward, what with the news of Zelda getting married still fresh in Link's brain. And the awkward atmosphere only thickened another silence that followed. Why was it so hard to talk to her nowdays… even when she was dressed like a guy, it was still difficult! Even harder now knowing that she was an engaged woman…

"I want to stay as Sheik for a little while," Zelda said. For the first time throughout the whole conversation, she sounded confident.

Blankly looking at the disguised princess before him, he asked "Why?"

"For seven years I was Sheik… We're not old, Link. That was a good deal of my life, those seven years. I'm used to being him… He's probably more 'me' than I'm 'me.' And before I… before everything changes, I want to be myself again. Would you mind terribly if I stayed with you?"

His jaw dropped. Stayed… with him?

At that moment, Zelda was glad her face was covered in a mask. If it wasn't, her tomato red face would be seen even through the darkness of the night. That came out a bit… weird. "At Lon Lon Ranch I mean! You don't think they'd mind terribly, right?" She said quickly.

"Oh," Link said with his own blush leaving his face. He was still a bit shaky from the brief wording mishap, because no matter how much he may have hoped even he knew it was just poor choice of words. "No, no… It's a ranch, so there's always work to do. Ingo always complains about having too much work for three and a half people."

"Three and a half?"

"Talon sleeps half the time."

Zelda laughed.

Link felt his stomach twist. He liked to hear her laugh… To anyone else, her laugh was probably just what it sounded like: a laugh. Nothing special about it. But to Link, her laugh made him happy. To know that he managed to get her to laugh, even if only for the briefest of moments… Damn, this love business really sucked sometimes…

"But what about the people at the castle?" Link asked, suddenly remembering that a missing monarch might be a tiny bit of an issue at the castle.

"Actually, I guess you could say I was planning for this," Zelda confessed with a guilty shrug. "I left a note telling them not to worry… they will, of course, but at least they won't make a big fuss about it in public."

"You hope."

"Yes, but appearances are everything to them."

And that, Link knew, was true enough.

* * *

It was Zelda's first trip into Castle Town as Sheik on behalf of Lon Lon Ranch. She had gone along with Malon, mainly to see if those at the castle had done what she'd asked and not said a word about her being "missing." And she was very, very glad to see that they had actually listened to her for once. Castle Town seemed normal as usual, save for Chopin's caravan in the corner of the marketplace. It seemed he liked to perform in Hyrule.

In her disguise, however, she wasn't about to drop by and say hello.

"Hey, Sheik, have you seen that Chopin fellow perform?" Malon asked. Zelda noted that the ranch girl hesitantly called her by her alias. While she hadn't come out and said it, Zelda had a feeling that Malon knew that Sheik wasn't what he appeared to be.

"Once," she said truthfully, remembering her brief stay at Ilantia.

"His shows are really neat; I don't think any Hylian bards can perform like he does." Malon said.

Sheik merely nodded, knowing it was very true. When Ilantia became a part of Hyrule, would the bards still have their positions? _No, no… I'm not thinking about that now._ She told herself.

"So where are we going now?" The disguised princess asked.

Malon thought for a moment, remembering the schedule that she always made a point to commit to memory. With a sigh, she said, "Just around the town to make normal deliveries… It's too bad, Agahnim hasn't ordered anything lately."

"The wizard?"

"Yes, but to be honest I just like to pass by to see Gufuu." She admitted.

Zelda frowned a bit behind the mask on her face. She'd heard about the wizard's apprentice before, both from Malon and from her advisors. Normally she could care less about who a wizard took under their wing to be their apprentice but… Well, from what she'd heard of Agahnim, he was a very disagreeable old man that said he wouldn't take any apprentices at all. At the castle, when the news that he had taken an apprentice came, everyone was surprised. And from what she heard from both her sources… this fellow, Gufuu, didn't seem very capable at all. But for some reason, Malon seemed to like him a lot. _I suppose competency doesn't have to matter in that area…_

And after that, Zelda didn't give it too much thought. She and Malon just went about where they were needed, making deliveries and taking orders. It was rather boring so Zelda could completely understand why Link wanted to stay behind. It was just as they were readying to leave when Malon suggested that they stick around and catch Chopin's latest show.

"But won't Ingo get angry?" Zelda asked.

"Oh he's always moody. And besides, it's starting now and it won't take that long." Malon said somewhat excitedly.

And even if "Sheik" was willing to object, "Sheik" wouldn't have had a chance to. With a big smile, Malon had pretty much dragged her by the arm until they were at the front of a forming crowd.

And so the show began shortly after they arrived, with Chopin introducing himself and doing the standard "if you like, give me money" pleas. As most everyone who hadn't often seen the bard perform, Zelda found herself quite fascinated. Or maybe it was because it was her first time seeing him doing a "commoner" performance, which seemed to be vastly different from what she saw at Ilantia. But she didn't get to enjoy for long.

The bard couldn't have been past halfway through his second song when there was a loud crashing noise from behind the crowd. Everyone paused, even Chopin who quite audibly said, "Oh shit." And that was probably a good way to express how terrible the crash sounded.

"Hey, you just trashed my storefront!" The voice was very angry and sounded as if it belonged to a rather large and angry man.

"Ah-erm, t-terribly s-sorry, sir! I didn't mean to-eep!"

"Gufuu?" Malon said worriedly. She looked at Sheik. "That's Gufuu's voice I'm sure of it! We have to help him!" Without even waiting for her companion to say anything, Malon pushed her way back through the crowd.

"Malon, wait!" Zelda said as she attempted to follow the girl through the crowd. She didn't find her immediately, but did manage to get herself to the front to see the situation.

She could easily say it didn't look very good at all.

The owner of the first voice was indeed a very large and threatening looking man, standing by what once was probably a nice pretty storefront for a pottery shop. He was holding the owner of the second voice, the poor and unfortunate Gufuu, at least a foot above the ground by the collar.

"And from your shabby looks it doesn't seem like you can afford to pay it back, can you?" The much bigger man spat.

"I'm… I'm afraid not… but I assure you that beating the ever loving crap out of me really won't solve anything." Gufuu squeaked.

"Please, sir, he's just clumsy," Malon stepped out, trying to calm the angry man down. "I know he didn't mean to cause any harm."

The man just glared at her and shook Gufuu by his collar. "And what? You're going to pay me back for all the damages? And if he's as clumsy as you say, doesn't seem like he can work it off either!"

Malon frowned a bit.

Zelda stepped up, this time. "It was an accident, there's no need for this."

"Like hell there is-"

"No, no, I think the strangely attractive young guy there has a point." It was Chopin. "Now just let the spaz go."

"And what'll you do about it?" The angry man sneered.

Chopin just sighed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be the weirdest contraption that anyone present had ever seen, and pointed it right at the man. "I've got this really finicky moral compass – doesn't like seeing anyone get hurt but for some reason doesn't mind doing it if it means someone else wont be hurt. Doesn't make any sense."

"Tch, and what can you do with that thing?"

The question on everyone's mind.

"Oh, this?" The bard waved his metal contraption slightly and focused it right back on the man. "Back where I come from, we call these revolvers. Kind of like tiny little canons. Just one shot can seriously injure a person or even kill them – but mine doesn't. It just makes life a hella lot difficult for people. So I suggest you put the spaz down now."

"Make me." Spat the man.

The bard shrugged. "You asked for it."

There was a bang and a flash of light that seemed to hit the man immediately.

Nothing seemed to have happened. He wasn't scathed at all. Noticing this, he said, "Heh, and what exactly was that su-"

"Look down your pants." Chopin said almost proudly.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

Grudgingly the man pulled his pants so only he could see below. His face went white, he dropped Gufuu and went running. Chopin blew the smoke coming from his revolver and put it back.

Everyone was silent. The bard just went over to Gufuu and helped him up.

"That was… that was amazing, what did you do – _how_ did you do it?" Asked Gufuu eagerly.

"Eheh, let's just say he won't be able to use his schlong for a few days – not properly at least." Admitted Chopin with a guilty smile. "As for how, just a few little magic tricks infused with the ammo." And after that he went and headed back to his caravan, seeming to make sure to pass by Sheik. "Heya, princess – when you head back to your castle, me and the other bards made something for ya. Hope you like it." He whispered as he passed.

Zelda was glad no one could see her jaw drop. He'd seen through her disguise… but at least it didn't seem like he was going to tell anyone about it. Pushing the worry of that out of her head, she focused her attention back on Malon, who had gone straight to Gufuu pestering him about if he was alright. As she made her way towards them, a city guard also made his way to the two.

"So you're fine, right?" Malon asked.

"Yes, yes, just fine." Gufuu said reassuringly. "I've been through worse scrapes, I can tell you that much."

Behind her mask, Zelda frowned. Her Triforce hand itched, almost burned…

The guard finally came upon the group and wiped that concern from Zelda's mind.

"I saw the whole thing," the guard said. He didn't, however, sound angry or anything. "I'm glad it seemed to end well enough but… That shop-keep there, as you've probably noticed already, has a temper. But he's a grudge holder too. He might come back to find ya, kid."

Gufuu, who always had a hopeless aura around him, seemed to get even more hopeless. "He will…?" He squeaked.

"Probably, I'd go straight back to Agahnim and tell him what happened if I were you."

The apprentice wizard just seemed to get even more hopeless. "He might turn me into something… unnatural… but it's probably the best thing I can do now." With a troubled sigh, he said, "Well, thank you Malon and… I didn't get your name, sir?"

"Sheik," Zelda said, once again getting the itchy feeling on the back of her hand.

"Sheik, is it? Well, thank you both for sticking up for me." Said Gufuu in hopeless cheerfulness. "I suppose I should go now, then. Bye."

"Bye, Gufuu, and be careful!" Malon said as the young wizard's apprentice walked off. "I hope he'll be fine."

"I'm sure he will…" Zelda said. She wasn't quite sure if she meant it, though. Something about him just gave her a really bad feeling… and he made her Triforce hand go crazy.

What was he exactly?

* * *

Hmmm, nothing to say today. I mean, I'm sure there is stuff to say but I don't really feel like talking. -GASP- Feel free to ask questions, though. I'll answer next chapter.


	7. Trouble at the Castle

I know I said I wouldn't say it, but I can't help but say it.

Short chapter. XD

Anyways, terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a bit. As mentioned before, life is kicking me in my metaphorical balls. But I'll continue to update as I can in between the times when life is getting in the way. You don't know how badly I want to keep writing this, so I will, just not as often as I should be. D:

Doesn't help that right now my room doesn't have internet connection, and who knows when that will get back. I've actually had this chapter done for a bit but jujst haven't had access to a computer... Gorram I need a laptop. DX

Oh yes! And a certain character from _Starcatchers_ is now in this story! Squee!

**Midna Hytwilian**, maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Believe it or not I'm not quite sure, and I'm the one writing this. And SUUUURE I'd do that for Vaati. I'm a skank that way. XD

* * *

"It was the strangest thing Link!" Zelda told him as they swept the stables. She made sure that no one was nearby before starting the conversation, just to be careful. "He made my Triforce hand burn!"

"Burn?" Asked Link. Didn't something like that happen to him… Yes, it was back when he was seeing that bard for the first time. "Hey, what does this Gufuu guy look like?" With the way Malon talked about him, he probably should've known by now, but he kind of just tuned Malon out after a while when she spoke of him.

"Oh he wasn't terribly tall, nor was he short. And he had these enormous glasses on, and purple hair! That's unusual too, now that I think of it…"

Link suddenly stopped his sweeping and just stared at the disguised princess. "I've seen him too – and my Triforce hand burned too."

This time, Zelda paused. From behind the cloth over her face, she frowned. "Do you think it means anything…?"

"What do you think?" He asked, knowing she might come up with something better.

"I don't know…" she said. Leaning against the broom and balancing herself carefully so that she didn't fall flat to the ground, she thought the whole situation out aloud. "It can't possibly be… Ganondorf is in the Sacred Realm, along with the Triforce of Power. There are only Three..."

"But then why are we reacting like this to him?" Link asked.

"I don't have a clue… But it worries me. What if he isn't what he seems?"

He furrowed his brow. "We should stay on our guards around him, then?"

"I think that's all we can do for now. It might be something random for all we know but… It's best to keep our eyes open." She said.

Link nodded in reply and the two went back to work. It really was a puzzle about Gufuu. As much as he tried to not to think about it, it kept coming into his head. Why? Why was the Triforce reacting to him? It shouldn't have but it did… And then a thought occurred to him." Do you think it has anything to do with what that Immortal told you?"

Zelda remained silent for a moment, mulling it over. Finally, she responded in a grave tone, "I hope not." In fact, she really hoped that the prophecy of the Immortal was a cruel joke.

And concerning the Immortal, it just might have been. Unfortunately, the Immortal liked to tell hopeless truths more than hopeless lies. So, while Zelda may not have known it at the moment, things were getting worse. Had she been at the castle she would've known so too.

With the princess gone, Faruch and the Minister were the two in charge. Both could easily say their burdens, while maybe not completely disappearing, would have been much lighter with the princess present. After all, neither knew what went on in the princess's head and the two had to make decisions that she would make. So Faruch decided to take things into her own hands – to a point. She wasn't running the country, of course. She was born Sheikah and that was just something Sheikah did not do – they were servants to the royal family. So as a servant, it was her responsibility to at least know where the princess was…

And in states of emergency she had to be contacted. And this was a state of emergency.

The woman was pacing impatiently when she decided she needed to do something while she waited. So she marched over to the Minister's office so she could blame him for lateness of their guests.

Without even knocking she barged into the office and then stopped dead in her tracks, because she couldn't see anything.

"Isn't polite to knock?" The Minister's voice asked from the darkness.

Faruch scowled and marched over to the back of the office and threw the curtains apart, letting in the sunlight.

"Goddess damn, that's bright!" Snapped the Minister, who recoiled from the window.

"A little light will not kill you."

"You're not the first one who's said that to me." Said the Minister almost bitterly.

"And I probably will not be the last," snapped the older woman, glaring at the Minister. She honestly couldn't believe why such a young man was chosen to be Minister. Then again, she couldn't believe that she was speaking to a young man. He looked positively feminine, even with his short, apple red hair. After all, he couldn't hide the long eyelashes on his bright green eyes or his gentle jaw line and short stature. "Honestly, Minister Quinn, I have no idea how you can work in the dark likes this."

"It helps think," he said nonchalantly, "And given the situation, I need to think."

"Hmph," was all Faruch managed at first. But she remembered why she had come to see him quickly enough. "When are your uncle and his little apprentice getting here?"

"Whenever they come." Said Quinn simply, "You must remember that wizard is never late or early; he arrives when he arrives."

"A lousy excuse, if I ever heard one." Mumbled the woman.

"Don't say that in front of him." Quinn told her.

"Don't say what in front of who?"

Quinn brightened considerably, then. Standing from his spot, he went to the doorway where Agahnim stood and put a hand on the old man's shoulder. "Uncle, it's good to see you!"

The old man looked up at him with his beady eyes and cracked a crooked smile. "And it's good to see you, nephew."

The red haired fellow looked around and then asked, "What of your apprentice?"

"The little idiot fell down the stairs; a healer's looking at him." Grumbled the old man, who strode his way right into Quinn's office. He passed Faruch without even an acknowledging glance and sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

The Minister went back to his desk with a sigh. "I really don't understand why you'd choose someone like him as an apprentice."

"I don't know either, so let's have a drink!" Said the old man cheerfully.

"Excuse me!?" Faruch burst out. "We are in the middle of a crisis and you want to 'have a drink'?!"

Agahnim looked up at Faruch, as if he was just noticing her. In fact, he was just noticing her. Absently, he just said, "Are you deaf, lady? That's what I just said."

Her face took on an appalled expression. She wasn't at all sure how to deal with this man. Actually, she wasn't at all sure how to deal with a lot of people she had been recently meeting with.

"Sorry, Uncle, I'm afraid Faruch is right." Said Quinn in not quite apologetically tone.

The old, crooked man shrugged and then reached into a pouch at his side and pulled out a flask. "That's fine, I brought my own." He said before taking a swig. After swallowing and letting out a satisfied breath he said cheerfully, "So, what is you want, nephew?"

"The princess is gone!" Faruch answered immediately. "We need you to find her!"

The wizard ignored her completely. When Quinn said it, however, the wizard said, "Really, now? Missing? Is it kidnapping again?"

"She ran away! Some nonsense about 'needing to get away for a bit'!" Faruch explained again. And once again, Agahnim ignored her until Quinn reiterated.

"Being a princess is a busy job, but it doesn't seem like her to just leave. But I could care less about why. Just give me something of hers; maybe my apprentice could pull this kind of spell off. He's a confusing one, that one."

"As long as he can do it quickly."

"Speaking of which, surely it doesn't take that long for a healer to look at him? Not unless he broke anything, did he?" Asked Faruch.

Agahnim actually responded to her. "Probably not, but I wouldn't be surprised if he got lost. Said it before, he's an almost hopeless case. He's got potential, though, and can't leave potential like that alone."

"Hmph," was all that came from Faruch, before she said, "Follow me and I'll find something of the princess's for you."

And just as the two older people left, a messenger zoomed into the Minister's office and handed Quinn a memo. Judging from the seal on the memo, the young Minister could only grimace as he dismissed the messenger. Opening up the memo and looking it over, he sighed miserably and massaged his forehead. Things still weren't getting any easier.

_Report from the Gerudo Border:_

_Patrol Squad 11 was attacked three days ago. Over half our patrols are now injured or unable to otherwise continue. Supplies are running low. Gerudo are stealing in the night. Backup is needed. The Gerudo will soon penetrate the border._

"Of all times…" was all Quinn mumbled. Negotiations with the Gerudo had been going south. Nabooru, friend to Link, the Hero of Time, had her following; but a good chunk of the Gerudo was still loyal to the recently disposed of Ganondorf. Because of this, the past two years had two different factions of Gerudo developing. The rebels were the ones causing all sorts of trouble for the Border Patrol… and either because they somehow knew or it was just an unfortunate coincidence, it only seemed to get worse following Zelda's disappearance.

They needed the princess back…

Faruch didn't allow Agahnim to enter to the princess's quarters. In fact, nobody save the princess and herself were allowed in there. It was a lady's room after all. She walked around the room, examining everything carefully to try and figure out what a wizard could possibly use for a tracking spell. But Faruch was a terribly critical person, especially when it came to judging other people. She was aware of this horrible habit and she found herself slipping into it yet again.

Agahnim and Quinn… The former was actually a foreigner to Hyrule, the latter a native born Hylian. Uncle and nephew was all she knew of that relationship. She just couldn't believe that before Quinn was considered for minister that a crockety old foreign man was considered for the job. Then again, she couldn't say she was terribly fond of the idea of having such a young minister either. But she found herself trusting the younger fellow's judgment more than the other! Evidently, Agahnim thought that too since he was the one who threw down Quinn's name. Eventually, the redhead did take it, if only by the insistence of everyone around him. Much as she hated to admit it, he was surprisingly good at the job despite being so young.

Unfortunately, now they really needed the princess what with the border disputes with the Gerudo. Gerudo weren't about listen to the ones who were in advisory stations to the princess and, truth be told, Faruch had no knowledge of how to handle this and Quinn just wasn't that experienced. Another reason why they had summoned Agahnim for this job in particular; they hoped he would be able to offer some advice on how to handle this situation until he found the princess.

Faruch came out of the princess's quarters with a few hairs taken from Zelda's hairbrush. Gingerly, she handed them over Agahnim, who took them not so gently. He could use those for a spell, and it was pretty efficient. So long as the princess hadn't shaved her head, hair was a perfect way to track someone down. As that thought crossed his mind, he kind of wished he some hair from-

"Master Agahnim!" Gufuu cried out worriedly. "Oh goodness, I thought I'd neer find you in this place! It's like some sort of maze…"

"No, it's a castle, Gufuu." Agahnim drawled, "They're made big and confusing inside so bandits can't find their way easily."

The apprentice mage just fidgeted embarrassedly and nodded while mumbling, "That's true, I suppose."

Faruch just looked disapprovingly from Master to Apprentice and then said, "Does this mean you can't show yourself out?"

"Ah don't rush me woman, but if you want me out that badly then fine. Tell me nephew I said bye." Growled the old man before heading off. "Come on Gufuu!"

"Yes sir!" Squeaked the apprentice as he stumbled along behind his master.

As they walked out, Agahnim noticed the healer who insisted on looking at Gufuu as they came in. He noted she seemed in a much better mood than when they had first arrived, and she wasn't even in a bad mood when they had come. He peered at Gufuu from his peripheral vision, and the apprentice didn't seem to notice anything at all. He seemed his normal, bumbling, clumsy self.

It was only when they were out of the castle and on their way back home that Agahnim said, "You smell like woman, Gufuu."

The young apprentice flushed and smiled nervously. "She was rather forward, sir… but nothing happened!" He said it with all the innocence of a flustered virgin.

The wizard just grunted. He couldn't help but believe in the poor spastic boy, despite the fact that something in his mind really didn't know what to believe. After all, there were plenty of other reasons why that girl could've been in a good mood.

* * *

Ohohoho! The return of Quinn! Believe it or not, this was a totally unexpected move on my part. I had the minister in the original, but for some reason I just wanted to bring back an old character. All of a sudden it hit me like a ton of bricks. It was an excuse to bring Quinn back! Yay! And this time he won't be dying. :3 Not spoiling content, I promise. He has a bit part here, which already throws him in the safe zone. XD

Other than that, not much to say about this chapter. It doesn't differ too much from the original chapter it was based on, in my opinion, save for the addition of Quinn and a few other things.

Well, see ya whenever the next update may be. D:


	8. Secrets

Holyshiz, I'm sorry sorry it took me forever to update. College life is a bitch and doesn't let me do anything. Can you believe I actually got a virus from a college computer? I need a laptop so bad. But I'll get one... soonish. Hopefully. That and a certain character was being a bitch to write and I've been Gaiafagging. DX

ANYWAYS, I will have more to say at the end. So you see at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

Towards midnight at the wizard house of Agahnim in the second floor, Gufuu, alone in his room, fingered his glasses.

Well, actually he wasn't Gufuu at the moment. That boy was just a bad joke, really, but a necessary one. While it was true he, being Vaati, was all but forgotten in this new age, peskier old folks like Agahnim got inquisitive. When they got inquisitive, they started to investigate and then all hell broke loose.

And that was Vaati's flaw. The last three times he went ahead with a plan, he wasn't very discreet and was promptly defeated by that annoying brat and his three little clones. But that was also a good thing in this new age. No one knew where, or even what, the Four Sword was. And as long as _that_ remained a secret, he was in the clear no matter what may happen.

"Master!" Poe cried happily as he fazed through the walls and into Vaati's current residence.

The wind mage rolled his eyes and smacked the ghost. "Shut up. It'll be very hard to explain a ghost in my room of that old fool hears you. He's a terrible insomniac."

"A thousand apologies, Master," Poe said quickly and anxiously, "I was just so excited to see you."

"As you should be," said Vaati proudly. "I trust you were able to locate the place accordingly."

"But of course! Your most loyal servant, me, found it and his it just as you ordered! I don't think even a Minish could find it, Master!" Said Poe.

"I doubt it's that true, but as long as you hid it so a Hylian won't be able to find it, that's fine." Said the mage.

There a knock, no more like a _banging_, on the door. The wind mage very visibly grimaced and put on his glasses. He took a short moment to get into character as he heard Agahnim angrily yelling, "Open this door, boy! I got something for you!"

"Be right there!" Vaati said in Gufuu's character. He only dropped it for a moment to glare at Poe and hiss, "Stay out of sight, you cur."

The ghost just nodded and obediently faded from sight.

Vaati went to the door, once again acting like bumbling little Gufuu. "Y-yes, Master?"

Three golden hairs were shoved into his hands by the old wizard. Absently, Gufuu looked from hairs to wizard. "M-master? Aren't these the princess's?"

The crooked old man just gave him a crooked old smile. "Yup. You're going to find her in the morning, boy!" he paused for a moment as he took in his apprentice. Cocking his head to the side, he glanced almost suspiciously at him, "You've been awake? Get to sleep; you'll need it for tomorrow!" And with that, Agahnim shuffled away.

The thespian mage retreated back into his room. When he closed the door, he yanked off his glasses and stared at the golden hair in his hand. Zelda… Zelda, Zelda, Zelda.

"Beloved Zelda…" Vaati whispered with a small and sly smile. Very calmly, he sat back at the desk. He never took his eyes off the hair. Golden and fair, just like to whom they belonged.

Poe had become visible again, but said nothing. He wasn't about to disrupt his lord and master's thoughts when they were on her… The ghost would never dare say it openly, least of all to his master, but he was very well aware that Vaati perhaps had a rather unhealthy obsession with the princess of Hyrule. It didn't matter if it wasn't the same Zelda, if they were all different incarnations; he had an obsession with princess Zelda. One which he probably knew himself but wasn't about to admit.

Whatever the case, Vaati was enchanted with the yellow hair before him.

"So… are you going to try and find her?"

The wind mage's brow furrowed, obviously not liking the fact that Poe had just brought him back to reality. "Of course. I need all three if my plan is to succeed, so naturally I need Zelda. I already know where she is, though. These beautiful threads here are just a bonus."

Poe gaped. "You already know where she is?"

"Oh yes; this particular Zelda has a penchant for cross-dressing. I saw her just the other day."

"Cross-dressing?!" The ghost gasped. "But that's so… so… unladylike!"

Vaati just gave his ghost slave a flat look. "Since when do you care? You hate her."

The ghost's hooded head sunk into his shoulders. If he had blood, he'd be blushing. "I'm sorry Master… I just don't find your attraction to her at all appropriate… Especially since she's been your downfall on more than one occasion."

"I wouldn't expect you to know anything of it, Poe," said Vaati nonchalantly. "You're too stupid to understand such complex situations."

"I have no doubts about that, Master." Nodded the ghost in agreement. Poe actually didn't think himself stupid, but if his lord and master said he was then he was.

And really, it was a complex situation. Vaati could easily say he hated that girl with every fiber of his being, yet at the same time he chased after so obsessively. It was a challenge. The girl that was supposed to be his sworn enemy… He hated her, yet if he found a way to somehow get to the girl, the satisfaction was extraordinary. It was a love-hate situation of immense proportions. He loved to hate her and hated to love her. But either way, it was an exceedingly fun game until Link, the wretched boy, stepped in.

Since he was in a relatively good mood, however, he brushed that idiot boy to the back of his mind. But the rage hadn't quite left, so he slapped Poe.

* * *

Link had joined Sheik and Malon on their excursion to New Castle Town. Partly it was because he wanted to be around Zelda, and the other part was that he just hadn't been around to the town in quite a while. Nothing had really changed since he was last there.

The bard Chopin seemed to have made himself a permanent spot in that one corner of the marketplace, but he didn't seem to doing any shows on that particular day. Business did seem to be picking up in the town, though, as things were getting back to the normal flow of life before Ganon's reign. There were more people crowding to get the best deals, more women gossiping in amongst themselves in groups, more traveling merchants coming and going and selling their wares… It was almost like seven years of suffering had never happened at all.

Link then noticed that Chopin was coming their way. He went up to Sheik. At that time, Link was helping Malon with something, so all he did was watch the bard warily. Zelda seemed to be on friendly terms with him, and for some reason that bothered Link. In fact, the only other person of the male gender that he had really seen Zelda interact with was Quinn, and the only reason he was comfortable around that was because he was pretty sure the Minister… well, if women were cats, Link thought the Minister more of a dog person.

"Hey, Link," Malon said, snapping him out of his thoughts. The girl had an expression that said that she knew what he was thinking but wasn't about to admit it. "Listen, since we're done here I'm going off to visit Gufuu. Make sure Sheik doesn't get into trouble." And with a wink, she got back up on the cart and drove it off.

He had never quite realized how much Malon actually knew about the whole situation, but Link was grateful for it. He went off to join Sheik and Chopin.

The two seemed to be pouring over some papers that the bard had in his gloved hands. He could hear Zelda saying, "It doesn't seem totally right…" as he approached.

"What doesn't seem totally right?" Asked Link.

"Heya!" Chopin said friendly enough. "I found some references but I wasn't sure if I could make a song out of it, so I just asked your friend here to look'em over. Hey, maybe you know something about them."

Zelda showed him the papers. Link frowned as he took them. The papers were actually a book; one of the really old types that wasn't bound in leather or had any sort of backing. The writing was also very faded and light, making it rather difficult to read – especially for Link since he wasn't much of a hard reader. Letters seemed to jumble in front of him from time to time. Nonetheless, after looking it over a few times, he could understand why Zelda had mentioned it didn't seem quite right. "Where did you get this?"

"Found it in the library – but like really far back there. And it seemed really shoved in there, like if it wasn't important." Said the bard, nodding to himself as if making sure he was getting the story right.

He handed the papers back to the bard and Zelda merely said, "Sorry, but I don't think you could make a very good song out of it. It seems a bit too far out there for anybody to believe."

Chopin scoffed. "Like I believe every song I've ever sung. Songs don't have to be believable… but this one does seem a bit too far out there. Would make for an interesting story…" By that point, the bard had been talking more to himself. He babbled on a bit more to himself and walked back to his caravan, deep in thought.

"What a weirdo…" Link thought aloud before remembering something, "he called you princess!"

The guised princess put a finger to her masked mouth. "Not so loud, but yes he knows. I don't know how, but he does." She paused for a moment and then said, "But really, that was quite the story… An extra part to the Triforce…"

"Wouldn't make it a Triforce then," commented Link.

"It wouldn't, I suppose. But have you ever heard of that, Link? Did the Great Deku Tree ever mention something of that?" She asked.

Link found himself blushing a bit out of embarrassment. "Um… I wasn't exactly around too much… with the Deku Tree…"

She forked an eyebrow.

"Mido didn't let me see him too often, since I didn't have a fairy." He admitted guiltily. "But Saria did tell me a lot of stuff. Nothing about a Fourth piece, though."

"Isn't it strange, though? That document was so old, but I've never heard anything mentioned of a Fourth piece. I've read old texts and they never mentioned anything about that."

"Could it be a fake?" Asked Link.

"Possibly…" mentioned Zelda, "You may not know it because you weren't around then, but during the seven years of Ganondorf's reign, he burned most all of our texts. Knowledge is power, after all. If he didn't burn that, it was because it was hidden well or a fake."

Something interrupted their conversation. They both turned around as they heard a disturbance from the crowd around one storefront.

"Move, move out of the way! He's in the middle of something important!"

"Um, please excuse us!"

The second voice belonged to Malon.

Both Link and Sheik raised their eyebrows as they saw a very distracted Gufuu push his way out of the crowd. He almost looked kind of like a dog tracking down some sort of scent, going around in circles yet following some sort of unseen path. Malon and the old wizard Agahnim followed closely behind, the wizard yelling at people to get out of the way while the ranch girl openly apologized for the two. It was such an awkward sight, both Link and Zelda just stared.

And it only got weirder from there. Gufuu kept up his strange ritual until he finally circled around Link and Zelda and then stepped up right in front of the guised princess. He looked up from the ground and then at Zelda. He seemed baffled. Looking over at his master shamefully, he said, "I think I did something wrong…"

"Nonsense boy, you did everything perfectly, why are you stopping now?" Said the old man, not hiding his irritation.

"Um… well, master… this is where it stopped…" His voice got lighter and lighter as he said each word. "I don't think we were looking for a boy…"

With startling speed for a crooked old man, Agahnim got right into Sheik's face. He peered up at her with his beady, black eyes. Zelda had to admit, it was rather scary. She hadn't at all expected it from this man, and she wasn't sure if she could hold her disguise in front of a master wizard.

"Hmph," Agahnim grunted after a moment. Then he turned away and paced, mumbling, "Could've sworn he did it right…"

She held in a breath of relief.

Agahnim then yanked Gufuu by the ear and dragged him away. "C'mon boy, let's go back and see what ya did wrong." He grumbled nonchalantly.

"Ow-ow! Y-yes, master – ow!" Gufuu said, but through his pain he managed to say as his master dragged him off, "Terribly sorry, Mister! And goodbye for now, Malon! OW!"

Malon, Link, and Zelda just watched the two wizards disappear in stunned silence. Zelda was the first to say, "What a poor, unfortunate boy."

* * *

First thing's first, yes Link totally thinks Quinn is gay. Ironically, Quinn has to be the least gay of all my characters. Second, oh em gee, Gufuu is Vaati?! If you didn't know that already, I pity you you sad, sad person. Third, yeah this whole section of the story is radically different from the original. Now that I have Chopin, he will pretty much be our "obscure information," person since he's a bard and looking up obscure information is what he does. Fourth, yeah I ship VaatiZelda. Shut up, I like it and it's not like I'm making "oh em gee they're magically in love." Nope. I'm realistic. Any love story those two have would be utterly and completely messed up. Thankfully, if you hate it with a passion, you'll be glad to know that the main pairing here is Zelink.

Also, future stories. I know, perhaps a little soonish, but I got one in the works. It's a VaatiZelda story. And it will be messed up with an M rating. If it ain't your cuppa, don't read. If you do, however, love convoluted romances I do encourage you to read. Because it will be very convoluted and involve Vaati being the man whore that he is. Which means, if you don't like gratuitous references to sex either... yeah, you shouldn't read.

Next up, updates... Update schedule is still not being reinstated because I just can't keep up with one at the moment. Expect the next update when you don't, but I promise you there won't be another month long interval. I felt so bad for that! DX


	9. A Dark and Stormy Night

According to this, I lied severely and horrible to you all. This update did take longer than the last. And I'm sorry. I really have been working on this during all that time. Little by little and not as often as I would've liked. I'm gonna see if I can get a schedule up again. At least once every two weeks, because I really do like working on this story.

Anyways, the last part of this chapter contains copious amounts of Vaati being a sexy bastard. You have been warned. -pervert smile-

More to say at the end.

* * *

The day had started off pleasant enough. It was bright and beautiful when the three had arrived, but by the time their business in Castle Town was done, dark clouds were rolling in and threatening rain. By the time they were back at Lon Lon Ranch, it was raining. And it wasn't a light rain. It was hard rain, the type that fell mercilessly and coldly with thunder and lightning in the sky. It couldn't have been past sunset but the sky was already as dark as if had been past midnight. And when they were finished returning the horse and cart to their proper places, the three were soaking wet.

Now, for Link, this was a very awkward situation. Around Malon it wasn't so bad, she had her own room. Zelda, however, was Sheik to everyone else. And Sheik was a young man to everyone else, so this young man shared a room with Link. For the young hero, the fact that they were within such close proximity to each other was pretty uncomfortable. And now that they were expected to change into dry clothes in the same room…

Link shivered, and luckily everyone thought it was from all the water seeping through his clothes onto his skin.

This was never an issue before. For the most part, the room was pretty separated and Zelda was usually up and running before his brain even considered waking up. Without words, the two silently seemed to make some sort of agreement. Zelda went into the room first while Link found himself some sort of excuse to stay out, not that Talon or Ingo seemed to particularly care.

Still, the young hero found his heart racing. Zelda was in all probability… _naked_… in that room…

Perhaps it shouldn't have been a big deal. After all, the Great Fairies only concealed what decency demanded and he'd seen several of them – though he thought it was a bit sickening. And as far as he could tell, though he had only seen her silhouette, Navi didn't wear clothes. But the idea of Zelda not wearing anything…

**_Tempting isn't it?_** A voice crept into his head. Link shivered. The voice was very unnerving. He was pretty sure no one else could hear it, judging from the fact that as he looked around the kitchen Ingo didn't move one bit. Yet the voice certainly wasn't his… or was it? He didn't know. It was familiar to him, like he knew it his whole life, but at the same time unfamiliar. He just couldn't place it.

_No. Not really. _

**_Why lie to yourself? You'd like to see her. You could do it, you know. _It_._**

_It wouldn't be right._

**_So? She likes you too. She wouldn't mind._**

_Shut up._ He was getting quite uncomfortable with this conversation with… well, he didn't know. And perhaps those were the magic words. The voice did indeed shut up.

Link ended up jumping when he heard a knocking on the door. It wasn't terribly loud, almost a timid little banging that could just barely be heard over the rain. Just about everyone was surprised. Given the downpour outside, a guest was unexpected. Since he was nearest to the door, he went ahead and opened it, ignoring the sudden burning on his left hand.

Gufuu was there, his strange lavender hair plastered all over his face. Even with the rain, one could easily tell he was on the verge of tears. "My Master kicked me out," he squeaked helplessly.

"Link, what are you doing?!" Cried Malon as she saw the apprentice wizard in the doorway. "Let him in! It's pouring out there!"

"Oh, oh yeah. Sorry." Link stepped aside.

Gufuu shuffled in hesitantly, looking like he was feeling hideously out of place. Malon assaulted him with a towel as soon as he took three steps in, violently drying him off while at the same time interrogating him. Apparently, Gufuu had been casting his tracking spell to perfection in everything, but it always ended up failing. Agahnim became so frustrated by it he told Gufuu that he couldn't go home until the he found the princess. So the apprentice had no choice but to go out and continue the spell, which had lead him to the ranch just as it began to pour.

But Link hadn't paid much attention that. He was just plain confused. Why was it that his hand almost seemed to be burning off every time he was near this klutz? Actually… it wasn't every time. When he saw him earlier that day his hand hadn't burned at all. That just made it weirder. Somehow it would've made more sense if his hand had constantly burned around Gufuu; adding the extra variable that it didn't always was just more confusing.

They had all gathered around the kitchen table now, where most things seemed to be discussed in the average household. Link noted that Zelda still hadn't come down. Or more accurately, she was probably listening somewhere in the shadows in the Sheikah fashion. He didn't blame her; he would be careful too if someone who was looking for him was in the same house.

"That's cruel!" Malon said indignantly when Gufuu had finished his tale.

"No! Well, yes, it is but I can see where he's coming from!" Gufuu said rather defensively. "If he doesn't push me like this, I'll never become a wizard!"

The ranch girl just gave him a strange expression of worry and disapproval.

The lavender haired boy just smiled playfully and told her, "Don't worry about me; I'm quite resourceful, you know. I lived by myself for quite a while before I found Master Agahnim. It's just not as littered with misfortune now as it was before." He readjusted his glasses ever so slightly, though not so much that one could actually see his eyes clearly. Just a little adjustment saying he was thinking of something. Then he sighed. "I just have no idea what I'm doing wrong… I mean, nothing blew up and that's already a good sign…"

There was a silence in the room, but it didn't last. Someone, and not anyone at the table, spoke. "You haven't been doing anything wrong…"

Sheik came out from the shadows, but pulled the mask off immediately after making her presence known. A quick flick of her hand and the enchantment disappeared. Sheik no longer stood there, but Zelda wearing Sheik's clothing did. And she looked positively guilt-ridden.

Everyone, save for Link and Malon, scrambled up out of their chairs and bowed down, babbling incoherently. Link had to admit he was surprised that Malon wasn't reacting in much the same way, but he always had the feeling she somehow knew.

"Oh, get up! Stop doing that and act normal!" Zelda scolded everyone before pulling up a chair in between Link and Malon.

And they did just as she said, as if it was an order. Except the whole "act normal" part seemed to be completely ignored. Zelda just scowled. There was no use in trying to put them at ease. Well, at least until Talon, in a strange burst of vitality, stood up and stared straight at Link, flabbergasted.

"Ya've been sharing a room with the princess… and ya knew!" Talon gasped. At hearing that, Ingo's eyes also widened, but his view switched from Zelda to Link periodically.

Link immediately blushed and shook his head, "N-no! Nothing ever happened! I mean, c'mon with Zelda?"

The princess's frown became deeper as she gave him a flat look, "I didn't realize it was such a horrible prospect."

"No, I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Um, I know I'm the worst person to say this but… maybe you should be quiet Link." Gufuu put in.

And there was quiet. From everyone. It was a very eerie and uncomfortable silence until Zelda began again.

"I've been here as Sheik because… there is an unavoidable… proposal… happening at the moment. It isn't yet official, but it will be… And I needed some time away from it." She said it slowly, so the words could really sink in. Again, there was silence, but she went on to say, "But I've spent more than enough time away from the castle… and my real life. And if they have wizards looking for me, then something important must be going on."

The force of the rain seemed to increase and the thunder boomed from outside. Mostly everyone looked toward the window or door.

"Well, whatever happens, no one's going anywhere tonight." Malon told everyone in an authoritarian tone. "We'll figure this all out tomorrow when the rain, hopefully, lets up. In the mean time, we need to do some changes to the sleeping arrangements. Guys together; girls together."

No one objected, though it did seem that Ingo had wanted to be the one in charge, and he was somewhat disappointed by Malon taking up the reigns instead.

The rest of the night went by quietly, excluding the thunder and lightning from the outside. Zelda quietly switched what few belongings she had brought with her from Link's room to Malon's, while Gufuu was now going to be Link's temporary roommate. Neither the former hero nor the apprentice wizard seemed entirely comfortable with the situation. Link was feeling that terrible itchy, burning sensation on the back of his hand again… and Gufuu just didn't seem to be comfortable at all.

Nonetheless, Link managed to go to sleep quickly.

And Vaati had a very hard time keeping himself from throttling the boy while he slept. In fact he had so much of a hard time with it, he had to leave the room. Link was so… so _vulnerable_ asleep. That boy really had no idea how much danger he was in. But then again, no one had any idea what poor little Gufuu was capable of.

Everyone seemed to have retreated to their own places of slumber, so Vaati was quite content to see that the small living room was unoccupied and snuffed of any lights. If only just for a few moments, he didn't have to be Gufuu. He plopped himself down on a chair in the darkened room and just listened to the rain. It really was quite a storm… it brought unpleasant memories to mind, memories of being a foolish little Minish. He was so glad that part of his life was over…

"Gufuu?" It was Malon, walking down the stairs and holding a little candle.

Vaati immediately had to get back into character, so he squealed with a little bit of a jump in the fashion that Gufuu would.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Malon said as she rushed over.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I was just caught by surprise, is all." Said Vaati in Gufuu's sheepish tone. As always, he had to complete the act with a sheepish expression. But trusty libido spoke to him in the back of his mind: that little flicker of candle flame was doing wonders for Malon. She was a cute girl already, but the light of the small flame dancing on her face made her very pretty.

The ranch girl smiled and then paused for a moment. "You have red eyes." She commented curiously.

The surprise wasn't faked. Vaati had to hold in a curse. He took off the glasses back in the room. But he got into his act very quickly, because Gufuu would look straight at the floor in shame.

"It's not a bad thing!" Malon quickly said. "It's just unusual." With a lovely little hand, she pushed his chin up lightly so they were making eye contact. "I think they're pretty."

_And I certainly think you'd be much prettier without clothes on…_ Vaati thought. Unfortunately, Gufuu wasn't that type of person. Once or twice, Vaati let himself forget that, but at the moment he had to be very careful. Because unlike the incident with the healer at the castle, he and Malon were not alone. _Goddesses I wish we were…_

It took a great deal of effort for the thespian mage to look away shyly. Malon didn't seem to have noticed the black marks under his eyes, he noted. It was probably due to the dramatic lighting that the candle provided. Not that it would make much difference if she did see them… But he was paranoid, what else could he say. A couple of centuries being trapped on and off in a sword did that to a person…

With a sigh, Malon stepped back and took the seat next to his, putting the candle down on a nearby stand.

"Sorry I never told you." She said.

"Huh? About what?" "Gufuu" asked cluelessly.

"About the princess… I knew she was Sheik, all along. If I told you before you started that tracking spell I could've saved you a lot of trouble, but… I didn't." She paused and then said with a sad sigh, "Link may not remember, but he accidentally slipped that bit of information to me once."

The tone in which she had said the last part had made Vaati curious. He titled his head to the side a bit, and asked, "Do you like Link in _that_ way?" Since he was still acting the part of a bumbling idiot, he kept his tone innocent and somewhat reluctant of asking.

Malon, who was now staring at the water covered window, didn't answer immediately. She seemed to be mulling it over, sucking in and releasing her lips in a thoughtful fashion. Finally, she looked back at him and smiled cheerfully with a shrug, "I did once. He was my first love nine years ago, I guess you could say. And there is the saying that you never quite forget your first love."

There was an uneasy silence. And it definitely wasn't faked from Vaati's side. Love was a bit of a… difficult subject for him. It wasn't that he couldn't grasp it. He had actually felt it a long time ago, during one of his many games with a princess Zelda. He had managed to win that particular princess over, and in doing so he actually ended up feeling something for her. He never quite realized it until it was much too late, and even if he hadn't, there was no way they could've ever come out with their relationship. Aside from the fact that the princess was married, at that time, loving her didn't really stop him from sleeping around. And those were just two problems with their convoluted relationship…

And in the process of remembering that, some sort of wavelength of it seemed to reach the ranch girl.

"The princess is pretty." Malon commented. It was said in a half-hearted manner.

"She is," he affirmed. His act had wavered somewhat, so that even he couldn't tell whether he was still acting as Gufuu or he was just speaking as himself. Malon hadn't seemed to be able to sense any difference, though. She kept quiet, almost in a sad way. It was then that Vaati had been knocked back into reality as he realized… this girl had a thing for Gufuu. His bumbling, little Gufuu actually had a woman who was _genuinely_ interested in him…

Trusty libido, always distracting a wind mage when he shouldn't be distracted. "But you're pretty too, you know." "Gufuu" said reassuringly. He contained a devious little smile as he managed to make out a flush in Malon's cheeks.

"Really…?"

"You ar-"

Even Vaati was surprised by Malon's sudden kiss. She practically had to jump a chair to get to him, but she wasn't necessarily being aggressive. Straight forward and shy and… holy crap, she was a _virgin_. He could feel it in the way she moved over him, in the gentle hesitance of her lips upon his. Heck, this might have even been her first kiss. And that was just… it was just so _tempting_. When was the last time he had been a woman's first time, let alone first _kiss_. It was hideously, hideously sexy…

And libido had just won. He kissed her back, gently, mostly because he still had the persona of Gufuu to maintain. Even though at this point he figured letting instinct and passion take over wasn't too bad of an idea. But gently seemed to be the way to go. He was letting Malon lead the way and she didn't seem to mind at all, probably because she figured Gufuu was a virgin as well and was just as clueless about sex as she was.

Pulses were getting faster, the kisses more intense… His hand began to crawl up her thigh, his libido practically demanding him to see what was under that little nightgown of hers. Malon let ouy a small hiss, but didn't object. Her flush became deeper, as did her kisses.

It was all going so well up until…

"Holy crap."

In his mind, Vaati cursed. There was Link to ruin yet another great triumph before it even started.

* * *

Ah yes, this definitely did not happen in the original. Nope, nope. It was terribly fun to write too... and this will come to bite Malon in the ass later. Ohoho...

The paragraph in which Vaati remembers a certain Zelda he had a certain affair with, that's actually the plot for my next story which I've mentioned before.

Not much else to say except that next time, Zelda will be a princess again, and we'll probably see Brodrick and Mordrid again next chapter too. We'll see.

Well, it's now 3 AM and I have to wake up in five hours. Sigh, I'm never taking a morning class again. DX


	10. Dark

I lied again. This chapter doesn't have Zelda or the brothers in it. I wrote this part out, thinking it wouldn't be as long as it was. then i considered continuing on anyways and submitting everything as one big chapter... but piecing it together now, I think is is much better as a stand alone chapter.

**Midna Hytwilian**, it's Vaati, what's not to be turned on about? And believe it or not, as much as I end up doing it, I'm not too crazy about Vaati and Malon as a pairing. XD My mother is a morning person, and a few are my friends are morning people. I am utterly baffled by it, but they are. It scares me. D:

**fleets**, pfft, Vaati wants sex NAO, lol. Anyways, I'm curious about my own story too. Because I only have that very vague outline going on. No clue what else I'm gonna do with it. D: I actually may not start on it immediately after I finish this one, simply because I really have no idea what else to do... Romance as a primary genre is not usually my thing, so it's kind of difficult. But challenging, because I;m going against my element. Ooooh, fun stuff. 8D And the answer to that last bit, this chapter answers all.

So yeah, I'll talk more at the bottom.

* * *

Things became awkward again. Link and Gufuu were back in the same room, both doing everything in their power to ignore the presence of the other.

Link was… rattled, to say the least. He had just walked in on two people about to have sex. All he had wanted was some water… it might've just been a better idea to open the window if he had known he'd walk in on… Somehow or another, though, he managed to drift back off into dreamless sleep.

Vaati on the other hand, was very upset. Worst of all, he couldn't exactly show it since he was pretended to be Gufuu. If he had been tempted to murder Link in his sleep before, he definitely wished to do it now. But he had to remind himself that he needed Link alive. Just for the moment. After he got what he wanted, then he would waste no time in disposing of the brat. But his plan wouldn't work if he killed any of the Triforce Bearers before he had the Force. It was the one terribly irritating part of this whole plan.

Despite how much he attempted to abate his anger, it wouldn't drop. He glared at the sleeping form of Link over his shoulder. He trembled with rage. Vaati really wanted to hurt him…

And perhaps he could. He shifted position, so he was fully facing Link… because Vaati had now noticed that this Link was two. Perhaps he hadn't known it, or maybe he did. Whatever the case, this sort of "split" in Link was caused by outside forces. Probably from one of his little missions to get rid of Ganondorf. The point was that Vaati was very familiar with this split. Because he had used the other half of the split (or something very much to the like of it) many, many centuries ago for his own interests… he could use it again now.

The wind mage grimaced. He couldn't do it himself… there was the possibility that the Link currently in charge would find him out. Mind magic was a tricky thing. If one opened the door to someone's mind, that someone could open the door to the other's mind. He couldn't take that chance and he didn't have an object such as the Dark Mirror to help him this time…

But there was more to this than just his own spite now. Going through with giving the dark a step up could help him in the future…

He reached into his pocket, glad for once that he brought the useless cur along. The enchanted glass bottle seemed to almost glint in the darkness, but not so much that Link stirred in anyway. That and there was darkness within the bottle. A miniature Poe was inside, looking up eagerly at his Master's face. Vaati uncorked it and Poe flew out of the bottle. His lantern, floating eerily around him, was dimmed so that barely any light escaped it.

"Master Vaati!" Poe said happily in a hushed whisper. "Your wish is my command, what do you need me for?"

"I don't _need_ you, Poe, you're just a very good scapegoat." Vaati hissed quietly.

Poe's grin widened, and maybe it was a trick of the light, but it almost seemed as if a slight flush came over the ghost's face. "Oh Master, you're much too kind…"

"Very true." Vaati agreed with a nod. "But need to focus on business… You see the boy there?"

Poe looked over to Link and his strange red eyes seemed to widen. He looked back and forth from hero to villain before saying, "M-m-master that's-"

"Yes, yes, I know! You don't need to state the obvious!" The wind mage snapped angrily. "We can_not_ kill him yet, but we _can_ make things a lot more difficult for him. And this is where you come in. He's already been touched by darkness… his own shadow. You remember Shadow, right?" Vaati grinned evilly.

Poe had the opposite reaction to a grin; a grimace. He remembered Shadow. A terrible nuisance that Shadow… he just seemed to love to annoy and hurt Poe – something which Poe only allowed Master Vaati to do. But that was beside the point, and he knew what his Master was asking. "I'm to go in and… bring Shadow out…?"

Vaati's grin still remained, just a touch condescending now. "You're not as stupid as you appear to be, Poe. That's correct. Now go, but don't bring him out completely. We don't want the Shadow to interfere with us, just Link."

"Yes, Master!"

* * *

It wasn't the first time that Poe had done something like entering someone's mind. His lord and master often commanded him to do so in order to obtain information that neither would be able to get to by more traditional means. And being a ghost, it was easier for Poe to do such things since possession was pretty much in the job description of being a poe.

Poe was very careful to stay away from the conscious Link's dreams. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he was sighted in the hero's dreams. He was very well aware of what Link had done with other more unfortunate poes, and he didn't wanted to be subjected to that fate – especially in one of Link's dreams. Because for Poe, it being a dream didn't matter. He was a ghost, not of the material world to begin with, a dream was just as dangerous to him as the living world was.

He had spent some time wandering around the mind of the hero, really not sure what he was looking for. He'd dealt with the Shadow before, but never actually had to try and look for it within Link's mind. He wasn't going to give up, though. That was out of the question. Master Vaati had ordered him to find the Shadow, so find the Shadow he would. And his search had finally lead him somewhere.

It stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn't know how he could have missed it.

In Link's subconscious mind was a stone building. And not just any kind of stone building, but a tomb.

Poe went right on through, greatly surprised by what he saw inside. It was bigger than it was on the outside – not an uncommon occurrence when it came to the workings of the mind – but that wasn't why it was surprising. The unsettling thing about it was what the room was like. The floor seemed to be one very large, very shallow lake. More of a huge puddle really. Not that it particularly mattered to a being whose bottom limbs had been lost millennia ago. To go with the very large puddle was a fog. It was a thick, white fog that made it difficult to see. He managed to make out the silhouette of a tree, leafless and dead, in what he assumed to be the center of the room.

He heard a scraping noise.

Curious, he warily drifted over to the tree, noting how the fog seemed to dissipate as he got closer.

Poe had found who he was looking for.

The Shadow sat in front of the tree, sharpening his blade with a stone. The Shadow was the spitting image of Link, save for being paler, going with a more monotone black color scheme, and with black hair instead of blond. The Shadow didn't need to lift its gaze for Poe to know he had red eyes.

"I don't take kindly to anyone wandering in here – _especially_ unfamiliar poes." Said the Shadow, bringing the stone down against the blade with an unnecessarily long screech. Perhaps if this were the physical world, that might have been bad for the blade. But they weren't. The blade didn't seem at all damaged or anymore sharpened. In fact, the sharpening thing was probably just for show. The sword already seemed sharp enough to slice a hair down the middle.

"I am here on behalf of my Master," said Poe haughtily. He never liked Shadow and, even with a different incarnation, that wasn't likely to change.

Shadow Link looked up at the Poe for the first time, looking terribly bored more than anything else. "Forgive me for not caring… at all. Like really, I cannot possibly describe how much I don't care. Just say what you want and leave or I'll make you leave. It's shitty enough here as it is without a stupid ghost cramping my style."

Poe shuddered in rage. "Oooh, Shadow, you're always so infuriating!"

The point of the Shadow's sword seemed to instantaneously come within a millimeter of Poe's crooked little nose. The Shadow's eyes were narrowed and he looked positively insulted. With an ugly sneer he said, "First off, don't talk like you know. Second, I'm not a 'shadow,' I'm the Dark. Get it right."

The ghost didn't even flinch at the sword. Maybe it was years of getting after-death threats from Master Vaati or just having dealt with Shadow Link for far too often many years ago, but he knew the sword by his nose was an empty threat. So he brushed it aside and said his reasoning, "Maybe you should listen to this: I _do_ know you, I've known several versions of you. And whether you're called shadow or dark, it makes no difference."

Dark had not moved one bit, but he still kept his ugly expression. "It does make a difference. A Shadow doesn't truly exist. But the Dark, the Dark does. I am the embodiment of this boy's dark side: his worst thoughts, urges, temptations. Everything of him that is his ugliest and most horrible desire is me. I exist, even if only in his mind."

The staring match to end all staring matches took place between Poe and Dark, and it ended in a stalemate.

"So how does Darkness come to be?" Poe asked, mildly curious.

Dark sat down and again when to sharpening his already deadly edged blade. "A curse laid upon a temple birthed me, if that's what you're asking. My type Darkness is normally dispersed throughout the mind, but the curse made my existence possible. Eventually, it swelled up so much that I was able to take a form outside of the mind… but I was beaten and now I'm trapped in here – festering… and that's what I'll always do. The kid overcame his Darkness…"

He didn't so much as glance at Poe as he said this, but the ghost heard what he needed to. A crooked smile came upon his incorporeal face. "But my Master has the power to give you a life outside this boy, if you so desire."

"Bullshit."

Poe was flabbergasted. He expected refusal, at first, but not so directly. Just like Shadow he supposed, even if it wasn't technically Shadow. Mustering up his civility he continued, "It isn't so, my Master really can. He's the great Wind Mage Vaati, capable of just about anything!"

"Never heard of him, so he can't be that great now can he?" Said Dark dully.

That was just insulting right there. Vaati… _not_ that great? How dare he?! The insolent little dog! Poe took a deep breath, just to calm himself. It wasn't like he actually needed to breathe so… "Because he is of a different generation, older and before your time. But he is powerful, and if you help him, he'll be sure to relieve you of this husk."

"Always a catch, eh?" Dark drawled, giving the ghost a cursory glance before paying full attention to his sword again. "Even so, I don't believe a word you say."

"You are just aggravating!" Poe finally snapped.

Dark looked up fully at the ghost again, beaming. "Thank you, I do try." But then he got a little more serious. "But let's say I have the slightest inclination to believe what you're saying…"

The ghost mumbled something very angrily in the more ancient form of Hylian before saying, "I can actually help your influence on Link. Not too much, because I'm not nearly as powerful of Master Vaati, but enough so that you can interfere with Link. Maybe even take on appearance in his eyes, and not anyone else's."

The Dark's eyes widened a bit. "You can do that?"

"Well, there needs to be a trigger from Link's end-"

"Dark scowled.

"But given the way the Master's plans are going, I expect the trigger would be soon." Poe made sure to say it very confidently. And it wasn't difficult because it was true. Master Vaati's plan would surely succeed this time, and if what he had heard from Master was accurate, there were outside factors that could emotionally hinder Link. Those outside factors would more than likely be the big trigger that would allow Dark the freedom to mess with Link.

Dark's expression became serious again. He was thinking it over… "I want it."

"One condition," Poe announced.

The black haired Link glared. "And that is?"

"Just your word that you will do everything within your power to make Link absolutely miserable when the trigger is pulled."

Dark smiled. "It's a done deal then. Tell your Master I expect to keep his end."

Poe smiled back before taking his leave. Master wouldn't keep his end, of course. But Dark was obviously so desperate that he was willing to trust anyone if they said they could get him out of the goody-goody that was Link. Especially if they allowed him freedom beforehand. And if there was one thing that Link and Dark shared – it was naiveté. It was always the people who seemed trustworthy that were, in fact, not trustworthy at all.

* * *

Hmm, so yeah, this chapter was originally intended to be a piece of a larger chapter. Didn't work out like that. . So yeah... nothing much to say about this chapter. It obviously wasn't in the original. Ah... yeah... again, not much to say.

Anyways, semester is over, no classes during the summer. I should be able to shell out an update every week now. If I don't, it's because my mother has dragged me along to do some free labor at her job and is keeping me busy. Given how incompetent I am at what she assigns me to do... I don't see that happening too much. So YAY! Weekly updates are back on! Saturdays are the day to look for! 8D


	11. Return to Hyrule Castle

A few hours late. Sorry. Surprisingly busy week. And by "busy" I mean, I was sucked up in the wild world of books. Ohoho...

**SubZeroChimera**, lol, yes and thank you. =D

**Author513**, the original... my feelings on the original have grown to utter distaste, and I'm glad I made this remake too. But yeah, the ending is going to be relatively the same. For that I ish sorry. But I do happen to agree that Ganondorf needs a vacation... I would so love it if they brought Vaati back for another game too... Ah well. Anyways, glad you enjoy his personification here. I have to say that I'm really only writing this for him, to be honest. And Poe. Because I love Poe, too. Butit'smostlyforVaati.

This chapter is separated into three segments. Also a teeny bit fast paced. Ah well. Busy week of procrastination and I wasn't about to end it not giving you guys a chapter.

* * *

Agahnim was thinking. Well, in the grand spectrum of things, the old man knew that every waking moment of every human being's life was filled with some sort of thought. So specifically, the old wizard let his mind focus on his apprentice.

In all his life he had never come in contact with such a blindingly incompetent wreck of a boy with so much potential. And that was saying something because he was old. Yet at the same time, he wondered how anyone could have such raw potential and be that bad at handling it. It didn't seem to make sense. The boy was a true masterpiece when it came to misery and misfortune. This was probably why Agahnim took him in as an apprentice those months ago. It seemed criminal not to take him in.

Criminal… that was the other thing that bothered him about Gufuu. Not to say he thought Gufuu was a criminal but… There was something off about him that he couldn't quite place. As far as the old wizard could tell, nothing his apprentice had ever done gave Agahnim any reason to think he was a bad person. Wayward and clumsy the boy was, but he didn't think the boy had it in him to hurt a fly…

But a lot of people in history had said that and were proven terribly wrong.

Before that thought could brew any further in his head, there was a knock at the door. The crooked old man got off of his crooked old chair in his crooked old living room and went to open his crooked old door.

"Take him back." It was Agahnim's great-great grand nephew Quinn. And the redhead, who was usually always calm and collected, looked positively irate.

Gufuu was right behind Quinn, looking a bit downtrodden but at the same time cheerful. It didn't take the old wizard long to recognize that Gufuu's mouth had been spelled shut.

"Your handy work, I can tell. I take it he was a bit overly happy about something?" Asked the old man as he gestured for Gufuu to come inside, which the apprentice gladly did.

"And I am _so_ glad a spell worked for me this once," said the young minister as he rolled his eyes. Then Quinn sighed, taking a rather casual stance by the door, not looking at all like the minister he was supposed to be. "Aren't you going to ask why he was so happy?"

"He found a lead on the princess." Agahnim said it with absolute surety.

"He did one better; he actually found her." Quinn seemed to have forgotten his irritation at the moment, as he offered Gufuu a small smile of approval.

The wizard gaped. He found her. He had actually _found_ her? He looked from his student to his nephew a few times before shutting the door on Quinn's face and leaving his full attention on Gufuu. He undid the Silencing Hex on the boy. "You found her?"

Gufuu nodded excitedly and then said, "You know that boy the tracking spell kept leading to? It was really the princess in disguise! I mean, it was such a good disguise it even had you fooled Master! On the way I asked her all about it, and you'd be surprised at what she told me, Master! The magic behind it is amazing! The amount of raw thaumic manip-"

Agahnim replaced the Silencing Hex and gave the boy a flat look. "Are we focused now? Calm?"

Taking a deep breath, the apprentice nodded and the old wizard released the hex. He remained silent, however, knowing that he was only allowed to speak when Agahnim asked a question. Either that or he would risk getting carried away and then hexed again.

But instead of asking anything, Agahnim just plucked something off the boy's coat and looked it over casually. He lifted the auburn strand of hair so it was more visible and said, "It's safe to assume you have a girlfriend now too."

Gufuu blushed.

* * *

Zelda had spent the past half hour in her own thoughts, mulling over the recent developments that the Minister had been kind enough to tell her all about before taking Gufuu back to Agahnim.

Oh yeah, and Faruch was chewing her out. She wasn't paying any attention at all to it. If she did, she'd be more annoyed than submissive. Faruch hadn't quite realized that in the time she had been scolding Zelda, they could be doing something productive. But somehow, she felt that pointing that out wouldn't stop Faruch's self-righteous rant. So all she could do was suffer through it.

And that's what she thought would happen, until the most unlikely of people came wandering on in while saying, "Wow, this place is _swanky_! It's got nothing on the palace at home!"

"Would you keep it down? They might take it as rude."

Just the sound of the first voice made Faruch's mouth snap shut and her face redden. Zelda just side stepped around her and followed the voice around the corner into the hall. Sure enough, it was Brodrick and Mordrid, looking up at the Hylian tapestries in the hall.

She stared blankly for a moment before blurting out, "When did-! How long-!"

"Hi princess!" Mordrid said cheerily with a wave. "It was a kind of spur of the moment thing; hope you don't mind us dropping by!"

"Spur of the moment?!" Faruch screeched. "There are regulations to be had! Notifications must be sent, preparations must be made! Princes don't just arrive 'spur of the moment'!"

"But we did." Brodrick said plainly. "So it seems you'll just have to get over it."

Faruch just stood in stunned silence before marching off angrily, while Mordrid pulled a face. "They might take me as rude – what about you?"

"Shut up, Mordrid."

"You shut up; you're not the boss of me."

"I'm the older one, so that makes me the boss of you."

"Says who? I'm taller!"

"Height doesn't matter. Age before beauty, you know."

"So that makes you the ugly one?"

Brodrick flushed and was about to say something back, but Zelda was sure she didn't want to hear any more of this brotherly spat. Because as much as she hated to admit it, Faruch was right.

"How did you get here without being noticed?!" She asked, shocked.

Brodrick was the first to recover. "We didn't use a caravan, if that's what you're wondering. We came on horseback."

"And a right pain in the neck it is too. My backsi-"

Brodrick struck him before he could finish the sentence.

"_Ow_! What was that for!?" Mordrid demanded.

"You don't say those things in front of a lady, least of all a _princess_!" The elder scolded.

"Oh… oh I suppose not…" Mordrid mused.

Zelda just gawked at the two of them. They shouldn't be here… least of all _Brodrick_. She still wanted nothing to do with him… and from the way he held himself, she had a feeling that coming to Hyrule was all Mordrid's idea.

"Anyway," Brodrick said, his tone business-like. "Did we arrive at a troublesome time? We heard shouting."

Then again, perhaps their coming was a blessing. If she hadn't heard them, she'd still be listening to Faruch and her annoying lecture. "No… Actually, yes." Because now she had remembered that it was actually a horrible time to arrive. "We're having a bit of a border issue with our neighbors from the desert."

"What kind of an issue?" Brodrick's voice, as before, was business-like… but sharp and almost eager. His brother beside him had a look on his face that said, "Oh no, he's at it again…"

Zelda's held tilted to one side in curiosity. "The aggressive kind… Are you competent in strategy?"

The older prince's expression changed slightly, going from mild surprise to almost smug. "Why princess, are you asking for _my_ help?"

"I never asked for your help, I asked if you were competent in strategy." She stated pointedly.

"Oh stop trying to play 'who's the wittier cat'!" Mordrid said with an annoyed edge in his voice. "Yes, he's very good at strategy. In all the years I've been around him, I've never been able to win a game of Battlefield with him! So stop beating around the bush and ask him for help!"

The princess tried not to gape, because she never would've expected such an outburst from Mordrid. He was always so cheerful. After a moment, she managed to find her voice and asked Brodrick, "Would you?"

"If you accept that our engagement _isn't_ my fault, then yes." He said contently.

She rolled her eyes, but not in contempt. For some reason the banter was kind of fun. "Fine then."

"Great, where's the strategy room?" He said as he approached her, adding in a whisper, "He's just upset because he really has never won a game of Battlefield."

"I _heard_ that!" Mordrid cried.

* * *

Link sighed. Zelda was gone, back at the castle. And here was, back at Lon Lon Ranch, sweeping. Actually, he was still inside the house, sweeping. And worst of all, even after Gufuu had left he still had the irritating burning sensation on the back of his left hand!

But he was glad he was inside. After that terrible storm last night, he'd hate to be working out there. At the same time, working inside the house… a bit awkward, even if he was alone. The memory of what he'd seen the night before was still seared into his brain. It was one of those things he really wished he could just chalk up to a dream, but the fact that the memory hadn't gone away or dimmed in any way told him it wasn't a dream. It was still embarrassing.

And it was embarrassing for Malon too, apparently, because she'd been avoiding him all day.

To avoid thinking about the events from last night, he let his mind wander into other things. He felt slightly different today… aside from the constant itching on his hand, there was definitely something different. He couldn't place it, though. Something inside him felt… weird. And he wasn't sure how to describe it.

_Maybe I'm catching a cold?_ He thought. _Or maybe it just has to do with Zelda leaving…_

He paused in his sweeping, again thinking about how Zelda was… gone. Well, she wasn't really gone. She was in New Castle Town, being a princess and doing princess stuff. Leading a country…

Depressing. Depressing thoughts. Get rid of the depressing thoughts. When was the last time he had gone for a ride with Epona? It had been a while. He needed to make the time; she was probably getting antsy holed up in the corral during the day and in the stables at night.

He wondered if Zelda felt trapped being a monarch. Responsible for a whole country, being forced to make choices she couldn't back out of.

Depressing again. Stop with the depressing thoughts!

Link's hands jerked and the broom jerked along with it. A small puff of dust came from the jerk, which was normal since he was sweeping. What he didn't expect was the sound of something metallic sliding along the wooden floor. He paid attention again to his sweeping, looking the floor.

A little black triangle. He reached down for it, but before his hand could even touch the triangle, he drew it back fiercely. The burning sensation became stronger…

He just stared at the little triangle, shock clear on his expression. What was it?

He reached for it again, not withdrawing his hand. It was true that the burning increased as his hand neared it, but it wasn't as if his skin was actually burning. Reluctantly, he let his forefinger touch it first. Nothing horrible happened, so then he put all his fingers on it. Still nothing terrible. Just annoying and painful burning. He went ahead and picked it up, examining it all around this time. As far as he could see, it was just a very odd, black triangle.

_Weird… I'm pretty sure I've never seen it before…_ But with all the comings and goings everyone did here on the ranch, they could've dragged anything in. But this caused his hand to burn so much and… Sometimes Gufuu had made his hand burn. So this thing must belong to Gufuu. _But what on earth is it for? _

He supposed he would just have to ask.

* * *

I will give my opinions on each segment. _Segment 1:_ Poor, poor, Quinn. Not only is he still magic retarded, he got the door shut on his face like that. At the same time, with a great-great grand uncle like that, I think he's used to it. I'm also having a huge blast imagining Vaati acting as Gufuu, being a total chatterbox. I suppose his son... I mean, Evan... had to get it from somewhere. Ohoho. _Segment 2:_ "Battlefield" is pretty much like castle games and such they had before the amazing world of video games and computers. Where you know... people actually planned out seiges and battles with grids and pencils. And Mordrid sucks balls at it. If you've read the original, you probably have the same mindset as me when I say I'm rather concerned about that. _Segment 3: _I have nothing to say about this boring, but important segment.

Lord knows I want to be a chatterbox myself right now and just go on and on and on about nothing. But that's a waste of a wordcount, so despite how much I want to... So good night at all (or good morning in some cases, like mine), have a Happy Mother's Day, make sure to give your moms a big hug! And see you all next week.


	12. Past and Future

Took a bit longer than expected, but everything is more or less handled. I got the USB checked and whatever was on it is gone now. I've got a back up now, so if it happens again no need to worry.

Anyways, two part chapter.

* * *

It was gone. Missing. Vanished. Every single variation of "not on his person" he could think of. And that was not good. Losing that fragile little triangle could ruin everything. As Vaati left mostly everything a wreck behind him as he searched for it in Agahnim's wizardly home, he tried to think of any other place it might've disappeared to. He had it as he was leaving the ranch, he made sure of it. Could it have fallen out at any time? He paused for a moment, trying not to think of the horrible thought of his precious item being lost within Hyrule Field. Even Poe may not be able to scour the whole field and find it.

The wind mage's search came to a complete halt, then. He sank to his knees, resisting the urge not to fall upon the large pile of scrolls and tomes that Agahnim hoarded and didn't keep in any sort of orderly fashion. Heck, he was resisting the urge not to destroy everything in sight.

As far as Agahnim was concerned, however, his frantic apprentice Gufuu had destroyed everything in sight. He had spent the past few hours watching the boy scour through every single room of his crooked and ruddy home. After tearing up his own bedroom looking for his trinket, he proceeded to go into the Alchemy Room. He'd destroyed several arrays on the floor, disorganized and/or destroyed plenty of paperwork, and provoked some more dangerous chimeras that probably wouldn't shut up for hours. After that, Gufuu threw himself into the Signature Room, where he proceeded to destroy almost half of Agahnim's collection of gathered magical essences, potions, and specific thaumic signatures. The Portal Room was the next victim, and by the time Gufuu had finished with it, Agahnim had to spell the door locked and shut because the portal was now open to many a number of foul places – including a most a horrible realm called the Abyss.

And now Gufuu had hit the "Labrary," a room which was a combination of laboratory and library. Several concoctions had been knocked over the desks, all with different results from destructive to almost intoxicating. Books had been knocked off shelves, some in contact with the spilled potions. Gufuu had seemed to calm somewhat, kneeling helplessly in front of a pile of older tomes and scrolls that he hadn't had time to sort through. From the look of it, Agahnim's young apprentice seemed to have given up hope. Seeing him like that… He was still very upset with him, but at the moment his pity outweighed anger. There would be another time to scold him, but it wasn't now.

"Gufuu," Agahnim was trying his best to be sympathetic. "It's obvious you're upset. I know that little thing meant a lot to you, but it's just a security blanket." One of his knobbly, old hands rested on his apprentice's shoulder. "You don't really nee-"

Before the old wizard could even finish his sentence, Gufuu had grabbed him by the collar and dragged the old man down so they were at eye level. Glasses askew, Agahnim got to see the boy's strange red eyes giving him a deathly glare.

"Don't you dare tell me what I do need and don't need! You don't know anything! You're a stupid, old, fat, and, most of all, _poor_ excuse for a practitioner of any sort of magic! You know _nothing_ and will forever know _nothing!_" Snapped the lavender haired boy.

The room had become completely and eerily still and silent. The outburst was not only extremely hurtful, but frightening. And that was saying something. Agahnim had been around the block. He had seen plenty of terrifying things, and Gufuu had just torn them all down. No, this wasn't Gufuu. Gufuu was not like this. Gufuu did not have eyes of malice and hate.

And Vaati had just remembered that. Letting go of the old man, he avoided eye contact and blinked for a moment, trying to regain his composure and Gufuu's likeness. All he could do was open and close his mouth absently, inwardly cursing himself for not controlling that outburst.

There was a knock at the door. Both Vaati and Agahnim were extremely grateful for the interruption. The old man was the first to react to it, however, and went over to open the door.

"Uh, hi…" Link said, noting the old wizard's expression. He seemed to be rattled by something, and not Link's sudden visit.

"Oh… oh it's you. That rancher girl's friend…" Agahnim said, almost seeming at a loss for words. Again, Link had a feeling it had nothing to do with him.

"Yeah…" He paused, momentarily forgetting what he was there for because of the wizard's strange attitude. He remembered quickly enough, however, and fished out the small, black triangle. "I found this back at the ranch and-"

"_You found it!_" Gufuu cried. Since Agahnim had such bad posture, Link easily saw the wizard's apprentice practically trip over himself to get to the door. In what was perhaps one of the rudest displays of desperation he'd ever seen, Gufuu shoved his old master out of the way and snatched the black triangle from Link's grasp. "Oh goddesses, you found it, you _found_ it!" The apprentice almost looked as if he was about to cry.

"So I guess it's yours?" Link asked, feeling kind of stupid for asking it.

"Oh yes, yes. It's… it's mine." Gufuu said, his red eyes still gazing at the triangle lovingly. "I don't know what I would've done if I had lost this… Oh… it's mine… mine, mine…"

The blond tried not to show how creeped out he was. Gufuu was holding that little thing tightly against his chest, in a fashion that said he was quite possibly obsessed with it. But curiosity still had the best of Link. "What is it, if you don't mind me asking? Why's it so important?"

Gufuu snapped out of his reverie, seemingly surprised that Link was still there. "Oh… it's nothing really. I've just had it with me a long time. It was a gift from my father, before he died… He said it belonged to my mother. It's my only memento of them, you see. I… I don't want to lose it." Vaati lied through his teeth. He didn't remember either of his parents, actually, but a sob story always seemed to work for the hero types.

"Oh. All right then…" Link said. There was a small silence there for a bit, and then Link finally raised up a hand a waved it slightly. "Well… see you around then."

"Ah, yes… Thank you ever so much… good bye then."

And so Link left. Vaati closed the door.

He turned only to see Agahnim staring blankly at him.

Well… this was… a bad situation, to say the least. Getting back into character, which wasn't too difficult to do given that Vaati was feeling quite embarrassed, he lowered his eyes to the floor and shuffled up the stairs into his bedroom. He closed the door and locked it. He released a sigh of relief, anger, and happiness before throwing himself back-first on his bed. He held up the black triangle at arm's length in front of him, noting a small piece of the paint had chipped off revealing a fleck of gold. He'd take care of it later. As for now, he just admired it.

The fourth piece; the hidden piece… the piece that truly brought the Three together… It was his again. His fingers enfolded it and again put it by his chest. Never again. He'd never lose it again…

He was just lucky Link was such an idiot he didn't know what it was. Then again, no one knew what it was. The fourth piece was truly ancient, older than him. And that was the only reason Vaati probably knew of it.

Long, long ago it the Light Force, or just the Force. He recalled the story, of monsters in the world and the origins of the first pure blade. After creating the world, the goddesses created the Force and sent the first Minish, the servants of the goddesses at the time, to give the Light Force to the Hylian people. Human kind was innocent at the time, but corruption and greed blackened the hearts of the people. The Force, which had been a gift meant for good, was now being used for evil. Monsters born of the dark hearts of men emerged, plaguing the world and killing all in sight. The goddesses had realized the Force was flawed, as it could not judge good from evil. Not wishing for it to be abused further, the goddesses placed the Force in a source of purity and had the Minish create a sword of power to protect the pure source.

From then on, it was held in the females of the Hyrule's royal family. And Vaati had nearly gotten his hands on it. He'd only had a taste of its power… and then that _boy_ came and ruined everything, sealing him within the very sword that protected the Light Force.

Sometime after that, before he had managed to escape the blade the second time around, the Force had been shattered. It was merely his own speculation at this point, but Vaati had to guess that Ganondorf was the cause of the breaking of the Force. The first Ganondorf, that is, not the one currently trapped in the Sacred Realm. If the wind mage had to make a guess, upon Ganon's own defeat by Link's hands, in a rage the man had broken the Force. At which point, the three main components holding it together went to a person suitable enough to hold it. Power went to Ganon, Wisdom to Zelda, and Courage to that wretched Link. But the Fourth piece, the piece that made the Force truly unstoppable, went to no one. Because who was capable of handling Eternity? No one. So likely the king of that time figured it was safest to keep this fourth piece a secret, so the Force could never be used in its entirety again, assuring the safety of the people to come.

Again, it was speculation on Vaati's behalf… but he was sure it was something along those lines. Why else would it have been hidden along with him while he was trapped in that foul Four Sword?

Whatever the case, he was just glad he had it back… and glad that it hadn't merged with the Triforce of Courage. That would've ruined everything…

_But everything already might be ruined. _He thought worriedly as he remembered his compromising words to Agahnim. Perhaps the old man wouldn't think anything of it… his apprentice was obviously distraught and saying things he didn't mean. He sighed and then fished into his pocket, taking out the enchanted bottle that held Poe. The ghost admired him from his glassy prison and Vaati merely turned the bottle in his fingers. With a sigh, he released the ghost.

"Yes, Master?" the ghost chimed eagerly.

"Shut up." Snapped Vaati in a harsh whisper. "He may be listening… and that's why I need you to watch him."

"The old man?" Asked the ghost, puzzled. "But your performance is flawless! I'm sure he can't possibly be suspicious of you, Master."

Vaati gritted his teeth. The last thing he wanted Poe to know was that he had screwed up royally. "Don't question me and just do it!" He snarled.

Poe cringed and nodded, knowing that his lord and master was beyond angry at the moment. As much as Poe would've liked to tell his Master of his many perfections, he knew that any single word out of his dead mouth would only anger him further. Which was not good. So he simply disappeared, drifting off to keep tabs on the old wizard called Agahnim.

* * *

Chopin and his friends had given Zelda a wonderful gift.

The princess had no idea how to work it at first. It had looked like some strange box with a strange horn coming out of it. To top it all off it had a strange needle and a strange disc and a strange lever. Apparently the contraption was called a phonograph, and this particular model with the disc was the newest craze in Ilantia. She had no idea what any of it meant of course, until Brodrick showed her how to use it. He also tried explaining how it worked to her, but it was all gibberish. She just knew that this phonograph was an amazing device! It played music without the use of a band or performers!

Eventually after showing her how to use it, Brodrick just rolled his eyes and left her alone with it in her study. Which was fine with her, she didn't mind being alone with it. It was her gift after all, from Chopin and his fellow bards to her. The record also had several different songs on it, and when the disc was flipped over it had _more_ songs. She hadn't been this fascinated by something since her first magic lessons with Impa.

Impa…

She sighed for a moment, wondering what became of her Sheikah caretaker. The last she'd heard from the woman, she said that the Shadow Temple needed its sage to keep peace. What it meant exactly, Zelda didn't know, but she knew that it meant she would probably never see her again.

"Such sad thoughts the little princess is having. Perhaps I can help."

Zelda froze. She recognized the voice. A sweet but arrogant voice she'd heard once before, in Ilantia. And as before, her Sheikah senses hadn't forewarned her of the intruder.

She turned quickly, expecting to see the strange small fortune teller from before. It wasn't. Or it was?

The figure had the same exact face. Pale skin, cold and unreal beauty, green eyes with slit pupils, and the snow white hair. But everything else was different. The hair style, for example, was now cropped all at the same length by the Immortal's chin. The body seemed to be that of a male now, and a tall one at that with very expensive tastes. He was wearing a high necked silk tunic of royal blue with gold trim, white frills on the ends of the long sleeves. The pants were also silk, and fitted, but not tight, tucked neatly into cuffed brown leather boots of high quality. The cuffs of the boots were even decorated with a fancy sigil that Zelda had seen on the tapestries and Obelisk of Ilantia. Despite the differences, however, she knew it was the very same Time Spinner from before. Because he still had that insultingly arrogant smile.

"Surprised to see me?"

"A little… I was under the impression that your kind were specific to Ilantia." Zelda said a bit brusquely.

"My kind?" He asked, putting a hand over his heart and feigning a look of slight insult. "You wound me so, princess." He dropped the bad act and his grin returned. "Don't be silly, dear. My 'kind,' as you so rudely put it, just prefer to be in places that appreciate us better."

"Then why come here?" She asked warily.

The Immortal shrugged. "Why not?" Then he put a finger to his chin, as if idly thinking of something. "Though, it was mostly because someone put a rather convenient link in their home to my Abyss." His eyes widened and a look of glee came upon his expression.

Quicker than the blink of eye, he was right in front of her, both his hands clasped around hers. Just like the last time her hands had been in his, it didn't feel right. They were cold and giving off the feeling that they weren't quite hands… rather something squished into the shapes of hands. He clearly saw the discomfort, but that made his smile broader. "I say, dear princess, would you like to visit my Abyss? It's lovely this time of year."

"No thank you," she answered, very visibly showing her discomfort.

"Oh well." He let go of her and gave a careless shrug before walking around her study, pretending to look around as if he were interested.

The Time Spinner had stopped by a bookshelf, looking at the various titles on the spines of each book. The princess frowned. He, or she, or whatever, was completely silent, just looking around the place as if it was some sort of museum with a smile plastered on its face.

"Really, why are you here?" Zelda repeated her question.

"Hmmm. I don't feel like telling you." He said, not sounding as if he thought about it at all.

"But I want to know." She demanded.

The Time Spinner glanced back at her, a look of pure satisfaction to add to his ever present grin. "So?"

"So? _So_? It's very rude to just barge into someone's private study!" She snapped, hating how she sounded like Faruch as she said it.

Again Zelda blinked and missed everything. In that split second, the Time Spinner had moved behind her, his lips by her ear. "I came to watch you squirm." He said softly.

She stepped forward and turned to face him. The only movement from him was his eyes watching her step back. Zelda did not like him. And hearing this new comment did not change that for the better. "What do you mean?" She had meant to sound firm and strict. Instead, she sounded weak and almost a little frightened.

The creature before her laughed, a musical yet terrifying sound. It was something she was sure she never wanted to hear again.

"I meant exactly what I said!" He said peppily. "I wish to see you squirm."

Zelda just eyes him harshly.

His grin dropped for a moment as he rolled his eyes and sighed as if he was a teacher correcting their student. He walked around the office idly as he explained, "You see, being a High Immortal, I'm eternally stuck on a neutral plane. Unfortunately, I have this nasty little urge. The urge is to see my lessers struggle. And everyone is my lesser, so I love to see everyone in pain and suffering. It brings delight to my shriveled excuse for a heart. It just so happens that you're more fun than so many others given your circumstances." He stopped walking when he was facing her again, his grin returning.

"My circumstances…? You mean… what you told me at Ilantia." Zelda said.

"Correct, little princess!" Said the Immortal, clapping his hands together in delight. "Just think of it, having to be in charge of two kingdoms soon – one of which has technology you hardly know about - , another danger to protect your own kingdom from and then marrying a man you don't even love. Terrible, isn't it?"

The princess frowned. If it was so terrible, why did he sound so happy about it? Brodrick hadn't lied when he said the Time Spinner was the most unpleasant of the Immortals.

"Or," the Spinner paused, circling her in feign show of thought. "Or is it so terrible?"

"What are you talking _about_?" To say she was frustrated was an understatement.

Stopping, the Spinner gave her a look that conveyed his delight but still remained serious. "Your betrothed, dear. You're going to fall in love with him. And there's nothing you can do it about it."

"That's a lie." She said matter-of-factly.

The Spinner chuckled. "No. It is Fate. Fate does not lie, and Fate tells me that in your many possibly futures… You will fall in love with him. Just imagine how torn apart you'll be… just imagine how torn apart _he'll_ be."

The "he" that the creature had identified was not Brodrick. Zelda knew he was speaking of Link, and the strong face she had been putting on in front of the Immortal had turned into one of uneasiness. Almost even fear.

"Yes! That's precisely what I wanted to see!" The Spinner almost looked as if he was going to be jumping up and down like an excited child. "Oooh, maybe I should go tell your current beau about the events to co-"

"No!" She shouted. The ferocity returned to her expression. "No, you won't tell him anything! Because it's not going to happen!"

He gave her a flat look. "Disappointing. I had hoped you'd give me more of a show. On the bright side, I'll have more of a show later."

"Optimistic, aren't you?"

"Ever so." The creature smirked. "Well, I do believe I've overstayed my welcome. Ta-ta for now."

Zelda gawked as one of the Time Spinners arms took the form of a massive claw and tore through the air in front it. Literally. He tore something open, a portal into blackness that she knew she never wanted to enter. As the creature was about to step inside, she finally remembered one thing that she wished to ask him.

"Wait!" She called out.

To her surprise, the Spinner paused and looked back at her with a pleasant smile. "Yes?"

"The great evil you mentioned… What's that about? Ganondorf is still imprisoned, and what's left of his followers is almost overwhelming… but not great."

"My exact words were '_another_ great evil' and '_ancient_ magical force' dear." Said the Spinner haughtily. "Really, must you be so dull as to always suspect the same man over and over again? There are other evils, you know. Now ask the other question, dear, I'm rather tired of being here."

_You're the one who came here uninvited._ She thought bitterly. But yes, she did have another question. "Then who is it or what is it?"

The Spinner's smile broadened, his look saying "I know something you don't know, ha-ha!" "Why should I tell you?"

"It'll impact both my country and your country! Doesn't that mean anything?" She asked incredulously.

"The _world_ is mine, dear, not just Ilantia. And I wouldn't tell you even if I wanted to." Said the Spinner, taking a step into his Abyss. "As an Immortal, I'm restricted to a neutral plane." And then he was in, and the tear was closing.

She just watched as the tear disappeared, as if it had never been there before. But she heard the Spinner's voice one more time. "Oh yes, and when you see my sister-dearest, do tell her she needs to visits the Abyss more often."

_Sister? Oh goddesses, I'm going to meet another one?_

Zelda just walked over to her chair and slumped down on it. She put a hand on her forehead. Just when life seemed to be getting a tiny bit easier… Something always had to come along and make it complicated again.

* * *

Anyways, this chapter incorporates my personal beliefs of the Zelda timeline. It's not completely made up, I remember reading up that bit of the Triforce breaking apart because of Ganon somewhere. Don't remember where or who by, though, so the information isn't true. Actually, officially, my verison of the timeline is complete BS, because the Zelda timeline, officially, is established. It's just complicated as shit and my brain is incapable ofunderstanding. Anyone who attempts to make me understand it btw, will be stabbed viciously multiple times with a plastic fork. The second part of the chapter... An excuse to add TS again, mostly to show off male!TS rather than female!TS. This will be the last we see TS in this story, however. But as hinted here, TS's sister will be making a later appearance. I've never inserted that particular Immortal in a story, but looking on her own story I realized she's a perfect fit to make an appearance here. And you'll all see why later.

Keep pairing wars to a minimum, because I'll just do a TS and laugh at your idiocy. If you have read the original, you know the main pairing for this story is Zelink. And that hasn't changed.


	13. Interregional Politics&Unveiled Secrets

Blargh. I think it's safe to say that I'll be updating once a week, no specific day. Surprisingly, I've been busy with random stuff. The only problem is, all this random stuff gets in the way of my writing schedule. And while I have time to write, sometimes it doesn't allow me to update Saturday. Whatever. I'll still be updating once a week.

Character death in this chapter. But don't worry. It's no one important... or rather, no one we _care _about.

* * *

"So the perimeter here should… Princess. You're staring. It's a bit… unnerving." Brodrick said uneasily.

"Oh, sorry." Zelda said quickly, ignoring a snort from Mordrid in the background. "Please continue."

Again, the elder prince of Ilantia began explaining his latest suggestions for keeping the Gerudo out of Hyrule, pointing out places in the map and uses figurines as little visual aides. Given the suggestions that he'd already made were working very well, she more or less ignored what he was saying. Sort of. She paid attention to every other word, but only because her mind was busy trying to figure out how she could possibly fall in love with the man before her.

After the Time Spinner had said those words to her, _"You will fall in love with him,"_ she'd been trying to analyze what exactly she could fall in love with about this guy. He had an unimpressive face, easily forgettable because he could just blend in. But looks weren't everything. And he was intelligent, tactful and strategic in a way that was almost frightening. He was very much a "responsibility first and myself later" type of person, which she supposed they had in common. It was just driving her nuts.

This was probably why the Time Spinner actually went out of its way to come and tell her such a thing. Right now it was probably in its awful little black hole, watching her struggle away trying to find out how she could fall in love with this guy and then try and prevent it. Because that _was_ what she was trying to do.

When their betrothal became official, Zelda and Brodrick already established that they were to be married out of duty. There was no love there and there would probably never be any love there because the marriage was, for the most part, against their wills. It never once crossed Zelda's mind that she might actually grow to like him… even love him. Mostly because she had Link.

_But it wasn't as if we ever were a couple…_ she thought. _It wasn't as if we ever even admitted that we love each other… I mean… does he?_

And it was quite a thought. Zelda knew she loved Link. She'd known it from the moment he agreed to help her save Hyrule from Ganondorf all those many years ago. Stupid and corny, yes, but she knew it. And in her time as Sheik, fighting side by side with Link, she was sure it only grew stronger. But for all she knew, it could've been completely one sided… Ah who was she kidding? She could see through him as easily as a glass bottle. She wasn't being conceited, she knew Link loved her.

_So why doesn't he try and stop this?_ She paused in that thought. Because he had already tried. He already tried without trying to pressure her. Something so simple, something he meant but could easily be passed off as a joke.

"And that's why the sky is purple and a gopher managed to steal old man Jergin's pants." Brodrick said, all the while Mordrid laughing like an idiot in the background.

"What?" Zelda said, blinking in confusion.

The elder prince was giving her a rather annoyed look. "Were you even paying attention to a word I said?"

_Oops_. Guess she wasn't paying as much attention as she had originally thought. "Sorry… I've been distracted." The princess said with a blush.

"I could tell that much." Brodrick stated flatly.

"It's because I'm in the room," Mordrid announced as he stood from his seat melodramatically. He even struck a pose. "I'm afraid my near-godly good looks have her distracted to no end… I'm sorry, princess, but if you're that distracted by me, I think I'll have to leave."

Zelda rolled her eyes but played along, "I'll just have to suffer through this, then."

With a devilish grin, he waved off his brother and soon to be sister-in-law and took his leave.

"All that big talk and he's still a virgin. He just had no clue what I was talking about." Brodrick said with a hapless sigh.

Zelda repressed a chuckle, "Some people are just better at other things than others."

The elder brother shrugged. "But really, what is on your mind. You looked as if you were a whole other realm away." He asked, seemingly genuinely concerned.

"Nothing important." She said in a tone that really meant, "Don't push it."

He got the hint. "All right then… Mind if I ask something, then? Before I repeat what I said earlier, that is?"

The princess forked an eyebrow. "Go ahead."

"Not to say I don't trust what I'm helping in is a noble cause, but how has this tension with the Gerudo not gone into full out war?"

Zelda almost berated him for being an idiot before remembering that he was a foreigner. All Ilantia had known was that Ganondorf, king of Gerudo, had taken Hyrule. They shut themselves up for roughly nine years, so the question shouldn't have surprised her. With a sigh, she leaned back on her seat trying to figure out where to begin.

"As I'm sure you know, the Gerudo have a matriarchal society. It's only broken when a male is born to them every century and he becomes king. That doesn't necessarily mean all the Gerudo _revere_ their king." She started. "If what we learned from our collaborator in the desert is true, Ganondorf always had a divided following. There were some Gerudo who believed that as the king, what he said was law no matter what. They were lead by the witches Koume and Kotake. Then there were the Gerudo who believed that Ganondorf threatened the Gerudo way of life by trying to conquer Hyrule. Those were lead by our collaborator, and Sage of the Spirit Temple, Nabooru. She had been imprisoned for quite a while, until Koume and Kotake were defeated and she was released. She took charge of her faction of Gerudo, and they've been in control of the Gerudo since."

"Which means the Gerudo attacking the border now are rebels?" Brodrick concluded.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. They're not a terribly large group, as you've noticed. They're just very efficient."

"They _are_ all military women," Brodrick mused. "Still, being rebels puts them at more of a disadvantage than you might think." She could see an idea pop into his head. "Forget what I was going to tell you earlier; is it possible for you to get a hold of this Nabooru woman?"

"Yes, but she's already doing all she ca-"

"And I'm only asking one thing. In all probability, she probably knows the desert better than anybody here. As her to relay that information the soldiers at the border, and if possible, see if she's installed any spies into the rebel faction. If she hasn't already, now would be an excellent time to start."

It wasn't a bad idea. Actually, it was a very good one. Chances were that Nabooru hadn't yet installed a spy… or had even been telling them the whole truth at all. Yes, at the moment her sect of the Gerudo and Hyrule were allies, but even allies didn't have to reveal all their cards to each other. Heck, Zelda might actually have to pressure Nabooru a lot in order to find out everything she could. Nabooru was probably pulling all her resources to rebuild her own society when she might be able to spare a bit more to help her neighbors. At the moment, Zelda really needed all the help she could get – help that, knowing Nabooru, may not come easily. The knowledge of the desert that Brodrick brought up, for example, was for the most part solely a Gerudo thing. Much as she may want to help, Nabooru would still do her best to keep that knowledge from anyone who wasn't a Gerudo.

She'd use the Spirit Sage defense.

Which meant Zelda would have to use the Time Sage offense.

It would be a battle of the will of Sages… The Sage of Spirit versus the Sage of Time. And Zelda hated to play that card, because the Sage of Time was the Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom. A very unfair advantage. _But I have to do what I can now._

"Thank you for bringing that up, Brodrick…" Zelda said rather distantly. She was going to have to correspond with her… and then a meeting of the Sages would follow.

"You're off in that other world again…" the prince commented.

"Not yet, and you have no idea how literally I mean that."

Brodrick had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

* * *

There was an annoying knock at Chopin's caravan door. He ignored it and stuck his head under his pillow, but if anything the knocking got louder. Goddesses, it had to be well past midnight, who on earth wanted to see him _that_ badly? The only person who'd ever done that was Wagner, and ashe was back at Ilantia… thank the goddess for the that. She was a demanding bitch… his first, too, but that didn't stop her from being a bitch.

With no end to the barrage of banging doors in sight, the bard reluctantly sat up with a grunt. He grabbed his pants and pulled them up, stepping carefully through the little maze of caravan. It may not have been terribly big, but it was terribly cramped… and he liked it that way. Sometimes. Right now, for example, getting to the door was the biggest pain the ass of his life. Stubbing his toe against one of his spurred boots, he held in a curse as he reached his door.

"What?" He said irately as threw the door open.

"Keep quiet!" Said the hooded figure in front of him. Bad posture too. "I need you to come with me!"

"And I need a good night's sleep – which doesn't involve weirdos in hoods breaking down my door!"

"Stupid boy…"

Before Chopin could say, "I know you are but what am I?" and shut the door on this guy's face, he found himself unable to move. He could catch some sort of muttering from the hooded man's direction, but couldn't make anything out. The bard just knew it was some sort of paralysis spell. He cursed himself for not thinking of carrying his gun. Stupid. Just opening the door to a stranger…

As if things couldn't get any worse, he started walking against his will. Granted, they were very robotic and stiff steps, but he wasn't telling his brain to do that! This hooded man was!

And if that wasn't bad enough, whoever this practitioner was kind of forgot to allow breathing room in the spell. Literally, Chopin was turning blue. Maybe it was the changing color of his face from normal to blue or the sound of asphyxiation, but the man seemed to realize it soon enough and let Chopin breath. He wasn't letting the vocal chords move, though. Which really sucked because the bard certainly had a lot to say to whoever this was!

After what seemed like forever and a half, they stopped in some back alley that the bard wasn't entirely familiar with. Then again, he wasn't familiar with a good chunk of Castle Town. Anyways, in all likelihood, it meant that Whoever It Was wanted privacy. Chopin couldn't see why? What would anyone want to possibly know from him? He was just a bard.

A crooked and old finger wagged at Chopin in the way of a scolding parent as the voice from behind the hood said, "Listen closely. I'm going to release you. You will be able to speak, walk, and everything else. But you will not run. I just want to talk."

_Funny way of showing it._ Thought the bard bitterly. But whatever, at this point there was nothing he could do. He couldn't back without directions and beating the pulp out of this guy wouldn't help there. Then again, he doubted he could even get one punch in without this practitioner doing something, and Chopin himself was incapable of magic without his revolver. _This sucks _balls_. And the guy couldn't have at least et me get a shirt? It's chilly out here…_

The spell was released. The first thing the blond did was sit on the floor and look up at his sort of, kind of, not really captor. "What?" He asked angrily.

The man lowered his hood. It was just a ruddy, old guy. Chopin scowled.

"Don't scowl at me or I'll literally make your face freeze like that," Agahnim said in a tone as annoyed as Chopin looked. The bard didn't drop it, but Agahnim did nothing. Instead, he just seemed to pace around and around. This only annoyed the already annoyed bard further. "That first song of yours that you sung here about here… Tell me the story behind it."

The blonde's expression did not change. "You're gonna have to be a _little_ more specific. I came here months ago, man." He wasn't some sot of superhuman that just remembered those things. Chopin had a hard enough time remembering what he had for lunch that day, so something months back? Especially since then he'd written tons more Hylian songs, and definitely didn't remember the order in which he'd written them.

The old man rolled his eyes. "The first one about…" He paused for a moment, as if he was about to say something dangerous. He looked both ways for some unseen spy and leaning in closer, saying in a hushed voice, "… About a villain turning the princess to stone."

The Ilantian bard remembered the story that inspired the song, but he was beginning to think he was dealing with a crazy man… which meant he should just tell him what he wanted to know and hope that the man didn't kill him afterward. "Um, okay. Story behind it right?"

Agahnim nodded.

With very significant effort, Chopin brought the story to mind. "Lessee… Um, it was a really, really long time ago. I mean, like super long ago – older than _you_ long ago. And… there was this thing that happened at the Picori festival. An evil sorcerer or some such came, hoping to find something called the Light Force in a magical chest where this thing called the Picori Sword was. It wasn't in there and the magic sword broke, but he noticed that the princess wasn't affected by his dark magic. Thinking she'd be troublesome, he turned her to stone. Then that hero that seems to be in every single one of your stories shows up. Yadda, yadda, restores the broken sword, defeats the bad guy, gets the girl. Standard stuff, really."

"Yes, yes, but what do you know of this villain? Was there any record of him somewhere? Could I find it in the library?" Asked Agahnim hurriedly.

Chopin forked an eyebrow. "Not in _your_ library. The book I found it in was really old, didn't use the binding they use today. Found it in the Ilantian library. Tried looking for it here, because you know, it's weird to find something Hylian in Ilantia. But nope. Not a copy here. You guys don't seem to have anything that old here."

"Then what do you know of him?" Agahnim asked, again very quickly.

And again, Chopin was somewhat concerned. "I think I'm talking to a crazy person, but okay, I'll bite…" He was thinking out loud, but continued on to say, "Um, not much known about him. From what I understand he was one of those little guys – Picori or something like that? Wasn't happy with his master, used a magical hat to become a sorcerer, then turned on his master and we have the other story. He's made a few more appearances after that, though. Don't know much about those, though."

The old man began to pace again while biting down on a dirty thumbnail. After a while, he began to mutter to himself. The bard didn't understand a word of it; Agahnim was speaking too low, and the few things he could catch didn't make much sense if he strung them together. Then again, Chopin wasn't exactly trying to piece it together. Not hiding his still remaining irritation, he stood up and said, "Hey can I just go back now? Need to catch up on my beauty sleep."

Agahnim looked down at the boy, completely forgetting he'd brought him there. "Oh… Oh yes." He walked up to Chopin before giving him a tap on the head. The bard didn't even think of protesting, because as soon as that knuckle rapped on his forehead, he literally stood in a daze. "Head back to your caravan and go back to sleep. You were never disturbed in the night. We never had this conversation." He then proceeded to relay the way they back to the young man's caravan. When finished, Chopin dreamily went off.

The old wizard wasn't sure if his assumption was right. After all… Gufuu… Gufuu was hopeless but… Really, who was _that_ hopeless? And the way he acted just the other day… that wasn't… it was all an act. And maybe he was crazy for relating the boy to someone he'd read about in a book a very long time ago, but… it was just now he was noticing the resemblance was uncanny. Yes, he'd read the book the bard had spoken of years ago. Years before Ganondorf had come to power, possibly even years before that man was _born_.

He had to get back home. Now. Before he could suspect, he had to stop him.

Vaati… Vaati… to think that _creature_ had been living under his roof! And who knew what he was planning… Stupid question. The Force, he was planning to get the For- the triangle! The little black triangle that threw Agahnim on this path! That was…

He found himself rushing back home, but rushing for the old wizard was just wobbling uncertainly.

Plenty of time for a ghost to go on ahead and report to its master.

Agahnim had gotten to his crooked house and opened his crooked door. It was dark inside, but that would only be normal. It was night, after all, and he didn't usually use witch lights. He still shuffled inside uneasily, looking both ways and then quietly closing the door.

Vaati was asleep then…

A blast of wind that knocked the old man against the wall proved that wrong very quickly. Before he could even prop himself up and prepare a counter-spell, a pale hand tightened around his neck. He gasped and coughed as he felt the air lift him higher… higher to his attacker's level.

A slightly blue witch light came up by his left, countering the darkness. It brought to light the face of Gufuu without his glasses. No. It was Vaati, and he wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't this time. His expression was… disappointed, but Agahnim could see the annoyance in those red eyes… Annoyance. Not even anger…

The witch light began to move, and in between his gasps for breath, he noted that the witch light came from… a Poe's lantern. Had it been following him?

"Agahnim, you insufferable old fool." Vaati finally said. He was being very careful to keep his grip on the man's neck tight, but not so tight he'd die outright. "You had to dig. I would have been perfectly fine leaving you alone, you know…" He paused, red eyes tilting upwards as if thinking over. "No, actually. I wouldn't have. I probably would've killed you anyways. You remind me a lot of him."

The old wizard bared his teeth, just barely managing to choke out, "You'll… never succeed…"

The look of annoyance overcame disappointment, and Vaati's hold on the man's neck tightened. "You are the _fourth_ person to have said that to me… And do you know what? It doesn't get less irritating over time."

He let the man go and released the wind from under his feet, before turning away to head who knows where in the house. The wizard fell with a thud, hastily trying to get up through his coughs so send a spell at the wind mage. Again, Vaati didn't give him the time to do so. A flick of his wrist and unseen force hit the old man. There was an ugly cracking sound as the old man's neck broke and he once again fell to the floor. He wasn't going to get up this time.

Vaati let out a sigh as he walked over to the Alchemy Room, Poe following suit eagerly. The chimeras were biting and clawing at their cages as usual, but as soon as the wind mage entered, they cringed. From the first moment he'd seen the creatures, he had trained them to respect his authority. He smiled at the creatures as he leaned against the doorway.

"Poe, release them. I think it's cruel to deny them a midnight snack."

The ghost cackled giddily. "Yes, Master Vaati! The meat is well aged, after all!"

The wind mage gave his slave a flat look. "That was in bad taste, Poe."

The ghost's shoulders slumped. "Yes, Master Vaati. Of course, Master Vaati. Opening the cages now, Master Vaati…"

* * *

Hmm, so yeah, in the original Nabooru didn't make an appearance at all. I wasn't planning for her to make an appearance here either, but the idea to have a gathering of the sages _after_ the events of Ocarina of Time seemed interesting. Also in the original, I never actually wrote out Agahnim's death. It was one of the things I looked forward to doing this time around, because as much as I love Vaati, it also reminds me that Vaati is still a _bad guy_.

Oooooh, and as a side note. Remember how last chapter i said my timeline was BS? Apparently. It's not. Allow me to quote, "The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, yet another prequel, marks the chronologically first incarnation of Princess Zelda thus far, according to Eiji Aonuma." Which means, Vaati is technically Zelda's first ever villain. I find that funny. But most of all, I find it exceedingly great because I was _right_. And that's always good to know.


	14. Meeting in the Desert

Uuuuuuuh. Not much to say up here. Don't care for this chappy too much.

* * *

It was just a normal day of deliveries for Malon and Link. Malon had the reigns in hand and Link was just lying in the back of the milk cart, eyes closed lazily. As the girl lead the horses through Castle Town gates, Link just waited to hear Malon say she was going to visit Gufuu. Something different happened.

In a confused and concerned voice, she said, "Link, there's a crowd over there."

The blond opened his eyes and peered out over the cart, seeing that his friend was absolutely right. There was a crowd… right by Agahnim's house. "Weird…" he mumbled to himself. In a louder voice, he asked "What do you think happened?"

"I don't know…" Malon said softly.

Knowing that she would probably want to check it out as soon as possible, Link jumped from his place in the cart and onto the cobblestone streets of the town. "I'm going to take a look!" He said, before Malon could object. She always left him to do all the work, now she could see how it felt!

As he neared the crowd, he heard uneasy voices and mumbles. The atmosphere automatically had Link nervous, himself. He didn't bother to overhear what people were saying; he just pushed himself to the front of the crowd.

And was he glad he left Malon behind.

"Goddesses…" he whispered to himself. Being the Hero of Time, Link had seen a fair share of nasty stuff. He battled monsters of every shape and size, seen the ugliest of the ugly and the scariest of the scary. But seeing so much blood scattered and spilled on a floor was never a nice thing to see. It was never something one could get used to. Not even the Hero of Time.

Agahnim's crooked old door was cracked and ripped, the brownish color of dried blood staining it. Inside there only seemed to be more trails of blood and strange paw prints or claw marks. Link didn't have to ask any questions to figure out the source of the strange prints. Three ghastly creatures, creatures that looked to be amalgams of creatures that shouldn't be mixed together, were stacked dead upon each other. Judging from the blood on the guard by the home of the old wizard, he was the one that had killed the beasts. Nor did it look like he had an easy time of it. Despite that, he was still working, questioning someone… someone who made the back of his hand burn.

Gufuu.

The apprentice looked relatively pristine compared to the inside of the house and the guard, but his face seemed absolutely distraught. But in the short time Link had known the young man, he had to admit this was the calmest he'd ever seen him. He hunched over the crate he was sitting on, glasses loosely held in one hand, the other holding up his head while the elbow rested on his knee. From the looks of it, he was past the point of crying uselessly and doing the best he could to just tell everything how it happened. How long had this been going on, he wondered?

"It's something, huh?"

Link nearly jumped out of his boots. He was so into examining the scene before him, he hadn't even noticed Chopin had come and stood next to him.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked the bard.

Chopin shrugged. "Not really. It reminds me of an awfully weird dream I had last night but… I just guess the old cook got a little friendly with his chimeras and they bit off his head or something."

The Hero of Time just looked back to the scene, frowning. "I guess they took the body away already."

"A bit ago. Feel for the kid, though. They've been drilling him nonstop, won't leave him alone. I mean, I know they gotta figure out what happened but it seems harsh."

Link said nothing to that. What could he say, really? What Chopin had said was true. The only downside to this was that Link also knew where the spaz would be staying once Malon found out about all this.

* * *

Quinn was tired, cranky, hot, and his butt hurt. He wasn't used to riding at all, least of all in the rough land in between Hyrule Field and the Gerudo Desert, and that stupid prince Mordrid from stupid Ilantia was making it look like it was easy. And Quinn knew it was stupid to be calling both the prince and his country stupid. He was just cranky from not having slept at all. He repressed an irritable grunt as he thought of the situation that had him and the prince on their way to the Gerudo Desert.

It was late in the afternoon, Quinn had been in his quarters reading a book, enjoying the little bit of free time he was given. The there was a knock at his door, and he wondered 'Who on earth can that be?' Wasn't he surprised to see the princess there, telling him she had a mission that only he could do. Baffled and confused, he asked the princess what it could possibly be, and when she explained it to him he became even more baffled and confused.

'Wouldn't a woman be more suited for this kind of mission?' He had asked.

'Well yes, but the only woman currently under our employment is Faruch,' explained the princess, 'And I couldn't imagine her getting on with the Gerudo at all.'

'That still doesn't make me a woman, Highness.'

'No, but you look like one. All you have to do is play along with it!'

Sometimes, Quinn had to wonder why he was cursed with his slender, feminine frame and his pretty feminine face. He hated it. Why couldn't he be a normal male and need to shave and have at least some sort of masculine feature? For goddess's sake, he was twenty-one and the most facial hair he would ever get was a tiny little bit of peach fuzz that came in every few months! But at least it came in useful for his country.

He had no idea what on earth Mordrid was doing accompanying him, however. The prince, unlike Quinn, could not pass off as a girl. And Hyrule's Minister wasn't above asking, "What the heck are you doing coming along?"

Mordrid's simple response, "I want to see the desert, why else?"

Whether that was the real reason or not, Quinn didn't know. But if Mordrid was hoping to see any Gerudo, that was out of the question. He'd have to stay with the border patrol encampment.

They had arrived at the encampment early in the morning, before the sun had completely risen. The place wasn't terribly impressive. At one point in time it might've been, but with the rebel Gerudo raids, the encampment was just a few busted up tents with shoddily set up barricades. Despite not looking intimidating in the least, those that were part of the patrol took their jobs seriously. As they neared, several men on horseback came with their spears aimed towards the oncoming travelers.

The redhead quickly took the lead in front of Mordrid, taking out a letter from the princess and holding it up for the men to see. "I am Quinn Bree, Hyrule's Royal Minister under direct orders from Her Majesty Princess Zelda Harkinian VIII. This letter contains the exact nature of the mission given to me by Her Highness."

"Fancy," he heard Mordrid mutter from behind.

The leader of their welcoming party, a young but tough looking man in the armor of a captain, drew his horse closer and took the letter from Quinn's hand. He wasted no time tearing it open and looking it over. He carefully eyes Quinn, and then Mordrid. "Who's he?"

Mordrid then drew up by Quinn's side. "I'm Mordrid Deslan Ilantia, Second Prince of Ilantia." He said in a dignified tone worthy of a prince, only to ruin it by returning to his normal manner and saying, "I wanted to get out of the castle and away from all the battle plans and boring stuff, so I decided: desert? Why not?"

The expressions of the soldiers did not change in the slightest.

"Stay quiet." Quinn snapped.

Mordrid stuck his tongue out in retaliation, but said nothing.

"Lord Bree, as per Her Highness's orders, you are allowed to pass, whether it be now or later." Said the captain. It was just another way of saying, 'Feel free to take a short break before you go.' And Quinn was all too ready to take it.

He spent a few hours off the back of his gray, ignoring questions from Mordrid as to why he couldn't go with him, taking his time eating and having a drink of water, and what he felt to be a well deserved nap. While Mordrid was distracted at midday, Quinn reluctantly got back on his horse and left for the Gerudo fortress.

To pretend to be a girl.

Joy of joys.

The gray didn't seem to be too fond of the bridge when he came to it. Rather than the force her to continue, he just dismounted and went on foot. Either way the sun would blare down on him - which he hated. He could just feel the sun cooking him. No wonder the Gerudo were always trying to get some land in Hyrule.

As he walked, he wondered if his uncle had thrown his name down for the Minster job because he wanted to avoid this type of thing, or whether he just thought his great-great-great-whatever nephew was capable of it.

He sighed, because he knew trying to blame is uncle on something that was determined by his figure and appearance was just absurd. Still, Quinn wondered what the man was up to. Before he had left, he dropped by to check on him. Agahnim being the crazy old coot that he was, the redhead feared that his uncle may have tried to strangle his apprentice or something. He had expected that sort of thing, but it wasn't at all what he got. The last time he saw him, the man looked scared or anxious - possibly both. That wasn't like him.

Quinn would definitely have to visit and make sure he was all right when he got back.

Getting back to the task at hand, Quinn entered a small canyon. The only reason he knew he was in the right place was because of the small wooden sign hanging from above, displaying the Gerudo insignia. He hadn't taken two steps past it before there were two Gerudo behind him and three in front, all of them holding very intimidating and sharp looking spears. He raised his hands in surrender, but made sure that he held the princess's letter, the one meant for Nabooru, in one hand.

"State your name and business, Hylian." Said the Gerudo woman in front.

"My name is Quinn Bree; I've come from Hyrule on behalf of Her Majesty Princess Zelda to meet with Nabooru." He shook the hand with the letter, "This is to go to Nabooru to confirm my story."

The leader eyed him warily before snatching the letter from his hands. She went to open it, but quickly became aware that it just wouldn't open. She even went so far as to try and tear it, but nothing happened. She angrily looked at him, "What trickery is this, Hylian?"

"No trickery, magic." Quinn stated simply. "The Princess wanted to be sure it was read by no one but Nabooru. I'm sure you know the Princess _is_ skilled in enchantments and hexes – quite the talented wizard in her own right."

The woman glared at him, barked an order at her subordinates in the Gerudo tongue, and then went off to give the letter to Nabooru. The subordinates just stayed where they were, unflinchingly holding out their spears at various parts of Quinn's anatomy. He wondered if they had figured out he was a male or not, because if this was the way they treated foreign females, he certainly didn't want to find out what would happen if they knew he had a penis.

He was there for quite a while, hands still up. The only movement he dared to try and make was rocking back and forth on his heels a bit. He really hoped this awkwardness wouldn't last much longer.

From the top of the small canyon, the leader finally called out. "Nabooru will see her; bring her up."

_Ah women… tearing down my self-esteem and they don't even mean it._ He thought to himself.

The Gerudo around him put their spears in regular carry position, but were very obviously on their guard. It wasn't as if he needed a hint to know the message was "follow us or die." Gerudo didn't leave much room for choice did they? Not that he would've left. He still had a job to do.

As he was lead up the incline and to the fortress, Quinn noted with interest that the place seemed like a bit of a maze. He gave kudos to Link in his mind, remembering that the young hero had navigated this place… Wait a second, why couldn't Zelda just get Link to come here? Link was actually allowed to come and go into the Gerudo Desert as much as he wanted! Well, no use getting grumpy over that _now_.

Following his guides through the twists and turns of the fortress, they finally came to what appeared to be some sort of planning room. Nabooru stood at the end, leaning over the map of the desert and instructing the other Gerudo around her in her own tongue. It took her a moment to realize that Quinn had arrived.

She stared blankly at him for a moment before recognition dawned on her face. "Oh, I remember you… I didn't realize you were a woman." It was true; it wasn't the first time they'd met. More often than not it was usually Nabooru who went to Hyrule, though.

Quinn just smiled icily. "I'm not."

The other Gerudo in the room had a range of emotions. Some were outraged that a man had been allowed so far into Gerudo territory, while the other end of the spectrum was just shocked. The ones who were outraged, however, didn't do anything but look at their leader.

"Well, sit down, Mr. Bree. We've got a lot to talk about." Nabooru said, ignoring some of the looks she was getting. She did make sure to roll up the map she was using, to make sure that Quinn didn't get a peek. "Or rather, we have a few things to talk about but a lot of reasons I can't agree to them."

"Her Highness figured as much," the male said almost tiredly. "But the fact is, the kingdom is falling on extremely hard times. If only the Gerudo are limited to the knowledge of the desert, things can and will escalate."

Nabooru sat down on her seat and leaned back, mulling over the situation. "I can send a spy to the rebels, but that's all I can do, Mr. Bree. I can't divulge information of the desert to anyone who is not Gerudo."

"The balance of Hyrule is being disrupted." Quinn said firmly. "Should you allow the rebels leverage on Hyrule, your own abilities as leader of the Gerudo would be questioned."

There was an eerie silence. Nabooru glanced around the room at the Gerudo that had stuck around for the conversation. The women remained emotionless, but it as clear that Quinn was right. At the same time if Nabooru did relinquish knowledge of the desert without putting up a fight, she'd be questioned either way. She was in a lose-lose situation, and she didn't like it. She gave the man sitting across the table from her a grave look.

"I. Cannot. Do. It." She enunciated.

"Then you know what my princess asks." Quinn stated simply.

The current leader of the Gerudo gritted her teeth. A meeting of the sages… "Tell her I'll keep in touch by hawk."

Quinn nodded and said nothing.

There was silence.

"Nabooru!" It was another Gerudo woman. Upon closer inspection, it was one of the guards that had been outside with Quinn. "Another man has entered the camp. He says he's a prince from that Ilantia country."

Nabooru forked an eyebrow and looked at Quinn, who merely put a palm on his forehead in frustration.

"I hate to say it but… he's with me."

"Well… then I guess you should get going. Diplomatic immunity isn't something enforced here." She said tiredly. Then she looked at Gerudo guard nearest her. "Please escort the two men off the premises. No harm is to come to them, got it?"

* * *

Bottom half, more to say here. First section, nothing to say. Second section, I should let it be known that Quinn doesn't look like a girl because he;s going through some awkward stage in life. He actually has Klinefelter's Syndrome. Which means he has two X chromosomes and Y. He's stuck looking like a chick for the rest of his life. Luckily for him, it isn't a severe case. Mordrid is also just being a sillyhead. I like Mordrid. More outgoing than and cheerful than his brother.

In other, more exciting news... I have come up with an idea for yet another Zelda fanfic! Not the more recent VaatiZelda one I;ve mentioned before. It's awesome and amazing, and once I come up with a freaking plot I'll be super excited to write it! After that other one I have planned. But if you guys like fantasy steampunk, be sure to be on the look out for it!~ And just so everyone knows... I rushed this chapter just so I could say this. So if sucks, me so sorry.

Oh, one more thing. I'm sorry if it sounds kinda bitchy but... I'm honestly surprised at the amount of faves and watches this gets, and _hideously disappointed_ in the review department. I do like reviews people, even if they are simple one word comments. They mean a lot, you know.


	15. The Chamber of Sages

Blargh, again sorry for taking so long. I really have not been getting as much sleep as I should... But I guess the real reason I'm taking a while with this story is because since I've already written it out (granted a crappier version that had major continuity flaws and didn't make much sense before), it isn't as exciting as I thought remaking it would be. Not to say I'm not enjoying writing it, I'm just suddenly so excited for my new story. So I think this story will be updated once every two weeks rather than the one every week thing. Anyways, chunky chapter has lots of stuff going on. Will talk more about it at the bottom.

**LocalTalent53**, yeah, I know I miss whole words and phrases sometimes. A bad habit I have... The bad habit being I don't really proofread my chapters before I submit them. because by the time I finish them, i don't have the attention span to check them because I just wrote it and _I_ know what's going on... Yeah, It's a really bad habit I'm trying to fix... Not starting with this chapter, though. D: ANYWAYS, I do hope you're enjoying it. The original story was something I put my heart and soul into, so I just want to make sure this version... well, makes everything better. XD

**MegamanSora**, I don't hate you for it, actually. I realize full well that not everybody has the same tastes as me. I happen to think I'm kind of deranged in some way because bad guys _fascinate _me. Especially insane ones. But that's me with my very questionable and disturbing tastes. I guess villains are just more interesting to me because you have to wonder what makes a mindset like that? Sure it seems like they don't have a good reason for it, but _they _obviously think they do. I like deranged thinking like that. ANYWAYS, me rambling here... I'm actually glad you like Gufuu because that means you like my OC Evan. Or at least are able to tolerate him. XD Still, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! As for my penname, you probably have seen it before. I've written many other stories on FFN, and outside FFN I use the same exact screen name (or the shorter variation Rei96) because I don;t see why I should have a different screen name for everything. XD

* * *

"I left you behind for a reason." Quinn scolded.

"But I was _bored_." Mordrid said.

Quinn wasn't normally a very expressive fellow. He almost always had a monotone expression on his face. On their way back from the Gerudo Desert, however, he was definitely angry. They had left the day before, and Quinn was still bringing it up. "I don't care if you were bored. I'm not your babysitter; I shouldn't be responsible for your protection."

"And I never asked you to be," the foreign prince said back.

"So you would rather I had left you there to serve a life term in a Gerudo prison?"

Mordrid remained silent for a moment. "Well… I never meant _that_…"

"Thought so." Quinn's tone was final. He would have no more discussion of it.

_This guy's a killjoy… And here I was thinking that Riah's only existed in Ilantia._ But then again, it was his own fault. He was mature enough to admit that. He didn't like admitting it, but he knew it. It was just that this was a new place. He'd never been anywhere outside of Ilantia, let alone Tairong, so he was hideously curious about the ins and outs of Hyrule. Especially seeing how his country was going to be a part of it soon enough.

That and he had another reason.

With his brother being the one in charge, the business before pleasure kind of guy, Mordrid had taken it upon himself to live his life for the both of them. Brodrick was always thinking about himself before anyone else, so Mordrid decided to be wild enough for the both of them and tell his brother about his own little adventures. He had a feeling that his little adventure today, though, would earn him more of a frown than a smile.

Oh well.

At least Hyrule had nice scenery. Most of Ilantia was so caught up in making everything "technologically up to date" that no one made a second thought about what they were tearing down so they could make their newest building or whatever. Since Hyrule didn't have Ilantia's technology, a lot of the natural scenery was unaltered. The fields were wide and green, the trees so tall… He already told himself he'd have to visit Lake Hylia when he got the chance. He wanted to go all over the place!

But that would have to be put on hold, of course. He may have been the second born prince, but that didn't give him license to do whatever he wanted.

With the bulk of Quinn and Mordrid's journey back done, all that was really left was to get through Castle Town.

Which was another place the foreign prince found fascinating. He grew up with steam technology, and Castle Town was a testament to what it was like before the tech came into play. And he liked the feeling it gave off. Curiously, he wondered for a moment if Ilantia would be more like this when they joined with Hyrule… or if Hyrule would be more like Ilantia. Mordrid frowned at that thought. He wasn't sure he liked it.

Looking around again at Castle Town, he thought it was just fine as it was. Sure, it may not have been perfect, but no place was. But it looked a lot friendlier than Ilantia did sometimes.

Especially when his gaze rested just one moment on one particular girl. A very cute ranch girl.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." Snarled a still irritable Quinn from ahead.

"You know, I'm actually considering going slower just because you said that." Snapped Mordrid back.

* * *

"I see… dead, is he?" Quinn was back to his monotone self.

She was surprised. As Zelda told him the news, he didn't so much as bat an eyelash in shock. "Yes… apparently his chimeras got out and attacked him." She said gently. She wasn't sure if her minister before her was just being strong or he truly didn't care, but she felt that whatever the case she needed to show that she was there for him should he need to talk. "Are you alright?"

The redhead nodded. "I'm fine." Despite his poker face, his voice came out slightly hoarse. "May I be dismissed?"

The princess nodded. "Of course."

Quinn left the strategy room, calmly as ever.

"He certainly does a good job of hiding himself." Brodrick commented.

Zelda nodded. "That he does…" She was worried about Quinn. Over the last year and a half, she'd gotten to know that the redhead was serious about what he did. He had an amazing sense of patriotism and a one-track mind that made him very good at what he did. Perhaps Agahnim had seen that while Quinn never did. But he probably never once thought the man who gave him his job could die. The wizard had been centuries old, it must've seemed like he was invincible. To hear that his own experiments were the cause of his death… Quinn might very well have been in denial, at the moment. There was nothing she could do about it, though, unless he did need someone to listen. He wouldn't ask, however. She knew it.

"But at least I know that Nabooru reacted the way I thought she would." Said Zelda, getting back on track.

"So that gathering of sages will be happening, then?" Brodrick asked.

"I never thought it wouldn't." She said with a tired smile. "I just have to wait for the hawk."

* * *

The Lost Woods wasn't a normally quiet place. It had animals and birds wandering through, and if one listened closely, they could hear Skull Kid playing his flute. But at the Sacred Place, the entrance to the Forest Temple, it was quiet. Sometimes at night, a playful Wolfos would come out and howl at the moon, but during the day, it was always quiet.

Sitting on the stump she so often sat at, Saria stared up at the sky. It was a patch of cornflower blue, with the occasional white fluff of a cloud, wreathed by the tree tops. Even though it may have looked that way, she wasn't feeling bored. As a Kokiri, she was a child of the Deku Tree, one with nature. And nature was all around her in all shapes and forms, be it grass, trees, insects, birds and so on. With all that around her, how could she possibly be bored?

But she was also a sage. She was a child of nature… and she was one of seven chosen by the goddesses to interpret their will. At the moment, she wasn't sure if she was "interpreting their will," feeling a disturbance in nature, or just feeling like something was _wrong_. Saria had never physically left the forest, but that didn't mean she had no idea what was going on outside. The goddesses would often speak to the sages in their own way, to warn if trouble was near or if trouble was to come. And Saria had heard them. They had said that danger was near…

But Saria wasn't feeling the danger they spoke of, she was sure of that much. It was a feeling in her heart telling her that something wasn't right, or that something was going to go wrong.

She was staring at her knees now. Her hands were gripping the fabric of her shorts tightly. This bad feeling she was getting… it had something to do with Link. She couldn't be surer of it: something bad was going to happen to Link. She didn't know how it would happen, when it would happen or if it already passed.

_He would talk to me if something was wrong, though? Right?_ She thought. Her hand rested on the pocket where she kept her ocarina. She could try contacting him; make sure everything was all right… It was a nice thought, at least. But the song only worked one way. Her shoulders slumped and she sighed.

What was happening outside of the forest? Come to think of it, Link hadn't contacted her in a while… How she wished she could go and find out herself! But her place was by the Forest Temple.

"Saria, are you feeling okay?" Asked Sael, her little green fairy. She had been eyeing her Kokiri counterpart with a frown. This wasn't the first time Saria had acted strange.

"Oh… yes, I'm fine. Just thinking too much, I guess." Saria replied, not caring that she sounded unconvincing.

Ignoring Sael's disapproving look, she stood from the stump and walked the sort distance from there to the nearby tree. There was a very small mound in front of the tree. Two years ago the mound had been larger and bare. The grass had covered it since then, and now two little stalks with small buds were rising from the mound. Soon, they would bloom into foxglove flowers. Saria knelt down if front of the stalks, lightly caressing their little buds with a sad smile. "She was lucky."

Sael fluttered over, her disapproval turning into gloomy expression. "How so?"

"She was always with him and she always knew what was going on around him." Said Saria.

"You worry over him like a mother." Said the fairy hopelessly.

The green haired girl smiled. "I guess I do." But the smile quickly faded into a look of worry. "But I keep thinking something bad is going to happen to him… He's already been through so much, Sael! I don't want him to go through anything else!"

Settling on her ward's shoulder, the fairy placed a hand on Saria's neck. "Everything will be fine, Saria. Even if something bad does happen, he'll pull through. He always does, you know that." She said hopefully.

"I know… But I still don't want anything bad to happen to him…"

The fairy didn't have much else to say. She knew that Saria would remain this way for a while yet.

After a moment of nothing but silence, Saria finally got up and went back to her stump. Just as she sat back down, she felt a calling. Her head jerked up to the sky as she could feel it. It wasn't a calling from the goddesses… but from… Princess Zelda. She was calling for a council of sages?

"What is it, Saria?" Sael asked.

"It's the Sage of Time. I have to go, Sael. Make sure nothing happens to me, okay?" Said Saria as she arranged her legs in a crossed position. She didn't know how long she would be gone, after all, so she had to get her body comfortable. If not, she'd come back to a body full of nasty cramps.

Closing her eyes, she began to focus on the Chamber of Sages. The place was easy enough to envision: a hidden platform within the Sacred Realm. It was always such a strange sensation to go there. Physically she remained exactly where she was, and only her soul would leave to the Chamber. Strange as it was, it only made sense to gather at the Chamber than on a physical map. Sometimes a person, much like herself, couldn't chance leaving their physical location.

After the pushing, pulling, pressuring sensations of soul travel to the Chamber, she found herself standing atop her own green space in the Chamber. It seemed she was the fourth to arrive. Standing at their own individual spots awaiting everyone else were Zelda, Ruto, and Impa. Rauru was also there, but seeing as he had no body of his own anymore, he was always there - which was why she hadn't included him in her "arrived" list. Darunia came next and then Nabooru.

From the looks on both Zelda's and Nabooru's faces, it seemed this was going to be an… interesting council.

Following custom as leader, Zelda began. "To answer the question on everyone's minds, we are here for what can be called… a cultural dispute." Nabooru said nothing in response, but she certainly wasn't denying it. "As most of you are probably aware, the people of Hyrule and the Gerudo haven't always seen eye to eye. However, after Ganondorf's defeat, Hyrule and the Gerudo achieved a relatively peaceful arrangement."

Nabooru then continued, "But not all of my people agree with my sentiments. Some would rather continue the useless fighting between our people. Those women are beyond my control. They've formed their own faction and have been attacking Hyrule."

Zelda nodded in agreement. "The fact is, Hyrule is still recovering, while the Gerudo have always remained strong. And the Gerudo have the advantage because they know the desert."

Darunia interrupted, piecing everything together for himself. "But you all don't and she's refusing to give that out."

Before Zelda could even respond to that, Nabooru said quickly and defensively, "The routes through the desert are sacred to the Gerudo! It's against our laws to give such information out to outsiders!"

The Goron chief gave Nabooru a puzzled look. "Isn't Link a-"

"No!" The outburst came from Zelda, Nabooru, Ruto and Saria.

All the other sages just blinked, momentarily stubbed by the simultaneous response.

Nabooru was the first to explain it. "If Link were to be told the information and then relay to Zelda, Gerudo law obligates us to kill him. I'd rather avoid needless bloodshed – especially since I kind of like the kid."

Ruto then followed, holding herself dignified and poised, as if she'd never yelled out in such an uncouth manner. "Well, he _was_ my fiancée for a while… I'm naturally biased against anything that could hurt him." A light blush appeared on her pale blue cheeks.

"And he'd already done more than enough, I think." Saria said quietly as she twiddled her fingers. She was rather embarrassed at her own behavior. Sure, she looked like a child but she wasn't. She shouldn't have burst out like that, even if she wasn't the only one. The green haired girl was also mildly surprised that Link had such a big backing among the sages.

Zelda, much like Ruto, had a slight flush as she said very professionally, "I agree with Saria. Link has done more than enough for Hyrule. To get him involved further would be unfair."

"At the same time," Rauru said, "He might be the easiest way to do this. I'm sure Nabooru can arrange things so that he will be perfectly sa-"

Nabooru rolled her eyes and spat, "Can't! How many times do I have to say it! I can't give that information out! Gerudo law-"

"Gerudo law doesn't seem to mean much to your rebels," Impa said coldly. Nabooru's mouth snapped shut. There wasn't anything she could say back that wouldn't sound extremely stupid.

No one spoke for a few moments until Zelda took charge again. "I think we should vote on what should be done. Those that Link should be the mediator between Hyrule and the Gerudo, a show of hands."

Only Rauru and Darunia responded to it.

"Those that think the Gerudo should relinquish the information peacefully, a show of hands."

Everyone else, with the exception of Nabooru of course, raised their hands.

"I think we have our decision." Zelda concluded.

Darunia gave a gruff shrug and left, his soul returning to his body. Nabooru sighed in defeat but gave a sad smile to Zelda before saying, "Good show, huh? Through hawk again," before leaving herself. Ruto just gave Zelda a very haughty look and left.

Saria lingered for a minute or two, wondering whether or not to tell Zelda about the bad feeling concerning Link she had earlier. Perhaps the feeling came because she had some sort of prediction of Link's involvement in this council…? She wasn't sure. Eventually, she edged her way towards the princess, figuring it would be safer to tell her and nothing happen than the other way.

"Princess," she began.

Zelda looked down at the green haired girl questioningly. She knew Saria had been Link's close friend, but she actually knew nothing about the girl aside from what may have been brought up at past councils. From the looks of it, something seemed to be bothering the Kokiri girl. "What is it?"

"I don't know, actually." Saria said anxiously as she slowly rocked back and forth on her heels. "It's weird. I just have this feeling that… something bad may happen to Link. I don't know why I think that but… it doesn't seem safe outside." And by "outside" she meant in the world in general. "I suppose it's never safe but… something seems wrong. I'm sure you feel it too. The goddesses are trying to tell us something I think… but I think it may go after Link personally or something… I don't know."

The princess's brow furrowed as she frowned. Something bad might happen to Link? She suddenly felt very heartsick. Because Saria was right. She had felt it, a message from the goddesses: an eerie foreboding feeling. She had denied for a while, believing that her worst problems were only the Gerudo. It was a feeling she had been having even before that horrible Immortal came to her and flat out told her. But now that Sria had just doubly confirmed everything.

Something really was wrong in Hyrule… but why hadn't any other sage mentioned it? Surely they'd been having the same feeling? But perhaps, much like herm, they had been denying it. Because what could be on level with Ganondorf that the goddesses would send such a message?

Even worse thoughts were now brewing in her mind, especially the terrible thought of Saria being right and that this wrongness would personally go after Link… Zelda attempted to put on a strong expression as she thanked Saria and the Kokiri left.

The only other ones remaining in the Chamber aside from her were Impa and Rauru. The sage of light seemed to disappear somewhere, perhaps sensing that Impa wished to be alone with the girl who'd once been her ward. So lost was Zelda in her thoughts, she'd barely noticed Impa walk up to her.

"Zelda…" she said gently. The princess nearly jumped out of her skin before looking up at Impa. She looked older than she had two years ago… "Zelda, by your own logic with Link… don't you deserve not to be troubled by any of this as well?"

The princess looked away. "You know I can't Impa… I'm the princess… I might as well be the queen now."

"What I meant was, don't you deserve a chance at happiness as well?" The Sheikah woman said.

Zelda bit her lip. "I… I don't have time to be happy."

"Nonsense." Impa scoffed. "I've been raising you since you were a baby, Zelda. I know you're unhappy but you don't have to be. It's true that the nobles are important, Zelda, but _you_ are more important than the aristocracy. You should be telling them what to do, not the other way around."

The subject was obviously Link. Which also made Zelda wonder if Link was the only oblivious one to the fact that everyone knew they loved each other? Getting back to the conversation, Zelda shook her head. "Without them, Hyrule might still be in ruins now, Impa. Besides that, I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm getting married, you know."

"I know. But again, you don't have to be a people pleaser."

"I'm not being a people pleaser!" Zelda suddenly snapped. "I mean, I know I don't want to, but Brodrick isn't that bad! If anything, I don't think I'd mind getting mar-" She stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say. Her hands shot to her mouth. What had she been about to say? Had the Time Spinner been correct…?

Perhaps sensing the new set of inner turmoil about to begin within Zelda, Impa embraced the girl she had raised. "I'm only telling you what I think is best for you. It's up to you whether or not to listen to it. In the end, I just want you to be happy, no matter whom you may or may not be with. Just remember that you are in charge of your life. Take charge and you will feel much better with yourself, no matter what you may face." And with that, she disappeared back to her physical presence in the Shadow Temple.

And Zelda sincerely wished she could've been born a normal girl, without the responsibility or running a kingdom or royal marriages… She actually wished that maybe she could've been born a Gerudo, at that time. Because then she wouldn't have to worry about being torn in between a man she loved and a man she was beginning to realize she _could_ love.

* * *

So yes, so begins the love triangle. I hate to sound like a total valley girl here but "UGH, GAG ME WITH A SPOON." The only reason I still include this awful triangle is because the original had it. I've mentioned it before but I absolutely hate paring OCs with canonical characters. It bothers me to no end... But I just have to keep thinking about the future of this story to make me feel better about it Ah... contented sigh.

So yeah... what was I saying? Oh yes, in case nobody got it. Yes, I did totally insinuate that Navi is dead. I also remember what I wrote in the very first chapter about Navi saying she had to go on her own adventure. Truthfully, I really do believe at the end of OOT, Navi flew off to die. That fairy went through stuff many of her breed didn't go through, and I think in the end it took a toll on her. And I have a feeling she would've lied through her teeth to Link so he wouldn't have to know. After all, Link is a child. Even in this OOT-verse in which Link didn't go back to live out the seven years he lost (an ending which I hated because it meant this all happened for NOTHING), Link is still very childlike. Seven years were taken from him, after all. I'm sure he didn't just magically mentally grow up. If Navi had told him "yeah gonna go off to die, later" I imagine Link wouldn't handle it well. Lying to him like that was her way of keeping him hopeful, that he still might be able to see her in the future. In the end, it probably ends up being more terrible... but whatever, ranted too much about this.

Ugh... awful headache now and super tired. Gonna go to sleep now. See ya in roughly two weeks.


	16. The Attack on Lon Lon

WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? I UPDATED. OH. MY. GOD. It's the end of the world as we know it. What I do for you people. Nearly 4 AM, I have to go to school in five hours, and I finished this for you. It also probably littered with horrible mistakes, so I'm sorry.

I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Some parts of it are very, very rushed, while other parts are not. Generally, though, I had to force this whole chapter out. But the next ones should be easier coming. This one just didn't want to cooperate.

**MegamanSora**, whew, I've been meaning to answer you forever, so I'm so sorry for the delay. Lessee, villains nicer? No, I don't believe they're nice at all. Nor do I condone their actions. I do, however, give them kudos for fighting the norm, for going against the goddesses. Again, I don't have high opinion on the goddesses, so I'm biased that way. But overall, I find the characterization of villains more fascinating than heroes anyways. It's just the way I am. And there's probably some deep, deep reason for it... I just don;t want to think about it right now. -w- As for my opinions on TP... it wasn't the BEST game in the world, but it was still damned good. As for Midna... I. Fucking. Loved. Midna. She's so badass, if I had the time and patience for it, I'd cosplay her imp form. And I'm proud to say I was one of the first LinkMidna writers on this sight. The ending made me RAEG, but in my mind they lived happily ever after and had many babies. Yes, they did. ;-;

**SubZeroChimera,** even going at my own pace... I still think I took far too long getting this done. D:

* * *

Zelda felt sick to her stomach. Even a week after the meeting of Sages and the threat of Gerudo Rebels dimming, she still couldn't get over it.

The Time Spinner had been right. And she hated it. She hated knowing that she was right… or he. Whatever it was. More specifically, she hated the Time Spinner for telling her. It was no doubt getting sick pleasure watching her struggle and fight against feelings she didn't want to have. Even if it wasn't quite love, which she could be sure it wasn't… but it was there. And those feelings of affection would no doubt fester and fester- "Damn that Time Spinner!"

Unluckily for her, she had been in her makeshift office and Brodrick had just been right outside of the door. He didn't even knock as he burst through that door and blurted out, "_What?_"

The princess gaped for a moment, as she had still been keeping up the appearance around her betrothed that she did not believe in Immortals. "I- uh, I said… Damn that thyme spinner! You know - thyme like the herb! That's uh, very popular in Hyrule…" She wavered, knowing that it was possibly the most horrible excuse she ever came up with. "Spinning thyme around in circles… loads of fun…"

Brodrick, having regained some of that princely composure of his, merely forked an eyebrow and asked, "If it's 'loads of fun,' then why are you damning it?"

"I'm not very good at it?"

"And for a politician you're a surprisingly bad liar too." He said with a voice just as flat as his expression. But after a minute pause of awkward silence, he said a rather worried tone, "Have you had any interaction with the Time Spinner?"

At this point, Zelda's pride in keeping her "I don't believe in Immortals" shtick had completely evaporated. There was no use keeping it up, it would just make her look like an idiot. The real question was how much she should tell him. Should she tell him about… _Obviously not _that _bit_. But the rest certainly couldn't hurt. It might actually lift some weight off of her shoulders, especially since the only other person who knew was Link, and she wasn't likely to see him anytime soon.

"Yes," she finally conceded a bit miserably.

"When?" The foreign prince asked sharply.

His tone was taking Zelda off guard, but she answered, even if it was a bit hesitantly, "The first time I saw the obelisk in Ilantia, after you left… You've gotten pale, Brodrick." And he had. He'd certainly gone a few shades lighter than his normal color in just a few seconds. It didn't take long for Zelda to figure it out. "Did it go to you?"

Brodrick was gritting his teeth before he managed to say a hoarse, "Yes."

She didn't like the look on his face. Normally Brodrick was one who managed to almost always keep a calm composure at all times. She'd never once seen him truly upset since they met. Snappish and irritated, maybe, but never truly distraught. "What did it say to you?" She asked.

"You first." He said quickly.

"It said that the fate of two countries rested upon me… and that an ancient evil has come back. Given the way things are going, I believe what it's said… Did it tell you the same thing?"

Brodrick shook his head. "To me, it said… it said…" He couldn't manage it. "Never mind, it was just being the cruel thing that it is." He said before quickly turning on his heel and heading out to anywhere that was out of the princess's office.

"Brodrick!" She called out, seeing that the prince was genuinely distressed. She followed him to the door and called out his name again, only to be ignored once more. That hurt her, that he would leave so suddenly and not allow her to help. She wanted to help him. In fact, Zelda was surpised at how much she wanted to help him. _But I can't help someone who pushes me away._ She thought. After all, neither wanted their marriage… and while she grudgingly acknowledged that her feelings had grown for Brodrick, who was to say it was mutual?

But the young prince, who had marched right out to the walls of the castle, found himself in a cold sweat. He didn't know how the princess could speak of her experience with Time Spinner in such a calm manner. He hadn't known, however, that the Spinner had approached her in humanoid forms. To Brodrick, it appeared in the regalia it normally wore in the tapestries that depicted it. A tall, brooding creature with an evil cackle, a voice ever changing behind a veil… and claws that readily threatened.

He had asked it what it wanted, and the creature known as the most powerful Immortals merely laughed.

"To tell you your fate, little princeling!" It said with malicious glee while getting up close and personal with its massive claws. "That girl will be the death of you, you know. You'll grow to love her before getting stabbed in the back." It had cackled in its changing voices, each one sounding just as sinister as the next. "And believe me, dear boy, it shall be very unpleasant."

All this talk of evil and unifying countries… Zelda was right in that it seemed to be coming true. They were to be wed to unify their countries and evil… it must've been the Gerudo… but his portion, Brodrick didn't understand how it fit. He would love her and then be stabbed in the back? He didn't understand… Did he love her? Had he come to care for her in such a way? Honestly, he was afraid to ask himself that, because he was afraid of the answer. And more than that, he had no idea what the Spinner meant by 'stabbed in the back.' The creature was notorious for being cryptic, and he could only guess that if he did love Zelda… then the feelings certainly wouldn't be reciprocated. But again, the message was cryptic. The Immortal certainly could've been talking about something else. There were too many possibilities just from that one last statement!

He found himself repeating what the princess had just said moments ago. "Damn that Time Spinner…"

The crown prince of Ilantia didn't have any other time to dwell on that, however. In a way, it was a good thing. In another way, it was also terribly bad.

Mordrid had come back to the castle with his horse at full gallop. At the sight of his brother, he had the horse abruptly stop. Naturally, the stallion protested, getting up on its hind legs and whinnying in fierce protest. The younger prince, however, looked terribly concerned – something which told Brodrick the situation had to be bad.

"What happened?" The elder brother asked as he walked forward to his brother, who was hastily dismounting.

"Brodrick, it's… it's _bad_!" Mordrid blurted out.

"You're going to have to be more specific." Brodrick said calmly in the hopes that his brother would calm down.

The younger prince's opened and closed several times before he managed to get his words clear. "I was with that girly Minister by the barracks. I dunno, he and a general were talking about something and then… then this hawk flew down and it looked all beat up and-"

"Mordrid! Long story! Shorten it!" Brodrick snapped, seeing that what his brother had to say was very important.

"A band of Gerudo rebels is going to attack Lon Lon Ranch!" The younger prince wailed. Not to say that Brodrick didn't care about the people within this ranch, but he wasn't seeing the strategic value of that move. Seeing his older brother's confusion, Mordrid said, "That's where the Hero of Time is!"

Ilantia's crown prince then said a very unprincely word before running off full speed to let Zelda know. Certainly there were already soldiers on the way; there was no need to worry but… He didn't know much of the Hero of Time, save that he and the princess were dear friends. And Zelda had every right to see to it that her friend was safe.

* * *

Vaati had to admit that the situation at Lon Lon Ranch was… undesirable. First off, he had not gotten any farther with Malon. Something always seemed to get in the way. Second, Link was always around and he still had to share a room with the blasted boy. Third, he was currently tied up and locked in a closet with two other people. The two other people being the older fat man called Talon, and then a skinnier older man called Ingo. The Gerudo had burst in early in the morning while Link had gone to give his mare a ride, then proceeded to take the rest of the household hostage. Needless to say, the situation was also very… uncomfortable.

Worst off, Vaati couldn't do much about it. At the moment, he was poor, bumbling Gufuu, who couldn't do a scrap of magic to save his own life.

Talon was silently sobbing in the cramped closet. "My poor baby, Malon. They've got mah lil' girl…"

Ingo just stood sullenly to the side.

The wind mage resisted rolling his eyes in disgust. _Some men they are, letting themselves be captured by women. _If only he wasn't busy acting like the idiot Gufuu. But he couldn't break the act now… Soon, very soon. _But not now. _Which meant he had to keep up this silly charade. "Don't worry Mr. Talon. I'm sure Malon is just fine! She's a strong girl, and the Gerudo don't normally do harm to women!" He said in Gufuu's pathetic wavering voice.

Talon sniffled helplessly. "I… I know, Gufuu but, I can' help it. She's my heart an' soul. I couldn't bear it if anythin' happened to 'er…"

Ingo grumbled something inaudible.

"Nothing's going to happen to her, Mr. Talon. Link will come and make things right, it's what he does, after all!" He hated even pretending to root for Link. It put a bad taste in his mouth.

"Why don't you use your magic and get us out of here?" Ingo finally snapped to Gufuu.

Vaati had to do his customary cringe for the character he'd created. "I-I'm sorry… I can't… A small space like this… it's too dangerous. I might end up killing us all…" He squeaked.

The ranch hand then resumed to mutter to himself angrily, any and all words being lost in the low growl he seemed to be doing simultaneously.

"Master…" Vaati perked up slightly, hearing Poe's annoying voice. Neither Talon nor Ingo seemed to notice. He was probably hovering in the wall next to Vaati, keeping his normally visible parts invisible. "Master, Link has just arrived. I imagine he'll have you out in no time. After all, we can't deny that he is good at what he does – you know, saving people and everything." Said the ghost quietly.

_Goddesses help me, if it were possible I would strangle you Poe. _Thought the mage angrily. He supposed he still could strangle the ghost, but the mere fact that Poe was already dead ruined the idea of it being remotely stress relieving. Especially since the mere thought of Link having to come save him was sickening.

_Hmph. Gufuu, you're about to grow a spine._

"I… I'm going to try something." Said Vaati quietly in Gufuu's timid voice. He could feel the lack of surety from the two idiots he was cramped with, but the only hint of objection he heard was yet another inaudible grumble from Ingo.

Mumbling a nonsense word to keep his act of Gufuu, he had a small wind blade cut his binds. Gufuu grinned like an idiot and shook the ropes off, untied the binds around his ankles and then began attending to Talon and Ingo.

"What did ya do there? It didn' seem like anythin' cut off your ropes." Asked an astonished Talon.

Gufuu shuffled in a place a bit embarrassed. "Just something I learned before… Um, the door. I'm going to check if it's locked. It probably is…" Which was a correct assumption, as Vaati knew it would be. The Gerudo weren't sloppy, something he knew from an unfortunate personal experience. Going back to his klutzy alter-ego, "It is. There's not much I can do about a locked door, tho-"

He shut up. There was something going on outside.

"What? What is it?" Ingo asked impatiently.

"Shut up!" Vaati snapped quickly, temporarily forgetting he was supposed to be scared little Gufuu. Before they could respond to that he quickly added, "Sorry, I just… I think there's something going on out th-"

He stopped again when he heard more of a commotion. Shuffling, shouting… a fight? Poe's annoying voice by his ear confirmed it. "It's Link, Master. He's drawing the Gerudo outside, and that girl has cut herself free during the commotion… And they're out. I'm going to go follow them sir!"

And just as soon as Poe finished that little report, the door opened. Malon, looking rattled and in disarray, nearly jumped out of her boots seeing the men untied and ready to get out of the closet. "How did-?"

But before anyone could ask how she got out of her own binds (even though Vaati was already aware), Talon pushed the other two aside to give his daughter a bear hug. To Vaati, the sight was rather pathetic. To see a grown man, bawling tears of joy and crying out about how much danger he thought his daughter was in and how he'd never let her go… Actually, he'd heard that same song before, worded a bit differently. Much like the phrase 'You'll never get away with it,' it was one of those things that didn't get less irritating over time. But Malon managed to tear herself out of her father's grasp and reassure him she was just fine and dandy.

"But really, how did you guys get out?"

"Never mind that, how did you get out of your ties!" Gufuu asked incredulously.

The ranch girl then brightened. "Link's out there in the corral fighting the Gerudo I'm sure you heard it earlier, they were in here! During the commotion, I managed to get to a rake and I gnawed the ropes down with one of the teeth!"

"Wait? So Link's out there fighting them? Now?" Ingo asked, shocked.

Gufuu was first to the window, however, eyeing the battle with a look that didn't at all beyond to Gufuu. In fact, Vaati smirked. Link was not in a good situation at all. He was outnumbered, four to one. Two more than what he and idiots he was forced to share a broom closet with saw. Putting on his best concerned expression, he turned around on his heel and said, "We should probably go get help! I don't think Link can keep this up for long…"

Malon, Talon, and Ingo all held grim looks. The three were obviously torn in their decisions. They knew they weren't trained warriors and the Gerudo could easily take advantage of them. At the same time, they weren't terribly close to anything. To get help might have been like abandoning Link, which Vaati honestly didn't mind. In fact…

The time had just presented itself.

"We can go on horseback," Malon finally said, echoing Vaati's thoughts. "I mean, none of our horses are Epona, but we can get the fastest ones and get to the nearest guard post. They're all over the place since Ganondorf! There are soldiers there, they can help!"

_Well, a little redundant there, dear._ Vaati thought, but given the situation he supposed it shouldn't be surprising.

Talon grudgingly agreed with it, but Ingo was quickest to decide it was an excellent idea. In fact, he was preparing the horses for leave since Malon said 'horseback.'

"I'm staying!" Gufuu said quickly. Everyone's eyes rested on him. Malon opened her mouth to say something, but he shook his head and said, "No, I'm staying! We're all thinking it, that we shouldn't just leave Link. And I may not be a fighter but I've got magic! And at a time like this, my messy magic can come in handy!"

"If it hits the Gerudo, Gufuu…" Malon added quietly.

"I'm staying!" Gufuu repeated.

Malon seemed to flinch at the words, but no one said anything. After a moment of stunned silence, Talon finally came up to Gufuu and put a hand on his shoulder. "No one's convincin' you otherwise, I can see that. Good luck, boy. Don't get yourself killed. Heck, if you come back, I'll let you marry my daughter!"

"Daddy!" Malon said with a mean blush.

Gufuu blushed as well, but Vaati all of a sudden lost all interest in Malon. Ingo just went right back to saddling the horses, seemingly ignoring the situation completely.

Awkward farewells aside, when the horses were all ready, the three headed outside silently, Vaati accompanying them as Gufuu. Before mounting, Malon gave him a rather chaste kiss on the cheek, whispering to him to be careful. How terribly romantic. He almost gagged. So he hastily sent them all off, again not something terribly unexpected given the situation. But as soon as they turned the corner.

"Finally." Vaati drawled, taking the glasses from the bridge of his nose and casting them aside. "My final performance. Too bad there was no applause."

Yes, that was the last time. No more Gufuu, no more acting like a pathetic child, no more being a klutzy idiot. Now he was truly liberated! Letting out a content sigh, he continued to the corral, taking his sweet time doing so. Poe had materialized by him as soon as he caught the sight of Link attempting ward off four Gerudo women.

"It's delightful, Master!" Said the ghost in malicious glee. "He's barely gotten a hit in! I don't think he's ever had to fight four at once!"

"Delightful indeed." Vaati smiled. "I'm in a very good mood, Poe. I think I shall take this into my own hands now."

Poe gawked for a moment before making a very unghostly squeal of delight. "Oh Master! It's been so long since-"

The wind mage's smile dropped as he glared at his ghostly servant. "Shut up."

The squeal, however, had evidently captured the attention of the two fighting parties in the coral. He heard Link cry in despair at the sight of Gufuu, warning the innocent boy to leave.

The "Hero of Time" really did look pitiful right now. Bruised and battered, with bloody cuts on his arms and thighs, and a particularly nasty looking gash on his torso. Apparently, one of the Gerudo attempted to hamstring him, but failed and only caught cloth. But the boy seemed to be at his limit, down on his knees and looking ready to collapse.

"Oh goddess, it's that stupid girly-boy. The one that fainted." He heard one of the Gerudo say.

Poe responded before Vaati could. "How _dare_ you say that to Mater V-"

"_Shut up, Poe_." Vaati snarled.

The ghost immediately recoiled and mumbled, "A thousand apologies, Master."

"He looks different…"

"And that Poe sure acts weird."

The Gerudo that Vaati assumed was the leader stepped up and pointed her scimitar at him. She wanted to say something, obviously. Just as she opened her mouth, the wind mage just said in a particularly bored tone, "I have no time to listen to the pointless banter of a woman." He waved a wrist carelessly, "To stone with you."

Where a proud Gerudo woman had once stood, was now a statue of one. The other three Gerudo didn't seem to get what happened at first. Upon realizing what happened, they charged senselessly towards him. Rolling his eyes, yet holding a smirk, he waved his wrist again. He didn't even have to say the words for the women to become statues.

Link gaped. It was an expression that reminded Vaati an awful lot of a fish out of water as it dangled from the fisherman's hook. Then again, he may as well have been a fish on a hook.

"Gufuu… what… what just happened? What did you _do_?"

Vaati ignored Link's pointless statements, preferring instead to circle his newly created statues. He wrapped one on the arm with his knuckles. "I was always under the impression that these desert women were supposed to have flawless skin. If you ask me, it feels a little dry." He then laid a palm on the statue and pushed it. The statue fell over, and upon impacting with the ground, the limbs crumbled off. Vaati raised his eyebrows, as if it was something he hadn't expected. "Brittle too."

"Gufuu…" Link gasped. He tried to get up, but ended up falling, barely managing to catch himself with both arms held out in front. Panting, he held up his head, trying to look at the mage in front of him. "What's… you're different… I mean-"

"Yes, yes, you couldn't imagine Gufuu doing this. In fact, Gufuu shouldn't be able to do this, is what you're thinking." Vaati's expression was just as ugly as his tone. He walked around the debris of the statue he'd knocked over and stood a few feet away from Link. Looking down as this pathetic hero - this pathetic boy who had always managed to make his life complicated and miserable - he sneered. "Gufuu shouldn't be able to do this, yes?"

Link said nothing. He just kept looking up in disbelief at the man he had known as Gufuu.

Taking a deep calming breath, a smile cracked on the sorcerer's face. Once again composed, he said in a pleasant tone that betrayed the previous ugliness, "Gufuu never existed."

"What? What are you talking about? You're-"

Poe jumped in at this time. The ghost had retaken the insult he'd felt from the Gerudo before and was now aiming at Link. And Vaati would allow. After all, he couldn't have to introduce himself when he had another to do it for him. "Hah! Master is no apprentice! He is the greatest! A man of legend! He once roamed these lands and had people cowering at his feet, and he'll do it again too! Because he is the Great Lord Vaati, Sorcerer and Master of the Wind! And that _dumb Gerudo_ Ganondorf has _nothing_ on him!"

"Poe, you are the greatest idiot who has ever been under my service, but I do love it when I leave introductions to you."

* * *

Drastically different from the original at the very beginning, different and yet the same in the later half. Did it from Vaati's POV this time around. Next chapter will be from Link's POV, though, so we get his side of the story. In retrospect, it might've worked better the other way around. BUT OH WELL, TOO LATE. I am so happy this chapter is done because it means I get to do the JUICY stuff now. YEEEEEAY. 8D


	17. lolololol too lazy to title right now

Zomg, I updated so quickly this time, eh? Originally I was going to work on the next chapter for Fly Away, but I wasn't feeling it. At the same I did promise priority on this one... I mean, it's probably riddled with mistakes, but this is isn't my "I'm practicing rereading what I write story." So pshaw on that.

I am also far too lazy to comment on my reviews this time around. Sorriez. D:

* * *

Link had had some pretty tough times in his quest to save Hyrule. In fact, those could be called some of the worst days of his life. He had fought countless monsters, faced terrible dungeons and Ganon's personal generals.

Those terrible days seemed to pale in comparison to this day.

Sure his day had started off normal enough. Sort of. Through mid-morning chores, Malon had said Epona looked like she needed a ride. Welcoming the change of pace Link gladly took the mare out, only to come back to find everything eerily quiet. It was only through a stroke of luck that he managed to catch a glimpse the violent red that was the hair color of the Gerudo. And from the way Malon was tied up, he was willing to bet they weren't friends of Nabooru.

There were three of them, so his original plan had been to somehow take them out one by one as soon as he got a hold of something like a pitchfork. He'd never fought more than one Gerudo at once, and just one alone was challenging. Before this day, fighting the Gerudo to rescue the carpenters had been on his list of one of his worst days ever. What Link didn't know, however, was that there were four Gerudo. The fourth was keeping guard and managed to catch him grabbing a pitchfork.

Apparently, her comrades heard the commotion and checked what was going on. All of them were much too happy to throw in a blow to the Hero of Time, the one who defeated their exalted ruler. Four against one was a hideously unfair fight, and the multiple cuts, bruises, near death blows and the gash on his chest were all agreeing with that. And for some reason, the back of his left hand too.

As if the day couldn't get any worse, Gufuu appeared with a Big Poe by his side.

Or he thought it was Gufuu.

The man certainly looked similar. The same hair, the same clothes, the same everything except without the glasses – which made him seem eerily sinister. But none of that had registered in his head. His first thought was too ward Gufuu off somehow. And instead, Gufuu ends up turning the Gerudo into statues! It was only after one of the statues shattered to pieces that Link realized he might've been talking to someone who wasn't Gufuu at all.

This man was scary – and crazy powerful. Or maybe it was just the way he held himself, with an air of arrogance that seemed rightly obtained. Link had no idea, but the man sneered at the name Gufuu.

And the Big Poe introduced him as Vaati.

Link didn't get it at first. The name Vaati was familiar, but he had no idea where he'd heard from. But the Big Poe's introduction called him a man of legend, a sorcerer of wind…

Chopin. Chopin the Bard had done a song like that. In fact… it happened to be the first day that Link had ever seen Gufuu. And now… now Gufuu was Vaati…?

"Gufuu… are you high?" And Link was perfectly serious. There was no way that a made up legend could be standing right here. Even if Vaati did exist, he had to be nearly a thousand years old, if not older!

Evidently, the mage before him was not amused. The unexpected kick to Link's face was a dead give away.

Dazed and confused, the Hero of Time thought he was hearing something. Groggily, he pushed himself up from the grass only to have severe pressure placed on his back. Link couldn't help but let out a yowl of pain.

"… absolutely excellent, Master!" It was the voice he had heard right after he'd been kicked, the Poe's. "Let him stay on the ground like the dirt he is!"

"Poe. Shut up." The mage snarled, digging his heel into Link's back once more.

The ghost's shoulders slumped, dismayed. But he was looking at Link as his shoulders slumped. Briefly, he thought he saw envy on the ghost's face. Humorlessly, Link thought _I'd trade places with you right now…_

"Foolish, idiotic boy." The mage barked at Link harshly before kicking him again, this time right in his side. Again, Link found himself letting out cries of pain. "I've spent years, _years_, trying to accomplish what four women did in five minutes. Either the standards for heroes have gotten lower or I don't compare to four of the weaker sex. But I suppose without your stupid blade you _are_ useless."

The battered teen grimaced, still not sure whether he was really speaking to a legend. It was only then he remembered Zelda's warning to him. Link's eyes widened as he stared back up at the person he'd known as Gufuu…

An ancient evil? One that happened to be defeated by someone who looked just him a thousand years ago and would no doubt hold an immense, contemptuous grudge against that hero's descendants? Holy crap; that really was Vaati! And… and he probably wasn't the first to figure it out. Agahnim, he was a wizard. And if Vaati was a wind mage of legend, something had to give. Agahnim probably figured it out and the wind mage killed him for it, setting up the scene to look like an accident of fate. And the revelations must've shown on his face because the wind mage smiled nastily.

"Ah yes, _now_ you believe me. I wonder, did you manage to put it together about stupid wizard, as well? Not that it matters. He's dead, that's that. And seeing you in this state is extremely amusing." Vaati said. Link nearly flinched as the tip of the mage's boot came near his face. But there was no kick, just a swaying of the chin, as if the mage was examining each and every part of Link's bruised visage. "Hmph. You always look alike. Evidently, the goddesses don't like change."

A part of Link was upset at himself for literally being kicked while he was down. But that feeling was overshadowed by the other part that was made up of fear. He was tired, bruised, battered, unarmed, and face to boot with what he could only assume was one of the most dangerous men in Hyrule's history. Worst of all, this man had it out for him. Link didn't need to even vaguely know the mage's legend to see the raw hatred behind those crimson eyes. Good goddesses, he shared a room with this person. He was lucky he hadn't met his end on so many nights…

"Oh yes, you are in all likelihood thinking of how many times I could have killed you. Believe you me, the thought crossed my mind on multiple occasions. In fact, it's crossing my mind now." Vaati announced, finally letting Link have the much anticipated kick in the face.

Link howled out in pain, while the Big Poe by Vaati's side seemed to squeal in delight. By the time his vision cleared of stars, he saw that Vaati was now crouching down in front of him.

"Unfortunately, I can't kill you. Not yet, at least. You have something I need."

Link had no idea what Vaati was talking about, not that voicing the question would do any good. The answer came quicker than Link thought, and he certainly didn't like it. Because Vaati was reaching for his left hand. The blond managed to muster the strength to roll to the side, only to hear the mage bark, "Poe!"

"Yessir!" Was the ghost's immediate reply before rushing right towards Link.

Unable to ward off the sudden possession, the Hero of Time soon found himself back on his stomach, this time with left arm unwilling stretched out. Link cried out, attempting to break the possession, but this Big Poe was stronger than what Link had ever dealt with. Of course, it didn't help that he was exhausted nearly to the point of passing out.

Vaati took something from his pocket, which Link remembered as the little black triangle that made his hand burn so painfully. The wind mage waved it in Link's face for a moment, looking amused beyond all belief before saying, "You shouldn't have returned this to me."

Link didn't have time to register the comment. Right after Vaati had said the statement, he thrust the little black triangle right into Link's left hand. There was nothing fluid or graceful about the way it was done. It was just a savage blow, one that caused Link to scream like a little girl. The scream turned into whimpers quickly as Link got a good look at what he was seeing. The black triangle had pierced his hand. He could actually feel the grass and dirt of the corral getting into the inside of his hand. But what drew his attention most was the fact that the little black triangle wasn't a triangle. It was a parallelogram now, half black, half golden. But… why?

Vaati pulled out the parallelogram, the bloodied black half sleek in the light. The wind mage just looked at it admirably before putting it in his pocket. Then his attention was right back on Link, giving him a malicious smile. "_Now_ you are disposable."

Link froze.

"But don't worry. I'll let you live for just a little while longer, _hero_." The last word was not only said sarcastically but accompanied with a flick on the forehead.

"What?" Link squeaked. Not that he wasn't glad to hear it… well, not entirely. Chances were Vaati had something horrible in mind for him. And that was confirmed to quickly for Link's tastes.

"I would like very much to see you suffer, boy." Vaati said it in such a way that it was almost casual. "But that probably does not come as much of a surprise. So I'll make this more exciting for you. If I took something of yours from your hand, who else might I go after that has something similar on her own hand?"

The blonde's eyes widened and he made a jump for the man in front of him. But Poe was still in possession of his body, so he hadn't even gotten an inch from the ground before he slammed back down. Still Vaati had a look of mild surprise. "Oh dear, _that_ seemed to get you in a tizzy." The grin returned. "And just to make things more fun… I'll leave you in suspense. I won't go right now, but I'm not telling you when I will. Enjoy that." Then the mage stood, turned on his heel and made to casually walk out. "Come, Poe. He won't be going anywhere in his condition."

"Yes, Master!" Said the ghost gleefully as it exited Link's body and made to follow Vaati like a lost puppy.

Feeling the freedom from the Poe, Link managed to push himself up, ignoring the screaming pain from the hole in his hand. But by the time he stood, both mage and ghost were gone with a gust of wind. Nonetheless, he stumbled after them. It was a futile attempt. He ended up collapsing before he could take the second step. It was dark, and he couldn't figure out why until he realized his eyes were closed. He didn't try to open them, much as he wanted to. Like this, he couldn't do anything… and the darkness was comforting. Nothing was happening, but as soon as he opened his eyes, reality would hit him in the face… Actually, Vaati boot might and then reality would follow. If he kept his eyes closed, all there was was darkness…

**_Yeah, well you try living it sometime._** Said a voice in the back of his head that was his own yet not.

Even in his thoughts he couldn't form a response. Heck, he decided to just not think.

* * *

He awoke in a nicely furnished room on a very soft and spongy bed. He didn't rise from the pillow, just stared up at the ceiling. Or attempted to. The bed had a canopy, so he had to settle for staring at that.

Link didn't know what day it was or what the time was, but he was pretty sure he knew where he was. Hyrule Castle, there was no doubt about it. There was no other place it could be that had rooms this nice. He went over everything that happened at the ranch, an almost surreal experience now that he thought of it. It didn't seem real. Bringing his left hand into view, however, told him otherwise.

He finally sat up in alarm. The bandages were thick and, at the moment bloodless - no doubt changed recently. But that wasn't surprising. Given the fact that the wound was a hole in his hand, he expected thick bandaging. What he didn't expect was not being able to move his fingers. Try as he might, his fingers wouldn't even twitch.

"Yup, he did a number on your hand. I think it was on purpose. Mine words just fine, though."

The blond looked past his hand and nearly jumped out of the sheets. It was a near complete clone of him standing by the foot of the bed, the only differences being that the other one of him had red eyes and black hair. Oh, and a snarky expression.

"You? B-but the water temple and-"

"Yeah, you locked me up for a bit. But I'm a part of you, you know. You can't get rid of me." Said the dark clone cheerily. He hopped on the bed by Link, but there was no physical reaction from it.

Link just stared for a moment longer, then frowned. "You're not actually here."

The dark clone feigned a look of hurt. "Oh, my feelings are hurt." Then he rolled his eyes and gave the real Link a flat look. "You're right and you're wrong there. I'm inside your head, so I'm real. But physically I'm not. So people are going to think you're crazy if you keep talking out loud like this."

Again, Link stared, before just blurting out, "What?"

Dark Link rolled his eyes. "Amazing that I would be the more mature one of us two."

"What makes you think that!"

"Ah, is this a bad time?"

The blond turned to the door of the room, surprised, somewhat embarrassed, and curious as to who this stranger was. Whatever the case, he couldn't just sit there and continue to argue with his darker counterpart who was currently snickering at him.

"No… who are you?"

The man at the doorway gave him a polite smile. He didn't come any farther into the room, but rather kept his distance. He was an unimpressive fellow of average height and average looks. He could blend right into a crowd without an issue. Well, he would've he wasn't nobility. His outfit gave that much away about him. But Link had certainly never seen him before.

"My name is Brodrick. I'm from Ilantia." Said the man.

Link froze. This was Brodrick? The elder prince of Ilantia and heir to its throne? The way Zelda had described him, he envisioned someone… well, different. Definitely not someone around the same age as him, maybe a little older. Maybe a lot older.

… He hated to think that Dark Link may have been right on the maturity scale.

"You're… you're Zelda's…" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

And Brodrick seemed rather glad of it. The prince's smile dropped a bit, going from polite to uneasy. More than that, he was avoiding eye contact, saying he was definitely uncomfortable with the subject. "Yes. But that's besides the pint at the moment," he added quickly. "No doubt you're wondering why you're here."

He just nodded in response.

"We received a message that the Gerudo rebels made to target you. Our guess is that they wished to use you as an example to their own people about who should be allowed within their ranks. It's only a guess, though. Soldiers were sent out to provide a guard, but evidently arrived too late…" The prince's expression turned grave then. "We found you in dire condition. The Gerudo, however-"

"Turned to stone…" Link said quietly, staring down at his now paralyzed left hand.

"Wow," Dark Link interrupted. "Zelda's going to marry a _stiff_. Bummer. Maybe she'll still take up the offer to elope. It if it were me, though, I'd just sweep her off her feet and go."

Link wished he could shoot a look at the irritating projection of himself, but he didn't.

"What happened over there?" Brodrick asked.

And then Link remembered the very last part of the conversation with Vaati. "Zelda! She needs to hear this! Now!"

The prince was startled by the sudden outburst, but composed himself quickly enough and nodded. He left not a moment later, presumably to fetch Zelda.

"No really, you should just ride up to Zelda's window one night and tell her to escape with you. She might say yes." Dark Link drawled, fiddling with the end of his black cap. "either that or find a new girl. I mean, withVaati out of the way, Malon's free. Then again she may have-"

"Would you shut up?" Link snapped, this time daring to glare at his alter ego.

"Psh, someone's got their pants on too tight." Dark Link muttered.

Despite the snide comment, Dark Link did remain silent. Link wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or bad, but the silence didn't remain.

Zelda had entered the room not even five minutes later, immediately rushing to Link's side, while simultaneously driving Dark Link to find another place to occupy. The girl looked terribly upset, and had Brodrick not followed behind her, she may have charged and hugged Link. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

Link smiled, glad to see her face. It was a tired and relieved smile, but completely genuine. He hadn't seen her for so long, he'd almost forgotten the subtle little details of her face. The placement of her cheek bones, the exact cerulean blue of her eyes –

"Blegh, just gag me already." Said Dark Link from the corner of the room whichhe now haunted.

Much as he wished he could walk on over and slap his alter ego, the interruption was a good thing. It brought his mind back to business. Smile now gone and replaced with grim seriousness, he said, "Zelda, this is going to sound crazy but… remember when you told me about that weird Ilantian demigod and-"

"You _told_ him about that?" Brodrick blurted out incredulously.

Zelda grimaced and looked at the prince before going, "Later, let Link speak."

A slight flush came across the Ilantian's face, but he nodded in agreement.

Link continued, "I…I know what it meant by facing another great evil. The Gerudo at the corral… they were nothing. This guy… He's a whole other thing completely. He's like Ganondorf level and he's been right under our noses! Zelda, he tricked us all!" He was getting near to hysteria now that everything was raging like river rapids within his mind.

"Link," Zelda gently grabbed his hand. "Link, calm down. Take a deep breath. Who tricked us all? What happened?"

Link stared at Zelda's hand upon his hand… upon his left hand. He couldn't feel it. There was nothing to feel… But it still managed to get him back on track. If not from Zelda's comfort, then from seeing the bandages on his hand. He looked right into her eyes. "Agahnim wasn't killed by his chimeras. It was set up to look like that but it wasn't chimeras… His name was never Gufuu, Zelda. Gufuu was just an act."

She looked at him seriously. "What are you saying, Link?"

He was almost afraid to say it. The only time he'd ever heard the name Vaati before actually meeting the legendary mage was in a bard's performance. "… He says he's Vaati."

"Vaati?" Brodrick was asking the question this time. Evidently, he'd never heard the name either, even though the name probably went further back before Ilantia's embargo.

Zelda racked her brain. The name was… familiar. She may have read it somewhere… "As in… the wind mage?" She asked.

"That's what his Big Poe sidekick introduced him as." Link said.

Zelda put a hand by her chin as if in thought. "But how is it possible?"

"What do you mean?" Link and Brodrick asked simultaneously. The two looked at each other, not sure whether to be offended or surprised or some other emotion.

"I have read that name before. A long time ago before Ganondorf. But I was always under the impression he was just a children's story, a wives' tale to keep children in line. After all, he was always described as the One-Eyed Beast."

_That _Link did know of. The One-Eyed Beast was a monster supposedly massive in size, its body mostly composed of an eyeball with a menacing red iris, horns, several pairs of bat-like wings and retractable claws of varying lengths. Comparing that to the young man he had encountered in the ranch… "Vaati is the One Eyed Beast? But… if he's that, then why is he walking around like a weird looking Hylian?"

"I have no idea." Zelda said, sounding somewhat frustrated. "Ah, I don't remember! Ganondorf burned so many books in his reign, all the ones concerning Vaati may be gone!"

"Maybe not." Brodrick said.

Both Zelda and Link looked at the prince. He looked as if there was an idea in his mind. "I've never heard the name Vaati, but the One-Eyed Beast I have heard of. The legends concerning him spread to Ilantia centuries ago. I may not know them but there is someone here who does." Brodrick explained. No one needed to say that the possible informant that the foreigner had in mind was Chopin. "Still, I am confused. If the One-Eyed Beast now wanders in human form, why go after Link?"

The Hero of Time then bit his lip and held up his dead left hand. He looked away from both of them, his gaze wandering to his alter ego, who'd miraculously kept his mouth shut the whole time. At the moment, Dark Link seemed to have a look of smug pleasure on his face, however.

Zelda's eyes widened at his gesture. "Link… Link, what did he… He couldn't have, it's not possible, not unless all three are-"

"Well he took it somehow!" Link inadvertently snapped. He wished he could've taken it back as he saw Zelda flinch, but instead he let his hand rest again, staying focused on the bandages. "He had something, a weird little black triangle. He stuck it through and… and it just attached itself to that triangle. He stole it. And he's going to steal yours too."

Zelda's left hand immediately shot to the back of her right hand, where her Triforce piece lay.

"… Excuse me for sounding like a complete idiot," Brodrick intruded, "But_ what are you speaking about_?"

The princess looked at her betrothed, her expression somewhere in between horrified and grave. "You know of the Triforce, correct?"

"Well, yes. Ilantia's not _that_ out of the loop. Power, Wisdom, and Courage, each a representation of the goddesses, their gift to Hryule that can grant the one who touches it their greatest desire. What of it?"

"Brodrick, you may not know it, but the Triforce was the cause of everything nine years ago. Many centuries ago, something happened to the Triforce that caused it to break into its three pieces – each piece going to a person who represented its values the most. Somewhere along the way, it waslocked within the Sacred Realm. Nine years ago, the Sacred Realm opened. The Triforce has no sense of good or evil, and because of that, when Ganondorf managed to obtain Power, he brought seven years of despair upon Hyrule. But he could only get Power because it was the only thing he sought. Wisdom came to me, and Courage to Link. When the Three come together, then the Triforce becomes whole again. But because of Ganon's defeat, our individual pieces stay with us. Ganon still has Power, just as I have Wisdom…but if what Link says is correct, then Link no longer has the Triforce of Courage, even though all Three pieces had not come together."

It took the foreign prince a few moments to fully get what Zelda had said. When the Triforces were linked to a person, they stayed on the person. When all three were together, they left their individual holders to be one again. It finally dawned on him, and then he realized why he should be feeling uneasy as well. "B… but surely it can't have been stolen just like that? You said Ganondorf still has the Triforce of Power, and he's trapped within the Sacred Realm now."

But Link had begun to unwrap the bandage on his left hand. It was an ugly sight, as his hand still had a hole in it, albeit one stuffed with gauze. If anything, the gauze actually made it more unpleasant to look at. Butas he stared at the back of his hand, there was no faint glow of the Triforce. Even as Zelda's right hand neared his left, there was no reaction.

"It really is stolen…" The foreign prince mumbled, shocked.

Zelda and Link frowned. _How is this possible?_

And then, to ruin a serious moment, Dark Link said, "You people are _way_ too serious."

* * *

I really wish I could've done some more tension between the three characters all together, while Link and Zelda are all like "FFFF THIS IS SO AWKWARD" while Brodrick's all like "lol wut 8D" There will be plenty of time for that and more next chapter. WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Those of you who've read the original probably have some idea! Until next time!


	18. Stress

Blargh. I mean to have this story updated before New Year's. THAT DIDN'T WORK. A belated Happy Holidays to everyone.

* * *

"The atmosphere feels really weird in here, you know?" Chopin had said after he was nicely settled in Zelda's office. Brodrick and Link were standing on either side of her. "I mean, I can't put my finger on it… but it feels very weird."

"Well, we did call you hear for a very important and possibly life or death situation." The foreign prince pointed out.

But the bard waved that off. "No, that's not it. It's something different. Awkward, kind of. Like you know, in books, those weird love triangles that usually involves someone being clueless but the other two are totally feeling the weirdness when all three are together?"

Zelda's face flushed and Link was doing his best to blend into the wall. Dark Link on the other hand was cracking up. "Oh goddesses! This guy is just Captain Obvious, isn't he? And the best part is, he's right! His Nibs over there doesn't get it at all!"

And it was true. Brodrick just cocked his head to the side at Chopin's statement and said, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you mean."

That just made Dark Link laugh even harder. Regular Link had the remarkably strong urge to beat the crap out of his imaginary counterpart. However, Dark Link was exactly that. Imaginary. Any attempt Link made to beat the stuffing out of his darker self would just make him look, for lack of a better phrase, extremely silly. Or crazy. Probably both. Mostly crazy, though.

"The atmosphere doesn't matter!" Zelda snapped, "We just need information!"

Chopin gave the princess a not quite wounded look, but somehow almost suspicious. "Fine then, I was just pointing it out. Sheesh. Anyways, you sure you got the right guy? I'm a bard, any info I give you… well, legends may sprout from fact but things get embellished and exaggerated over time. Maybe less than a quarter of any legend I tell you will be the actual truth."

"Just tell us what you can about the One Eyed Beast." Brodrick said.

"Ah the One Eyed Beast – that was some serious nastiness no matter how you go about it." Said the bard with a nod. "Lessee, the One Eyed Beast is mostly a Hylian thing – it originated there and the legends of it spread over to Ilantia, much like the ones of the Evil King and the goddesses and such. I'm sure you already know he was also Vaati… I think anyways." He then paused for a moment. "Gosh, you guys get all the bad luck, I've noticed. Anyways, he had a penchant for pretty young ladies. Kidnapped them, did who knows what to them, trapped them in dungeons, typical bad guy stuff. But he was immensely powerful, and sneaky. He was different from the Evil King in the sense that he was much more subtle in his attempts to conquer Hyrule, even going so far as to impersonate the king once. Then again, he didn't have a whole country backing him up, so he couldn't really do displays of brute force. Not unless-"

"He turned into the One Eyed Beast." Zelda concluded for him. "In a Hylian appearance, it gives off the impression that he is still only just a Hylian. Taking on the form of a monster instills greater fear, gives off the impression that he is truly unstoppable… Something that he and Ganondorf share."

"Well, yeah. But it does give immense power boosts too." Chopin added. "The bigger they are the harder they fall and all, but still… Size may not matter but it gives a hell of an advantage. Not to mention the augmentation of magical abilities. But why are you so curious? The guy's long dead."

They all gave him hard looks… well, except for Dark Link, whom only Link knew was there. The darker counterpart was just smiling smugly.

"Oh…" Chopin mumbled. "Well, if he's not dead then that kind of sucks big, green donkey balls."

They all ignored his colorful description and remained silent… again, except for Dark Link who was continuing to irritate Link by laughing hysterically and being an annoying prat.

"What about that magical whoziwhatsits of a sword? The one that you used to beat down the King of Evil? I mean, it's the Blade of Evil's Bane so it should work. Right?"

"Chopin does have a point," Brodrick agreed.

"It's not that easy," Link said grimly, leaving Zelda to explain the details.

And she did. "No. Given the choice, we would still have the Master Sword among us. The Blade of Evil's Bane is more than just a sword. It's a key. There was only so long it could be kept from the Temple of Time. The longer it spent out of its pedestal after Ganon's defeat, the more the seal keeping Ganon within the Sacred Realm would waver. We were pushing the limits of that seal by the time we returned it. If we remove the blade now…"

"Ganondorf would return…" Brodrick grimaced.

"Oh, wait, did you say _Master_ Sword?" The bard asked.

Everyone looked at him blankly, even the cackling Dark Link.

"What other sword is there?" Asked Link blankly.

"The sword that defeated Vaati and his freaky monster self wasn't the Master Sword. It was called the Four Sword, or some other ridiculous numerical value… The point is, I think you guys may have more than one magical sword. It makes sense if Vaati the One Eyed Beast is still around."

Again, everyone just stared at the bard blankly.

Thirty seconds of delayed reaction later, Link and Zelda simultaneously let out a "_What_?" that had Brodrick side step in surprise and Chopin nearly fall backwards in the chair he sat at.

"Um… There's more than one magical evil vanquishing sword?" Chopin said warily.

"B-but… But how is that-" Zelda began. But Link held up his injured hand, reminding her that stealing a Triforce piece should not have been possible either.

The bard just blinked a few times, not understanding the nonverbal communication going on. "Um, I'm not sure… but I guess this is… news?"

Zelda gave him a flat look.

"Chopin, did whatever source you found that information from have its location or if something befell it?" Brodrick asked on Zelda's behalf.

The bard thought on it for a moment then he shrugged and cheerfully said, "I don't remember… Um, please stop giving me a death glare?" He told Zelda.

She didn't, but again Brodrick took charge, "But it's safe to say that you found that information back home. Do you think you could go get it?"

"Oh that's not a problem. If I go nonstop in my Beastie, I could go and get it no time… Maybe, I mean, I need to find it, but it shouldn't take too long I guess."

"Good. You and Mordrid will go back to Ilantia and get it." Brodrick said professionally.

The bard's jaw dropped for a moment. "You don't mean like in the same caravan, do you? Because I barely fit in there-"

"No, he'll go on horseback." Brodrick said before the bard could continue. "That may slow you down a bit, but not by much."

"_That_ is a blow to my Beastie's pride…"

"But true." The prince nodded. After Chopin made no comment, Brodrick said, "Not to sound rude, but the sooner the better."

"Oh. Oh yeah, suppose it would be…" And with that the bard got up, tipped his hat to his hosts, and left.

Zelda sighed, a mix of frustration and exhaustion behind it. "We don't have time for this."

"We have little other choice." Brodrick said. "Knowledge is power, after all. The more we know our enemy, the better chance we have of stopping him."

"But-"

"He's right, Zelda." Link said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know what he's capable of."

She grabbed his bandaged hand and gave him a flat look. "Yes we do."

Link took it back and scowled. "But not what he's fully capable of! Aside from turning those Gerudo to stone, he barely used any magic on me! He had his Big Poe sidekick do all-"

Dark Link tuned out around there. He could honestly care less for their upcoming argument. Zelda was going to be all like "Let's take him out now, we need to find him!" while his goody goody side and Prince Nibs were throw logic at her and go, "Lady, he hid right under our noses for months and we didn't get a whiff, what makes you think we can find him now. Let's use this time to our advantage" and so on and so forth.

He never pegged his goody goody half to be so patient. But maybe that was because Dark Link wasn't so patient. Especially considering what Link had labeled the "Big Poe sidekick" was something that he already knew of. If not for that Poe, he wouldn't be here to annoy the piss out of Link. He just hoped this Vaati would hurry things up. He'd bother and hinder Link for as long as he could, but he wanted out of Link's head.

But how trustworthy was this Vaati? It'd been a question that had been bothering him since the day that ghost found him. The ghost assured him that Vaati would keep his end of their little bargain, but he wasn't stupid. Link was the one that was willing to believe that everyone kept their owns ends of a bargain, simply because it was the honest way to do things. Dark, being the manifestation of Link's dishonest side, knew very well that the ghost and his master could have been lying through their teeth. But he wanted out of this kid's mind so badly he was willing to see that very tiny sliver of hope that may not have even been there.

Ah, what had he gotten himself into?

Looking momentarily back at the crowd of stiffs he was with, he couldn't help but smirk. Zelda seemed to be chewing her male companions out, each one looking rather resigned to the fate.

Eventually, he shrugged. Vaati and his sidekick were liars. They weren't going to keep their end. He wasn't even going to try and be ignorant. No use trying to find a light that wasn't there, after all. But hey, in the meantime, he would get to enjoy some good shows.

Especially when Zelda cried out, "Oh goddesses! Someone go get Chopin! There was something we forgot to ask him!"

Really, watching both regular Link and Brodrick scramble like rabbits was hilarious.

* * *

Malon was confused. But then again, when you weren't in the loop about everything that tended to happen. What happened after she, her father and Ingo left the ranch was a mystery to them. The last they had seen of Link were guardsmen carrying his unconscious form to the castle. There was no sign of Gufuu. She had feared the worst, but when she gave the guardsmen his description, they said no one like that had been at the corral. So what had happened?

She hated not knowing what was going on… especially when all that craziness happened at her home! Why wouldn't any tell her or Talon or Ingo what had happened! She wished she could've gone to see Link, ask him all her questions… but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed in the castle. The new Hyrule Castle had stricter limitations on who could and could not enter. Her father couldn't even make deliveries there. The crates were simply dropped at the gates and picked up by soldiers or staff.

In vain, she attempted to talk to the people of Castle Town that afternoon after her deliveries; she wanted know if they knew anything of what had happened to Link or if they had seen any sign of Gufuu. But nothing. No one knew anything.

She hated to be so stereotypical, but she wanted to cry. And if she was going to cry, she wasn't going to let anyone see it. Ingo was minding the wagon so she could afford to duck and cover in alleyway and let out her frustrations. And that was precisely what she did.

Throwing herself in alley way, going to the end to turn to another particularly deserted alley, she pressed her back against a wall and just let the tears flow.

Goddesses, why was she so… so _useless_? She couldn't do anything… except sing, but all _that_ was good for was calming horses down. She couldn't sing Ingo out of possession; she couldn't sing her way out of the situation with the Gerudo; she couldn't sing Link out of trouble and she most certainly could not sing to find out where Gufuu was.

She had let herself sink down to the floor during this thought process, her self-pity increasing to dangerous levels. But with that much needed cry now out of her system, Malon finally managed to get up, brushed herself off, and tried to be optimistic. Griping about how she couldn't do anything wasn't going to create some sort of great change within her. Action would. Sitting in a corner crying may have been an action, but it was certainly not a very productive one.

She was a big girl. She could handle herself.

"Boo."

Malon screeched as a warbly, not quite human voice spoke in her ear. She nearly fell over herself as she scrambled away, turning in the process to see what on earth had just done that. She wasn't sure whether she should rejoice that it was just a poe or panic because it was just a poe.

"Leave her alone, Poe. Didn't you see that the girl was just crying a moment ago?"

She froze at that voice. So familiar yet… different.

"A thousand apologies Master…" The Poe said, giving a very cordial midair bow to its Master.

Malon spun on her heel, finally catching sight ofperson who clearly hadn't been there earlier… And certainly the last person she expected to see.

"Gufuu!" She cried out happily as she threw herself at him, holding him tightly. "I… I mean… Where were you? What happened?"

The person she knew as Gufuu, though, was clearly not there. Vaati, thoroughly enjoying this warm reception and savored it. It was only after a moment, when he could feel Malon tensing from lack of a response did he say, "I'm afraid you have a case of mistaken identity, my dear."

The ranch girl pulled away slightly and looked up at him, confused. "What are you talking about? Gufuu… I mean, you have the same eyes, the same hair… where are your glasses, actually? And… And you're acting different…" She finally let him go and stepped back, sensing something very wrong in the atmosphere. Gufuu was clumsy and timid… This man before looked like Gufuu but… he was brimming with an air of smug confidence. Gufuu would have been surprised at her hug… Gufuu wouldn't be ordering a Big Poe around. "Who are you?" She asked weakly to this person who was familiar to her, but a complete stranger.

Vaati smiled proudly and bowed deeply to her. "Vaati, Wind Mage of legend." He then stood up straight and said pleasantly, "I must say, it's a true pleasure to introduce myself properly."

Malon just stared, not at all sure what to say or even what to do. The age old instinct of 'fight or flight' hadn't decided itself. And somehow, she felt either choice wouldn't get her anywhere with this person. Finally she managed to say, "I… I'm not sure it's a pleasure for me…"

The Poe gasped but, receiving a deathly glare from Vaati, said nothing. When the wind mage was assured that his servant would say nothing, his pleasant expression returned and he said to Malon, "On the contrary, it should be. I can assure you, that Gufuu fellow was a sad nobody. I, on the other hand, am a legendary somebody. But I can only assume you liked the figment I came up with. Tell me, were you crying for him?"

Again, she just stared for a moment. A silly part of her wanted to blurt out, Gufuu wasn't real?' but she didn't. As far as freaky coincidences went, she was pretty sure this was not one of them. Gufuu had an unusual appearance; the likelihood of someone else looking exactly like him was quite slim, she thought. So instead of stating the obvious, she went with, "Not just him… though I think he doesn't need anyone to cry for him if he never existed."

The mage kept his gaze on her, expression still pleasantly stoic. "You know, Malon, I rather like the fact that you're facing adversity so calmly. It's not something everyone can do."

"That's great. If you have nothing else to say, I would like to leave." She said, her voice trembling but still strong.

Vaati shrugged and stepped aside, gesturing as if inviting her to leave. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

The ranch girl frowned. "Wait… so you're not here for me…?"

Vaati contained a chuckle. "So self-centered, are we? No, I was merely passing through when I happened to find a pretty girl crying. Why; feeling a bit insulted?" He said with a sly grin.

_A little bit._ "No, but I can't think of any other reason why you would be out if you've been working so hard not to be seen." That was an excuse pulled out from the deepest part of her backside.

It was a valid point, even if Vaati did know she was just trying to cover up her own embarrassment. "Honestly, I don't see how that's any of your business."

"And why I was crying is none of yours." She snapped. The Poe floating about seemed as if he was almost about to have a fit, but it still kept its incorporeal mouth shut.

"Touché."

It was like a standoff right after that. Vaati did not move from his spot, still saying that Malon was free to leave any time she wished. But Malon remained, her mind conflicting as to whether she should just on by and never look back or ask the question that Vaati knew the answer to. "What happened at the corral?" She finally asked.

"You know, for someone who wanted to leave so badly not too long ago, you ask a lot of questions." He commented. He smiled after seeing Malon's look of annoyance and said, "All you need to know is that the Gerudo are dead and that Link is crippled but unfortunately well."

"What? What do you mean crippled? And-"

Vaati let the slightest hint of distaste come upon his expression. "I would prefer it if you don't ask any more questions about that annoyance." He said sternly. "Now, if you're not going to leave, then I'll be taking mine." He paused for a moment before giving her the sly smile again and saying, "Unless you would like to continue where we left off that one night? I wouldn't mind."

It was at that last bit she finally stormed off, hoping that she wasn't blushing profusely. If she had known… if… Augh, she couldn't believe she'd done that! It was just one more thing Malon had to thank Link for the next time she saw him! She shuddered at the thought.

She had no idea who Vaati was or what he was up to, but she did _not_ like him.

She had also been so caught up in her storming off, she hadn't realized when she had reentered the crowd in Castle Town and ended up walking right into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said quickly, looking up at the person she'd just bumped into.

"Oh, um, it's fine." Said the person she had walked into.

She couldn't help but think she'd seen him from somewhere. And then she remembered that she had. She had seen him ride towards Hyrule Castle with the Minister once. This was… this was some sort of nobility and she had bumped into him! "No, really, I am!" She said quickly.

"And really, it's fine!" Said the man back, seemingly a bit flustered himself.

They avoided each other's gaze, the situation's awkwardness only increasing.

"Um… what's your name…?" The guy finally asked.

"Malon…"

"Malon… well, don't worry about it Malon. Happens to everyone… Oh, um… my name's Mordrid, by the way." He said, still a bit flustered.

"Weird name." She blurted out.

"I'm not from around here," he admitted. "I, um…I have to go. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too…" She said as she watched him wander off.

What a weirdo.

* * *

This chapter gave me no end of trouble and was completely forced. It was an ordeal. -w- ANYWAYS, so yeah. I had finished the first half and had no idea what I was going to do. Then I remembered that one part from the original where Malon and Vaati were reunited for a short time... the conversation was still just as hostile but the content has changed from that story to this one. The end of the segment changed as well. For all that big talk Mordrid comes off with, he really has no idea how to talk to the opposite sex.

And that's all I have to say about this chapter. Fly Away is to be updated next.


	19. The Force Eternal

_Dayuuuuuuuuum_, it's been a while. And for that, I apologize. I had a huge bout of writer's block, not to mention that real life has just been... well, in the way. However, I don't want to keep people waiting for so long for another chapter. I've gone far too long without schedules, it's time to put them back into business. **Every two weeks, starting Fridays, Forgotten Legends will be updated.** I initially wanted to make every week, but given the fact that I have more responsibilities nowadays, that might not be possible.

**fleets**, yeah the part with Dark was new. I decided to characterize him a bit more this time around. And I'm glad that made you squee. I enjoy writing Vaati; smug womanizing asshole that he is... Granted, when you think about it, that's not good... but he's still fun to write. -w-

**righter248**, fun fact, Talon and Ingo were , in fact, based upon Mario and Luigi. And if you look really close, Malon's hairstyle resembles that of Princess Peach's, just auburn rather than blonde. I'm not making this up either, Nintendo has confirmed this. That's why I like Nintendo; they're quirky and don't take themselves so seriously. 8D

**Beforethedawnbreaks**, thanks.

**Midna Hytwilian**, sorry sorry. No, it's not intended but for some reason I'm always swinging that way... even though I ship VaatiZelda forever and ever. Sadly, there won't be any VaatiZelda here. SAD FACE. ... for me, at least. -w-

**SubZeroChimera**, truthfully, I used a past experience to do Malon's characterization for that scene. Back in August my house had been broken into - while I was there, I might add. It was a terrifying situation, yet when I tell people what happened, they all remarked that I handled the situation and myself quite well. I thought it'd be neat to channel that experience into Malon's character then, if only because it would make her seem all the more stronger, despite the fact that she tells herself she's not.

Well, all I can say right now is that the chapter's kinda short. Sorry, it's been a while. I did have more to add, but I felt that if I did add it now, it'd be an awkward place to end the chapter. So enjoy it in it's shortness.

* * *

It was amazing the amount of books that the populace had hidden during Ganon's reign. While the man had still burned most all of them, some Hylian citizens treasured their tomes so much they had hidden them away. Now that Hyrule was getting back to some semblance of normalcy, many of the people who had hidden their books were donating them to new library. Unfortunately, that made Zelda's task a bit harder. Even with the help of Link, Brodrick, and several others including the librarian, Mr. Write, finding the document that Chopin had shown her when she was Sheik seemed nearly impossible.

Really, how difficult was it to find an old fashioned book? Non-bound books weren't made anymore, so there really couldn't have been that many. But so far all she had found were out-dated maps, a rather disturbing bestiary, and an equally disturbing tome on ancient medical practices. She had seen so many shelves of books, her eyes were beginning to hurt…

"Zelda, you should take a break."

It was Link. Of course it was Link… "I'm fine," she replied unconvincingly.

"Can you even make out what these titles are saying?" He asked her firmly. "You need to take a break."

She looked him in the eyes. He wasn't giving her a choice, it seemed. His gaze had that fiery determination that it had seven years ago, when she'd first told him about Ganondorf… "Fine. But I'm not leaving."

Link nodded, knowing that was the best he was going to get. He guided her over to a chair and she sat. Zelda was surprised to see how much she enjoyed sitting right then. She wasn't sure she wanted to get back up.

The blond boy left her at the chair and continued to look for the old book. She was so stressed, he had to find it for her.

"You mean find it before Princey does." Dark Link told him smugly. "_Someone_'s jealous."

_I am not…_ Link muttered within his mind.

"Denial." Said Dark simply. "Seriously, why do you lie to yourself? I'm in your brain; I know what you're thinking. You want to one-up Prince Clueless. Really, you're worried about _that_ guy? I'd be more worried about the musician with the big mouth."

Link didn't even answer within his head, though he was sure he might have looked like he wanted to murder someone. If the dark nuisance thought that, then did he? Or maybe they really didn't share in all aspects of Link's mind, because for some reason he did feel as if he should be worried about that prince. Because the fact was… things seemed different.

Well, they were different. Before, it had just been Link and Zelda facing evil together, not Link, Zelda, _and_ Brodrick. But even so, should it really have felt that different? Perhaps if it was anyone else that wasn't supposed to be marrying Zelda… But maybe that wasn't it completely, either.

Link remembered back to when the princess had lived in the same room with him back at Lon Lon. He was pretty much her vent, so he heard more and more about the arrangements… and Brodrick. There was a reason that Link had been so surprised when he had first seen the prince. Zelda seemed to genuinely and truly dislike him, even though she did admit that the prince's feelings on this arranged marriage were relatively the same. He had pictured an old grump, but here he was seeing someone who… who was actually a lot like Zelda… and maybe that's why he felt so threatened by it? Because the prince and Zelda were so alike that they seemed to make an almost perfect pair. And it certainly wasn't being proven wrong given the fact that Zelda seemed to include Brodrick in a lot of goings ons-

"Paranoid."

Link jumped at the sound of his own voice. Or rather, Dark Link's voice. He glared to the side, where his darker double just gave him the most bored look he could possibly could. "I don't even need to try to make you a paranoid wreck. You're doing extremely well all by yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Link inadvertently said out loud. Luckily, he thought no one heard it.

"I don't know; what _is_ it supposed to mean?" Dark Link asked back mockingly before going on to say normally. "Whatever the case, you're worrying enough for both of us to get grey hairs – which I don't approve of, by the way. Grey may not show up as visibly on blond, but on black it's really obvious."

Rolling his eyes, the Hero of Time continued on his search for the book. But even when he tried to ignore his darker clone, he ended up failing. It was much harder to ignore a thought when it took a seemingly physical form in his sight, and even now Dark Link cart-wheeled through the aisles saying, "Or maybe you should be worried? I mean, it wouldn't be a huge step to think that I'm the carefree half of you. So I probably wouldn't be worried about stuff like that. But still, the guy's a prince who knows what he's doing… I mean, he seems like the type of person that's got a plan for his life – knows what he wants to do and all."

By the time Link found the book, he had a feeling his teeth were going to be ground to useless stubs. What did Dark mean by that?

"In the looks department we still go the advantage, though. Really, that guy could just blend into the wall… but he's also probably that well rounded type that's good at everything. Not to mention he's a prince. Girls always seem to like princes. They got that power aspect to them. And face it, soon as you put that Master Sword back, _your_ power angle dropped to the negatives. I guess I can understand why she'd lose interest. Vaati was right – you really are useless without-"

"Shut up!" Link shouted. He caught himself too late, slapping his hands over his mouth and glaring at his darker counterpart.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Dark Link asked smugly. "I don't really have to ask. I know I did. But hey, I'm just putting things in perspective. Which is strange considering I should be a dirty liar since I'm your dark side and all, but here I am telling the truth. Kinda funny, actually."

Link threw a punch at his dark counterpart. Dark just kept his smug expression as the fist flew right through him and the true Link stumbled into a bookcase. Apparently, Link had put a lot of power into that punch. The bookcase nearly toppled over, and the boy with it. But it righted itself, as did Link. Dark took true pleasure in seeing his blond self leaning against the bookcase, staring at him with abject hatred.

"Link, is that you? What on earth happened?"

"Hah, if it isn't the last person you want to see right now!" Dark Link said with a cackle.

Much as Link hated to admit it, his dark side was right – at least about the last person he wanted to see. That being Brodrick. The prince had quickly made his way down the aisle to Link, who was now standing up straight and trying to pretend as if nothing had happened at all.

"There was a crashing sound. The bookcase nearly fell! Did something happen?" The prince asked.

"I lost my balance, fell against the bookcase." Said the blond dully. "I'm fine."

"Were you speaking with someone? I could have sworn I heard your voice."

"Must be hearing things." Link didn't change his tone in the slightest, simply pretending to look for the book again…

"Oh, you needn't keep looking." The prince said.

Link looked at the prince, who was now holding up the familiar sheets that Chopin had shown him and Zelda those weeks ago. He really wished he didn't leave his mouth hanging open before blurting out, "When did you-? Where were they?"

"It seems Chopin attempted to hide it; I suppose so only he'd be able to use these legends if any other bards came to Hyrule. I just tried to think of where he would hide them and I found them." Said the prince cheerily. "I was just on my way to take them to Zelda."

A part of Link now wanted to smash Brodrick's face in. He was calling her by name and not title now?

"Jealous?" Dark Link hissed by his ear.

Had it not been for the fact that the Ilantian prince was right there, Link might've taken another swing at Dark. Instead he glared.

"Is something bothering you?" Brodrick asked, looking from Link to Dark… or so Link had thought until he remembered that to Brodrick, Dark wasn't there.

"No everything's fine!" Link said quickly and with false optimism.

The prince gave him a skeptical look but hesitantly nodded. "If you insist… So I suppose we may as well take this to Zelda."

The blond nodded, following Brodrick down the aisle to where Zelda was seated. He could've sworn the prince might have glanced back his way, but he'd noticed that somewhere in between the last exchange of dialogue, his dark doppelganger had disappeared. It was a good and a bad thing… Good because Dark wasn't around. Bad because Link knew Dark still was around and would pop up when he thought it would cause the most damage. That was generally what had been happening ever since the nuisance of the Water Temple decided to plague his mind. He forced himself to stop thinking of it when they neared Zelda.

"Any luck?" She asked them.

With a bright smile, Brodrick handed her the old text.

The princess's eyes widened at the sight of it and she immediately snatched it from the prince without a word. She went straight to business, unfurling the old book in the strange fashion that the older unbinded books opened until she found what she had been looking for: the pages that Chopin had shown her and Link, the ones that they had thought were just nonsense at first.

"What's it say?" Link asked.

She shushed him, reading the light and faded words as quickly and efficiently as she could. Her brain had to translate a few words into modern terms now that she was truly reading it and not scanning it, and by the time she finished… well, neither Brodrick nor Link could really make out the expression on her face. It looked confused, disbelieving, and worried all at once. Before either of them could prompt her, she began to read:

_The Light Force was the goddess's gift to the Hylia, brought down from the heavens by the Picori. The tiny Picori, no bigger than man's thumb, warned the populace of the great and terrible powers which this Force contained. To keep it safe, the people decided the Force would be safest within the bloodline of the Hylian royal females. And safe it was, for a time._

_Many moons passed from that day when a wind mage of immense power appeared in Hyrule. But despite the power he already had, he wished to take the Light Force for himself. He had searched long and hard, even if the guise of the king of the time, until he had found the royal girl contained the Light Force. He had nearly taken all of its power for himself until the Hero of Legend defeated him._

_After the sorcerer's defeat and imprisonment, the Light Force was no longer safe within the royal bloodlines. When the princess of the age died, the Light Force was released and locked away into the Holy Realm. However, many still sought the power the Light Force had to offer. Wars raged for centuries in search of a path for the Holy Realm, and when one was found the Force was taken. _

_A man of the desert who desired power above all else had taken the Light Force into his possession. But he did not desire all the elements of the Force, only seeking Power. By his hand the Light Force broke into Four: Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Time Without End. _

_Wisdom sought the bloodline that the completed Force had been attached to for so long – the females of royal blood. Courage sought the embodiment of its attributes. Time Without End traveled in the talons of a hawk and was forgotten soon after. For Time Without End – otherwise called Eternal – was the least desired of the pieces of the Light Force; it gave no Power, offered no Wisdom, nor did it inspire Courage. It was simply a golden triangle of no import… or so it was thought._

_War had faded the knowledge of the Light Force and its components. So entranced were people with Power, Wisdom, and Courage that Time Without End seemed nothing a but a strange and useless oxymoron. After all, it was simple common knowledge that time could not end. The Force Eternal did not grant immortality or invincibility. It was said to be a great misnomer._

_The truth was, however, that the Eternal Force was the binding piece of the Light Force. When only Power, Wisdom and Courage were brought together, a single wish could be obtained once in a hundred years. But when the Eternal Force rejoined its other Three, an endless number of wishes were attainable to all who touched it. The Eternal Force was the piece with most blood upon its golden sheen; the cause of wars so great that living memory can recount the horrors caused by its permission of endless wishes._

Zelda had stopped there and looked up at the two young men gravely.

None of them said anything. The word "disaster" was already echoing in all of their minds.

* * *

Some changes here from the original. In the original, the fourth piece was still there, but it was... It didn't make sense. Even back then I had trouble figuring out how a fourth piece could be possible. Because it really isn't. The Triforce by itself is capable of bringing dead people back to life, so what the hell could the addition of a fourth do if the Triforce already has the power to screw with nature? So back then I made up some BS that really doesn't make sense. This time around, I managed to think of something more plausible as to why there could be a fourth piece. In the process, I incorporated some of the story of A Link to the Past and some details I made up myself. All I have to say is... please don't try to think too hard about the timeline in this aspect. Even I don't know. And frankly, I don't really care. -w- I love the Zelda series, I really do. If I didn't, I wouldn't write so much fanfiction for it. But trying to figure out a place in fictional history for a game series? Yeah, not my cup of coffee. kthnxbai.

Love triangle drama to be happening next chapter. OH MAI. See you the 27th!


	20. Need sleep, title later

Technically a day late, but my niece fell asleep at midnight tonight. Even if I had finished the chapter, it would've been late. BUT I UPDATED. Alas, I am very, very, very disappointed with this chapter. So much so, I don't even want to get into it. It just barely makes my word count and is terrible all around. If ever I could say I hated a chapter of this story, it would be this one. It's that terrible in my eyes. It so terrible, I actually don't want reviews for this chapter. I know, _me_, not wanting reviews (only for this chapter, though). It's shocking. And I'm completely serious. Avoid reviweing this chapter. I probably won't even look at them, I hate this chapter so much. Of course, this also could be my great need for sleep speaking.

Anyways, need sleep. Sorry peeps, no conversation tonight. Need to take care of the niece again tomorrow. -w-

* * *

For Link and Zelda, the idea of there being a fourth piece of the Triforce was still hard to grasp – even though it was very clear it did exist. First off, this meant the Triforce wasn't a tri anymore. Second, it just spelled all sorts of trouble. A piece of the Triforce – or rather Light Force – that allowed for endless wishes? Vaati had already proven his power by making quick work of Agahnim and several Gerudo warriors, and if legends were anything to go by he was also the infamous One Eyed Beast. Giving an already powerful being associated with evil even _more_ power seemed to be the worst thing Hyrule could ask for only two years after Ganondorf's fall. The kingdom was still repairing, Gerudo rebels attacking the border, _and_ an ancient evil menace?

Zelda could only ask, _Why me?_ Perhaps it was a bit self-centered to think in such a way, but hadn't she been through enough? Weren't seven years living in hiding, watching her people die all around her more than enough?

Honestly, she couldn't think of anything. Neither could Link. Even Brodrick's tactical mind couldn't think of anything. But it was rather difficult to set up a defense against someone who had the wind to do their very bidding. Naturally, magic could be fought with magic, but Agahnim had been the only wizard who'd been in the area – many practitioners had high-tailed it out of Hyrule when Ganondorf came to power, the rest were killed by him. To call for any of them now might be too late – especially since Vaati had been true to his word in giving no clue as to when he'd make his next move.

The only hope to fight Vaati with magic would be with the magic of the Sages…

She had to arrange for a meeting in the Chamber of Sages, then.

The princess had holed herself up in her study and made sure it was known she did not want to be disturbed. Taking a deep breath, she let her mind reach out into the ether to stretch to the sages… She couldn't get her mind to reach past the castle walls. She tried again only to have the same result. Why? Why couldn't she reach out? It was like something had blocked her mind from…

Was Vaati the cause? Had he constructed some type of barrier around the castle? Her mind raced. She had to get out of the castle then, and there was no time to stall this meeting! She had to meet with the other sages! Not wasting time, she used the Sheikah warp that Impa had taught her. With a poof and the feeling of being sucked through a vacuum to then emerge some place else, she found herself outside the castle walls. She tried reaching out her mind again.

It didn't work.

What was wrong? Why couldn't she reach out? Had Vaati's barrier extended outside past the castle? That would be near impossible – the sheer amount of magic it would take to do that… Then again, he was a sorcerer of legend, maybe he could do such a thing? Oh, then where could she go? What of hawk messages? Those would surely work… except he was a mage of the wind. He could in all likelihood intercept those messages and -

"Zelda?"

She turned on her heel to find a very confused Brodrick.

"I thought you were in your study…?" He seemed to be unsure whether he was asking a question or not.

"I was, but I'm not anymore." She said in her business-like tone.

"Did you finish the meeting with the other sages already?"

Staring at him blankly, she found herself unsure how to answer. Eventually, the truth blurted out. "No… I can't… My mind can't go out to them. And I thought about sending hawks but what if he intercepts them? I mean, he's in control of the wind! We don't even know where he is or what he's doing-"

Brodrick stepped up and grabbed her by the shoulders, stilling her flailing arms. "Zelda! Calm down!" He said to her.

She stepped back and out of his grasp, shaking her head and nearly pulling out her hair. "No, I _can't_ calm down. There's too much at stake!"

"But it's all pointless if you overwork yourself!" The foreign prince countered.

"I am _not_!" Zelda snapped.

"Really? Do you realize it looks like you haven't slept in days? In fact, have you slept since we learned of the Force Eternal?" He said to her crossly.

She flinched and almost snapped right back… but he was right. They had found out about the Force Eternal only two days ago. In the time since, she'd barely eaten, she certainly hadn't slept, all because she was trying to figure out what could be done to prevent Vaati from getting his hands on it. Perhaps she thought because she was used to those sleepless nights that lasted for nine years, she could handle a few days without sleep… But after two years of getting a normal sleep schedule, the habit didn't last. It was then she was realizing that Vaati probably hadn't set up any barriers around the castle to prevent contact with the sages… she was probably just too tired to do so. Which meant that even if she did manage to contact the sages any other way, she wouldn't even be able to get to the Chamber of Sages. But maybe that wasn't the case; maybe Vaati _was_ behind all of this…?

She just couldn't think clearly!

"You need to take your mind off of this, if only for a moment." Brodrick told her gently, again putting his hands on her shoulders – this time just to calm her and not keep her from flailing.

She looked up at him. "I _can't_. It's too risky-"

"And it's even riskier for a nation to have a tired ruler who cannot think straight." He told her firmly. "You need to rest. And remember, the world is not on your shoulders. You have help; you don't have to do this alone. Your minister, Faruch, Link, and I can take care of things in the meantime."

Looking up at Brodrick, she realized how right she was. She wasn't alone. Why had she ever thought she was? Quinn had certainly proven his worth as a minister, and Faruch could be a bit unbearable but she had knowledge of the way Hyrule had worked before Ganondorf came to power. And then there was Link… the one who had saved her from Ganondorf; the one with the courage to stand up and fight no matter what. He certainly didn't need a Triforce to prove it!

And now she had Brodrick too. This prince from Ilantia with a sharp tactical mind. The man she was betrothed too…

Wait, what? She'd never thought of it like that… She had always thought, 'the man she was being forced to marry.' And now he was her betrothed…?

_"Fate does not lie, and Fate tells me that in your many possibly futures… You will fall in love with him."_ She just continually stared at Brodrick as the words repeated in her mind. Had she? Somewhere along the way, had she really? _"Just imagine how torn apart _he'll_ be."_

She tore herself away from Brodrick. "You're right. I'll… I'll go rest now. Thank you." Zelda said in near a stutter before beginning a march back towards the castle. What was wrong with her? Hadn't she been in love with Link? What was she saying, of course she was! Even now, the thought of him possibly finding out that she might even be considering being with another man… It was… what was it? How was it possible to love two people at the same time?

Even as she ascended the steps into the castle and to her room, she still couldn't fathom it. Whether it was possible or not wasn't the question anymore, though. She was in love with two men. And she hated herself for it. She threw herself upon her bed, feeling hot tears streak down her cheek.

_I'm just as evil as Ganon…_

* * *

Brodrick was so confused. That seemed to be happening a lot lately, and he wasn't entirely sure he liked it. On top of this whole thing about him having second thoughts about marrying Zelda being a bad thing, Hyrule was very near at war along with the added threat of the One Eyed Beast; not to mention Link's strange behavior – which he knew was not limited to simply talking to himself. And now Zelda nearly having a nervous breakdown. He was glad he managed to talk some sense into her, even though he wasn't entirely quite sure how. It was like she had just given up and… and that was very unlike her. Had something else distracted her?

Women were difficult to understand…

With a sigh, he headed towards the Aviary, to see if there had been any new messages from the border. He stopped short when he saw Link nearby. "Oh. Good afternoon, Link."

The blond boy was quiet, just staring at him. Had there been something on his face? First Zelda had been doing that and now Link?

Link finally spoke. "You and Zelda…" he paused, as if thinking over his words carefully, then nodded and said, "You would be good together…"

Well, that wasn't quite what Brodrick was expecting. Especially since he had gotten the distinct impression that Link didn't like him. "Thank you?"

Link didn't say anything; he just simply walked past the confused prince.

The truth was, Link didn't really have anything else to say. What could he say, honestly?

"Get your grimy paws off of my woman?" Dark Link suggested.

Link resisted the urge to shoot his dark side a foul look. _I don't get you… you feed me this nonsense about how I'm not good enough for Zelda and now you're telling me…_

"I'm a pain. It's what I _live_ for." Dark Link said dramatically. "Now where are you planning on running away to?"

Link remained quiet. He had to come to the unfortunate conclusion that Dark Link knew everything that he did. At the moment, he was just doing his best to leave his mind utterly blank. Let his feet do everything by themselves. They would know where to go.

"Fine, don't tell me." Dark Link huffed. "But you're seriously going to just leave like that? I'm you're other half, and even I didn't expect that."

"I realized that they really are the perfect pair." At the moment, the blond didn't care how crazy he sounded talking to himself out loud. "They both have this unwavering loyalty to do what's right-"

"Because you _totally_ don't." DL interrupted sarcastically.

"They're both royalty-"

"Because that really matters." More sarcasm.

Link paused and then looked at his dark half. "And you were right."

The dark half had to register the words for a moment. "What?"

"You were right," Link said again; and it seemed painful for him to say it too. "The fact is… I'm not mature. I've been telling myself that because I managed to pull the Master Sword, because I'm the Hero of Time, that I managed to skip seven years, I'm an adult. But… I'm not. When seven years passed, my mind didn't age… I… I'm still a kid, even if I don't look it."

"Well… for a kid, you manage some very deep thinking." Said the dark copy carelessly.

"Yeah, that's the one thing I don't get about you. If you are me, just not… how come you're not in the same mindset? You do seem a it more mature, even if you do remind me of Mido sometimes."

Dark Link shrugged. Even he really couldn't answer that one. And if he could, he probably wouldn't anyways. Why should he, anyways? Link certainly wasn't telling him what the plan was. So instead, he went back to the original subject. "So you're just going to leave Zelda and Prince Plain to handle this?"

"Brodrick was right, she does have more help than just us… and even if it was just the three of us, I think he's more capable of helping her than I am right now." _But only right now._

"Ah yes… a journey of self-discovery…" Dark Link said it so solemnly; Link had actually thought that he was serious at first. Up until it turned to, "That sounds boring. Hey, I heard the bombchu place reopened, let's go there instead."


	21. Of Business and Pleasure

O HAI THAR. This is late. I am sorry. Honestly, it was just that I completely forgot that it was my update week. I started actually writing the chapter Friday and wasn't able to finish it until today because I was busy with real life. Also, did you know that e3 happened? because I didn't remember until like Wednesday. But more of that at the bottom.

Hmm, my opinion on this chapter at the bottom too. I have a lot to say. D: What I can say about this chpater here, however... is that involves copious amounts of Vaati being a creepy douchebag. I also apologize for crappy short action sequences. I HAVE NO DESCRIPTIVE SKILL FOR IT. SAD FACE.

Erm, anyways... Thanks for putting up with my emo last chapter. I still think it was shitty, though. Anyways, I'm in a significantly better mood today. I shall speak to my beloved reviewers now. The rest of you who don't review, SHAME. SHAME ON YOU. I like talking to you guys, you know.

**Drozan**, haha, well if you just went through all the chapters, I don't mind so much. ... That last chapters was still the most horrible thing I've written in a long time, though. -w-

**Beforethedawnbreaks**, no last chapter was terrible. I don't care what you say. But thank you for thinking it was well written~

**Midna** **Hytwilian**, I'm a terrible influence like that apparently. But remember... VaatiZelda is ALWAYS the way to go.

**SubZeroChimera**, even more shit happens in this chapter. D: And yeah, Dark's more fun to write this time around. XD

* * *

Zelda did not have pleasant dreams. In fact, many of her dreams had just been re-livings of memories she would much rather have forgotten. The murder of her father at the hands of Ganondorf; the Gerudo invasion; her capture by Ganondorf… In the end, she ended up waking feeling just as tired as before… and just as conflicted.

She had also woken up in the dark. She may not have slept well, but she did sleep for a long time apparently. Judging from the darkness outside her window and the eerie quiet, she could only guess it had to be very late in the night. No doubt everyone was asleep… except for herself. And she didn't see herself going back to sleep any time soon.

The princess merely sat up in her bed, staring at the covers. She let her mind go blank… and she rather liked it. When it was blank, the troubles of Hyrule weren't upon her shoulders. But it could only stay blank for so long, and soon enough everything swarmed within her mind again. An impending war, a mage of legend, Link and Brodrick - all of it buzzing in her head like an angry beehive.

She rose from her bed and summoned a witchlight. She didn't want to be in her room.

Actually, she didn't know where she wanted to be. Perhaps she just wished to be up and at it… at what, she had no idea, but doing something. And apparently, that something was wandering through an unfinished and dark castle all by herself. Eventually, she found herself in a large, empty room. The emptiness was easily explained by the gaping hole in the ceiling, due to an unfinished roof. She dismissed the witchlight, staring up at the hole in the ceiling in an almost awestruck way. The moon and the stars were shining so brightly, enough to light the large room so she needn't worry about where her steps may land.

As she continued to look at the rather uninteresting room, Zelda could only conclude that when it was finished it would be a ballroom. With a room that large, that was the only thing it could be. A ballroom…

She sighed, her hand resting on a pale, stone pillar. The princess's memory had returned to happier days… merely a child during one of her father's grand parties. She could still remember it as crisply as if it had been yesterday. Everyone in their fanciest clothes, laughing and dancing to the music of the finest minstrels the king could afford. Caught up in her own nostalgia, she remembered herself as a little girl twirling through the crowds with joy. As if attempting to relive it, she ended up twirling through the unfinished ballroom, trying to go back to the days before Ganondorf had taken over; before her father had died; before she was in charge of a country and trying to avoid a war. And for a moment, as she remembered the music and the happiness, she did forget.

But only for a moment.

The sound of the phonograph, the gift given to her by Chopin and his fellows, filled the empty room. She stopped her twirling immediately upon hearing it, her eyes opening wide and looking around. It was on the floor, it's handle spinning with the record on top of it, singing a lovely 3-beat tune. She was absolutely sure it had still been in her study… yet there it was. How did it get there…?

"Care to dance, _Princess_?"

The voice sent chills down her spine. She didn't need to turn to know who it was. Zelda had heard of him by reputation… and was actually acquainted with an act of his. She turned to face the wind mage, stoic and business like. "Do I have a choice?"

Vaati merely stood there, smiling confidently with a hand politely offered to her. He seemed to be the picture of a perfect gentleman – poised and handsome, looking perfectly harmless. But cuccos looked harmless too. "Not really." He answered.

"I thought as much…" she found herself clutching her right hand protectively.

He chuckled a bit, as if he was dealing with a child. "Just a dance. I vow on my magic, I shan't take your Triforce during it."

Zelda pursed her lips. That was… that was a serious swear he'd made… no magic user in their right mind would dream of breaking a swear like that… She hated the very idea of even touching him… but at the moment, this seemed the best way to handle the situation. He seemed to mean no harm just yet… and she might be able to get some information from him. She hesitated, wondering if she was absolutely sure this was the best way to go about this, before reluctantly allowing her hand to slide into his. She needed to keep him from taking her Triforce for as long as possible… and currently, this was the only way she could think of that didn't involve herself or others being turned to stone… or any other horrible fate.

In no hurry whatsoever, he moved her free hand so it was around his upper back, then placed his own free hand on her waist. Zelda was sure she didn't like that; she was even more she didn't like it when he lead and she could do nothing but stumble along with him. His smile simply turned playful, "You've never done a waltz before, have you?"

"My father's kingdom fell before I had a chance to learn." She said moodily.

"Isn't that a shame," the mage commented, ignoring her glare completely. "Anyways, a waltz is simple enough. It's walking three steps at a time to the beat of the song. So follow my lead."

She thought of stepping on his foot just to spite him and say it was an accident… but she had a feeling it wouldn't work. She simply grumbled, looking down and watching his steps while she hastily followed.

"That's it; one-two-three, one-two-three. Simple, eh?"

Zelda glared up at him as soon as she was confident she wouldn't stumble into him. That was the last thing she wanted. "How did you get in here?" She snapped.

He unexpectedly twirled her, but she made a quick recovery, getting back into step with him without much issue. "You truly are a natural, Princess." He complimented her as if he hadn't heard her question at all.

"Answer the question!" She demanded.

Vaati had a smile on his face that was irritatingly reminiscent of the Ilantian demigod who loved to taunt her, "You don't have any new statues on your lawn. It's easy enough to sneak past fool guards when the wind is on your side."

She furrowed her brow, letting her next question come out in nearly a snarl, "What do you want?"

"I want a lot of things, Princess. But I thought you would know by now what I'm after."

Zelda gritted her teeth, wishing she could just stop this pointless dancing with this… this creature! "Do you have any idea what you would be doing?"

"Oh yes," Vaati said, "Endless wishes, they can be extremely useful… and dangerous. It's caused brutal wars that some only attribute legend. I'm quite aware of it; no need to worry, love. It's actually the goal I had in mind."

She gaped; a part of it being from the disgust she felt at being called 'love' and the majority of it being from his goal. "Why would you want that?" Zelda gasped in shock.

Vaati forked an eyebrow, his smile getting a bit icy. "Don't take me for a fool, Princess. I'm not about to tell you my reasoning; and even if I did, I wouldn't expect you to understand the logic behind it."

"You're right, because no matter what you say it's not going to make sense!" She said, finally forcing herself from his grip, stopping their stupid dance and increasing the distance between her and the mage. And while she was on a rant of things not making sense, "Just like… like that didn't make any sense! That dance! What was the point?"

The mage had a somewhat surprised look on his face. "I simply wished to dance with a beautiful woman. Is that so hard to believe? I've been sealed away for quite a long time, you know." For a moment, he actually looked a bit confused. His red gaze then focused on a particular tile on the floor, stoic and calm. "Do you know what that's like?"

She didn't answer. What was he playing at, she wondered. The pity card? Was he trying to drop her guard by making her feel sorry for him? The princess simply gave him a hard stare, all the while doing her best to be extremely mindful of her surroundings.

The phonograph died down, leaving the room in an eerie quiet.

He broke the silence with a humorless laugh, but his gaze remained on that one tile. "No, you wouldn't. I imagine the only other one who could understand is currently sealed up himself." Vaati then looked at Zelda, angry red eyes staring right into calmly worried blue ones. "Do you know what that does to one's mind?" He was closing the distance that Zelda had put in between them. She bit the inside of her cheeks and stood her ground, even as the mage's face was within an inch of her own. "It's an endless expanse of _nothing_. Nothing as far as the eye can see… not that one has eyes – the body is all but non-existent there. So even if you'd rather prefer death, it's just out of reach." He finally backed away, taking a deep breath as if to calm himself. But when he looked back at Zelda, his gaze was still seething. "And do you know who _always_ puts me back there?"

The princess continued to stand her ground. She would not back away like a frightened child.

He let out a short snort of laughter at her attempt at bravery. "You and that wretched boy." Vaati let out a sigh, and with it his anger appeared to dissipate. Again, he closed the distance between himself and the girl. His fingers caressed her golden hair, despite the glare she gave him. "Zelda… Always a Zelda. You all look slightly different than previous incarnations but you're all so beautiful…"

Zelda slapped his hand away. "I've had just about enough of you. Get out." She said calmly before adding a quick, "Please."

The wind mage's smug smile returned. "I came here for more than just a dance, love." He glanced at her right hand.

Yup. Zelda had certainly had more than enough. Seven years of being Sheikah certainly paid off with the warp skill. But as if he'd anticipated she'd do such a thing, Vaati flicked her on the nose. It was surprisingly painful and sent the princess's hands right to her face. She still managed to warp, but sloppily and not nearly as far as she wanted. In fact, she'd barely made it to the doors that lead out of the unfinished ballroom. The wind mage managed to catch up quite quickly with a warp of his own. Zelda was about to attempt another warp, but a sharp gust of wind suddenly knocked her to the floor, disorienting her for a few seconds. But those few seconds were more than enough. Vaati had grabbed her right hand – thus making her warps useless. If she tried to warp, he'd be taken along for the ride. Worst of all, Sheikah fighting skills were horrendously hindered in a goddess-forsaken _dress_ – not to mention that there was no place to hide Sheikah needles without sleeves. Her only hope was a punch… which Vaati grabbed with his own hand before twisting her arm around painfully.

"You know, I really hate causing a beautiful girl pain – but when it happens to be a _Princess Zelda_, it becomes rather enjoyable." He said with a smirk.

Zelda's only response was a loogie to his face.

To her dismay, his smile remained and he said, "One of your ancestors was much more talented in the spitting game. Now be a dear and _stop moving_."

Before she could hawk another one at him, her struggle stopped. Everything just about to seem to stop except her heart beat. She just fell limp to the floor, trying to find her voice. But she couldn't even manage that. Apparently, when he had emphasized 'stop moving' those had been words of power – a spell… and it worked.

Vaati kept hold of her right hand and let go of her limp fist, which fell promptly to the floor. He still remained crouched over her, examining the back of her right hand… and Zelda found herself terrified. She was completely at his mercy right now, unable to even make the simplest facial expressions. Nor could she see entirely what was going on. She was watching him from her peripheral vision, due to her head having landed facing away from the situation. All she could make out was that he was digging under his cloak somewhere… then a glimmer of gold. She mentally braced herself for pain, but instead, she just felt something cool pressed against the back of her hand…

And then a sudden absence of… of something. Something she couldn't quite place.

Her right hand dropped with a soft thump. "If you hadn't fought, it certainly would've been much easier." She heard the wind mage say.

He loosened the spell on her to let her speak. "What makes you think I would want to make anything easy for you?" She hissed.

He stood, looking down on the girl with pity. "Nothing, I suppose. Which is a shame. Despite the fact I hate you and you your ancestors with every fiber of my being, I still find it most unpleasant to reduce you to… this." He said, gesturing to her limp form on the ground.

Zelda, still unable to move her extremities, was more than a little alarmed when she did rise from the floor. As her feet awkwardly brushed the floor and her head lulled downwards, she realized Vaati was essentially puppeteering her at the moment… And she hated to think what he could do with that. He cupped her chin to tilt her head upwards, so they were face to face. She wanted to spit in his face again, but he wagged a finger in his free hand and let out a, "Tsk, tsk. Remember who's pulling your strings…"

She gritted her teeth. "You've got what you wanted. Leave."

"I remember saying there were a lot of things I wanted. Did it ever occur to you that I may want you as well?" He said, letting a hand brush lightly against her waist.

Before she had the chance to get a nice phlegmy spitball, there was a, "Release her at once!" Were Zelda not already paralyzed, she would have frozen.

The wind mage looked to where the voice had come from, looking absolutely unconcerned. Upon seeing the person by the ballroom doors, Vaati did give the princess a look of surprise. "I wasn't aware the princesses had any other beaus aside from the idiot in green."

"Release her!" Brodrick demanded yet again.

Vaati again gave the newcomer his most disinterested face, but he stepped away from Zelda and snapped his fingers. Again, the princess found herself limp and immobile upon the floor… and she had been further up that time, so it definitely hadn't been a painless experience. However, she had landed well enough to have a full view of the situation. Brodrick was holding out a sword, looking ready to charge the mage.

"You've never held a blade in your life, have you?" Vaati asked disappointedly.

"And you are unarmed – you are at a disadvantage." Brodrick said. Of course, he was also under the assumption that Vaati would be playing the game of a gentleman.

The wind mage rolled his eyes. "Your gallantry is sickening… But I've never been one for interruptions. I'll leave, and you can have your wench too." The wind then picked up around the mage and he flew off at an unrushed pace through the unfinished ceiling of the room.

Zelda was able to move again; she quickly picked herself up and looked to see a very pale Brodrick dropping the sword he picked up and rushing towards her. Before she could completely register what had happened, the foreign prince was holding onto her tightly.

"Are you well?" He asked shakily. He was still holding her as if he she was about to be plucked from ground.

"Yes…" She managed through her stunned state. "I'm… more or less fine…" She found herself hugging him back. She was actually very far from well, knowing that Vaati now had her own Triforce in addition to Link's piece and the Force Eternal. But it didn't seem to matter just then as she and Brodrick held each other. The only other time she had felt safer was when Link had rescued her from Ganondorf.

_Link._ She immediately pulled away. "Really, I'm just fine!" She said quickly. "In fact, we should probably go tell the guards to be more alert than ever! Quinn might need to know this too!"

Brodrick simply gave her an almost incredulous look, before seeming to come back to himself as well. He nodded, "Yes; you're right."

With a nervous smile, Zelda turned tail to exit the ballroom.

The gruesome sound of flesh being torn rang through the unfinished ballroom, so did a terrible scream come from Brodrick. The princess spun around, letting out a gasp of terror. There was a curved blade jutting out of the prince's torso. Just as quickly as it went in, it was pulled out. The prince collapsed, his attacker now in plain view. A Big Poe with a crooked smile cackled, cradling its scythe in the crook of his spindly elbow. "An order from Master Vaati; just business, Princess~" And with another cackle, it dissipated, scythe and all.

She ran to Brodrick, putting her anger for the mage and his servant at bay. "Brodrick!" She cried out, kneeling down to look at his wound.

"This… this really hurts…" the prince coughed.

"Oh goddesses… Brodrick…" she felt tears stinging at her eyes.

* * *

About the chapter: In the original, this actually happened later, when Link was actually there for Zelda. And Vaati was the one who did the actual stabbing. But I just wanted to show that Poe is not just the buttmonkey of my OCs. He can be pretty damn malicious when he wants to be... And the scythe is particularly new to his design, a tribute to Twilight Princess (even though that's after OoT but shhhhh) - please assume he just always had it in hammer space. -w- Anyways, I also thought it would be interesting to see how Zelda would handle this by herself. In the original, she required Link to get out of her EMO and... And I just figured this time around, the characters need to be away from each other to find their right paths. That and I wanted to a different dynamic to Zelda's characterization this time around, mostly attributed to the "She don't need a man to pick herself up" type of thing... I have no idea when I became such a feminist. D:

e3 stuff: ARE YOU GUYS ALL EXCITED FOR SKYWARD SWORD LIKE I AM? Because I was very near close to fainting from excitement. Debbie seems like an exceptionally creepy villain... I'm sorry, his name is Ghirahim now... He's too fabulous to be a Ghirahim. I think I shall always call him Debbie. It's very fitting. Still, he's the kind of bad guy that is to be admired from afar. Because he creeps me the fuck out and makes me want to cry. Which is both awesome and not awesome at the same time. And Zelda is absolutely adorable in Skyward Sword. ADORABLE. I mean, she's so CUUUUUTE! I can go on and on about how cute I think she is~ I mean, I can easily say I would be bisexual for SS Zelda. She's just THAT adorable.


	22. Death of a Prince

HERP DERP, I'M LATE AGAIN. But at least I'm updating more or less regularly again, right?

**Midna Hytwilian**, I think most of Vaati fangirls would love to get dance lessons from Vaati. Personally, I'd love to learn the horizontal tango with him - YEAH I WENT THERE. I'm so nasty. e.e Erm, anyways, I really looked forward to writing that scene. When I first began writing this remake, that was one of the first new scenes in my head. So I was really happy to finally write it out. 8Dhaha, as for SS, I'm not gonna preorder it until an official release date comes out. And Debbie still creeps me out. I appreciate his villany from afar, but I know as soon as I start playing the game I'm gonna be like "AUGH GET HIM OFF, DO NOT WANT" that first boss battle. -w- Ohoho, and what a naughty pun it was~

**beforethedawnbreaks**, thanks! I'm really glad you're enjoying it~

Um, boring chapter is boring... Sorry.

* * *

The door to the medical wing opened, a stressed looking Quinn coming out with a grim look on his face. While he was minister now, before he was he'd been an apprentice healer. Granted, old fashioned healing that involved no magic, but healing nonetheless. Quinn seemed like the best option to her until the healers that normally worked could arrive.

"How is he…?" She asked the redhead, her voice coming out shaky and unusually weak.

"… Not good." Said the minister calmly. "You said it was a Poe's scythe… and it was. The wound began to fester the moment it was made…"

The princess looked at him with wide, scared eyes. "What about when the healers arrive…?"

For a moment, the normally stoic Quinn seemed pained to answer. "Princess… I don't think he has that time."

"B-but we sent hawks out! They should be arriving within the hour!" She said frantically.

"I don't think he has that time." Quinn repeated. "And even if they were to arrive now, I doubt there's anything that could be done. A normal wound might take days to reach full necrosis. This was a wound made by a Poe's scythe… and the Poe itself was incredibly powerful. Judging from the speed in which the rot has spread, I'm willing to say it's not like most Big Poes which take two or three arrows and pass on. A Poe with that much dark energy is very old and very dangerous… He'd give even a sage like you a hard time, I'd bet… which means a healer wouldn't be of much use." He held up bloodstained hands… Even though the blood seemed quite fresh, it appeared brown and aged. "He has an hour, at the most."

"And how would you know?" Zelda snapped. "You were an apprentice healer-"

"Who was a week away from getting his license." Quinn interrupted calmly. "I'm sorry, Princess, I really am… But unless a miracle occurs, I highly doubt he will make it to morning. So if I were you, I'd be in there." He pointed a thumb at the door to the medical wing.

She bit her lip, knowing that what Quinn had said was true… He had been but a week away from becoming an official healer, stopping only because his uncle had pressured him into the minister job. So if he said that Brodrick didn't have long… She was in denial, was what it came down to. Zelda refused to believe the redhead's words, simply because it was something she didn't wish to think about. Especially after seeing blood that clearly shouldn't have been so browned yet. Nonetheless, she nodded almost in surrender before hesitantly entering the medical wing.

Since he was the only one there, Brodrick was in the first bed. He looked pale and clammy, breathing heavily… but despite his obvious pain, he managed a smile at the sight of Zelda. "I'm… I'm sorry. It smells." He panted, self-consciously pulling up the sheets to cover his wound.

But Zelda had already seen it… the blackening flesh was very near falling off. And Brodrick was right, it did smell. But she didn't let it disgust or revolt her. "It doesn't." She said quietly, pulling up a chair and sitting by the bedside. But she couldn't think of any others words to say.

"I… I don't want to die." The prince said, staring up at the ceiling.

"You… you won't," Zelda said weakly, forcing a smile.

But the prince shook his head, the corners of reddened, tired eyes brimming with tears. "There's no way I can_not_ die. This wound smells of death."

The princess found her own eyes watering. "No, don't say that."

"Please, Zelda," he stopped to wince in pain, nearly grabbing his rotting wound. But he bared his teeth and took it before continuing, "I don't need the false hope. Truthfully, I knew this was going to happen… Just not so literally."

She found herself looking at him in disbelief. The rot might have taken to his brain. "What do you mean?" She asked in a whimper, fearing the worst.

The dying prince looked back to her, forcing a smile and saying, "That's right… I never told you what… what the Time Spinner told me." She left her mouth hanging, not at all expecting to be reminded of that horrible thing in a horrible time like this. "It said that because I loved you, I would be stabbed in the back. Again, I'd no idea… it was meant so literally."

Nothing was processing right in her brain. All she could manage was a barely audible, "What do you mean?" And the question applied to every single part of his words. He loved her? Stabbing in the back? It was like a puzzle in which she had no idea where the pieces went.

Letting out a chuckle, followed by a quick wince of pain, Brodrick said, "Hah, I love you – it's as simple as that. The backstabbing, though… it could have meant so much, considering you love Hero of Time."

Another piece to add to the puzzle she couldn't figure out. Evidently, she looked very confused. Enough so that the dying prince said, "It was rather obvious… I'm civil, not stupid. I saw the awkward way you two would act when I was around… I didn't say anything. Partly because I… I wanted to pretend I was imagining things… If I pretended there was nothing there, I wouldn't… I wouldn't act on jealousy."

As she just stared blankly at him, she could feel water running down her cheeks. "Oh Brodrick…" she managed to whisper as she took hold of one of his weak, clammy hands. "Brodrick I… I wouldn't have stabbed you in the back."

He smiled at her, though he didn't seem to be quite all there. Brodrick looked back at ceiling. "Tell Mordrid… tell him I'm sorry. He was never meant… meant to be in my position."

She bit her lip and nodded, trying to ignore how his hand in her own was getting colder.

"And… And Link…" He looked back in her direction, though not quite at her… as if his vision had failed him. "Zelda… I think… I think he is unwell. He has… acted strangely, attempted to hide it… I think he needs you Zelda… more than I ever needed you… Especially now."

The princess nodded, but her hand still gripped Brodrick's tightly. As if the tighter she held it, the less she would feel it growing weaker.

He didn't move. Brodrick's gaze was still facing her direction… even as his eyes glassed over. Even as the small grip he had upon Zelda's own hand became nonexistent. Even as his clammy complexion just turned to an unnaturally pale…

Zelda, for all her tears, did not break down. She stared in shock at the body, unable to fully grasp that the prince she had come to love was dead. Nine years earlier, Ganondorf had killed her father… but she had not been present for it. She had never seen the killing blow; she hadn't even known of her father's death until days after Impa had taken her away from Hyrule Castle… As Sheik, Zelda had seen dead bodies… she'd seen people killed. But she had never seen a life be extinguished before her very eyes… a life that was near and dear to her, in which she didn't have to imagine the victim's life, to wonder who and what they'd left. She knew exactly who Brodrick was, why he was here, and who would suffer from his death…

But when all that processed in her brain, she still could not find a way to make the raw hatred vanish. Brodrick hadn't _needed_ to die. Vaati had absolutely no reason to order his henchman to kill Brodrick. The prince was certainly no threat to him… it was done simply for the sake of being done, seemingly with no rhyme or reason…

She let go of the dead prince's hand, but her gaze still rested on his face. His too still face…

_Life for a life… I'll kill him._

And the thought echoed in her mind as the simplest of statements.

But the time to think on that was not now. Stopping Vaati was first priority… and she hadn't forgotten Brodrick's last words.

Zelda needed to see Link.

* * *

Shortly after Brodrick died, a completely oblivious Link had snuck into Lon Lon Ranch… well, it wasn't technically sneaking since he had been living there for a while at this point, but it was still quite late in the night. Late enough so it could be called morning, but early enough so that even ranchers wouldn't be awake.

The plan had originally been to just walk around where his legs would take him… but at the same time, Link realized how selfish and absolutely unproductive that would be. Yes, he was heartbroken… but… that was a part of life. If he wanted to start acting like an adult, he had to start moving on… Also, he knew that in all likelihood, Malon had been told nothing of what had happened the day Vaati revealed himself. He was so preoccupied with sizing up Brodrick…

"Just another thing that makes you still a kid, eh?" His dark counterpart said, obviously referencing the fact that Link had made little effort to let those in Lon Lon know of what exactly happened that day. "I bet the guilt is just killing you…" Even though the dark of the night made it difficult to see his doppelganger, a flash of white teeth told Link that he was being given an evil grin. It dropped quickly enough, though, and Dark added, "Wait, that's bad. Don't let it kill you – because whatever kills you, kills me."

"Will you _shut up_ already?" Link snapped in a harsh whisper. He had long gotten past the point of anger with this manifestation of his darkness. Now he was just annoying as all hell.

"Make me." Came Dark's childish reply.

The blond gritted his teeth but said nothing, deciding that egging him on wasn't the best of ideas. Instead, he focused on how he could get a hold of Malon without waking either Talon or Ingo up… well, without waking up Ingo, at least. Apparently, he didn't really need to think for very long.

"Link…?"

He whirled around quickly to see the ranch girl. Malon, who was in her pajamas but using her blanket as a shawl, was standing in her work boots right in front of the stables holding a lantern. "Link, is that you?"

Before he could even respond, the girl had dropped the lantern and hugged him tightly. "Oh goddesses, you're alright… I was so worried; Vaati had been so cryptic-"

"Vaati?" Link near shouted. He pulled the girl away, holding her shoulders and staring at her worriedly. "Did he try anything?"

She stared at him blankly for a moment, before looking to his still bandaged left hand. "Your grip…"

He let go and self-consciously put his hands behind his back; his right holding his left almost protectively. "How did you know about Vaati?"

Malon kept her worried look but answered, "No one told us anything. I ended up meeting him in an alleyway; I thought he was Gufuu but…"

"Are you alright?" Link asked in a panicked voice.

"I'm fine but… Link… he said you were crippled. And your hand… is it true…?" She asked quietly.

"Totally true," Dark Link answered, not that Malon could hear. "It's essentially just a wad of useless meat, really. And it's got a really gnarly hole in it too!"

He ignored his dark side and pursed his lips, afraid to answer. Since that day, all feeling in his hand had left. The fingers didn't move, the most he could make his palm do was twitch… His hand was essentially dead; as Dark said, it was a wad of useless meat… And that was done on purpose… All so he couldn't use a sword. Link finally gave her the smallest of nods.

She said nothing.

"When did you see him?" He finally asked her.

"A few days ago in Castle Town." She answered.

He near froze at hearing that… Vaati was in Castle Town …?

"The suspense if kill you isn't it?" Dark Link chided in his ear. "Did he make a move already? Did he make it to Zelda… Hmm come to think of it; he's got a thing for pretty girls; you think he may have made _into_ Zelda, if you get my drift?"

Despite the fact that Link thought his dark side could no longer anger him, he wanted to lash out and beat the ever loving crap out of Dark. But he bit the inside of his cheek and focused on Malon.

"Is something wrong? You look… angry." Malon said.

"It's nothing… I just needed to make sure you and everyone else were alright. I'd heard you were but… I never came and checked… I'm sorry." He said, averting his gaze from his friend's.

The ranch girl looked on him sadly. Again, those old feelings she'd had for him were stirred up – after all, one never forgot their first love and… Link was certainly hers. To see him like this hurt her, even more now since he was also her friend. "You've been busy. I may not know much, but I know enough to tell there's been a lot going on." She said to him gently. "It's alright Link… But why did you come here? I'm sure the princess needs you more than ever right now – you could've just written us."

Again, he kept his gaze away from hers. "I… I need to do something else." He said. "I just wanted to make sure you were all okay before I moved on."

"Moved on?" She asked surprised. "Move on where? With Vaati on the loose? I may not know what's going on but I know he's up to no good! Especially when I mentioned Castle Town… is the princess in danger again?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Malon." It came out a little harsher than he would've liked.

"Wow, you want to change the subject, not bite her head off, Blondie." He heard Dark say.

This time it was easy enough to ignore his dark counterpart. He finally looked to Malon again and mumbled a, "Sorry…"

"It's fine…" She said a bit absently. She hadn't expected such ferocity. She was worried for him, she really was. Something had obviously happened between him and Zelda… and even if she was his friend, she felt it wouldn't be right to pry. There was something else going on with the Hero of Time… something she didn't think she could help him with… She found herself yet again feeling unbelievably useless to the point of crying. But she perked up a bit and said, "Hold on, I'll be right back."

Before Link could say anything, she had picked up her lantern again and rushed off into the stables. A few moments later, she was guiding Epona by the reins to him. "Wherever you're going, take Epona. She's been restless without you. I think she likes you more than me, Mr. Fairy Boy." She said in an attempt to lighten their grim mood as she handed him the mare's reins.

As he took them, the horse excitedly nuzzled him in the face. A small but genuine smile came upon his face, and then the words hit him. Fairy Boy?

"The weirdest things give you the weirdest epiphanies." Dark Link scowled.

Evidently, whatever revelation he'd just had was written all over his face. "Link?" Malon asked.

The Hero of Time climbed on the horse, saying a quick, "Thank you, Malon," before urging the horse forward at full gallop. Malon just gawked, her hair billowing with the wind that Epona had brought upon for only a few short moments. Catching her composure a split second later, she turned quickly and shouted to them, "You're riding _bareback_? Are you insane?" With a horse as fast as Epona, if he fell… she shuddered to think of it. But despite that, she had a smile on her face. Something she had said sent Link off to whatever it was he needed to do. Maybe she wasn't completely useless after all?

"What's all this shouting?" Cried an angry Ingo.

Malon grimaced. "Oops."

* * *

Did I mention that this chapter bored me? Because it does.

Anyways, yes, Quinn's a doctor. Since Starcatchers, he's pretty much become the Dr. McCoy of my OCs. -w- Not much else to say.

Next chapter shall be more interesting- promise.


	23. In the Sacred Place

Wow, talk about a chapter that gave me no end of trouble. I apologize that this still came kind of late. That mostly has to do with the fact that I am now a caretaker of a 25 day old bird and that, as I said before, this chapter gave me no end of trouble For that reason, I kind of hate it. And I did rush through it a bit too, just to get it out.

**Midna Hytwilian**, you'll see. :3

**Beforethedawnbreaks**, thanks. 8D

**SubZeroChimera**, I'll tell you what Link didn't do in the original: this. In the original, he was on the whambulance for being an emo crybaby. I like this version better... even if I hate this chapter long tiem.

**righter248**, don't worry, I don't like Brodrick either. For all my efforts to make him into a more developed character, he still ended up being rather dull to write. Swear all you want, though. I swear all the time. As for Vaati, he'll get his comeuppance; as for kicking hiss ass, as a person who has been through a situation involving abject terror and shock, I can tell you that is is way easier said than done. But still, he will get his ass kicked. Though it personally pains me because I happen to be a fangirl who has made a brainchild with him. -w- ANYWAYS, erm... So yeah, glad you're enjoying.

Anyways, this chapter was rushed to a terrible degree. Especially the last parts of the chapter because... it's 4:30 AM and I started getting sleepy at 3:30. I spent an hour forcing words out in this sleepiness. So sorry. -w-

* * *

Old Castle Town was as dreary as ever. Even with the swarm of guards scurrying about it – mostly around the Temple of Time, it was still dreary. As if it couldn't get any drearier, the morning was cold and gray and it had begun to rain.

Vaati simply stood upon the rooftop of a two story building whose foundations hadn't completely collapsed, eyeing the guards around the Temple of Time. What silly little guards they were – no doubt there on Zelda's orders to make sure he wasn't around. Not that they would be able to find him unless they were willing to climb up a building that looked as if it would fall apart any second.

Still, he was getting impatient. The purple locks of hair that normally fell on one side of his face had now plastered to his skin from the rain, and he really wished Poe would come back so he could get out of this downpour.

As if on cue, the shadow of the Poe glided along the rooftop and eventually came into visibility.

"Took you long enough," the mage growled.

"A thousand apologies, Master," the Poe said with a submissive bow. "I know my incompetence is no excuse, but I had to be careful with all the guards present."

"Just tell me if you found a way inside or not." Vaati asked impatiently.

The Poe hastily nodded, "Y-yes, Master! I mean, no I didn't find an entrance inside the Temple… It is sealed tightly and I can't even phase through it…"

"I thought as much," the mage mused. "That's disappointing, but I suppose waiting a bit longer certainly wouldn't hurt. I had rather hoped the princess would be a quicker about this, though. The faster she comes in person, the faster I can get what I want."

Poe simply floated quietly. There wasn't much that could be said… and even so, he didn't really have any right to speak. Still, one question nagged at the specter's mind. In a tiny voice, he said, "Master… may I ask you a question?"

"Aside from the one you just asked now, I assume?"

If it had been at all possible, the ghost would have flushed lightly from embarrassment. "Ah… yes, Master…"

"Go ahead."

"Um… I'm just curious – why was I ordered to kill that boy?" Poe asked; 'that boy' being the prince from that foreign land. However, the question had caused his lord and master to send him quite the malicious look – well, more so than usual anyways. "Out of curiosity," he squeaked, "I would never dare challenge or question your plans!"

The mage spent a few more moments glaring at the ghost before shrugging it off and turning his gaze back to the Temple of Time. "Because that boy was unworthy for a prize such as the Princess Zelda. Much as I hate to admit, even Link would be more worthy – if only because he managed to defeat me."

Oh… oh, Poe understood it now. These were words he could never ever speak of course, but his master had actually been _jealous_ of that boy. The specter found that rather outrageous – as Vaati, Sorcerer of Winds, had nothing to be envious of. Sure, that little prince had won the princess, but it's not like there wouldn't be another princess Zelda some other time. And even then, why should the love life the wretched girl even matter? Much as he may not have liked his Master's obsession with Hyrule's princess, if he wanted a princess so badly why not just… well… take one. And not in the kidnapping sense, either. It was something the ghost had a difficult time wrapping his head around. His lord and master normally wouldn't hesitate if he saw a woman that caught his fancy but there was always that one exception for a Princess Zelda.

Whatever the case, Poe's thought process must have shown on his incorporeal face. His master was shooting him a dirtier-than-usual look. And the fact that he had even been questioning his lord and master's taste in _anything_ was a dangerous thought process. Quickly, he asked, "Ah, well, while we wait for the princess to walk right into your flawless designs – what are we to do?"

The mage let out a sigh. "I suppose I'll review the spell a few more times. It certainly couldn't hurt to make sure it will go off without a hitch." Especially since Vaati was quite aware the failures that had him locked away within that wretched blade usually occurred because he underestimated his targets. Much as he hated to admit it, Ganondorf was not to be taken lightly…

He found himself gritting his teeth at that reminder… of that last time with the blasted Gerudo – but back then he had been a Zuna with an unfortunate penchant for making a scapegoat out of sorcerers. He'd been lucky to avoid death; and even luckier that Ganondorf's previous incarnation had actually _died_. Had he not… much as Vaati hated to admit it, he would have perished and not been sealed within that horrible Four Sword again. Much as he hated it, much as the entrapment inside of it made him yearn for death… He always wriggled out and had a chance to return.

There was a saying, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

Poe was unbeknownst to those details, though. He hadn't been present during that last battle, and Vaati had only given him the barest explanation of what had happened when he had found the ghost. Still, the specter realized that Vaati's plan for the moment didn't involve him. It saddened the Poe to know that he couldn't be of any further use as of yet, so he asked, "Is there anything I can do, perhaps?"

"No," the mage said simply, preparing to leave. "But you can entertain yourself with those guards if you wish – don't kill them, though. It may rush Zelda but it wouldn't rush her in the mindset I require."

A wicked grin came upon the Poe's visage and he offered a gracious bow, "Thank you, Master Vaati. You are much too kind." He said with controlled glee.

"I know, Poe," the sorcerer said nonchalantly, stepping to the edge of the roof. "You know where I'll be. And remember to inform me immediately if you hear anything of value."

"Yes, Master," the ghost said graciously, watching as his lord and master simply stepped off of the roof and flew away gracefully, quickly warping before the guards even knew the mage had even been there. The Poe then looked on with glee at his targets below him. Much as he did enjoy a good talking down to or beating from Master Vaati, these rewards were also just as well…

* * *

Epona had naturally refused to enter the Kokiri Forest. The mare always tended to be skittish around the place. Link wasn't quite sure why; but he'd never seen any large animals in the forest - ones that weren't monsters, anyways. So he had let the horse alone by the entrance, feeling rather guilty that after taking her from Malon, he was leaving her yet again.

"What are you hoping to get out of this?" Dark Link asked, sounding as bored as he could muster.

Link ignored his dark clone, especially since he already knew that his dark counterpart knew. Everything Link knew, so did his darker version. Answering would have been redundant, so he simply kept on his way to the Lost Woods. Dark let out a sigh, disappointed that Link had been getting smarter about handling him. At the moment he wasn't feeling a pressing need to be a nuisance. Mostly because it was difficult to do so in this place…

The Kokiri Forest was special to Link. It had been his home for nine years. And for nine years, he had known nothing other than the life of a simple Kokiri boy. It was quite enough to have both Links in quiet contemplation.

Entering the actual Kokiri Village really sent a wave of nostalgia over Link. He had spent a full five seconds just staring off at all the Kokiri homes up until the actual Kokiri came to greet him.

They said their hellos and how are you doings, asking their questions to the strange adult they knew only as "Mister." It was at this point in time that Dark Link got back to be snarky, saying to Link, "Just tow right on through and get this useless venture over with. Goddesses these guys are annoying."

But Link ignored his doppelganger, giving the children he'd grown up with the briefest of answers before gently telling them he had to meet with Saria. And they let him pass with smiles on their faces, with the more morbid Fado wishing him luck on not turning into a Stalfos as he ventured through the Lost Woods.

"You know, I don't quite remember Fado being such a little bitch." Dark Link said spitefully.

"Don't call her that," Link snapped as he walked through the log tunnel into the Lost Woods. While he was more or less of the same mind with Dark on that point, it didn't settle well with him to call anyone a bitch. Especially someone he grew up with and someone who looked to be a little girl.

However, as he passed through the log maze, he came upon the clearing in the forest…

_"Will you become a Stalfos too?"_

Fado had giggled that two years ago when he had arrived too late to save that man…

"That is a good question, though." Dark Link mused. "If you do stay too long here, will you become a Stalfos?"

Link looked to his dark clone and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not a Kokiri." Said Dark matter-of-factly. "You're Hylian. If you got lost here; would you ever find your way out? Who's to say you wouldn't end up like that poor sap? And don't give me that 'I grew up here' crap. You know your way through now, but have you really been here long enough as an adult to know the adverse effects this place can have? So would you become a Stalfos?" His dark side had a sly, conniving smile.

The blond merely gave him a serious look. "What do you think?"

That took the dark half off guard. His brow furrowed and he gritted his teeth, but said nothing.

They continued through the maze of the forest – twisting and turning with the paths that would lead to the Sacred Place. Dark seemed to be trying to make a bother of himself again, saying, "You know this isn't going to work, right? Things like this don't just happen overnight."

"You seem awfully desperate to avoid seeing Saria." Link pointed out.

Dark Link tensed up. "Hah, that's rich. Why would I be desperate to avoid her?" He asked with a careless shrug. But he still knew he was coming off as defensive. And that annoyed him. What made it twice as annoying was the fact that he was the one supposed to be doing the bothering bit, not his light side!

That ended up being more than enough to shut up Dark for the moment, which Link didn't mind at all. It allowed him to wander the forest in silence - allowing him to relive memories which really didn't seem so long ago. Memories that almost seemed to reach back two years… but were in actuality nine.

As he entered the Sacred Place, Link had almost thought the situation preceding the Forest Temple would occur again. He would get there, only to find Saria not there. But she was. And as the two stared each other absently, Link from the entrance/exit of the Forest Sanctuary and Saria from her seat on her stump, they couldn't quite believe what they were seeing.

"Link? What are you doing here?" Saria asked blankly.

Slightly startled at her words, the blond nervously smiled, walked forward and said, "I needed to talk. In person."

The girl's expression turned to concern. "What's wrong? Is it something with the Gerudo?"

"No, actually… But how did you know about that?" He asked blankly.

"Wow, don't you keep forgetting the obviously bandaged stump of a hand there." Dark Link added flatly.

And sure enough, "Well, your hand looks hurt…" Saria said worriedly.

"Oh… well, yes, that had something to with the Gerudo but I… listen, Saria, I'm here because I need your help." Link said quickly, trying to dismiss the subject of the Gerudo entirely. Because whenever he thought of them, he thought Vaati. And whenever he thought of Vaati, he was reminded of Malon saying he had been in Castle Town…

"Um, Link? Is something the matter?" Saria had asked.

Apparently he had spaced out. He flushed lightly, Dark Link only making it worse by saying, "Oh no, he's just worried about the girl he lost to a schmuck."

"Shut it," Link finally snapped to his doppelganger.

"What? Link, is something wrong?" A look at Saria told him she was incredibly worried and possibly getting frightened.

The blond chewed on his lip before saying, "No – my dark side is pestering me but only I can see him, so whenever he gets all smart-alecky, I sound like I'm crazy when I talk to him. But I can't solve this like I solved it in the Water Temple, so I have to deal with it but he makes it really difficult." Because that didn't sound completely crazy either.

"You're more nuts than a basket of Deku Nuts." Dark Link said with a smirk. "And yes, I did that terrible pun on purpose."

Link did his best to ignore him and stay focused on his childhood friend. The Kokiri girl stared at him blankly… and Link thought he could almost hear her fairy telling her to back away slowly. But she had managed to compose herself quickly. "Alright… but if that's the problem you need help dealing with, I'm not sure there's much I can do…" She said almost hesitantly.

"Yeah, you'd think that would be my biggest problem but… I'm not here for that either." Link confessed. As he said it, he wondered about the validity of that statement.

Saria was probably thinking the very same thing as she looked up at her friend. Again, Link could practically hear Sael warning Saria to back away or run. But the girl disregarded her fairy and said, "Okay… Then what is you needed to talk to me about?"

Link just stared at is friend. Now that he was here, he was suddenly so unsure as to tell her everything. He sat down, crossing his legs and staring at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts and turn them into the appropriate words. Finally, he opened his mouth and said, "I think I regret missing out on those seven years I skipped." Saria said nothing, allowing him to continue. "I've come to realize that even though I've got this adult body, my mind is still a nine year old's. And I can't seem to adapt to it now. I mean, I've been living like this for two years now and I didn't feel I had any problems with it until… it's just… All this drama going on. Hyrule is about to go into all out war with the Gerudo… and then there's Vaati…"

"Vaati?" Asked the Kokiri.

"Oh… he's… he's the one who did this…" he lifted his dead hand. "Apparently he's the One Eyed Beast. And he's not a fairytale. And he stole my Triforce. And I really don't want to get into that right now…"

Saria pursed her lips but nodded. That foreboding feeling she had that something terrible was going to happen to Link… she was seeing now it was coming true, if it hadn't already.

Link continued, "So yeah… There's all that and… and Zelda…"

Neither said anything – except for Dark, who was once again attempting to annoy Link with adages on how he had let go of Zelda so she could be with a person with a personality reminiscent of buckwheat paste. But he had completely drowned out his darker side, going on to say, "I… I love her. Goddesses know I have been since the moment I first saw her nine years ago. But when I see her with someone else who can relate to her and everything she's going through… I realize that I'm completely useless. I haven't grown up at all, even though my body has. Yeah, I fought Ganon, but after that? What? I can't be of help with the Gerudo factions, I managed to get my Triforce stolen from me, and I can't even relate to the girl I'm hopelessly in love with…"

The green haired girl was silent. Yes… he was overwhelmed with life. And now that he was being forced to grow up… "Link… you're just one person. You shouldn't put the whole world on your shoulders."

"But the world –or at least Hyrule – is on my shoulders. My Triforce got stolen by an evil maniac!" Link said frantically, looking up at his friend with near desperate eyes.

Saria sighed, not sure what to tell him. Yes, that was bad. And she'd no idea who this Vaati was or why he wanted the Triforce, but the words 'evil maniac' probably mean it was nothing good. But she had to calm Link down. And then a curious thought occurred to her. "Link… you mentioned something about your dark side and the Water Temple?"

Both Link and his dark side were puzzled by her question. The blond answered, "Yes… what about it?"

"You can't solve you problem like you could in the Water Temple?" Saria asked, recalling his earlier crazy sounding explanation. "What happened there?"

Both light and dark sides sufficiently confused, Link went on to explain how he had to fight his dark side in the Water Temple – about how Dark had a physical form and mirrored Link in almost every way, knowing his mind… "Even now he knows everything I do or am about to say. But what does he have to do with anything?"

Saria seemed to ignore that last question, lost in her own thoughts. "He knows everything you know…" She then looked back to Link. "I… I can't solve your problems, Link. And I don't think you can solve them either – not today at least. Or tomorrow. Truthfully, I don't think everything going on in your mind will be completely solved for years… You've been through so many things that normal people – Hylian or Kokiri or whatever – don't normally have to deal with… But I think I know a way that may help you at least begin to understand some of yourself… Link, that room in the Water Temple where you first met your dark side? What was it like? Tell me as much of it s you can."

Again, both Link and his dark doppelganger were sufficiently confused. And so Link told her of the illusion of the room – how it seemed misty and unending; and of how a dead tree stood on a lone island amongst the seemingly never ending shallow waters. How the room had a creepy feel to it, as if it he'd been taken to another world entirely. But as soon as he had defeated Dark, the illusion and those feelings had left.

Saria merely nodded with the explanation, then she finally got off of her stump and gestured for Link to stand. He did so, looking down at his small friend questioningly. She merely kept her green gaze upon his blue… and then everything seemed to change. The girl disappeared. A mist descended upon the Sacred Place and the green haired girl vanished from sight. Link stepped back, looking around confusedly. Then he bumped into something.

"Hey, watch it- wait…" It was Dark, whom Link had just stepped on. Both light and dark looked at each other with utter confusion gracing their already baffled features. "You bumped into me."

"Link," it was Saria's voice. "I've recreated your experience at the Water Temple to the best of my abilities. I know it seems odd, but please believe me when I say I think this may help you."

"But what am I supposed to do! And why make _him_ solid!" Link cried out to Saria's voice.

Saria didn't answer, though.

Link just stared back at his dark clone's red eyes.

What were they supposed to do?

* * *

Way different from the original at this point. I mean... none of this chapter happened at all in the original. brand new content.

All I can really say, however... is that the more I write Poe, the more I imagine his living self. I mean, I came up with the barest backstory for him, which is mentioned in Ocean Fortress... but I never really thought of anything beyond that. Now that I have been thinking about it, I'm convinced he was the type of creep who murdered cats in his spare time. After all, he had to be pretty messed up already to immediately devote himself wholly and completely to Vaati, even in death. ... Funnily enough, living Poe will probably be present in a future story. But that's still in the planning stages...

Well, see you all in two weeks. I need sleep. Like now... Gotta wake up in two hours, after all. -w-


	24. Return

Yargh, I be talkin' like a pirate for no accurately explored reason. And now I"m tired of it. Um, anyways. So yeah. Kind of hate the first two thirds of this chapter. Like I really do. And nothing else can be said till the bottom, so...

**Drozan**, I'm rather glad my dark side doesn't do that either. D:

**righter248**, complicated is one way of putting it. XD Eh, yeah, chapters been giving me issues lately. But I will fight it dammit. DX ... Random indeed. D:

**SubZeroChimera**, NO FIGHT FOR YOU. D:{

**MegamanSora**, haha, that is a neat concept, but I don't see it happening in my ghost's future. As it is, I'm debating whether or not I should use him in my other fanfic, and he has a planned appearance in a future fanfic. I don't think he'll be in any more. SAD FACE. D: Ah yes, the confusion bit. I know where you're coming from. There was one thing I forgot to mention last chapter, and it complete escaped my mind because I was just so tired. X.x But I explained it in this chapter.

**Midna Hytwilian**, haha, glad to see he's well received. You know, I never even planned on even considering his living self in anything. Just goes to show my OC ghost has grown on me like a horrible fungus. XD

* * *

"… So… do we fight… or something?" Dark asked his lighter counterpart.

Link looked back at him. He was echoing that thought exactly. The first time around that was what had happened… "I don't think so…" He finally said. He was remembering Navi's words so long ago at the Water Temple, when he had first dealt with Dark. _"Link, conquer yourself!"_ In that case, he had defeated his dark side… or so he had thought. How effective was it really if Dark had still been lurking within his mind? While the blue fairy had been right in her advice, maybe the way he had initially gone about it was wrong. Or maybe it had been right at the time but simply something left over from the Water Temple to haunt him… Goddesses knew the Water Temple was horrible – up and down so many times with those boots…

"Can we just fight for the heck of it, then? Because we've been here less than five minutes and I'm already bored." Dark drawled.

The blond rolled his eyes and attempted ignore his darker clone.

The Water Temple was a hideous ordeal. All the temples had scarred him for life in some way… but the Water Temple especially. And it had been mostly because of the very nuisance he'd come to learn to ignore. Fighting one's dark side really wasn't as easy as it sounded, not just because he knew all your techniques and moves, but because he had been fighting someone that looked exactly like him. Sure, maybe his hair and eyes were different, but aside from that… It was like something out of a masochist's greatest dream.

Fighting Dark had not been easy. And ever since fighting him in the Water Temple, it hadn't ever been the same. Yes, he had defeated Dark but… well, if Dark was back now, haunting the recesses of his mind, had he really? Even before the doppelganger took form in way of hallucination, he'd still heard his cackle in the back of his head. There was more to Dark than he had originally thought, then…

"_Boooored_." Dark repeated. "If we can't fight then can we do like rock, paper, scissors or something?"

He just stared at his dark counterpart incredulously. Again, he wondered what purpose Saria had in mind by isolating them together like this. "Can you try to take this seriously?"

Rolling his eyes, the dark one finally nodded. "Whatever. If it gets us out of here quicker, sure. Now what am I supposed to take seriously?"

Link frowned. "I don't know…"

"And I'm bored again."

* * *

Mordrid was not looking forward to seeing Brodrick again. After he and Chopin had returned to Ilantia, Riah had immediately found the younger prince and greeted him in a way that no one likes to be greeted – with bad news. That bad news was that his grandfather, King Tandall, had died. For one, Mordrid felt terrible that neither her nor his brother were there. It was weighing on him heavily, he could only guess what it would be like for Brodrick, now unofficially king of Ilantia.

Still, Mordrid wasn't too broken up about it. Their grandfather was not by any means a young man, and he had come to the realization years ago that no matter how upset or saddened he would be by the man's death, it really wouldn't change a thing. Maybe it was heartless of him, but in this case it worked out well.

He and Chopin had found the tomes Zelda had wanted and were on their way back to Hyrule. Of course, the nature of why those writings were necessary still weighed on Mordrid's mind. With the Gerudo rebels causing chaos for Hyrule and the knowledge that a monster was currently roaming about as well, he could only hope he and the bard weren't too late. Because of that, they were also in a terrible rush.

And apparently, that rush was too much for Chopin's dear "Beast." The piping of the steam engine sprung a leak, and the bard had come ill prepared with nothing to repair it with. With nothing to power it, the caravan became a simple but very heavy metal wagon. Mordrid ended up having to give up his horse for the time being so it could pull the caravan. But even the horse wasn't strong enough, and both Mordrid and Chopin had to help the poor creature out but going back and pushing. After about an hour, they had managed to make some distance with caravan, but it was quite clear that they would have been better off walking.

"Princey, I think… I think you're gonna have to go on ahead and… and get help." Chopin said in between pants. Standing up straight and adjusted the brim of his hat, he peered around and finally said, "Looks like there might be a building over there… Not too far, I don't think."

Mordrid, spread eagled on the grass and breathing heavily as well, groaned. The grass was so nice and cool and he really did not want to move. At the same time, he knew it'd be absolutely stupid to just stay out here. There were Peacaps in Hyrule Field, and while Chopin's caravan evidently seemed to be impervious to the monsters' attacks, it only fit one person. It could perhaps fit two with great effort and quite possibly with personal space being completely cut from the equation. He also knew his poor grey was extremely tired from exerting its own effort to pull the hunk of metal the bard called home.

Nonetheless, he dragged himself up and unhitched the horse from the caravan. Patting it on its side gently, he looked to the bard before he mounted the horse and said, "You won't get yourself killed out here, will you?"

"Me? Killed?" Chopin said with a bemused smile. He waved it off, "Nah, that seems awful troublesome. Besides, I'm full of crap – pretty sure I taste bad."

"Isn't that the truth?" Mordrid said with a tired sigh as he swung up onto his grey and headed towards the structure that Chopin had pointed out earlier. It wasn't long before he rode up to the gates, seeing a sign reading, "Lon Lon Ranch." The name sounded like something he should've known, but the little red flags weren't going up. He dismounted and guided his grey in.

It looked exactly like what the sign claimed it to be – a ranch. The stables were at the entrance and the corral was further back. In between the stables and what he could only guess was the home of the owners, there was no one. So he continued to lead his tired horse forward towards the corral. There he spotted two people. The first being a tall and disgruntled man of middling age. The second person was the one to catch sight of him first, and he found he was rather pleasantly surprised at who it was. It was the girl from the other day, before head left. Malon, he believed her name was?

The girl started forward, a small smile upon her face. "I know you… you're Mordrid?" she said as she neared the prince and his horse. "What brings you here… You're horse looks exhausted." She gave the beast a worried look.

"He is," Mordrid confessed, "We had a rough time on our way to Castle Town…" He went on to explain how he and Chopin had gone to Ilantia on behalf of Princess Zelda, and how on their way back the bard's caravan came upon trouble. While he explained, Malon took the horse's reigns from his hand, and they walked towards the corral. While there, the horse was let go, evidently grateful for the grazing time it was being allowed.

"That sounds… troublesome," Malon said with a nod as Mordrid concluded the story. "I don't know how we could help, though. The concept of a steam engine is… well, I don't think anyone thought of it before Chopin's caravan came to town." She confessed.

Mordrid waved it off, "No need to worry, Miss. It's only a few leaks – all that's needed is something we could use as an adhesive, something temporary, until we can get to Castle Town and do proper repairs."

The ranch girl thought on it for a moment and nodded, "We've got some stuff that we use to make quick glues; they dissolve pretty fast, but if your caravan isn't too far off, it might just make it to Castle Town without any big problems." She then gave him a stern look and held a finger up to him, "But you're not going anywhere with that until that horse of yours gets a good rest! Really, pulling a giant metal box around… It's a good thing that grey has a good level of endurance!"

He winced a bit, feeling sufficiently reprimanded. Not that he was going to leave immediately. He whole heartedly agreed with Malon on the subject of the horse. "Yes, yes, I understand…"

"Good," she said, still sounded a bit firm. Then she softened, "Well, while you're waiting, wanna try some Lon Lon Milk? We are famed for having the most nutritious stuff in Hryule."

The prince blinked, surprised that she could go from a schoolyard teacher mentality to a business scrub one. He ended up chuckling and said, "Yes, why not? You know, before I left back to Ilantia, I'd been here for a few weeks already and never tried some?"

She gave him a smile, "It's a good thing you came then! Come on, my dad has some freshly filled bottles." And she led the way, and he followed.

Mordrid kept his grin. He liked this girl. She was cute, and while their first meeting had been a bit awkward, he liked the fact that the awkwardness was gone in this meeting. Sure, she may have been trying to sell him stuff, but the fact that she hadn't even brought up their awkward introductions in Castle Town made just talking much easier. And that was always a good thing. After all, of the two Ilantian princes (though, technically one of them could count as a king right now), he was the one that was supposed to be the debonair one.

* * *

Zelda had been busy. It was rather difficult not to be busy at the moment. Link had just gone and disappeared – which was terrible. Two Triforces now in the hands of Vaati was extreme cause for alarm. And then of course, there was the business with the Gerudo. She wanted to tear her hair out with all that was going on – even if she did have help from Quinn and Faruch, the three could only manage so much. If only… if only…

She bit her lip, trying to forget Brodrick's death by the ghostly hands of Vaati's henchman. Now was not the time to think of that.

A jittery looking courier quickly found her as she was walking to the Guard Station.

"Princess!" The courier said, "We've two messages. One is from Nabooru of the Gerudo; the other is from the guards stationed by the Temple of Time."

"Which one is from the Temple?" She asked briskly.

The courier fumbled with her fingers for a moment, before handing the slip of paper to her.

**Door of Time still sealed. **

**A Poe has been causing some minor issues amongst the men, **

**Other than that, all is well.**

She frowned at the line about a Poe. She wondered if it was the same one that Vaati ordered around… but that Poe displayed a disturbing tendency to relish bloodshed. At least that was her impression from the one time she saw it… with its scythe bloodied and an evil cackles uttering from its mouth.

The princess shook her head, trying to put that out of her mind. _Not the time for that._ And besides, in Old Castle Town, there were plenty of Poes wandering about. And if it had been Vaati's henchman, then certainly it had better things to do than attempting to scare soldiers. Like trying to find a way into the temple of Time – which it wouldn't. Of that, she was sure. After the Master Sword was placed back into the Pedestal of Time, sometime before Chopin had come to deliver his message from Ilantia, she had called upon the power of the sages to reseal the Door of Time. There was no way anyone, even a ghost, could pass through into the Temple of Time without the help of a sage.

Knowing that the seal upon the door was still intact, she then quickly took the other message from the courier.

**Good news: Dissident Gerudo leader has been eliminated. **

**Rebels are confused and fighting amongst each other.**

**They've become easy targets; I should be able to wrestle control back over all the Gerudo soon.**

**Will let you know when it is safe for your soldiers to pull out, though they shouldn't be getting much trouble from here on out.**

**Nabooru**

And that was _amazing_ news. Naturally, Hyrule's guard still had to be up, but for the moment this meant she could focus most of her attention to the problem closer to home. Even though she knew she shouldn't skimp on the attention the borderlands, but if Vaati managed to get a hold of the True Force… there might not _be_ borderlands to protect.

She would have loved to let out a sigh of relief, but at the moment she heard the jingle of spurs followed by Chopin's cheerful voice, "Heya, we're back!"

Zelda turned to face the bard, trying to give a smile, but failed as soon as she saw that Mordrid was right there with him. Which was only natural, he had gone back to Ilantia with the bard after all… But she turned her attention back to Chopin. "Ah, did you find what we were looking for?"

"Yup! A couple of your guys just put in your study right now; don't worry we made sure. Then we heard you were out here, so we decided to say hello in person!" He said cheerily.

But Mordrid seemed a little less cheery. In fact, he looked grim…

Zelda felt her stomach not up. Had… had he heard?

"Where's Brodrick?" Mordrid asked. "I've… I've got bad news for him…"

Zelda bit the inside of her cheeks. He didn't know… "What bad news…?" she found herself asking absently.

"While we were gone our grandfather died. It means he's king now, but… he was closer to our grandfather than I was, honestly." Mordrid said.

Even Chopin could sense the doom and gloom mood now descending the room. His cheerful face had gone unusually serious as he noted Zelda's own dark expression. "Princess… what happened while we were gone?"

That caught Mordrid's attention. He stared at the bard absently at first, and then he looked worriedly at Zelda. As his eyes met hers, she found herself unsure whether she would be able to tell him or not. He almost looked like a frightened child… but there was no way she couldn't tell him. One way or another, he would find out. Because Brodrick wasn't around anymore.

"I… I'm so sorry, Mordrid." She said shakily. Zelda's eyes stung with tears she refused to let flow.

He was completely blank as he looked at Zelda. "What?" It wasn't an angry what, nor was it a sorrowful what. It was a simple confused "what?"

"While you were gone… Vaati came and… and his henchman came and…"

"What?" This time, the word came out disbelieving. As if someone had just told him an outrageous rumor involving his mother. "You're telling me that Brodrick is… is…"

"Again, I am so sorry, Mord-"

"No," the young man said, shaking his head. "No, you're lying. Brodrick… where is he? Where is he?" Without another word, he began to stomp off.

Zelda made to follow him, but Chopin grabbed her shoulder and held her back. The normally ever-cheerful bard gave her a solemn look and only shook his head. "No… he'll come to terms with it on his own." The girl looked back to where she had last seen Mordrid. He was still in view, and now he was accosting Quinn – who she could only guess was on his way to see her. She couldn't hear what was being said, but she saw the redhead nod and walk off, Mordrid closely following behind.

What had happened was that Mordrid demanded for Quinn to show him his brother. Given the hysterics, the redhead could only assume he received the bad news and was not taking it well. Rather than try to explain everything, Quinn preferred to just show the prince. Wordlessly, he lead him back to the castle, leading down into the basements to where the rooms remained cool… and to where they had been keeping the body until the coroner could attend to it.

Quinn stopped in front of the door, glancing over his shoulder at the apprehensive prince. Given their current environment, his belligerence had died down. But he was clearly still in denial. With a sigh, Quinn opened the door and allowed Mordrid passage. The minister did not follow. Instead, he just listened. He heard boots walk ahead and then stop. He heard the swish of a cloth, then silence… silence followed by a wail and then a sob.

The redhead, stoic as always, finally steered himself into the room. Mordrid was on his knees in front of the table his brother's corpse was on. Quinn pulled the sheet back over late prince and then just stood by Mordrid. Despite his utter lack of expression, he did feel bad for Mordrid. He had been in a similar situation, what with his uncle's death also by the hand of Vaati. But he imagined that it was more difficult for Mordrid. Mordrid had dealt with the death of a brother – a brother he very obviously shared a close bond to. Not to mention Agahnim had already been an old man, while Brodrick had had his whole life ahead of him. Quinn had no doubts that Mordrid would be grieving for his brother's death much longer than Quinn had for his uncle.

Finally, the redhead managed to say, "I'm sorry."

But if Mordrid heard, he made no motion to acknowledge it. He was still on his knees, simply hunched over and staring at the floor. His brother was dead…

* * *

So yeah... what do I have to say? Not much actually. Changed some things up regarding the Temple of Time. How's Vaats gonna get in? You'll see. Also, no fighting in Saria's remake of the Water Temple miniboss room. I'm going for something different, which you will all see next chapter. Ummmmm... yeah. Again, I find myself in the same situation like last chapter. Where I've been up since 3 AM writing this and I just can't think straight. Except this time it's 5 AM, not 4. So... Yeah, any questions, just ask and I'll get abck to you via review response next chappy - which should be soon! Until then, I'm going to knock out. -w-


	25. The Reaper

Again I prove and a lying liar who lies. But I have updated! And I shall update again soon! I really am working non stop on this. I have actually outlined the whole rest of the story the problem is writing it out. College just started up again and... and it's already a pain in the arse. -w- Nonetheless, I am terribly sorry for the delay. Won't happen again.

I'd respond to reviews, but I actually have class int eh morning and should rally get to sleep. But I read them all, because I always read all my reviews, and I thank you guys for your continuing support and I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story! I promise I'll respond to reviews next time, and I love you all! 8D

* * *

Dark Link was whistling. Mostly because there was nothing better to do and it seemed to be grating his lighter self's nerves. And it was indeed.

"Would you _stop_ that?" Link asked. And it wasn't the first time he'd ask either. And he didn't know why he kept asking. Dark would pause for only the briefest of moments before looking at him and then proceeding to begin his whistling yet again. The blond never quite realized until then just annoying it could be.

As before, Dark did not acquiesce to Link's request. Mostly because he saw no reason to. They had nothing better to do while they were trapped in this stupid pseudo-Water Temple rip off room, and Dark needed _something_ to occupy his time.

Grating his teeth, Link paced back and forth. The two had been in Saria's make-shift Water Temple room for hours at this point, and Link was none the wiser as to what the way out could be. "Can't you think of _anything_ helpful?" The blond asked, clearly exasperated.

Dark shook his head, still whistling away happily.

Link was at his limit. "Do you or do you now want to get out of here?"

The dark doppelganger's whistles faded, his face contorting as if deep in thought. Then he shrugged. "I can work either way. Outside this place, I'm just in your head but I'm alive sort of. In here, I've got no place to go but I'm solid. Again, either works, mostly because they're about equally sucky."

This was not improving Link's mood in the slightest. "Would you stop being such a pain for just one minute! I know I said I wanted to find my inner maturity, but I hadn't planned on taking forever to do it – and I have to…" He paused, his tone becoming barely audible, "I have to get back to Zelda."

Dark forked an eyebrow. "Goddesses you're flip-flopper. One minute it's 'She doesn't need me,' the next is 'I need to be around her.' Make up your mind already, either stick with her or don't." He said flatly.

He couldn't say anything back to that. Dark was completely right. The mere thought of Zelda had a tendency to make not make any sense at all – or at least think things that made no sense.

But a thought suddenly occurred to Link. Dark knew what he thinking, just as to some degree, Link understood Dark's thoughts. They understood each other's thoughts regarding even the deepest things within Link's mind, like his feelings for Zelda… "How do you know what to think about her? Don't you feel the same way for her that I do?"

Dark shifted uncomfortably where he sat, avoiding eye contact with his better half. He didn't answer.

With the clearest understanding yet of his dark side, Link said, "You do then? So how can you even begin to lecture me on this?" It came out a bit belligerently, but he didn't see why it shouldn't have. Dark always lectured him on Zelda, how come it never once occurred to Link to lecture back?

Again, Dark did not answer.

And then something else hit Link. "… And if you feel the same for Zelda as me… then you feel relatively the same as I do on nearly all accounts."

"I do not!" snapped Dark, standing up and looking absolutely outraged. He marched up to Link angrily, "We share similar feelings, because I am your opposite, but you and I are _not_ the same! Don't even begin to think that." He continued to start forward, causing Link to step back with each step forward. You stand for justice and truth, I stand for dishonor and deceit. We are separate-"

"But we're not!" Link said, finally stepped ahead and causing his dark side to back off. "That's thing, you're my opposite but… only because if I represent the light… then you're the dark. And… and we're all supposed to have dark and light inside of us."

Dark looked absolutely livid. "That," he stepped forward, but Link did not retreat; they were practically nose to nose, "is not true."

"But it is. You and I are the same." The realization was dawning on him now. "We are the same." Link backed away then, pacing back and forth in understanding. "The first time in the Water Temple, I didn't really conquer myself – I just locked you away because the darkness is supposed to be evil. I wanted to be away from that, but it didn't work – I just kind of postponed the inevitable."

"Dark was shaking his head adamantly. "No. Wrong."

"It's not, it's absolutely right!" Link said excitedly. It was like an epiphany. Everything became so much clearer then! "I need to accept myself – both the good and the bad!"

"_I AM NOT YOU_!" Dark roared.

Link stared.

Dark was panting wildly, every line in his face creased with anger and hatred. "I am not you. I will never be you. I have worked so hard not to be you. I even… I even made a deal with freaking liar of a sorcerer-"

"What?" That was what really alarmed Link.

With a sneer, Dark said, "Yeah, I was so desperate just to get away – to be my own person – I made a deal with Vaati. And yeah, I know it wasn't worth it – a guy like that doesn't keep his promises. But I was simply content with just making your life as difficult as possible. And I've been doing a good job of it."

Link gave his dark side a harsh glare. "Yeah, you have." The words came out firm and harsh. Then Link took a deep breath and said, "But no matter how much you fight it, you're still a part of me."

Dark's sneer turned to a frown of deepest loathing. "No."

"Why is it so terrible?" Link asked in a tone that said he truly didn't understand.

The dark doppelganger gnashed his teeth, "Ever since the Water Temple, being torn out of you… I guess you could say I like my individuality."

"But we were once an individual _together_." Link pointed out. "Why can't that be so again?"

"Why is it so damned important to you?" Snapped Dark angrily, pacing backwards and forwards, as if looking for something he couldn't quite find.

"It's important because… I think this is what Saria mean for us to find. This is the beginning of me trying to understand ourselves – myself! Dark and light – that's what people are comprised of. Nothing is black or white, not even heroes." Link explained, again in eager excitement. "We need to come to terms with each other!"

"I don't want to come to terms with anything, least of all with you." While his tone was more subdued, the words still came out bitter and harsh.

Link finally frowned, but it was one of thought rather than of frustration. "So you don't want to get back at Vaati for lying to you?"

Dark Link went very still, but only responded with, "I already knew he was a liar."

"But you hoped that he might keep his word, didn't you?" Link said. When Dark gave no response, Link went on to say, "You know what I know, the same should be true the other way around. I'm right, aren't I?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Dark said stiffly.

"Remember how you told me I shouldn't bother lying to you? Maybe you should heed your own advice about lying to me."

Dark's face went stony, but he said nothing.

"We can't stay in here forever, Dark. I'm willing to accept my darkness; this all riding on you. You need to accept that you have light. And the faster you do that – the faster we can punch Vaati's face in."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, with twilight closing in quickly. There had still been no sign of Link… and Zelda had no idea what to make of it. He was just gone. With the events of last night still brewing within her mind, a good chunk of her day had had the princess of Hyrule thinking on how best to make sure that Vaati had no access to the Temple of Time and how best to defeat him; then Mordrid had returned, only to find his brother was dead after already suffering the loss of a grandfather. With all that, Zelda hadn't much time to dwell on Link and what may have happened to him. In the moments of her busy day that her mind had drifted to him, she had simply put it off as him perhaps wandering the castle… but she knew it wasn't true. In fact, she might even go far as to think she was purposefully avoiding looking for him due to Vaati's presence the night before… He had killed Brodrick, who was to say he hadn't…

_No, no he did not._ She told herself firmly. Link was alive. But the fact that he was missing was still not good. She needed to find him…

She needed to speak with the Sages. One of them might know his whereabouts, and even if they didn't they could be of help in finding him and in finding a way to keep Vaati away from the Triforce of Power.

And that was one thing she still didn't get. How did the wind mage plan to retrieve the final piece of the Triforce? There was no possible way to do so without releasing Ganondorf from the Temple of Time's seal… unless he had found a way she was unaware of.

She sat at her desk within her office. She needed to speak to the Sages…

Her spirit entered the Chamber of Sages and the summons went out to the other sages. Within seconds, their own spirits made it the Chamber, each one upon their own representative pedestal. They were all silent, but their faces all had the same question written on them, "Why the sudden summons?"

"Sages," she'd begun, but as soon as she had said the first word, she'd realized she really had no idea how she was going to explain Vaati to them. They looked at her expectantly, and she somehow managed to explain the bare bones of the situation: that Vaati, wind mage of legend, had been right under everyone's nose in disguise, how he had killed Agahnim, taken Link's Triforce, and then how he had taken her own Triforce and had just killed Brodrick the night before. Then to top things off, how Link had just vanished. At her mention of that, nearly all of the sages showed some sign of alarm… all save for Saria. But the way the girl fidgeted upon her pedestal and laid eyes upon the princess, Zelda had the feeling that the Forest Sage didn't want to speak in front of the other sages. So she figured she would save asking Saria until after the meeting was concluded for the time being.

It seemed none of the sages could work out what she had not already worked out. Even Impa could not see how Vaati could penetrate the Temple of Time without the help of a Sage. However, they still planned for the worst, wondering what the mage's plan was if he did somehow manage to get past the Door of Time and tried to obtain the Triforce of Power. None of the situations they came up with ended well – especially with a missing and handicapped Link. The matter of Link's disappearance was also brought up again, to which Saria remained quiet but the other sages quite clearly baffled. Unable to come up with anything concrete on any subject, they arranged a meeting for the next day. No one really liked the idea, but they all needed time to think everything through it seemed.

One by one, the sages left the Chamber, until only Rauru, Zelda and Saria were left. The green haired girl took a step forward, closing the space between herself and the princess so their words would not stray over to Rauru, and then said quietly, "I know where Link is…"

"I thought as much…" Zelda said, "Is he with you?" The Forest Sage nodded and then Zelda asked, "Did he mention why he'd left? When did he leave?" She had become a bit alarmed, mostly because she remembered Brodrick's last words. How Link seemed unwell and needed her help… and he went instead to Saria…

"He came early this morning; he left the night before, I think… But I don't think I'm in any place to tell you why he left." Saria said. Even when Zelda gave her an almost indignant look, Saria was not phased. "He's conflicted right now, Princess. He needs to work something out; something that's been haunting him for a while now. And he feels he needs to do it on his own. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything more."

The princess merely looked at the girl with a new respect for her. Saria looked as a child, and occasionally even seemed to act it. While she was serious and took her duties as a sage as such, she was never truly outspoken with the Chamber in the presence of the other Sages, coming across as timid. But now, Saria was looking up at Zelda with eyes that did not belong to a seemingly nine year old child.

"Very well…" She finally conceded. "But when you see him, please tell him that I need him right now."

Saria nodded, and very soon the girl had left the Chamber as well.

With her business concluded as well, Zelda attempted to leave the Chamber as well. Her spirit did leave the Chamber… but it did not return to her office within Hyrule Castle.

In fact, she had no idea where her spirit ended up. It was just blackness. Never ending blackness as far as the eye could see. She was nearly about to panic, as she had remembered the horrible night before, how Vaati had described his being sealed… Never ending nothingness as far as the eye could see… But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was seeing that she was not alone. There were things moving in the darkness she could not identify. And she wasn't sure which was worse, being alone in the blackness, or not being alone but having no idea what was out there. Then, an even worse thought came to her mind. That of a certain High Immortal, inviting a princess to its 'lovely Abyss.'

"You're guesses are close, Young Princess," said a voice, clearly feminine.

The voice sent a shiver of the girl's spine. She looked wildly around for its source, still seeing nothing but darkness and even darker masses moving about within it. The voice, she had noted, had a ring almost reminiscent of the Time Spinner's… but it was different. Whoever she was dealing with, she was sure it was not the Time Spinner… but perhaps someone within the same family. Like a sister. A sister whom the Time Spinner wished would visit its Abyss more often.

She did not attempt to hide the groan that came out of her mouth and the remembrance of the Time Spinner's promise of dealing with that very sister. And as if the groan was some sort of summoning, something came out of the blackness.

The first thing Zelda saw was the mass of waved silver hair. The hair belonged to a woman, fantastically beautiful despite having a patch over one eye. The one functioning eye was golden; reminding Zelda of a golden full moon… but it was cold and calculating, not malicious like the gaze of the Time Spinner. This woman was pale and full lipped, and now Zelda was seeing that the woman was clothed in flowing black robes that blended in with the background of blackness near perfectly.

"I… I suppose you are the sister the Time Spinner spoke of…" Zelda's voice came out higher than she would've liked.

The High Immortal raised a thoughtful finger to her chin, apparently examining the princess with her calculating eye. She had such a serious face, Zelda had certainly never expected that the Immortal before her would smile. And it was a smile that reminded Zelda all too much of the Time Spinner. And all of a sudden, Zelda knew that any chance she had of actually liking this particular Immortal were completely dashed.

"I am Selene, called the Reaper of Retribution." The Immortal finally said. She moved slowly in a circle around the princess, leaving the blond girl unsure as to if the Reaper was walking or gliding. "And you, I sense… have stumbled into a situation in which my… services… are available to you." The last word was barely out of her mouth before she seemed to fade into the blackness around her.

Zelda looked around furtively, trying to find where the Immortal had disappeared to. Unable to find her, she shakily asked, "And… and what services would you be talking about…?"

In a fashion all too like her brother/sister, Selene suddenly appeared right behind Zelda. Cold fingers slid along the princess's jaw line and she found herself shuddering yet again. Even though the hands of the Reaper of Retribution had the feel of hands, not something squished into the shape of hands, she was not enjoying the touch of this woman any more so than she had her brother/sister's. "I'm in the revenge business," Selene's voice was right in her ear. But despite the different voice, it was all too much like the haughty, arrogant sing-song of the Time Spinner's.

Just as quickly as the Reaper had been there, however, she was gone; faded into the blackness once again. Disconcerting as her disappearing and reappearing was, however, Zelda's curiosity was piqued. In the revenge business… Again the princess futilely attempted to look around the blackness, trying to find the masses of wavy silver hair and failing. "What do you mean?"

The Reaper's voice rung out from no place in particular, her visage still staying out of sight, "Exactly what it sounds like." She then reappeared, again circling the princess with a near sadistically playful smile. "I help young girls, like yourself, avenge the wrongs done to them by men."

Zelda's brow furrowed. "You're saying you can help me defeat Vaati?"

The Reaper paused, slowly tilting her head so that she was just barely facing the princess. The one delicate eyebrow visible on Selene's face rose. "Defeat is one way of putting it. Utterly destroy is another."

The Reaper did not move, simply staying still and watching the blond girl. Zelda tried not to pay attention the woman's golden gaze. Utterly destroy Vaati… that warranted some thought. And it was not just because she wished to avenge Brodrick. Vaati was roughly in the same caliber as Ganon – he was too powerful to truly be killed. But this Immortal was saying with her help, she could destroy the mage. One evil would be extinguished from the world – an evil that could never return because he was not bonded to any piece of the Force, therefore unable to be a part of the reincarnation cycle. It would be the true end to Vaati…

But as she saw the Reaper's lip curling further, Zelda was yet again reminded of the Immortal's sibling… She trusted the Time Spinner about as far as she could throw it. What would make its sister any more trustworthy? Actually, the trustworthiness of the Immortal wasn't in question. Zelda was absolutely sure that the Reaper could be trusted… the real question was… "What's the catch?"

Despite the fact that the smile remained upon the Reaper's face, Zelda could not get any solid read on her. Then again, she doubted she could get a read on the Time Spinner – any of its brothers and sisters would probably be just as difficult to figure out. "Just one little thing; a trifle, really." Said the Reaper nonchalantly, resuming her motion of circling the princess. "You wouldn't miss it at all."

"Care to tell me what it is?"

Selene did her vanishing act, reappearing directly in front of Zelda. Their faces inches apart for each other's, the Immortal said, "Your soul."

Perhaps the Immortal had expected Zelda to step back in shock or for her to let out a gasp of fright. The princess did neither, simply keeping her expression stony and her eyes focused onto the one eye of the Reaper. Whatever the case, the Immortal eventually backed off and vanished into the blackness yet again. Zelda knew she would not reappear until she had an answer.

To say she had not been expecting something along those lines was a lie, though if she had the option, she found she'd much rather offer a body part than her soul. After the soul was… it was just such an integral part of a person. Zelda's soul defined her, just like Link's soul defined him and so on and so forth. Without it, she'd be nothing more than a shell… however, she had feeling that when Selene meant 'soul,' the package deal was involved. Body, soul… in other words, if she wanted to take a life, she had to give up her own. After all, Selene was an Immortal, and Zelda was quite sure that the term 'death' had a different meaning to her… especially given the fact, if Zelda's memory of Brodrick's first lecture on Immortals was correct, this Immortal's father was Death himself.

She racked her brains. Take the life of one to give up her own to save the people of Hyrule and future generations… or settle for sealing the mage, so he could cause chaos in an unsuspecting generation some indeterminate time later? Vaati had already caused so much damage in the short time he'd been present now; stealing Triforces, killing Brodrick…

The answer seemed so obvious, but at the same time, she hesitated. People and country first… that was what she had been raised to believe, so that she could lead Hyrule with wisdom and integrity… She was taught that if the safety of her people was jeopardized, and the only solution was sacrifice, to take it…

But who would the responsibility fall on once she was gone? She was the last line of the Hyrulean Royal Family. With her death would come even more chaos than if Vaati continued to live. Faruch and Quinn could only handle things for so long before all hell broke loose. The nobility would fight wars to claim the throne; Hyrule's history from that point forward would be written in blood…

Yet despite that rationale, Zelda found that the largest reason she did not wish to hand over her soul in exchange for the life of Vaati, was that she simply didn't want to. It was her soul, and she wasn't going to give up what was rightfully hers. And she had every intention of being stubborn about it. And even if giving up her soul didn't necessarily mean death, she wasn't willing to become a soulless monster in order to beat another soulless monster. No matter which way she looked at this, it was a lose-lose situation. The only winner was the Reaper, who obtained the soul… a soul filled with hatred…

And then she finally stumbled upon the true reason she could not and would not accept the Immortal's offer.

For all her hatred of Vaati… she loved so much more. She loved her people, she loved her country, she loved Brodrick, she loved Link; she loved those she could call her friends; she loved the scent of the earth after rain had just fallen, she loved the taste a strawberry tart; she loved the sound birds singing, the sound of water flowing; she loved the feel of the sun on her skin; she even loved the chill of winter when it came. And when there was so much to love about life, even for all of its hardships, how could she throw away her very being due to hatred of one person?

"I must decline your offer, Reaper."

"That's too bad." Came Selene's voice from behind Zelda. The princess looked behind her and saw the Immortal, smirking, but there was no aura of malice from her. She was not upset. "It is a terrible shame really; a soul like yours is much more valuable to me. But the pure of heart are always the most difficult to persuade…"

But before Zelda could respond in any fashion, she found herself back within her body… within her office. And as she stood up and looked at her window, seeing the orange hues of twilight… she hoped that she would never have to deal with an Immortal again.

The door then burst open. She turned on her heel, prepared for either fight or flight. But she simply blinked in surprise when she saw who was there.

"Link!"

* * *

That whole bit with Selene actually went a bit off track from what I originally intended. For example, that whole bit on love was never meant to be in there. But after rereading all seven Harry Potter books, it kind of snuck its way in, and I found it made things flow much better. Either that or its my severe lack of sleep making me delusional. -w-


	26. Springing the Trap

WHAT'S THIS? AN UPDATE? FFFFF, I wasn't lying when I said it was a matter of writing these out - then again this is a short chapter. Short chapter is short because it is transitional. BUT SHIT IS GOING TO GO DOWN MAN.

**fleets**, you'll be surprised at the change this will make in Link, which will be more evident in the next chapter. XD Anyways, yeah, Selene. Somewhere along the way, she ended up a lot like her sibling. Then again, they are twins. XD Nonetheless, the original story had a happy ending, and so this one will also have a happy ending.

* * *

It was, in fact, Link. He was out of breath, looking as if he'd run from somewhere far, far away. The expression on his face was a mixture of worry, anger, and relief and definitely not one that she was used to seeing on him.

They stared at each other silently for about two seconds before Link marched right up to her and took her right hand, looking it over as if in a panic. Not to say that he wasn't panicky, because he was actually quite rattled.

Dark and Link had finally worked out their own little arrangement, and as they did so, the pseudo-Water Temple that Saria had created dissipated. It wasn't long after that Saria had come and explained to Link about the most recent meeting of the sages. The moment Saria had mentioned that Vaati had stolen the Triforce of Wisdom from the princess, Link immediately left the forest. In retrospect, it was rather rude, as Saria had obviously not finished. But he had to make sure Zelda was all right in person. He set off on Epona and raced to Castle Town, only then to run into the castle and wildly asking everybody he came across where Zelda was.

"You're okay?" He asked, suddenly looking right in the eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered blankly. But her senses soon got the best of her again, and her surprise flared into anger. Snapping her hand back to herself, she asked, "Where have you been?"

Link felt the blood rush to his face. Tearing his gaze away from her he said, "I needed to take care of something personal."

She was sorely tempted to snap at him; to tell him that if he had been around, there would have been less chaos in the castle. But she knew that was a lie and that it would be terrible to make Link a scapegoat… Swallowing the misplaced anger, she remembered Brodrick's words about how Link had needed her… Another flurry of anger rose within her. Keeping her voice level, she asked, "Why couldn't I have helped?"

Remaining silent, Link's mind raced whether he should tell her about the inner struggles with Dark. _With myself_, he corrected in himself in his mind in a voice that held the snide tone of his darker half.

But before Link could even begin to consider an answer, Faruch burst into Zelda's office. "Princess-" The woman paused at the sight of Link, looking at him as if he were a stain upon a newly washed carpet.

"What is it, Faruch?" Zelda asked harshly.

The woman looked back to Zelda, a terse frown still upon her expression, but she said, "It's that Prince Mordrid! He's just uncontrollable! He left in a rage, saying he wanted to join those at Old Castle Town on patrol!"

"And he has every right to," Zelda responded in a tone of finality.

Slightly taken aback, Faruch decided not to push her luck and turned around to leave. She did give Link one last reproving look before she was completely gone.

Link had paid no mind to Faruch's attitude, for he was focused more upon Zelda's words. "What's wrong with Mordrid?" He asked hesitantly.

"Brodrick is dead." Zelda's voice came out expressionless. It took a few moments for the words to sink into Link, and upon seeing his face, Zelda went on to explain at length the events of the night prior.

Hearing what happened exactly from Zelda… Well, Link felt very stupid all of a sudden for walking out on everyone like that. _Well, I had to learn to grow up somewhat somehow…_ he thought with an inward grimace. That was the downside to having accepted his inner darkness – all of Dark's cynical and matter-of-fact mindset was now within him and playing a much bigger role.

The actual death of Brodrick, however, he had a mixed reaction for. A part of him was honestly sad to see him go. He knew Zelda cared for him, much as he hated to admit it. He also knew that Brodrick was a born leader and actually quite a likable person, not to mention he had many people that cared for him. But another part of him was relieved, because it meant Zelda wouldn't be marrying the prince. It was a terrible thought, and he would've blamed it on Dark… but a part of his process of growing up and regaining those seven years he lost now was accepting that he and Dark were one and the same. And it was a horrible thought… but it meant he was only human. _I suppose the real issue here would be if I realized it was a bad thought and didn't care about it._ Even though that one thought in particular made him think he could almost hear Dark laughing at him from within his head, even though that was now impossible… well, he guessed that, at least.

"Have you been able to figure anything out from what they brought back?" Link asked, deciding there would be time for them to clarify their personal problems later.

Zelda seemed to be of the same mind. "Nothing Chopin hasn't already said as of yet. But they just arrived today, so there's still a bit to look up."

He nodded and then asked, "What about Vaati. Do we know what he's doing?"

She shook her head. "No. The only way I can imagine him getting the Triforce of Power is to break the seal in the Temple of Time. He would need to get through to the Door of Time to do that, which he can't do without the help of a sage… however, the rest of the sages and I are keeping our minds open. If he's the One Eyed Beast, we have to assume he's capable of things we can't expect. The most important thing now is trying to find a way to defeat him before he causes any more damage."

"Just tell me what to do." Link said.

* * *

As evening drew nearer, Poe could not be more delighted with his newest discovery in Old Castle Town. Another little princeling had come to Hyrule, apparently, and he was quite upset with the news of his brother's death. The ghost had considered completing the set, but decided that unless he was ordered to do so, it would be unwise. Even so he needed to report this to Master Vaati, as this was a development he was sure his lord and master would want to hear.

Phasing through buildings and rubble, the ghost sped along through the air until he was at his Master's secret location. It actually wasn't a terribly big secret. It was simply a place in Hyrule Field where a rock slide had cause inaccessibility to those who were incapable of flight. Once upon a time it seemed to be home to someone, as there was a deserted cottage of sorts of up there. It was there that Master Vaati had been preparing for his rise to ultimate power.

Phasing through the rickety walls of the cottage, he found his master sitting in a just as rickety chair, reviewing the old book which contained the spell he would need to use. Upon sensing the specter's arrival, however, Vaati closed the book and scowled his way. "News?"

Poe nodded eagerly. "Yes, Master! The boy that I killed last night – he had a brother, Master! He's with the guards in Old Castle Town, evidently hoping to thwart you."

Vaati forked an eyebrow interest at this news. "A brother?" A smile crept upon the mage's face; the kind of smile that told Poe his master was planning something. "Torn up about his brother's death, is he?"

"Shredded to pieces," Poe confirmed. "He looked as if he wished to find any excuse wave his blade around – and he's not any better with one than his late brother if the way he holds his sword is any way to judge."

The wind mage stood, crafty smile still present. "Poe, I need you to listen to my instructions carefully. If all goes well, the Force shall be mine tonight."

Poe nearly let out a high pitched warble delight, but held it back. With a grin plastering the ghosts's incorporeal face, he nodded excitedly. As always, he would carry out his master's instructions to perfection. For he was Vaati's most faithful and loyal servant.

* * *

Mordrid hated how nothing was happening. He had joined the guards at Old Castle Town in hopes he would be able to cut something to pieces –like the poe he had heard that had been pestering the guards all day, even terrifying some to flee. But the poe had evidently finished for the day, and there weren't even ReDead roaming about. Perhaps all this was a good thing, because Mordrid had no experience wielding a sword than his brother had…

But he wanted to do something! But nothing was happening!

He kicked at the air in front of him, frustrated that he was unable to do anything.

"Calm down there, son," a nearby guard said gently.

Not caring whether he seemed like a spoiled prince or not, he sent a glare the guard's way and attempted to skulk off. But before he even took two steps, he heard another guard cry out, "Poe!"

He turned around quickly to see the guard who'd spoken to him racing off to find the fellow that cried out. The poe then came into view, flying past with a mischievous grin. "Catch me if you can!" It taunted as it went on ahead.

Mordrid let out a fierce grin and gave chase, ignoring the calls of the guards behind him to wait. The poe turned the corner, the prince following closely behind.

"You're too slow, little princey!" The ghost called out, his wispy form picking up speed. Mordrid nearly tripped over himself in a mixture of his own increase of speech and surprise that the creature knew who he was. However, he came to a full blown stop when the ghost hissed, "Just like your brother when I ran him through!"

It wasn't two seconds after he stopped did he begin to run again. He went at a full blown sprint after the ghost, following its wispy trail and blue lamplight throughout Old Castle Town. The anger boiling in him didn't allow him to notice that the guards weren't anywhere in sight anymore, or that he was in fact circling around the Temple of Time the guards were so valiantly guarding. By the time he had come full circle around the Temple, he found himself at a stop again.

The poe had disappeared. At first, he thought the guards had disappeared too. But upon closer inspection, they were still there. Only they were now statues; their grey, stone surfaces blending in with the drab surroundings around them.

Immediately, Mordrid felt as though he'd done something extraordinarily stupid, and fallen into a trap of some sort.

"Boo." The poe hissed right in his ear before flying straight to the Temple of Time.

The anger resurfaced, but Mordrid's logical mind had a stronger pull than it did before. He watched as the Poe lingered by the doors to the Temple, cackling at him. He would not fall for this trap, he told himself. He had no idea what would happen once the trap was sprung, and he did not want to find out.

And then the wind picked up, a small tornado descending by the ghost. Mordrid brought his arms to his face, shielding himself from the gusts the tornado brought. But just as quickly as they came, they stopped. Lowering his arms, he saw a figure where the tornado had been. A pale, purple figure fitting the description of the one who commanded the poe who took his brother's life.

Vaati smirked at Mordrid before turning with a swish of his cloak and heading into the Temple of Time. All rationale the prince had flew out the window. He ran after the mage.

The curse on one of the statue's lifted. The older guard that had warned Mordrid to calm down fell to his knees, hacking and coughing, relishing the air filling his lungs. He just managed to see Mordrid running into the Temple of Time… after a ghost and a man whose description fit the sorcerer of winds. Again he called out to the prince, but he was too late. The prince had run into the antechamber of the Temple, and the doors shut behind him. Scrambling up, the soldier ran up to the doors, fists slamming upon their hardwood surfaces. No matter how much he pushed or pulled, the doors remained shut.

The poe from before swam into view from nowhere in particular. The older guard cried out and stepped back, going for his blade. But the specter passed right through the man, disorienting him. As he gathered his wits again, he heard the ghost say, "My master has the little princeling. If the princess wants see him safe and sound, she has to come fetch him herself." And with another cackle, the ghost disappeared again, leaving the soldier frustrated and unsure.

* * *

HERPA DERP, that didn't happen in the original. Mordrid is more emotionally driven than his brother, which in times of extreme stress like this, can make him do extremely stupid things. Silly, silly princey.


	27. Out of the Frying Pan

Derp, so another shortish chapter... I can't really guarantee that future chapters will be longer than this, mostly because the original was pretty straightforward on what was happening. While things _will_ be different, I will be following more or less in the same path as the original... and action scenes were never my cuppa, anyways. I'll do my best to lengthen them and make them as entertaining as possible, though. At the same time I may or may not make the whole drama at the Temple one big ol chapter... You know, this has to be the first time I couldn't give you all an estimation as to what chapter this will be finished at. :/

Most of this chapter was written in one afternoon... It was also written to music from My Little Pony: Friendship is magic. And you will see why that is just so wrong by the end of this chapter. Something is seriously wrong with me. But then again, I suppose this is what happens when you become a brony. ... And don't tell me I can't be a brony because I'm a girl, goddammit. I will effing deck you.

**fleets**, yeah, Poe started off as a buttmonkey, but eventually that thought occurred to me. Poe has to be good at what he does if Vaati keeps him around - plus, he wouldn't be Vaati's most loyal servant if he _wasn't_ competent. Then he just turned in a little dickweed. But then again, I suppose the reason he wasn't a complete dickweed in OF and TT was mostly because you can't be a dickweed to the one your lord and master kind of needs to pursue his evil plans with. But now that he's here and has absolutely no reason to be tolerable... he isn't. Ohmai.

**Drozan**, kinda sorta, I suppose. Remember he and Link are the same person... so you could say Dark has rubbed off on Link. XD

**SubZeroChimera**, nope. D:

**Beforethedawnbreaks**, poor Zelda is a bit of an understatement, specially when you get to the end of this chapter. D:

* * *

The sky was turning indigo as Zelda and Link heard a commotion from the halls. They both looked from the texts they had been reading to the door, wondering what all the noise was about. Before they could check themselves, the door burst open and an extremely rattled looking guard came panting in. He looked as if he'd just been through hell and back again, breathing hard and looking panicky. Faruch had come, red in the face and ready to scream her head off at the man, but Zelda held up a hand to her, silencing any words the woman may have had.

"P-princess," the guard panted. "P-prince Mordrid… it was a trap!"

"What?" Both Link and Zelda exclaimed. Even Faruch's reddened face paled.

The guard went on, speaking in between his hardened breaths. "We were standing guard and… and the prince was still foul tempered. The poe came out of nowhere… the prince went running after him. After that it's blank in my head, but I snapped out of it! The rest of the men, they're stone. But I saw Mordrid, he followed the mage into the Temple! The ghost, it said… it said that you had to come for the prince yourself!"

A stunned silence followed.

Zelda stood immediately, Link following her example quickly. She looked to him and said, "Go to the armory and get a sword. I'll meet you there shortly."

He nodded and left without a word, passing both the soldier and Faruch as if they weren't there.

"B-but Your Highness!" Faruch began, "His hand, he can't-"

"That is irrelevant, Faruch." Zelda's tone was final. She then walked up to the soldier, putting a hand upon his shoulder and saying, "You've done well. If you feel the need to go home, you've certainly earned the right to do so." She then bypassed Faruch much like Link had – which was to say as if the woman wasn't there.

Link had found the armory without much issue. After his hand had first been pierced, he'd often secretly visit and see if his hand could get a grip on a sword hilt. Even now, his left fingers could barely twitch… but he couldn't rightly go with Zelda into the Temple of Time unarmed. He may not have been amazing at handling a blade with his right hand, but it was either that or go in defenseless.

After choosing a sword with a balance he could tolerate in his right hand he exited the armory to see Zelda awaiting him outside of it with a bow in hand. She was in an outfit that Faruch would have probably screeched at – dressed more like a prince than a princess in a sensible pair of pants. But it was all fitted to her, meaning she had probably gotten a tailor to handle these sometime ago and never had an excuse to wear them before now. Whatever the case, Link nodded at the outfit, "Looks better than a skirt."

Zelda forked an eyebrow, not really having expected a comment like that. Link was normally so much more reserved, and he didn't normally say any sort of thing on whatever she wore. But here he was, saying this was better than a skirt with almost half a smirk on his face. It was strange… But now was not the time to dwell on that. "Are you ready?"

Again, Link nodded. Zelda immediately began to walk, and he followed close behind. "What would he need Mordrid for?" Link asked as they went on.

The princess shook her head. "I don't know… Maybe he wants a complete set." The last words came out bitterly, but she quickly went on, "He may want to bargain – open the Door for Mordrid."

"That's not happening."

Again, Link said the words and Zelda wasn't quite sure she was hearing things right. Not to say that he was incorrect; she just hadn't ever expected him to be so… blunt. "No… but this provides an excellent opportunity to eradicate Hyrule's biggest problem."

A solemn silence followed them the rest of the way to Old Castle Town. They marched silently through the broken-down streets, heading to the Temple that had begun and ended the events of two years ago. However, halfway there, Link paused, looking around confusedly. Zelda turned back. "What is it?"

"Where are the ReDead? Last time I was here, there were still a lot of them roaming around." He said.

The girl seemed as if a bucket of cold water had just been dumped over her. "We need to hurry." Her voice wavered. And before Link could even ask what was wrong, she had turned on her heel and was marching quickly to the Temple.

"What is it? What's happening, Zelda?" Link asked, catching up to her and staring fixedly into her now paled face.

"ReDead aren't true undead. They are condensations of Dark Magic put together in a physical form." She said, her words coming out quickly as if they were barely registering in her brain before they passed her lips. "If a sorcerer of legend, like Vaati, harnessed that magic with the intention of using it to break a barrier…"

She didn't finish, mostly because there was no need to. Link could put it together. This was beyond the Door of the Time and getting past it – though it certainly wouldn't help if Vaati was past the Door. Because he was going to break the seal on the Master Sword. And if there was anyone worse than Vaati, it was the man that the Master Sword was sealing. "He's… going to…" Even with the new confidence that Dark had given him, Link's voice was stuck in his throat. "He doesn't think he can…?"

"I don't know – nor do I really care. Even if he has some sort of protection available to him, I doubt it will work." Zelda's voice had regained some of its confidence, if only because she was entirely sure of her very last statement.

They rushed to the Temple, which was now looking over them with a menace they never could have imagined. Though it wasn't the building that was menacing more than what they feared might be going on inside of it. As they neared the doors to the Temple, the Big Poe from before swirled into existence, cackling devilishly as they approached.

"Got my message, I see?"

Zelda was biting the insides of her cheeks, resisting the urge to attempt to silence the Poe. Instead, she and Link just glared.

The Poe mockingly waved his shadowy black hands fearfully, "Oooh so scary, the wittle princess and her hewo!" His cackling stopped, and then he carelessly held an incorporeal hand in front of him – as if he was gazing at nails that weren't there. "Well, if you want to save that little Princey, I'm not going to stop you. Go ahead, my master already inside. I wouldn't be surprised if he's gotten thought that silly little Door of yours." He said carelessly.

Link acted before the ghost could react. Magic bottle in his working hand, he swiped the uncorked bottle in the air and through the Poe. The Big Poe was sucked into the bottle, and despite his resistance, Link managed to cork it before an escape was possible. The Poe screamed shrilly, banging uselessly at his glass cage. Even a shrunken version of the specter's scythe appeared, slamming at the glass walls to no avail.

Link just smirked at the ghost in the bottle. "Wonder how much the Poe seller will pay for you?" The Poe merely seethed, red eyes staring at his captive with pure hatred. Not really wanting to put up with it, Link slipped the bottle back into his pocket and looked to Zelda. The princess's eyes lingered on his pocket, but she gradually looked up at him, her face unreadable. "Let's get rid of Vaati before he does something stupid."

Zelda glanced down at his pocket one more and then nodded.

They faced the doors and then went to push. The did not budge. Zelda's nose crinkled as she examined the door. She managed to trace the barest subtly of magic. It was simple spell to keep the doors from opening, just as easy to break as it was to cast. Placed on purpose so no one without an eye for magic could get in. Placing a hand on the door, she broke the enchantment and they pushed again. With a stomach wrenching creak, the doors opened and the two rushed in as soon as they had the space to squeeze in.

They had gone in expected to see the Door of Time broken down, Mordrid possibly tied up somewhere, and Vaati in the process of breaking the Master Sword's seal. What they actually saw was… absolutely nothing. It was the foyer of the Temple of Time, nothing more and nothing less. It looked as empty as it had been two years ago, and the Door of Time was standing there absolutely unscathed.

Link pulled out the bottle with the Poe in it and said quickly, "Where are they?"

The ghost, arms crossed and looked defiant… stuck a wispy tongue out at Link.

He gave a flat look to the ghost and then shook the bottle vigorously. Even Zelda let out the tiniest of winces as she heard the tiny little bangs of the ghost tumbling inside of the bottle. After a few moments, Link stopped and sent another annoyed look at the ghost, who was wobbling within his bottle dizzily. When it had come to its senses, it looked up at Link as if it couldn't just believe what the boy had done. Link repeated. "Where are they?"

A number of responses went through Poe's mind at the moment, one of which had something to do with Link's mother. But he was under orders… even if the orders hadn't included getting caught in a freaking magic bottle, but orders were orders. Knowing he wouldn't be heard through the glass of the bottle, he pointed to the Door of Time.

"Impossible." Zelda said matter-of-factly. "There's no way he could've gone past there without the help of a sage."

The ghost rolled his brightly glowing red eyes and yet again pointed to the Door.

"That. Is. Impossible." Zelda enunciated, her nose practically up against the glass of the bottle.

Letting out a dramatic sigh, Poe shapeshifted into a little mini-Mordrid. He made sure to give the prince an especially dumb look as he made a hangman's noose form around the shape-shifted neck and pulled upwards. Shapeshifting back into normal self before the neck snapping jerk could occur (not that it would've matter seeing as how as he was already dead), he again pointed to the Door. However, he made sure to shapeshift a pair of wispy legs so he could a tap a foot impatiently.

Zelda and Link looked to each other, unsure what to believe. They knew what their captive had implied… "Is that…possible?" Link asked gravely.

The princess's lips tightened into a thin line. Human sacrifice to get past the Door of Time, if only for a moment… She had never considered it. No rational, good-minded person would. And truthfully, she wasn't entirely sure it might not have worked. In the olden says, sacrificing animals in magical rites could open things, even in holy places… Who was to say it wouldn't work here… and even so the Temple was man-made. Holy place or not, a strong enough spell of dark magic could make the holy magic waver…

"Yes…" Her voice squeaked. "In… in theory, it's… it's possible…" There was a swarm of emotion and thought going through her mind. And it was all so overwhelming, as she stared at the Door, she wasn't sure how she should act.

"So he's behind the Door?" Link sounded queasy.

"I… I believe he is." Zelda said, still staring blankly at the Door.

… The only way they could stop all hell from breaking loose…

Zelda walked to the Door of Time, Link following just a few steps behind her. He put his right hand on the hilt of the sword he'd taken from the armory. His knuckles had shown white upon his skin. The princess stood in front of the Door. It felt much taller than it actually was, almost as if it was growing larger and larger. But it wasn't. It was just anxiety getting to her… fearing what might be behind the door…

Raising both arms in the air, she channeled her power into the Door, feeling it channel and reel through the metaphysical cogs the barrier was compromised of. The Door lost it solidity and faded from sight. She was afraid to look beyond the point of the ceiling she had been staring at, so instead she glanced to Link. He was looking on into the Sword Chamber in shock. She dreaded the worst. She finally tore her eyes from him and looked forward… and saw why Link was so shocked.

There was no one in there. It was just the Master Sword.

And then, the dreadfully familiar feeling of having no control over any part of her body came upon her once again and she tumbled to the floor. Another ugly sounding thud next to her told her that Link was probably in the same boat as her.

Behind them they heard something being dragged past them and then it was dropped in front of them. Mordrid, still very much alive and well but as frozen as both Link and Zelda, had fallen before them. Vaati looked down at the group of three, triumphant smile upon his face.

"Thank you all," he said, graciously bowing to three on the floor. His smile was touching his eyes as he stood up and looked down upon his captors. "Such a fine plan couldn't have gone any smoother even if you all had been trained monkeys."

* * *

And so they all sprung the trap now. OH NOEZ. HOW WILL THEY GET OUT OF THIS? Will Vaati's spell break? Will Ganondorf come back with a vegneance? Will Poe ever stop being a little dickweed? All these questions and more will be answered on the next episode of DragonBa- wait... whoops, intermingling of the fandoms there. Erm, anyways... I really want to comic out Poe's little shapeshifting scene... if only because I really want to draw Mordrid with an exceedingly stupid look on his face. At the same time, that means drawing Mordrid and... I have a confession to make... I've never really thought too hard on what Mordrid and his brother looked like aside from my threadbare descriptions of them. What a fail writer I am. :B

Derps, so anyways, next chapter will be out... when it's out. I dunno. But for you people who also read FA, next chapter for that will be coming out within the next few days (maybe even tonight) because that ended up being more cooperative than this story and I'm like so almost done with the new FA chapter it isn't funny. ... The grammar gods are no doubt displeased with that last sentence.

So um... see you all later.


	28. And Into the Fire

And so we have the next update. _Forgotten Legends_ should be ending at Chapter 30 if all goes as planned. It depends on how long the next chapter is... Either way, it should come out soon.

**Midna Hytwilian**, brony sounds way cooler than bronette anyway. XD

* * *

It was a trap.

… It was an obvious and redundant thing to think at this point in time, and it certainly didn't make Link feel any less stupid, but there was really nothing else he could think. He couldn't move at all. He couldn't even make his nose twitch, and from the gaping stillness of Zelda and Mordrid, he was guessing that it was the same for them as well. Vaati had cornered them and now there wasn't a damn thing any of them could do about it. Within his mind, Link lashed out – he wanted to scream, more than ever now that he was essentially feeling the anger that had once been Dark's as well as his own.

Vaati walked out of their way to pick up the bottle Poe had been trapped in, which had rolled out of Link's hand upon the blond hitting the floor. The mage released the ghost, who quickly went on to praise his lord and master and how great he was. Vaati ignored him and went straight towards the Pedestal of Time. He could finally get a good look at it at last…

He circled it, while Poe remained in the foyer by the limp forms of Link, Zelda, and Mordrid. Being a ghost of a more evil nature, with no flesh to hold him down, Poe was unable to approach the sword chamber without harm to himself, and Vaati was unwilling to lose his servant for this… mostly because Poe was the _only_ servant he had at the moment.

This was his first time seeing the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane – a sword that overshadowed his own sword of sealing, the Four Sword. He hated to admit it, but he was rather impressed looking at it. Not because of the blade itself but from the magic surrounding it… It was a completely different brand of magic than that of what made the Four Sword – almost an entity unto itself. In other words, the Master Sword was not just a piece of magical metal, it was a force of magic unto itself.

He already knew this from the reading he had to in order to have some idea of when he was, but that didn't make it any less intimidating to look at. Reading about something and actually seeing it were different… that and even though the Master Sword had a 'no vacancy' sign on it, he was pretty darn sure the thing didn't like him either. He could feel a foreign force bashing his mental shields, practically demanding he leave right now. But he wasn't about to – not now, when he was so close!

Taking out a piece of red chalk, he began to draw a circle around the Pedestal of Time. He had to make sure it was precise – a perfect circle. The runes had to be put on perfectly too. He couldn't afford to screw things up from a lack of thorough research this time…This spell had to be done perfectly – because that seal had to remain intact. Seeing the Master Sword only impressed the gravity of what he was doing on him more. Ganondorf was not one he would want to go head to head with.

As he went about preparing the spell, the three frozen upon the floor could only watch with horror. Zelda couldn't believe what she was seeing. Vaati actually thought he could get the Triforce of Power from the Sacred Realm – from _Ganondorf_. And while she had no idea what he was doing, she doubted very much it would hold against sheer Power. And she was helpless to do anything about it…

It felt like forever, watching the mage construct the circles and draw the runes and other intricate symbols. None of them could quite see exactly what it was being drawn since they were so close to the floor, but the purple haired mage was taking his time. Occasionally, he'd step back, only to seemingly erase one of his chalk lines to reconstruct it. It might well have been forever to watch him in his work… and it was only making the three frozen captives dread what was to come all the more.

Whatever the case, Vaati eventually came to a finish with his drawings. He carefully stepped around lines, making his way yet again to the Pedestal of Time. And while it felt like forever when he had been drawing the magical circle, now it felt like his progress to the Pedestal was all too fast. More than ever did they wish they were unfrozen. But wishing wasn't doing anything. As the wind mage took the last step to the Pedestal, he threw a jeer their way and then faced forward again. He raised his hands and began a chant.

What they saw reminded Zelda a lot of the Time Spinner's second visit to her… or more accurately, when it had left. When the Immortal had taken his leave, he tore a hole in the very air itself. The rip that followed the claw led into a place of swirling blackness… This was similar. Vaati's chant had cause a thin line of light to appear in the air in front of him. The light swirled and seemed to be itching to pour out, but it did not. But unlike the dealing with the Time Spinner, in which Zelda did not know what lay in the Abyss, she knew exactly what lay within the Sacred Realm. And now, more desperately than ever, did she wish she could scream at Vaati to stop – not that he would listen.

Vaati had a triumphant expression for perhaps about three seconds after the crack in the air had fully formed. It dropped moments later when he saw that, despite the care and time he'd put into constructing this spell, something was wrong. The giant hand on his throat was a dead give away that something, in fact, was _very_ wrong. He wasn't too busy thinking about where things went wrong, however, what with his clawing at the arm in a desperate attempt to have his wind pipe released. So desperate, he hadn't noticed that the Triforce of Power was glowing on the hand of his assaulter. However, a new degree of panic rose within the mage as he saw that Ganondorf Dragmire was stepping out of the crack of the Sacred Realm. Tendrils of wispy golden white light were wrapped around the Gerudo, seemingly attempting to draw him back into its depths… but if Ganondorf was struggling against them, he wasn't showing it.

The Gerudo man's golden eyes glared at the wind mage before dropping him. Vaati landed rather ungracefully on all fours, hacking and gasping for air while at the same time looking up in fear.

"And who are _you_?" Ganondorf appeared utterly and completely unconcerned, as if he'd been having a very pleasant day that was rudely interrupted. Again, he wasn't even acknowledging the many tendrils of light so urgently trying to pull him back into the rip of the Sacred Realm.

"What do you-" Poe was about to shriek another lengthy and impressive introduction, but the ghost was distracted by the look on his master's face. The abject fear that was so obvious in his expression, enough so that even the mage was half shouting through a bruised throat, "_Shut up, Poe!_"

With a flinch, the dejected looking Poe looked worriedly on.

Ganondorf only forked a bushy red brow. He knelt down, so he was more or less level with the mage, who was still holding himself up with his hands on the floor. "Scratch that, I don't really care who you are. I guess you could say I'm more interested in finding out why you've tried open the Sacred Realm – and attempted to restrain me," he yanked at one of his arms, causing the tendrils wrapped around it to wriggle and strain – one of them even snapped with an ugly popping sound. "Were you after this?" He held up his hand, showing off the lightly glowing Triforce of Power.

Vaati only glared as he gritted his teeth.

Ganondorf continued to stare at Vaati, apparently waiting for an answer. It didn't come, and it seemed that the Gerudo took that as answer enough. He backhanded the mage. The strike had enough force in it to throw Vaati back a bit. Poe let out a little squeal, almost flying over to his master's side before feeling the burn from the close proximity of the Master Sword's chamber.

Truthfully, Link and Zelda wished they could squeal too. It was with great horror and disgust that they admitted to themselves that they would rather side with Vaati on this. Especially since they could only watch on in horror, still unable to move. Their horror only grew when they saw that something like a golden parallelogram had slid from Vaati's cloak. And they hoped and prayed that Ganon did not see it.

But he did.

A look of intrigue upon the Gerudo's face, his gaze went from the parallelogram to Vaati – who seemed torn in between the fight or flight reflex. "I thought the burning was coming from the two irritants over there," because apparently Ganondorf was quite aware of the frozen trio – except he could have cared less about Mordrid. "But a fourth?" His voice, which had been eerily calm moments before, was slightly shaky – whether it was from anticipation or possibly even anger, no one could tell. "How did you – no, I don't care." He looked hungrily back to the golden parallelogram and started towards it.

At that moment, Vaati's baser instincts had decided that fight was the way to go. While he may have been no better than Ganondorf in his intentions, the True Force was his. And he'd sooner go back to being a useless little Minish than let Ganondorf get his filthy hands on what he had rightfully stolen. He sent a powerful gale at the Gerudo that nearly succeeded in throwing him back into the Sacred Realm. Vaati did not pay attention to see if he had succeeded in that endeavor, quickly scrambling up to kick the golden parallelogram towards the foyer entrance where the three he had trapped still lay. "Don't let him get it!" He barked at them just before Ganondorf's fist made contact with his face, in the process more tendrils ripping apart and withdrawing back to the Sacred Realm.

At that very moment, the binding spells that had been placed on Link, Zelda, and Mordrid had lifted. While they were baffled that Vaati had just so suddenly come to rely on them for help, Link and Zelda wasted no time. They certainly didn't need Poe's desperate bawling of, "Hurry up and help Master Vaati!" to prompt them. The princess immediately grabbed the parallelogram, not letting herself get shocked by the feeling of the Triforce of Wisdom suddenly returning to her. Link, apparently, did not need his own Triforce of Courage to head straight in the sword chamber.

Mordrid, however, was just confused. He didn't mean to dawdle or just stare awkwardly at the proactive and immediate action taken by Link or Zelda, he just couldn't quite wrap his head around on what he could do. But then he remembered he was supposed to be the dumb brother – Brodrick had always been the one to think things through thoroughly while he just went in head first. This time should be no different. Scrambling up, he went to join Link.

In this situation, being the one who was holding essentially half of the Force Eternal, Zelda figured the smartest course of action would to be run away with it and leave the action up to the boys. Perhaps that was what most princesses would have done. However, the smartest course of action wasn't necessarily the wisest – and she didn't need the Triforce of Wisdom to see that the wisest course of action did not involve running… if only because the bands of light attempting to keep Ganondorf attached to the sacred Realm were failing quite rapidly and Link and Mordrid simply couldn't keep the angry Gerudo at bay for long. The wisest course of action was stopping this whole thing before it got any _worse_.

Her eyes rested on the purple cloaked sorcerer, who was lying unconscious by the wall. She wasn't surprised, as Ganondorf seemed to have put a lot of power in the punch he had dealt the mage. And as much as she hated to admit it, right now they could use his help. She'd no idea what his spell had done or what its effect on the seal of the Master Sword was, nor was she sure if she had the power to fix the situation on her own.

"Well what are _you_ doing?" Poe snapped her out of her thoughts. "Stop being useless and _do_ something!" The ghost shrieked. She wanted very much to tell him that she was at least being more useful just standing there, but now was not the time for that. Making sure that Link and Mordrid had Ganondorf distracted (which they did, although it seemed they were acting more like moving targets than anything else), she ran towards where the made lay, quickly getting on her knees to check on him. Aside from a rather nasty bruise forming on his face, he seemed well enough, though he was still unconscious.

"Wake up…" She grumbled. She did not want to touch him. She nudged him with a finger, as if he was road-kill she was being forced to poke. No reaction. For a moment, she thought he may very well have been dead. Temporarily forgetting that this was a terrible man who probably deserved to be dead, she shook him, saying a bit louder, "Wake up!"

He stirred lightly, oblivious to what was going on around him. "Zelda…"

The princess paused, for the tone in which her name had been spoken was… unexpected. And she couldn't say she liked it. It was creepy but it seemed… _caring_. It was so frightening to hear from an unconscious Vaati, she smacked him.

The sorcerer sat up with a start, cussing and rubbing the already bruised face that Zelda had smacked. He glared at the princess, but he smirked. "I take it you prefer it rough then?"

"Shut up!" She snapped, blushing madly. "We have to get Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm!"

Vaati gave a cursory glance at Link and Mordrid, who were going and back and forth with Ganondorf, both using rather shoddy swordsmanship (for one was crippled and the other just didn't even know how to use one) but managing to keep the man occupied. But it was two against one, and that one was also fighting the bands of light attempting to pull him back to his prison. The concerning part was that Ganon was on the offensive and that those tendrils were slowly snapping and slacking.

"Just use that Master Sword of yours. Evil's Bane, was it, I'm sure it can do the job again." Said the purple cloaked mage as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"The seal will break if we release the sword!" She told him in a frustrated tone. She caught a glimpse of red on the floor and saw the chalk circle. "What if we break that circle of yours?"

Rolling his eyes, he told her, "The crack to the Sacred Realm will close, and if he's not inside, the seal gets broken. No matter which way you look at it, that seal is going to break – and don't blame me, now's not the time for pointing fingers." He added the last bit because the girl looked infuriated and about to go on a tangent. Even though this was entirely his fault, he really didn't want to hear it.

"He'll notice something is up-"

"Good goddesses, you have to doubt _everything_, don't you? Besides, I wasn't finished." Vaati interrupted, not really wanting to hear all her negativity. Really, he couldn't at all understand how this Zelda was descended from _his_ Zelda. With a sigh, he mentally prepared himself for the disgusting idea of having to help this girl and her idiot boyfriend. "I'd stand back if I were you."

"What are you doing?" She asked irritably as she stepped back.

"You don't want that seal to break? Then let me take care of the situation." Without another word, he jerked forward as if a sudden pain came over him. In fact, Zelda noted that he was making sounds reminiscent of a dying cat. And it didn't take long to find out why. A great shadow seemed to overcome the mage, so all that seemed to stand where the mage was was blackness that morphed into a spherical shape. She gaped, but she all but stumbled backwards and let out an unbecoming squeal as several pairs of black wings burst from the sphere and great horns spout up at the top of it.

Her squeal did not go unheard, however. Link and Mordrid had stopped dead to see what had happened with Zelda, and upon seeing their distraction, Ganondorf, who was tied to the Sacred Realm by three flimsy tendrils now, also looked back. And while Link and Mordrid looked somewhere in between shocked and terrified, Ganon only had the smallest look of surprise.

The winged sphere turned to Zelda, and she saw why Link and Mordrid looked a bit terrified. A single, great red eye was staring at her. _"A bit further back would be better."_ It was a grating, rocky, and generally horrible voice coming from a very toothy and unpleasant looking mouth that was practically invisible unless opened. Unfortunately, he still managed to have the irritating smirk that turned a lot scary when jagged, carnivorous teeth the size of one's head were involved. It never really occurred to Zelda to disobey the request, mostly because she was rather glad to see that The One Eyed Beast was on their side at the moment.

"Teach him who's boss, Master!" Poe cried out with glee.

Ganondorf, like everyone else, disregarded Poe. "The One Eyed Beast?" He sounded almost skeptical.

Vaati's eye narrowed at the Gerudo, but he did not speak. He'd decided to take an 'actions speak louder than words' approach when it came to Ganondorf.

Link and Mordrid had seen the signs early and made sure to high tail it out of the way before Vaati made his savage charge at the Gerudo. They stumbled over to Zelda, ignoring the temptation to look over their shoulders and watch what already sounded like an interesting fight. They needed to hear the plan – of there was one. Zelda closed the distance between herself and the boys, looking them up and down for signs of serious injury.

A loud crash on the other side of the sword chamber distracted all of them.

Vaati was hovering several feet in the air above Ganon. From the looks of it, he had been throwing some sort of dangerous magic around and whatever he'd thrown had hit the target. Ganondorf had slammed into the wall, and the three tendrils of light had taken the opportunity to attempt to drag the Gerudo back into the Sacred Realm as quickly as possible. They were jerking and pulling, dragging Ganon towards the opened sliver of Sacred Realm.

The One Eyed Beast let out a gravely laugh. _"The Great King of Evil? That's a great misnomer! The Triforce of Power does not deserve to be held by such a pitiful weakling!"_

And that struck a nerve. The steely calm that Ganondorf had been displaying shattered. Grabbing hold of the grout between the tiles of the Temple of Time, Ganondorf all but stopped the tendrils from pulling him any closer into the Sacred Realm. The bands pulled and yanked so hard, they tore themselves from the Gerudo.

Vaati's laughter died abruptly as his great eye saw the tendrils retreat into the Sacred Realm, the small sliver of an entrance zipping shut.

Again laughter rung throughout the Temple of Time. But it was the rich, baritone of Ganondorf that bounced off of the walls… and it brought nothing but dread to Link and Zelda, alarm to Vaati, and a whole new brand of fear to Mordrid.

* * *

Oh Vaati, you shouldn't monologue. You may have learned some things from your last few games, but apparently you never learned to not monologue. Bad things always happen to bad guys who monologue. Silly Vaats.


	29. Battle Between Beasts

Second to last chapter! Holy crap! Anyways, I find it rather funny that I managed to keep this version the exact same amount of chapters as the old version. I didn't think that was going to happen, but I'm not complaining. 30 is a nice, easy number to remember number. 8D

**Midna Hytwilian**, sometimes Vaats deserves a good slap. When he monologues, he definitely deserves it. So that's... canonically, quite a few times, really. D:

* * *

"You can take him, Master!" Poe cried out from the foyer.

But Vaati didn't even notice his servant's cheer. He was focused on the unsealed Ganondorf and the fact that the Gerudo essentially had access all of his power, both magical and of the capital P variety, at his beck and call now. And he was willing to bet that this Ganondorf was not like the last one, who was sloppy and had barely any control over his power. This was a whole new level of nastiness – one he had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with.

"Your pet has a lot of faith in you." Ganondorf jeered through a maniacal smile. "How misplaced its loyalties are." He then looked over to where Link, Zelda, and Mordrid had clustered. "And don't think I haven't forgotten you lot. I will end you and reclaim my throne. Now… who shall I be destroying first?" He stepped forward.

The thing about having the One Eyed Beast on their side (if only temporarily) was that having such a fearsome creature working on your behalf allowed for some measure of confidence. So when Vaati seemed to hover backwards a few inches to Ganondorf's step forward, it was a bit of a morale killer. Well, to Link and Zelda it was more of a slap back to reality; to Mordrid it was the morale killer, because the stories he had heard about this man were the stuff of nightmares so far as he was concerned.

But despite the fact that Vaati had hovered back ever so slightly, he gave the three below him a vicious glare before charging right at Ganondorf. A malicious grin came across the Gerudo's face.

What happened next was a battle of magical ability that was difficult to describe. Vaati, being a wind mage, had naturally thrown many wind based spells at Ganondorf, but he was clearly well versed in other types of offensive magic. He was throwing as much of it as he could at Ganondorf, who was throwing back his own magic, deflecting magic spell with magic spell with his wide smile still plastered upon his face.

Mordrid was gaping at the sight, as was Link. Zelda might very well have been as well had it not been for the fact that she knew that Vaati had glared at them for a reason. There was a message in his eye's glower that clearly said, "Finish it." And she intended to.

"We need to get the Master Sword," Zelda said quickly, yanking their arms to bring the attention to her. "While Vaati has him distracted, we need to get the Master Sword."

They nodded, and they all turned to glance at the battle between Ganondorf and Vaati – the latter of which seemed to have the upper hand at the moment. Of course, they were very limited in their range of movement because of the fight between the two. The sword chamber wasn't that big, and Vaati as the One Eyed Beast was taking up quite a bit of space, as was the makeshift battlefield in which various offensive magics were being thrown back and forth. In fact, at that very moment, Ganondorf had thrown a barrage of dark magic at the One Eyed Beast to avoid the clawed appendages that had sprouted from the floating eyeball and aimed right for him.

Yes, the two were fighting as if they were not present at all. And the three realized they needed to use that to their advantage right now.

"Link, you have to get the Sword, now," Zelda said. "If all three of us run there, we'll call attention to ourselves."

"I won't be able to handle Ganondorf by myself, though – not right handed." Link said in a fashion that seemed irritated and grim at the same time. Especially at the thought that he could barely handle Ganondorf by himself two years ago when he _wasn't_ crippled.

"No need to worry about that. All you have to do is weaken him and then strike a finishing blow, correct?" Mordrid said. There was a wild smile on his face, the kind that said 'I have an incredibly stupid idea.' And sure enough, he added, "I ran in here on stupid impulse, I have no problems running into _that_-" he pointed a thumb at Ganondorf and Vaati's battle, "To give you even more of a distraction." But despite his apparent confidence, his voice shook and he was trembling. And while Mordrid would say the shaking was from excitement, he, Link, Zelda, and probably everyone else and their mother knew he was really shaking from pure, concentrated terror.

And while Zelda wanted to point out how incredibly stupid that was, there was no use in doing it. They could use all the help they could get. With a nod, she looked back to Link and then gripped her bow. "If he and Vaati can get him distracted enough, I can pierce Ganondorf with a Light Arrow and you can deal the-"

But despite the fact that they were hurriedly planning, they'd forgotten one thing. One incredibly important fact. And that was that Vaati was the only one with an otherworldly, fear inducing form. Just as Zelda was concluding her sentence, a blast of sheer Power with a capital P emanated from Ganondorf. It was enough to knock Vaati off balance and try regain himself in the air and more than enough to knock Link, Zelda, and Mordrid onto the floor. They could even hear Poe babble incoherently until he was silent, despite the fact he had been cheering nonstop for his Master in the background. Those few seconds in which Vaati had teetered in the air unable to sling spells or claws, however, were all Ganondorf needed.

"I'm done playing games!" Ganondorf had snarled.

Vaati's transformation into the One Eyed Beast in comparison to Ganondorf's into Ganon looked like a beautiful sunny day in Hyrule Field. For one, Link and Zelda were realizing that they had been very lucky the first time around to see Ganon just pop out of the gravel of his tower like a daisy than actually see the transformation. To see the man before them snarling while his arms, legs, and torso inflated like sickly balloons of too thin skin was… Well, Link was yet again channeling Dark when he said, "That is fucking _disgusting_." But it was like a wreck – gross as it was to watch man turn into a giant boar-beast, they couldn't look away. That and there was the lingering fear that if they did, they might get destroyed for dropping their guard. With the transformation complete, Ganondorf's piggy snout turned into an ugly sneer that just emphasized how deadly those giant tusks looked. Even if he could speak in that form (Zelda and Link were not sure, as all that had come out of Ganon the last time they dealt with him were roars of fury and bloodlust), he didn't need to say anything. The message was quite clear.

Making up for the time that had allowed this transformation to take place, Vaati let out his own snarl and hurtled himself at the boar beast. Link, Zelda, and Mordrid didn't watch the battle between beasts, in which all magic seemed to have been forgotten in favor of claw and fang.

Mordrid had gone sickly pale, but he managed to say, "Don't see why the plan has changed." His voice came out in a very high wheeze.

"Mordrid, there's no-"

The price interrupted Zelda by shaking his head and saying, "No, you and Link… you're the ones that need to finish this. All I can do to help…" He managed to stand up straight and looked right at the battle between beasts. He almost seemed as if he was about to cry. "Is something incredibly stupid." Without waiting to hear a response from either Link or Zelda, he let out a feeble attempt at a war cry and charged right at Ganon. The battling beasts did not notice, but as soon as Ganon felt a tingling on his back and realized someone was climbing on top of him, he found himself incredibly distracted by what was on him and trying to avoid the deadly claws and wings of Vaati. The end result that Ganon was nearly bucking like a bronco within the confines of the Temple of Time, which had definitely become even more cramped than before upon his transformation.

Mordrid had luckily managed to grab hold of the shaggy red mane going down Ganon's back and was hanging for dear life. It became increasingly harder to keep his grip as he kept hanging on, with his palms sweating bullets and the general bucking motions that the big beast was doing. Then there was Vaati, who would in all likelihood not give the smallest damn if he were to accidentally slice Mordrid up while attempting to get at Ganon. The prince's grip did fail him when Ganon finally decided to slam his back against the walls of the Temple of Time.

Now, stubborn. Hardheaded and reckless as Mordrid was, he'd never really felt anything terribly painful. Being the prince of an up and coming industrial, yet small, country, he'd never done anything truly dangerous. He muddled with some steam technology, climbed tall trees – in general, until he came to Hryule, he had never done anything that had put his life at stake. He'd never even broken a bone. And even though he had never had broken bones, he was so sure that as soon as Ganon had literally crushed him up against the wall, that if he wasn't dead, then he surely had more than a few broken bones. Unwillingly but very broken, Mordrid slid down from the beast's back in a haze. There was so much pain, he really couldn't make out right from left. He couldn't quite understand that as Ganon turned his full attention back to Vaati, that the One Eyed Beast was on the defensive and pretty much losing. He wasn't registering that Ganon had caught sight of Link near the Master Sword and was roaring in fury at the sight. Nor did he quite understand that Ganon had knocked Zelda aside and had managed grab ahold of Vaati with a massive hand and throw him at the wall. And as if to add even more to the haze of things that just didn't make sense, there was dust and rocks falling from the sky and the walls were all shaking.

But a few things happened at that moment, that made him get up despite what he was guessing were a few broken ribs and definitely a broken arm. First off was Malon. He didn't know the girl well, save that she was cute and funny and definitely more interesting than the girls back home. He didn't know her – but he _wanted_ to get to know her. Then there was the thought of Brodrick's lifeless body, currently being held within the confines of Hyrule castle's basement. He finally managed to register Link in a rage throwing himself at Ganon, and that the One Eyed Beast was not in sight. And then everything finally clicked. They were all about to die. And that was what made hij get up. He wanted to be able to talk to Malon again. He wanted to be able to take his brother's body back to Ilantia for a proper funeral. He wanted to make sure that he, Link, and Zelda would get out of the Temple before it all but collapsed upon them. He wanted to make sure that the country Link and Zelda had fought for, a country he'd come to love himself, would be protected from a mad man in a pig suit.

He found himself thanking the goddesses for having unbroken legs and there himself yet again at Ganon, who had been about to attack Link. He grabbed onto the pig-beast's tail with his one good arm, then he began to climb up again, resisting the urge to scram as he forced he very broken arm to work for him. Miraculously, he managed to get to Ganon's neck and pulled himself just a bit more, despite the bucking that the great beast had resumed. With his good arm, he thrust his fingers right into one of Ganon's eyes.

Ganon roared in pain. He grabbed hold of the pest on the back of his head and then threw him aside. This new friend that the blasted princess had was certainly more annoying than he had anticipated. But just as that thought finished processing in his head, a hurricane force gale had thrown him against the wall of the Temple. He felt the wall nearly give out, but his murderous gaze was focused upon the wind mage, back in Hylian form and looking beaten to all hell, stood defiantly, clearly readying another wind. But Ganon would not let him. With a roar, he charged at the mage, relishing the thought of just squashing him like the insect he was.

And then there was pain. Unbelievable pain that made him stop dead in his tracks and just screech out in suffering. The pain was coming from his leg, and upon looking down, he saw a tiny little stick. Again, rage overcame him. Light Arrows! He looked off to the side, to see Princess Zelda readying another arrow, this one right at his head. The insolent girl! He made to get at her, but she let the arrow loose. It missed his head, but struck him in the torso. Again, he couldn't help but stop and scream in the pain the arrow inflicted upon him. He staggered forward, nearly falling on his face as he did so.

And that was it. The stagger was all that Link had needed. With Ganon's head bowed forward and low to the ground, Link pounced up and thrust the blade right into the gem just above the space in between the boar-beast's eyes.

If Ganon had cursed them like he had two years ago when Link had done this same exact thing, no one heard it. They simply saw the great flash of white light that was Ganon being sucked back into the Sacred Realm. And that was enough…

Or it would have been had the temple of Time not been on the verge of collapsing.

With the adrenaline pumping through Link, everything seemed to happen so quickly yet so slowly. Zelda had found Mordrid and was practically dragging him along their escape route. Link took the prince from there. The prince, while still conscious, was a very delirious and pain ridden sort of conscious that said he might have been better off dead. Vaati was nowhere in sight, he and his Poe having made their disappearance immediately after the danger seemed to be gone. But they weren't thinking of that. They were thinking that they had to get out before the foundations of the Temple crumbled and turned them into mortar for the falling blocks.

And it was excellent timing on their part. They had just managed to run out of the building as it fell to pieces behind them. A cloud of dust erupted as they kept running, but they came to a stop as the cloud overcame them an obscured their vision.

They absently turned around, looking towards where the Temple would be if the cloud was to die down. It was difficult to process what had just happened…

Then the dust did die down. Or rather, it was pushed away by the wind.

And then Zelda felt someone behind her. "Hand it over, please." Vaati hissed right in her ear.

Link, struggling to keep the delirious Mordrid up, a sloppily attempted to point the Master Sword at the mage. "Get away from her!"

"Yeeeeah – gets a… away from… from… yeeeeahhhh…" Mordrid slurred.

Poe had then appeared in between them and his master and the princess, scythe laying in the crook of his arm menacingly. Link stood stock still, gritting his teeth and unsure of whether to just drop pain addled prince and slice through the Poe and to the wind mage.

But Vaati ignored him, knowing all too well that the blade that Link held had reached maximum occupancy. "Come now, I don't have all night, love."

Zelda tried not to let the disgust show too much on her face. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Eternal Force, still with Link's Triforce attached. She gave Link a look that said, 'Stand down.' The fact was, both she and him were too exhausted to fight back… And Vaati probably was as well. And Mordrid was just out of commission completely.

Wordlessly, Vaati took the smaller parallelogram and then walked back from Zelda.

Link was no longer afraid of dropping Mordrid. He did, and he had made sure that the Master Sword's blade was right by Vaati's jugular. Despite the fact that he was holding it with his right hand, the blade was as still as if he had been holding it when his left was in its prime. However, Poe didn't take kindly to a blade at his Master's neck. There was now the blade of a scythe by Link's own neck.

"Put down that irritating blade, boy." Vaati said haughtily. "Poe will kill you without hesitation, you know. He's done if before." He said the last part smugly with a proudness that might've made the ghost blush had he the blood to do so.

"It can still cut you just fine." Said Link, just as unconcerned about the blade by his neck. "And believe me when I say I have no problems slicing that head of yours right off."

With an amused smile, Vaati said, "Ah, so the Dark one Poe told me of has seen the Light side of things." Link said nothing, but he pressed the blade closer to the mage's neck. Poe mimicked the action against Link's own neck. Still absolutely unconcerned, the mage said, "I'm not going to kill anyone tonight. Or for quite a few nights, I think-"

"What makes you think you'll live that long?" Link spat.

Vaati, with no false bravado, simply pinched the tip of the blade. "Because this _Master_ Sword is as fragile as a dead leaf."

That caught both Link and Zelda off guard. Ignoring the groan of pain coming from Mordrid (who was face first on the floor and unable to move), Zelda said demandingly, "What do you mean?"

The wind mage pushed the blade away from his neck, and Link did not fight back, though Poe's scythe was still by the boy's neck. "What I mean is that this precious sword of yours is on the verge of letting that monster loose, despite the fact that you just put him back in his prison."

They just stared at him unbelievingly, and Link went to raise the blade back to the mage's neck. But Vaati continued, "That seal was weakening before I ever got near it. It was a bit surprising how easily that Way to the Sacred Realm was to make – and I should've realized then and there that there was another variable that was at work – that being that Ganondorf has been eating away at the seal-"

"How?" Zelda demanded again.

The wind mage gave her a look that said he didn't appreciate being interrupted, but he did answer. "Much in the same way I've done, I imagine."

"And how did you-" Link began.

But Vaati just gave Link a flat look. "Do you really think I'm going to answer that?"

"Idiot," Poe sniggered, finally lowering the scythe.

"Anyways," Vaati continued, obviously irritated at the interruptions, "I think it is rather safe to guess that no one here, myself included, wants Ganondorf to come back – especially now with the blade in such a weakened state – and before you claim I'm lying, Princess," for Zelda was about to interrupt yet again, "You can always check it yourself."

Sure enough, Zelda marched a few steps up to the sword and poked and prodded it from a metaphysical point of view, feeling the status of the sword. She grimaced, seeing that he was absolutely right. The seal could very well break in a matter of days… And as if to emphasizejust how bad the situation was, she let out an incredibly unladylike word.

"Believe me now?"

She glared at him.

With a satisfied smile, Vaati looked to Link and said, "To answer your original question, I think I'm going to live long enough because you both are going to let me."

"Neither of said anything like that." Zelda snapped quickly.

"Oh? Because I suppose there are other, more experienced mages offering to buff up that sword?" Again, they were caught off guard. They had thought that maybe there was something crazy stuck in their ears, but Vaati laughed at the looks on their faces. "Yes, you hear me correctly. I may be called evil but I _do_ have a sense of responsibility, you know. I guess you can say this is me making up for the little slip up I did earlier – releasing Ganondorf and whatnot." He was speaking as if this was a situation that had occurred years ago, rather than just barely half an hour ago.

"The sages can-" Zelda began.

But apparently the mage was paying them back for being interrupted so many times before. "Ah yes, those sages of yours. Most of them who awakened into this destiny... two years ago, was it? Don't mistake me for an idiot, princess. I did brush up on recent happenings." Vaati drawled. "Whether you want me to or not, I am going to be working on keeping that seal intact. _I_ don't want that disaster out again any more than you do, and I'd like to make sure he won't be barging out of there for a long to come."

Unable to find anything to say to that, Zelda went on to a different subject, "You need to be kept under watch at all times-"

"What?" Link blurted out. "You're going to let him-"

"We don't have a choice, Link." The princess said, finally letting some degree of her exasperation show. "He's right; the sages you awakened still have much to learn about the full extent of their abilities – which is why most of them are staying within or near their individual temples. Only Rauru can count as a fully experienced sage, but only his spirit lives; he couldn't do anything to reinforce the Master Sword as he is, and even if he could I doubt he could do it alone."

Link's mouth clamped shut. He wanted to argue and throw rationale out the window. He knew what Zelda was trying to say; that despite the fact that Vaati appeared young, he was older and more knowledgeable, with years of experience in magic that pretty much qualified him to be able to reinforce the Master Sword. But Vaati was someone who had a blade that served as his prison, as well.

"What a well trained little dog you are," the sorcerer of winds said snidely to Link.

Link glared, but he bit at the insides of his cheeks to keep quiet. Comeuppance… Vaati would get it. Not now but he would…

"Now, if you'd let me finish what I was going to do," Vaati said, turning and walking a few steps before placing the pieces of the Force on the ground. Still on guard, the two watched him warily, wondering if he was going try something.

To their surprise, the mage merely swished his wrist casually, and several slices of wind cut through the pieces of the golden parallelogram. Soon, there was just a single small triangle and then messy fragments of the other piece. Then Vaati stepped aside and gestured to them. "All yours."

"Wha?" Link asked. But as soon as he found himself saying it, he seemed to realize it and immediately went for the single triangle on the ground. Before he even touched it, he felt it flow into his own left hand… which was saying something as the hand itself was still incapable of feeling much, if anything at all. Zelda had bent down next to him, gathering the pieces of what was the Eternal Force. When the pieces were gathered, they looked at Vaati, confused, but with obviously no intention of giving the pieces they had gathered back.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Several reasons," the mage said nonchalantly. "The first, you two will be keeping your eyes on me all this time. As long as you two live there's no point in trying to go after the whole of the True Force if you two will prevent me from it. Second, you need some sign of goodwill that I will to keep my offer of making sure the seal on the Blade of Evil's Bane stays – you can take the Eternal Force for that. And Third, if I cannot have the True Force, then I would like to make sure no one else does – which is why I split it into several pieces for you. Spread them across the land and hide them."

"You're being awfully helpful." Link growled unpleasantly.

Vaati merely smiled, but it was empty and very obviously had no meaning behind it other than to leave the two wondering what he was thinking. The truth was, he had been sincere in offering them the pieces of the Eternal Force. He had also been completely in honest admitting that as long as those two lived, he would never see the True Force within his hands. They key words, however, were 'while they still lived.' And no matter where they hid those pieces, Vaati had his methods of finding them, Poe being only one of many. He wasn't done yet, not by a long shot… and he was sure they knew that too.

"Oh yes, and fourth," Vaati added, "I would also like assurances that my living space while doing this service for you are _not_ in the dungeons."

* * *

This ended up being quite different from the original. In the original, Mordrid didn't have any part in the fight. This time I think he's lucky if he came out of this with just a concussion and a few broken bones. D: But I wouldn't worry too much. In the hard-headedness department, he and Pennysworth are up there pretty damned high. Anyways, something that bothered me after I had written the original was that the Temple of Time isn't particularly big, yet I had both demon Vaati and Ganon duking it out in that enclosed space as the building somehow managed to remain intact. Something was wrong there. But I fixed it. 8D

There isn't much else I can say that won't somehow reflect on next chapter; such as, what was Vaati's exact plan? Will he get his comeuppance? And what about Poe, will he get his too? As well as some questions pertaining to other characters and so on and so forth. But then again, it is the concluding, final chapter. And will I try and get done sometime tonight. After I take a nap. -w-


	30. The End

FFFFFFF, last chapter. D:

**Drozan**, actually no. He hasn't had a change of heart at all. But you'll see.

* * *

In the days that followed, Vaati had caused no trouble. Even his Poe sidekick caused no trouble, though the Poe was prone to berating anybody who dared show his master any kind of bad attitude. The ghost also made it a point to be an annoying nuisance when Vaati didn't get his way – as such, despite the protests from Link and Zelda that Vaati would have a lovely cell in the dungeon, Poe would screech in outrage and simple wouldn't shut up until Vaati was granted a modest room within the castle itself.

Mordrid was not happy.

Well, he hadn't been happy to begin with. According to Quinn and several healers, the prince had suffered four broken ribs, one of which came extremely close to puncturing a lung, a very nasty compound fracture in left arm, and a concussion that should have by all means killed him. But it didn't, and when he had finally come to his senses days later to find out the man who ordered his brother's death was still alive, he was unhappy indeed – and no amount of pain or concussion induced nausea and sensitivity to light was going to stop the prince for attacking Vaati all out. They had to take some rather drastic measures to keep Mordrid in his bed and repeatedly explained to him that this was only a temporary situation.

The prince was still unhappy.

In fact, Quinn was a little unhappy too. Or maybe a lot. It was hard to tell with the young minister because he had an extremely practiced poker face. But the fact was, he did not like the idea of Vaati being anywhere near anyone. It didn't help that Vaati had also taken someone from him, and Zelda had thought that might make the minister upset or angry. But the redhead had no desire for revenge, saying that it wouldn't bring the dead back or undo any other damage. It was business as usual for girlish looking Quinn, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was having just as much issue with idea of Vaati hanging out as everyone else.

Link and Zelda were still unhappy about the situation themselves, despite the fact that Vaati was appearing to be nothing but cooperative. In fact, he hadn't even made any little passes at Zelda - which she was grateful for, yet the absence of them seemed disturbing. More disconcerting was that when they asked how long it would take to repair the seal, Vaati would shrug and say that he only had the roughest of estimations. If he worked on the seal for a few hours a day (which he had already begun doing), he said he should have something by perhaps a little less than year. However, Vaati was milking the situation for everything that he could. He conveniently left out that even an inexperienced sage could lend a hand and probably help him fix the seal in a matter two months, maybe less. It wasn't often that he fell into a situation like this after all…

**One Year Later**

Link had been out for a ride on Epona, just absently wandering Hyrule Field. Right now, he had just stopped by a creek so his mare could get a drink of water, and in doing so he became caught up with his own thoughts.

Hyrule was truly peaceful for the first time in a long while. The Gerudo were now cooperating with Hyrule, coming to an alliance that most hadn't though was possible. Of course, not everyone receptive to it, but nothing terrible had happened because of it. Ilantia had become a province of Hyrule, no marriage necessary. Mordrid was very clear on the fact that he had no interest in Zelda aside from friendship. He also had a few more reasons, mostly involving the words "old fashioned" and "outdated," which had Faruch and Riah in a tizzy. He did seem to have a clear interest in Malon, however, and Link did wonder what exactly was going on there. However, whenever he asked Malon, she would tell him it was none of his business… which made him think that there _was_ something going on.

Bards like Chopin had adapted well to Hyrule; people seemed to really enjoy their performances. Some were even taking on Hylian apprentices. Not Chopin, though. Tactless and quirky as he was, the last Link had heard of the man was that he had decided to go even further than Hyrule. "Bards go where the adventure is," he had said. And Link could only wish him luck. Because one thing was for sure, and that was that link certainly had enough adventure in his life.

He sighed and looked at his left hand. While there was no more hole there, it was clear that there would never be as much skin as there once had been there. A part of his palm was literally concave, decorated with an ugly pale scar. The bones that had been in his hand had never completely repaired, his index, middle, and ring fingers were essentially useless. Because of that, Link was forced to use his right hand. Having no real choice in the matter, his once secondary hand had caught up easily and taken over for his once dominant hand. It was still shaky at some of the finer details, but at least he could hold a sword again.

With Epona finished, Link sung himself on the mare and began the trek back to Castle Town. The town itself had grown, forcing some of the walls to be torn down and rebuilt around new borders. Hyrule castle itself was finished as well…

And Zelda. Zelda wasn't a princess anymore. She had her coronation; she was now officially Queen of Hyrule. Personally, he thought there wasn't a better queen around.

The only major problem that Hyrule had, however, was that Vaati was still around. The mage had mostly kept to himself… to a point. It was a well known secret that some of the female staff sometimes made some late night visits to his room. But aside from that, he had little contact with people and kept to a strict schedule of visiting the Master Sword for a few hours each day. At the same time, Link was making no huge effort to spend any time with the man. Last he had heard, the mage had reported to Zelda that the seal's repairs were nearly complete…

And that was the real reason why Link had been out with Epona. Not just for a ride. He was just enjoying himself a bit before making the stop to his real destination. He had been heading to Castle Town… but to Old Castle Town.

* * *

Vaati had finished with the seal on the Master Sword. And he was happy about that. Ganondorf wouldn't likely get out of that seal for a good long time as long as those sages of Zelda's made sure to keep it up. He'd also made sure, as he was working on the seal, that on the off-chance if that particular blade were ever to be turned on him, it would be useless. In truth, that was why full repair on the seal had taken so long – because he had to shape it to certain specifications. But it was all done now, so that was one less thing to worry about. Not that he really needed to worry.

He hadn't said that the repairs were complete just yet, as he still wished to have a bit of fun with this. He wasn't going to get the chance to enjoy Hyrule Castle like this for a long time to come after this. At the same, he knew very well he couldn't stay forever. Link and Zelda would see to that, especially when Zelda went to check in on the seal and saw that he had completed the repairs. He still intended to carry out his plans to obtain the True Force, even if he did have to find another way to obtain Power… And he was sure that Zelda and Link quite knew he wasn't going be turning over a new leaf. He would disappear and wait till they were at their weakest – then he'd take what was his and find the pieces of the Eternal Force. And hopefully by that time he would manage to find away to get a hold of Power. And then it would be his. But that wasn't all.

The goal was that hopefully, history would repeat itself. Wars would break out, chaos would erupt, all for the want of the True Force. And then those that would come near the True Force, those strong enough to get there… Vaati would take their power and add it to his own. And then he would be the strongest and most powerful being – like a god – like the plans for so long ago that he had but just been out of his reach… No one, not even the goddesses themselves could hope to challenge him.

The mere thought alone was enough to make him smile with delight. Even though he had to postpone these plans, they would come true. He knew it.

That day, however, he was only visiting the Master Sword on that day just to make sure he wasn't overlooking anything – it didn't hurt to double-check, after all.

The blade had been relocated back to the Pedestal of Time after the rubble and remains of the Temple had been cleared away. That also helped in the sealing process. Being placed in a pedestal of some sort tended to strengthen the lock the blades held on their captives. The only downside to that was that when the sword was placed in that extra strength padlock, when it was pulled out, the lock went from super strong to super brittle and could be broken quite easily. Maybe he should advise the princess – or Queen; she was a queen now – to stick a "do not touch" sign over the Master Sword.

He had warped to the where the Temple of Time used to be in the blink of an eye. He looked around, having expected Poe to show up. The idiot ghost tended to like Old Castle Town, probably because it was dreary and practically exuded misery – something which Poe had been fond of inflicting on others since he was still alive. But the ghost made no appearance, and he didn't pay much mind to it. It was a bit unusual, but not uncommon for the specter to go off on his for a bit.

He walked up the dusty steps towards the Pedestal of Time and to the Master Sword. And that was when Vaati realized that he may have been caught in a bad situation.

Poe was in a magic bottle at the base of the pedestal, banging at the glass walls desperately as if trying to warn his master of something. But Vaati was already quite aware of a presence behind him. He turned around, to see Zelda standing with legs locked and hands on her hips. Well, someone meant business.

"How long have you been finished?" She asked coolly.

"Not long, actually." Vaati responded with the same tone. "I have to admit I had hoped to keep the charade up a little longer, though. But now that I'm caught, I think it's best to leave."

He turned his back on her, not worried that she would try anything. And even if she did, she would be making a terrible mistake in thinking he wouldn't fight back. But as he knelt down to pick of the glass bottle in which his servant was trapped in, all he heard was, "You know, the Ilantians had some great information in their libraries. A few books that managed to escape burning by Ganondorf's hands ended up there."

"Did they now?" Vaati asked, carelessly brushing off some dust on the bottle.

"Yes. Funnily enough, some of them pertained to the One Eyed Beast."

For the briefest moment, Vaati's breathing stopped. But as quickly as he had frozen, he went on as if there wasn't anything wrong. "You've seen the form – it's quite terrifying. It's rather understandable o think I'm a legend even in foreign lands." He looked over his shoulder at her. "Now if you're quite done, I'll be going now."

"But I'm _not_ done," she said so proudly… he wanted to smack her. "Because Vaati, those books had quite a bit of information on you _and_ the Four Sword."

"I'm done here." Vaati snarled. He didn't wait for a response; he simply warped out of Old Castle Town. Apparently, the thought of Zelda knowing about the Four Sword had perturbed him enough so that he had miscalculated his warp and landed right into the broken bridge. He scowled at the fact that boots were getting soaked through in the old, foul moat water, but continued onward to the grass.

That was until he felt another presence behind him. At first, he thought it was Zelda again; that she had followed him with a warp of her own. Unfortunately, the person he happened to see was worse than the newly crowned queen of Hyrule. It was Link. And in his hand…

Vaati staggered backwards, just barely managing to keep his balance. "_Where did you get that?_" He demanded.

"This old thing?" Link said, holding up the Four Sword to the sunlight, causing the blade to glint and gleam. "Ends up there were records in Ilantia saying that the shrine of the Four Sword had been swallowed up in a landslide after a massive earthquake. Coincidentally, the shrine also held the Eternal Force – so people thought both the Sword and that piece of the Force were gone. With nothing else to do… people built over it and it was forgotten. That's what Chopin said, anyways." Link grinned at Vaati, pointing the blade right at the mage. "But it looks like it's true, right?"

Vaati wasted no time. There were three other Links around, he knew it. He made as if to warp away – _far_, far away – but he wasn't quite fast enough. Link had literally come and stabbed him in the back – and even then he could feel the Four Sword pulling him further into the depths of darkness that were his prison. But he couldn't understand. Where were the other three? Why was it only one Link?

But he never did find out. He was sucked into the void, into the prison that haunted him even in his waking dreams.

Poe's bottle fell into the moat, and the ghost wailed within it. His master was gone _again_! So swamped with grief was Poe, that he had not noticed that Link had plucked the bottle from the water and grinned. The ghost merely sobbed into cowl, wishing that he could have taken his master's place instead. "You're bigger than the average Big Poe. The Poe Collector is definitely going to like you." Link commented, feeling oddly self-satisfied. The part of him that was Dark had definitely wanted to hand over the ghost to the one-eyed creep in the hood for quite a while.

"Did you get him?" He heard Zelda's voice from behind him.

Link, still grinning, stuffed the poe into his pocket and held out the sword. "He didn't even know what was happening."

She grinned and then threw herself on Link, pulling him into a tight embrace and kissing him. It took him by surprise at first, but he kissed back, relishing the feel of her lips upon his. Eventually, they parted. Zelda, still all smiles, took his free hand and they began to walk back to Castle Town. "He looked for three more of you?"

"Yup." Link nodded. "I don't think he ever realized that you and the sages fixed the Four Sword so that it was practically brand spanking new again."

"That's good. And with any luck, he'll stay in there forever." The words did not come out bitterly, but serenely. It was all truly over now… And while running a kingdom would never be easy, she was definitely hoping she wouldn't have to deal with anything involving the fate of the world again.

"Hey, Zelda – what do you think would happen if we melted the sword down? Think that would kill him?" Asked Link as he looked at the Four Sword.

Again, she grinned. "Maybe. We'll have to look it up, I suppose." She said.

Link grinned back, and the two walked back to Castle Town in happy silence. By the time they had reached the gates, though, Zelda had all but paused and her face was serious. Link looked at her, visibly confused.

Zelda looked at him – really looked at him. The Hero of Time she had fallen in love with before he was even a Hero. Some part of him was still a child… but despite that, he had grown up so much since last year. Before, he had just seemed so confused, not knowing what he wanted in his life or how to deal with being a normal adult. But here he was now, evidently having found something in himself that was allowing him to enjoy being an average adult, yet still having some of that child in him. It had given him a sense of confidence the likes of which she hadn't seen since she had been Sheik, aiding the Hero of Time on a quest to awaken the sages… And although she had loved Link before, seeing him like this now… confident and with a new swagger she hadn't seen before, she found herself being so proud of him.

"What is it? I got something in my face?" Link asked, clearly confused as to why Zelda had been staring at him so long.

"How'd you like to be a prince, Link?" Zelda said shamelessly.

The part of Link that was still a child nearly seized up. He knew for sure that his face had reddened as well. But despite that, he managed to put a confident smile back on. "Prince? That seems like an awful lot of work."

She resisted the urge to laugh, and instead put a hand on her hip and asked, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Link's expression softened completely. "Do you really have to ask?"

And then she kissed him again. And he kissed back. And they didn't care that practically all of Castle Town had seen.

* * *

Last chapter is squishy. Ew. Anyways, woooooooow. I finished this. This is like... woooooooow.A lot changed throughout this whole story, thoiugh the end is relatively the same plus or minus a few things... I really have nothing else to say about it really. Except wooooooow.

As always, I'd like to thank my reviewers, because you guys are all awesome. More awesomer than readers who don't review. Special shout outs to **fleets** and **Midna Hytwilian** for being awesome friendlies. And special shout outs to **Drozan**, **beforethedawnbreaks**, and **SubZeroChimera** for being such faithful reviewers! It makes me happy to know that people enjoy what I write, and even nicer to hear from them rather than just a fave or a watch.

Anyways, my writing path ain't done on the Zelda circuit. Those of you who haven't already, check out my story _Fly Away_, it's a neat AU if I say so myself, chock full of tons of Zelda stuff from tons of Zelda games. Aside from that, I also have another fic in the works called _Reversal_, which should be out soon. That one's going to be a short fic, probably around five chapters at the most, and meant to give people a laugh from the absurd, though it will have its serious moments.

Advertising aside, again, thanks all for reading! Especially reviewers and friendlies! I'm glad to know I've got an audience. XD I'll still answer any reviews for this last and final chapter through PM, so if you have questions, feel free to ask them (or send a PM if you don't feel a review is worth it, though I really much rather prefer reviews -eyeborw waggle- ). So see you later guys! 8D


End file.
